Destins croisés
by les cousines
Summary: Edward et Bella sont deux personnes diamétralement opposées. Leur destin va pourtant les faire se rencontrer.
1. Chapter 1

**1****er**** chapitre : Demain le grand jour**

POV EDWARD :

Demain c'est le grand jour ! J'ai enfin réussi à obtenir un job, un vrai ! Ça n'aura pas été facile. Il était temps car je commençais à en avoir plus que marre des fins de mois difficiles ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser abattre sinon ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais baissé les bras. De toute façon je n'en avais pas envie, j'aime relever les défis et me dire « bravo mec tu y es arrivé ». Et même sans ça ! Je dois faire face pour ma fille, l'amour de ma vie : Mélody!

Quand Emmett, mon meilleur ami, m'a obtenu un rendez-vous dans sa boite, j'ai eu du mal à y croire. Je me demandais pourquoi une société aussi importante aurait embauché un débutant comme moi. Emmett m'avait rassuré en me disant que lui aussi était novice à ses débuts dans cette entreprise et que malgré son ampleur grandissante, cette dernière aimait engager des personnes sans expérience pour les faire travailler à sa manière et les formater. J'étais donc allé à l'entretien remonté à bloc.

Je venais de finir ma formation, et mon stage s'était très bien passé, donc je partais confiant. Bien évidemment en arrivant devant le bureau de recrutement je sentis le stress monter, quoi de plus normal me direz-vous ? Ce boulot était vital pour moi.

Depuis mon opération, j'avais cumulé les petits job de merde pour pouvoir nourrir ma famille, jusqu'au jour ou Em (encore lui !) m'avait conseillé d'apprendre un « vrai » métier.

- « Tu sais, à part dans la musique, t'as aucune expérience, aucun diplôme! Choisis un truc qui te plaît et forme toi ! Là où je travaille ils recrutent souvent, si tu veux je peux voir ce qui les intéresse le plus ! »

Et il avait raison, une semaine après avoir fini mon école d'ingénieur, j'avais un entretien, et quinze jours plus tard j'étais pris !

Pour fêter ça, ma petite sœur, Alice, avait décidé d'organiser une soirée ! On peut compter sur elle pour ce genre de célébration. En fait on peut compter sur elle tout court !

Elle est présente dès qu'on a besoin d'elle, elle peut être l'oreille attentive, le pied qui vous botte les fesses, et le visage joyeux qui anime n'importe quel repas pourri. C'est une vraie pile électrique qui m'épuise parfois, mais vous l'aurez compris j'adore ma soeurette !

Bref il est 18h30, je suis chez moi avec ma fille, et on attend tout le monde.

- « Papa quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ? J'en ai marre d'attendre! » Ça c'est bien ma fille toujours impatiente, on pourrait dire qu'elle tient ça de sa tante !

- « Je t'ai dis qu'ils ne seraient là que vers 19h00, quand la petite aiguille sera sur le 7 et la grande sur le 12, il te reste encore une demie heure ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si pressée ! » Demandais-je connaissant déjà la réponse.

- « Parce que je suis sure que Mamie a des bonbons pour moi ! Et Emmett il me fait rire avec ses grimaces, et Tatie Alice, elle fait des beaux dessins avec moi ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- « Eh ! Moi aussi je dessine avec toi ! » Répondis-je boudeur.

- « Oui mais tu dessines pas comme Tatie, elle est trop forte. »

- « Eh ben ça fait toujours plaisir !»

- « Ne soit pas triste Papounet, toi, t'es le roi des câlins ! » Me répondit-elle en se collant contre moi, pour que je la serre dans mes bras.

Cette petite savait exactement comment s'y prendre avec moi, elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait à tous les coups. Il faut dire que depuis que sa mère s'était barrée, on était toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Et même avant ça, c'était moi qui m'occupais d'elle, tout le temps ! Tanya était bien trop superficielle et égoïste pour prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

- « Bon aller, aide moi à préparer l'apéro. »

- « Ok, je peux déjà manger une chisp ? » demanda-t-elle en sautillant partout dans le salon avec cette moue suppliante.

Je vous jure on croirait ma sœur à 6 ans, comment ma fille peut-elle lui ressembler autant ? Je me pose tout le temps la question, il faut croire que les ressemblances ne sont pas qu'une histoire de gènes !

- « Attends qu'il y ait tout le monde, ils seront là dans 5 minutes ! »

- « Oui mais Em après il mange tout ! » Râla-t-elle.

La sonnette venait de retentir, Melody se jeta sur l'interphone :

- « Qui c'est ? »

- « Le grand méchant loup houhou ! »

- « Pft, il existe pas, et j'ai presque 6 ans alors j'ai même pas peur ! Je t'ouvre Tonton Emmett. » répondit Melody outrée qu'on la prenne encore pour un bébé.

On entendit les pas lourds d'Em dans les escaliers, puis il entra sans frapper.

- « Salut la compagnie ! Ça va petite fille ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Grande, et je suis pas une fille je suis Mufasa le roi des lions ! » Rétorqua Melody

- « Ahahah, tu vas peut-être avoir 6 ans, mais t'es haute comme trois pommes, légère comme une plume, et avec toutes les dents que t'as perdu, même si tu me mordais Mufasa, tu me ferais pas bien mal ! » Se moqua gentiment Emmett, lui faisant sa grimace préférée en se jetant sur elle pour lui faire plein de chatouilles.

Melody éclata de rire puis partit dans sa chambre.

- « Alors mon pote, pas trop le stress pour demain ? » Demanda Em.

- « Si un peu mais … »

Même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ma sœur, qui a sa propre clef de chez moi, déboula dans l'appart en criant

- « Les gars j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie ! Il est trop beau, il a un corps de rêve, et une voix qui m'a fait mouiller ma petite culotte en deux secondes ! »

- « Alice ! » M'exclamai-je choqué « Y'a des enfants ici ! »

- « Y'a _une_ enfant ici, et c'est _ma _nièce, et elle sait même pas ce que ça veut dire ! » Répondit Alice.

- « Et c'est quoi son prénom à celui là ? » Demanda Emmett aussi protecteur que moi.

Il était fils unique et avait toujours considéré Alice comme sa sœur et moi comme son frère.

- « Euh, ben malheureusement je l'connaît pas ! Je sais vous allez me dire que je suis folle, mais croyez moi ou non, c'est mon futur mari ! Il est parfait et rien que d'y penser je suis toute excitée ! » Soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- « Ok Alice épargne nous les détails de tes rêves éveillés ! Tu l'as rencontré où ? » La questionnais-je.

- « Au magasin ! Il voulait acheter une robe à sa petite amie, cette pétasse ! Il m'a demandé de le conseiller. Vous me connaissez j'aurais pu lui trouver la robe la plus belle à cette fille, mais alors elle aurait trouvé qu'il a super bon goût et serait restée accrochée à ses basques ! Du coup je lui ai refilé le truc le plus horrible du magasin ! J'aimerai voir la tête qu'elle va faire quand elle ouvrira son cadeau ! Hahaha ! Je suis diabolique parfois ! »

- « Pour une fois c'est pas moi qui l'dit ! Et comment tu sais que c'est une pétasse, cette fille, si elle n'était pas avec lui ? » J'étais curieux de comprendre les raisonnements tordus de ma sœur.

- « Ben parce qu'elle me vole l'homme de mes rêves ! Pardi ! C'est évident non ! » Répondit Alice. « Les mecs, vous comprenez rien à rien ! Bon je vais voir Melo dans sa chambre. »

« Elle a 5ans et demi et comprend mieux la vie que ces deux là ! » S'exaspéra-t-elle en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

- « Ta sœur est barge, tu le sais ça ? » Rigola Emmett la bouche pleine de chips. « Bon tu nous la sers cette bière ? » Demanda-t-il en s'étouffant à moitié.

- « Ben je voulais attendre mes parents, mais bon ! C'est pas grave, ils te connaissent ! Ils savent que t'es pire que les gosses » Me moquais-je.

Je nous servais nos bières à Emmett et moi, un coca pour Mélody, et une Margarita pour Alice. Quand j'arrivais au salon on sonna à la porte.

Ma fille déboula de sa chambre en courant, pour répondre

- « Qui c'est ? » demanda-t-elle de sa jolie petite voix.

- « C'est Papi et Mamie ! »

- « Génial, je vous ouvre ! »

Elle appuya sur le bouton pour déverrouiller la porte de l'immeuble et ouvrit notre porte d'entrée pour accueillir ses grands parents. Elle se jeta au cou de ma mère dès qu'elle la vit, et embrassa tendrement mon père depuis les bras de sa mamie, qui effectivement lui tendit un petit sachet de bonbons avec un clin d'œil.

- « Heureusement que vous êtes là parce qu'Emmett était en train de tout manger et tout boire. » Dis-je à mes parents en rigolant !

- « Edward ! Je sais très bien qu'Emmett nous en aurait laissé, hein mon grand ? » Ma mère parlait toujours d'Em comme s'il était son propre fils. « Et toi mon chéri, ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop inquiet pour demain ? » Me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

Je les fis entrer en répondant.

- « Non c'est bon, il me tarde juste de connaître mon équipe, et tous les gens avec qui je vais travailler ! »

- « Tu parles ! Il lui tarde surtout de voir toutes les supers nanas qu'il y a là-bas ! Et je sais de quoi je parle! Cet aprem j'en ai croisé une ! Une vraie bombe, j'en avais la…. Enfin heu, bref, heu Carlisle, heu, t'as eu du monde au dispensaire aujourd'hui ? »

Nous étions tous morts de rire. Emmett était un peu gêné de ce qu'il avait failli dire devant mes parents. Sous ses airs de gros dur, il avait beaucoup de respect pour eux, et il avait presque rougi. Ma mère faisait semblant d'être choquée et mon père le regardait avec un sourire plein de compassion.

- « Pourquoi vous riiez, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? » Demanda Alice qui revenait de la chambre de ma fille.

- « C'est Nounours qui a encore fait des siennes ! » Dis-je en riant toujours.

- « En tout cas merci Emmett de te soucier de ma journée ! J'ai eu en effet pas mal de monde, mais aucun cas sérieux, que des rhino, quelques gastro, et deux angines ! C'est pas étonnant on ne sait pas comment s'habiller en ce moment ! Ah et oui, j'ai reçu un petit garçon d'un an qui m'a fait mal au cœur, il avait une double otite, sa mère m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, le pauvre ! C'est à cause des dents, il fait les canines ! » Répondit mon père qui aimait parler de son travail qui le passionnait.

- « Ah ça, je sais ce que c'est ! » M'exclamai-je ! « Vous vous souvenez des 1 an de Mel ? Elle avait 39.5°, et Tanya n'arrêtait pas de râler parce qu'elle avait soit disant pas fermé l'œil ! Tu parles, c'est moi qui était avec Mélody toute la nuit, à pas savoir comment faire pour que sa température baisse et qu'elle ait moins mal ! »

- « Oh que oui je m'en souviens ! Cette salle gar…. enfin elle, à part se faire les ongles, et se regarder dans son miroir elle était bonne à rien ! Je me demande comment tu as pu être amoureux d'elle Edward » Se lamentait Alice.

- « Je me le demande aussi. » Reprit Emmett. « Et une seule idée me vient à l'esprit : elle devait être bonne au lit ! » Ça c'était du Em tout craché !

- « Ça lui ferait au moins un point positif. » Renchérit Alice moqueuse.

- « Rho, Alice, ma chérie ne soit pas médisante ! » Ça c'est bien ma mère, elle n'aime pas qu'on critique les gens.

- « Même pas ! Je vous jure ! Même là, elle pensait surtout à elle, et en avait rien à foutre de ce qui se passait pour moi ! » Déclarai-je « Ou bien c'est moi qui était nul ! »

- « Ca je suis sûre que non » Cria Alice (N/A: moi aussi je suis certaine que non, on peut pas être aussi sexy et nul au pieux) (N/B : je veux bien tester pour vous le confirmer lol)

- « Je t'assure qu'au lycée tes petites copines t'avaient même fait une sacrée réputation. » Ajouta-t-elle.

- « Merci ma chérie de m'épargner les détails de la vie sexuelle de ton frère. » Dit ma mère en se bouchant les oreilles, mais en souriant malgré tout.

- « Je ne donne pas de détails je dis juste qu'apparemment il était très doué ! » Rigola Alice.

Je connaissais, en effet ma réputation au lycée et au conservatoire, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps !

- « Ouais ben en tout cas avec Tanya c'était pas le top. Et je sais bien pourquoi maintenant ! » Rajoutais-je.

S'ils savaient à quel point les derniers temps avec Tanya étaient horribles ! Ils la détesteraient encore plus. Pourtant il faut être deux pour se disputer, et j'avais moi aussi commis des erreurs, enfin 1 surtout. Même si je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas beaucoup, étant donné mon taux d'alcool dans le sang ce soir là, je sais que c'était un délicieux écart de conduite. Et même si je devrais éprouver des remords, et que j'en avais eu beaucoup sur le moment, aujourd'hui je ne regrette absolument pas. C'était merveilleux.

- « Mon fils ne pense plus à tout ça, c'est du passé. Et même si je n'aime pas dire du mal des absents, je pense que tu es plus heureux maintenant. Et ce, malgré les moments très difficiles que tu as eu quand elle est partie. » Dit mon père.

- « Absolument d'accord avec toi Carlisle ! Cette vipère t'empêchait de t'amuser, tu pouvais même plus venir boire un verre, ou voir un match avec moi ! » Lâcha Emmett.

A cette époque il avait souffert de moins me voir, et moi pauvre con je ne m'en rendais compte que des années après !

- « C'est vrai Em, excuse moi je n'étais pas du tout présent durant cette période . Mais maintenant je suis là et plus heureux que jamais ! En fait je n'ai jamais été attristé par son départ, j'avais juste peur pour Mélody. Je me demandais si j'arriverais à l'élever seul et si elle ne souffrirait pas trop de l'absence de sa mère. Mais vu que Tanya ne s'occupait ni de sa fille ni de moi, on est beaucoup plus heureux aujourd'hui. Bon on trinque oui ou non ? Papa, maman, comme d'habitude, une bière et une Margarita ? »

- « Oui merci mon chéri, et à ta réussite ! » S'exclama ma mère.

Nous levâmes tous nos verres en l'honneur de mon nouvel emploi. Mes parents étaient soulagés et heureux pour moi.

Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi, dans la bonne humeur, entre les blagues à deux balles d'Emmett, les commentaires incessants d'Alice sur l'homme de ses rêves (j'aimerai pas être à la place de sa petite amie, entre nous soit dit), et Mélody qui nous faisait son spectacle à chanter « un cavalier qui surgit hors de la nuit….. Zorro, Zorrooooooo! » En jouant de la guitare (enfin comme une gosse de 5 ans !) déguisée avec la tenue complète de son héros masqué préféré!

Tout le monde était parti, Mel dormait et je repensais à notre conversation sur Tanya. Cette femme était froide comme la glace et avait un cœur de pierre, je me demande même s'il bat tout court. C'est pour dire ! Pourtant je pensais vraiment en être amoureux, et elle jouait très bien la comédie de la fille sincèrement éprise. En fait tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était mon futur portefeuille bien rempli. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien, au contraire, son père était directeur d'une galerie d'art à New York, et la couvrait de cadeaux ! Il lui fallait donc un homme riche pour l'entretenir. Tout l'inverse de moi.

J'aime la simplicité, et me réjouis d'un rien. Un simple repas avec les gens que j'aime me rend heureux, même si on ne boit pas un vin français « Domaine de l'Hortus » à 100 Dollars la bouteille et qu'on ne mange pas du caviar. C'est mes parents qui m'ont élevé comme ça, et je les en remercie.

Ils croient aux vraies valeurs, l'amour, la sincérité, et la fidélité. Ils n'ont jamais été riches, car ils aiment aider les plus démunis. Mon père aurait pu travailler dans n'importe quel grand hôpital, ou ouvrir un cabinet médical prestigieux, mais il préférait bosser au dispensaire. Il dit toujours que, là au moins, il se sent vraiment utile. Et ma mère a choisi d'être mère au foyer pour être présente à chaque instant de notre enfance à Alice et moi, et même Emmett dont les parents se moquent carrément.

En tout cas maintenant je sais ce que je veux, une vie stable pour ma fille, et avec ce nouveau travail je vais pouvoir la lui offrir. Elle ne manquera de rien mais ne sera pas pourrie gâtée. Je n'ai pas besoin de femme dans mon lit, je n'en cherche pas d'ailleurs. Mais si j'en trouve une par hasard, elle sera comme moi naturelle et aimante.

Enfin, il est temps que j'aille dormir parce qu'arriver la tête dans le cul le premier jour ça le fait pas. En plus je commence à flipper.

_Reprends toi Ed ! Reprends toi ! Tu en as vu d'autres ! (_N/B : moi je veux bien passer la nuit avec lui pour le faire déstresser, et au moins il aura une bonne raison d'avoir la tête dans le cul ! Lol)

Demain c'est le grand jour, je serai officiellement : M. Edward Cullen, Ingénieur Son chez Summit Entertainment !


	2. Chapter 2

**C' est mercredi donc comme promis voici le chapitre 2 !**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont lu le premier chapitre, et qui nous on encouragées. **

**Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi.**

**Disclaimer, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, Kro et moi leurs avons juste inventé une nouvelle histoire.**

**Je vous laisse lire :**

**Chapitre 2 : Demain le grand jour bis**

POV BELLA :

Qu'est-ce que je fous ici? Tous ces gens sont nuls, rien dans la tête, tout dans les apparences. Les filles se font mousser en montrant leur cul et les hommes en étalant leur réussite ! Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? J'aimerai bien le savoir !

_« C'est toi ma fille qui t'es fourrée la dedans toute seule comme une grande. » _Ca c'est la petite voix dans ma tête, on n'est jamais d'accord toutes les deux !.

Le pire c'est que cette fois c'est vrai.

J'en ai rêvé des années, je m'y voyais déjà. Les cocktails, le standing et tout le toutim…, et maintenant je ne le supporte plus!

Heureusement que parmi tous ces gens il y en a qui ont l'air un peu moins cons.

Rosalie Halle par exemple, elle est magnifique, blonde, élancée, avec des yeux bleus sublimes. Pourtant je vois bien qu'elle est pas aussi superficielle qu'il n'y paraît. Elle sourit gentiment à tout le monde, pas comme si elle racolait, et parle correctement, sans vulgarité. Elle est cultivée et très belle, mais ne se prend pas la tête. A l'inverse de l'autre pouffe de Lauren. Elle branche tout ce qui bouge et qui en a dans le pantalon et le portefeuille. Celle là elle se fiche de savoir ce qu'on pense d'elle au niveau professionnel, tout ce qu'elle regarde c'est ce que lui donne les mecs en quittant sont lit ! Et elle vit plus grâce à ça que grâce à ce qu'elle gagne honnêtement. Tout ce qu'elle obtient c'est par le sexe, appelons un chat un chat, c'est une pute ! En ce moment elle est en train de se coller à ce salop de Mike Newton. Lui, je le connais plus que bien. Et pour cause j'ai été sa « petite amie » ( si j'puis dire !) pendant trois ans. Je cherchais un job et je suis tombée sur lui :

FLASHBACK

Je venais de partir de chez mes parents, ils étaient pauvres, très pauvres. Ma Mère buvait et était donc incapable de travailler, et mon Père bossait dans une usine, à la chaine. Rien de passionnant, il rentrait crevé, avec un mal de crâne pas possible, tous les soirs. Du coup il ne fallait pas faire de bruit pour qu'il puisse se reposer tranquille. Si ma Mère trop éméchée venait lui parler, ça finissait toujours en dispute. Moi, j'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et travaillais, je voulais réussir mes études pour me sortir de cette vie de merde. Quand j'ai eu mon BAC à presque 17 ans (j'avais un an d'avance, et mes parents ne le savaient même pas, j'en suis certaine) , j'étais ravie, et il me tardait d'aller à l'université. Seulement c'était sans compter sur mon Père qui en avait décidé autrement :

« J'en plein le culs de travailler pour vous nourrir toutes les deux ! Je suis mort de fatigue quand je reviens de l'usine, et ça ne suffit même pas à ce qu'on vive à peu prés bien ! Je n'en peux plus, Isabella tu dois travailler, tu dois m'aider. » me dit-il. Il était très en colère au début de sa phrase, mais la fini par un soupir abattu et résigné. Je savais qu'il ne m'en voulait pas à moi, mais à ma Mère. Seulement pour elle, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, elle était perdue dans l'alcool. On avait essayé de la sortir de là au début, mais mon Père avait baissé les bras et plus tard moi aussi. Je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste, mais à ce moment là je m'étais dit que pour quitter cette misère, je ne devais penser qu'à moi et mes études. J'avais de grandes ambitions, je voulais réussir et avoir de l'argent. Pas pour le prestige mais pour prouver que quand on veut on peut. J'avais un rêve, dont je n'avais parlé à personne, et ferai tout pour qu'il se réalise. Après cette charmante tirade de mon Père, j'avais trouvé un emploi de serveuse dans le café au coin de notre rue. J'étais mal payée et tous mes salaires passaient dans la Téquilla de ma Mère. Le jour de mes Dix sept ans a été un déclic. A 19 heures après mon service j'étais rentrée chez moi plutôt joyeuse, pour trouver ma Mère complètement bourrée, affalée sur le canapé. Elle ne me souhaita même pas mon anniversaire, mais m'engueula car j'avais vidé sa bouteille « de réserve » dans les toilettes le matin avant de partir bosser. J'étais dans une colère noire, elle me dégoûtait de nous faire subir ça ! J'avais attendu mon Père jusqu'à minuit, espérant que lui, au moins, penserait à moi. A minuit dix je quittais la maison, la rue et ce quartier pourri pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. J'avais de quoi me payer l'hôtel quelques nuits mais c'est tout ! Dès le lendemain je cherchais un nouvel emploi dans un coin plus chic pour commencer ma nouvelle vie. J'étais sur Sunset Boulevard, je venais de me faire refouler par plusieurs resto, notamment chez CHIN CHIN où le patron m'avait presque jeté dehors à coups de pieds dans le derrière ! Bref j'entrais dans le français d'à côté « Le petit four » en demandant à parler au patron car je cherchais un travail. La serveuse, une française avec un joli petit accent, me proposa gentiment d'attendre au bar, pendant qu'elle allait le chercher ( elle, elle avait dû passer par la même galère que moi !). Ca devait bien faire cinq minutes qu'elle s'était absentée quand un jeune homme, habillé d'un costume noir très classe, s'assit près de moi. A cet instant une femme d'un certain âge sortit des cuisines et vint vers moi :

- « Mademoiselle, bonjour, Caroline m'a dit que vous cherchiez un emploi. » dit-elle avec, elle aussi, un accent français.

- « Bonj….. » je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase que l'homme à côté de moi répondit

- « Il y a une erreur Madame, cette jeune femme n'est plus à la recherche d'un emploi. »

J'allais protester mais il se tourna vers moi et ajouta

- « Venez je vais vous montrer votre nouveau bureau! »

La responsable du restaurant était déjà partie et je me retrouvais là ne sachant que faire. Pour ne pas laisser ma colère exploser devant tous les clients je sortis en trombe. Arrivée sur le trottoir je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps :

- « Non mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes dingue, pour qui vous vous prenez? »

- « Une jeune femme aussi belle que vous ne peut pas être simple serveuse ! J'ai des relations et avec moi vous pourriez devenir quelqu'un ! » dit-il sûr de lui.

- « Et si je n'ai pas envie de devenir « quelqu'un » comme vous dites ! Et si être serveuse était ma vocation ! » Hurlai-je

- « Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Vous valez mieux que ça, je le sais , je le sens. J'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose. Suivez-moi et je vous expliquerai ! » Il était très calme et me regardait de façon flatteuse.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

- « Bella, Bella ! Hey Ho ! Salut, moi c'est Rosalie Halle ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il faut que je me réveille sinon elle va me prendre pour une folle !

- « Oui. Je sais qui tu es. » dis-je froidement .

- « Je suis vraiment contente de travailler avec toi, j'adore ce que tu fais. Il me tarde d'être à demain pour commencer. Pas toi ! » me demanda Rosalie aimablement.

- « Wouais Wouais » Pourquoi je lui répond comme ça, aussi froidement ? J'en sais rien

_« Oh si tu le sais très bien, c'est parce que tu n'es qu'une conne prétentieuse ! » _me dit la petite voix dans ma tête.

Tais-toi, toi, tu sais très bien que c'est pas ça, je ne fais jamais confiance au gens, et je préfère mettre des barrières pour être sure que personne ne m'atteigne.

_Pfff, tu parles! _

Merci beaucoup de ta compassion ! Tu devrais être de mon côté non, puisque tu es moi !

_Même pas en rêve, et je préfèrerai être n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs ! Enfin peut être pas Lauren._

Ben tu vois c'est déjà ça ! Me dis-je à moi-même.

- « T'as déjà travaillé avec eux, toi ? » Me questionna Rosalie en me montrant le PDG du menton.

- « Non . » Je devrais faire un effort et être sympathique avec cette fille, elle a vraiment l'air avenante.

- « Ils ont bonne réputation et je pense que ça se passera bien. Je connais Jessica et elle m'a dit que tout le monde dans l'équipe était sympa et très professionnel. Et Lauren m'a dit pareils ! » me répondit Rosalie.

C'est bizarre mais vu le ton qu'elle a employé en parlant de Lauren j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus. Décidément cette fille me plait ! Enfin un peu !

- « Tu bois quelque chose ? Je vais me chercher une coupe de Champagne, tu en veux une ? » me proposa t-elle.

- « Oui d'accord…merci. » Y'a que ça qui pourra me faire oublier que cette soirée est pourrie.

_Le problème c'est que ça fait partie de ton travail ce genre de soirée, et que du coup tu y assiste à toutes, et que du coup tu bois trop._

Encore toi !

_Et oui, je suis ta conscience je te signale! Donc il faut bien que je te rappelle à l'ordre._

Pas la peine je sais ce que je fais! Et j'ai besoin de deux ou trois coupettes pour pouvoir lécher les bottes de tous ces porcs, parce que comme tu le dis ça fais partie du métier. Mais j'en déteste ce côté-là ! Moi ce que j'aime c'est mon travail en lui -même pas tous les accotés.

- « Tiens, il est bien frais, il vient de France il doit être délicieux. On se sentira mieux après! » Rigole Rosalie.

- « Merci , tu as raison ça nous fera du bien. T'aimes pas toi non plus ces beuveries ? » demandai-je curieuse.

- « Oh tu sais , faut bien ! » Dit elle en s'éloignant « Je dois parler à M. Mason, à plus peut-être! » .

- « wouais c'est ça à plus. Hep garçon , vous avez pas vu que ma coupe est vide ? »

- « Pardon Mademoiselle Swan, le Monsieur là-bas m'a appelé et j'ai pas vu votre verre vide, excusez-moi. Je vous ressers? » Dit le serveur penaud.

- « Evidement sinon je ne vous aurais pas interpellé ! Merci ça ira ».

_Hey Bella vas-y mollo quand même, tu fais vraiment ta chieuse ce soir, comme toujours, t'en as pas assez que tout le monde te prenne pour une petite arrogante._

Non ça me va bien au moins je suis tranquille on vient pas me faire chier. Laisse moi « travailler » maintenant, c'est à mon tour de « parler » au PDG .

- « Monsieur Mason ! Bonsoir ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer enfin, et de pouvoir travailler pour vous! » Quand je veux je peux être aimable non ?

- « Mademoiselle Swan ! Laissez moi vous retourner le compliment, je suis enchanté que vous soyez parmi ce soir ! Et vous êtes notre invitée d'honneur! »

- « Vous me flattez M. Mason ! » Plus hypocrite tu meurs .

- « Non je vous assure c'est un vrai plaisir, et sachez que tout le personnel sera à votre disposition pendant toute la durée de notre collaboration, je peux vous le garantir ! Demandez ce que vous voulez et vous l'obtiendrez Melle Swan ! »

- « J'en prends note et n'oublierai pas ! » ça c'est sur !

- « Bien si vous voulez m'excuser je dois discuter avec notre directeur de projet. Passez une agréable soirée Melle Swan! »

- « Je vous en prie M. Mason, et merci encore, à plus tard certainement » C'est ça ciao ! « Garçon une autre coupe » et vite j'aurais envie de dire, mais bon ma conscience ne serait pas contente !

_Je confirme !_

Chut le directeur financier arrive, et j'ai deux mots à lui dire à celui-là.

- « Bonsoir M. Varner, je peux m'entretenir avec vous un instant ? » Il faudrait que je sois plus courtoise avec lui, mais j'ai vraiment du mal.

- « Mlle Swan, je sais ce que vous avez à me dire et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ce soir! » Il est à peine plus poli que moi lui.

- « J'en ai pour une minute. Je tiens simplement à vous dire que j'ai accepté de travailler ici pour un cachet ridicule car je souhaite qu'on refasse affaire ensemble. Mais la prochaine fois, quand vous aurez vu ce que je vais vous rapporter, il faudra revoir mon salaire à la hausse. »

- « On verra ça en temps voulu, Mlle Swan. »

- « C'est tout vu, je vous assure que… »

- « Mlle Swan ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieux pour une telle conversation! »

Et hop le voilà qui se barre.

_C'est sur t'as vu comme tu l'as agressé. Comment veut tu que les gens t'apprécient si…_

Je te coupe tout de suite je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'apprécie.

_Menteuse ! Ca te peine admet le . Tu sais ce que tout le monde dit de toi ? Que t'es sans cœur, que tu parles qu'aux gens qui te sont indispensables, et que tu souris que quand t'as bu, et enfin que t'es mal baisée. _

Oh ben ça alors , j'le savais pas, pourtant je couche avec qui je veux quand je veux! Non ?

_On t'a pas dit pas baisée, mais mal baisée, t'es frustrée quoi!_

Ca c'est vrai que je suis pas tombé que sur des Dieux du sexe bien au contraire. A part une fois dans ma vie, et quelle merveille, même complètement bourrée je m'en souviens de ça, pourtant je pourrais le croiser dans la rue que je ne reconnaîtrais pas CET homme. D'ailleurs ça me fais bien rire de voir Lauren tourner autour de Mike! Parce que si elle savait ce qu'il vaut, elle partirait en courant. Quoique, il a du fric ! C'est tout ce qui l'intéresse non ?

- « A voir ta tête t'as besoin de champagne toi! »

- « Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi, Rosalie? »

- « Non mais t'as l'air dégoutée par ce que tu vois, et si je suis ton regard, j'avoue que ça me fais le même effet! »

- « C'est vrai le champagne s'impose, mais bouge pas. GARCON ! Deux coupes. »

- « Voilà mes demoiselles, à votre service »

- « Merci, monsieur » dit Rosalie

_Et toi ? _

Rien il est payé pour ça que je sache.

_Pimbêche !_

Oui et fière de l'être. Bon ça va j'arrête, regarde comme je peux être gentille !

- « Alors Rosalie à part ça » dis-je en désignant l'assemblée « comment va la vie pour toi ? T'as un mari, des enfants ? » Dis-je ironiquement, mais avec, quand même, un pincement au cœur.

- « Bien, et non et non. Mais j'ai croisé un homme, cet après-midi ici même, avec qui je passerai bien le reste de ma vie ! » se confia-t-elle en rougissant.

- « Et ben dis donc c'est du sérieux ! » riais-je

- « ne te moques pas de moi, mais quand on s'est frôlés, j'ai cru mourir. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre et quand il est reparti il tambourinait trois fois trop vite. Le problème c'est que je ne sais même si ce type travaille ici, ou s'il est un livreur de passage. »

Elle a l'air vraiment triste, tout ça pour un regard de 2 secondes avec un simple livreur.

- « Tu crois pas que t'exagères quand même, tu l'as à peine vu, et tu t'amouraches de ce petit minable de livreur ! » non mais, elle croit quand même pas au coup de foudre comme dans les films.

- « Bella ! Tu ne me feras pas croire à moi, Rosalie Halle, que tu es ce genre de fille. Qui regarde sa réussite pour choisir un homme. Je ne te connais pas, mais je suis sûre que tu n'es pas aussi superficielle. Ca se voit rien qu'à la façon que tu as d'être écœurée par le comportement de Lauren ! »

- « Tu as raison sur un point on ne se connaît pas ! »

- « Et bien moi je crois encore en l'amour, le vrai. Et je suis certaine que, au fond de toi, toi aussi. Simplement c'est plus facile pour nous les femmes, surtout avec notre métier, de faire croire l'inverse ! »

- « Tu peux croire ce que tu veux ça m'est égal, je sais qui je suis et ce que je chercher. Et crois moi c'est pas le grand amour. J'ai besoin de personne pour être heureuse, et surtout pas d'un homme. »

- « Ca c'est parce que tu l'as pas encore rencontré ! »

- « Si tu le dis ! Bon je vois que la soirée bas son plein et que je ne manquerai à personne, donc je vais rentrer chez moi ! »

- « Déjà ! »

- « Oui je préfère partir, des fois que l'homme de mes rêves soit là et m'empêche de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends! »

- « Bella tu es pathétique ! »

- « C'est ça ! A demain, Rosalie! »

Ouf je suis enfin dans ma voiture, il ne me tarde qu'une chose c'est de retrouver mon lit! Vide ! Wouais c'est vrai que je suis pathétique!

Une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira mieux! J'en ai besoin ! Je dois être en forme !

Demain c'est le grand jour je commence, chez Summit Entertainment, le tournage d'un nouveau film où j'ai le rôle principal !

Nous attendons avec impatience de connaitre votre avis.

Cette fois toute review donnera droit à un teaser.

Merci et à la semaine prochaine….


	3. Chapter 3

**Un grand merci aux filles qui ont reviewé nos chapitres. **

**Et à celles (si il y en a !) qui lisent sans laisser de traces, s'il vous plait reviewez, ça fait super plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de notre histoire.**

**Nous espérons que notre Bella pas très sympa ne va pas vous faire fuir!**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 3 : First sight**

**POV EDWARD**

5h59.

Plus qu'une minute et mon réveil va sonner ! Morphée a fait des siennes cette nuit et n'a pas beaucoup voulu de moi dans ses bras.

J'ai bien dû me réveiller une dizaine de fois avec cette impression qu'aujourd'hui serait un grand jour. J'ai un pressentiment : je suis sûr que ma vie va radicalement changer à tout point de vue ! Pas qu'au niveau professionnel mais aussi au niveau personnel.

Peut-être parce que je me sens mieux dans ma tête depuis que j'ai obtenu ce boulot qui me plait et qui me permettra d'assumer ma famille. Peut-être aussi parce que je suis content de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. J'en sais rien à vrai dire ! Mais en tout cas je me sens bien ce matin, même si quelques heures de sommeil en plus ne m'auraient pas fait de mal.

Peu importe il est temps que je me lève et me prépare, ça la foutrait vraiment mal d'être à la bourre dès le premier jour.

Première étape la salle de bain. Sentir l'eau chaude sur ma peau me fait un bien fou, et fini de me réveiller. Mais c'est une douche froide qu'il aurait fallu pour calmer mes ardeurs matinales ! Et oui je suis seul depuis bien trop longtemps, même si ce n'est pas ce qui me manque le plus dans une relation de couple, je ne suis qu'un homme, et ne peux pas lutter contre mon surplus de testostérone ! Oh depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas posé mes mains sur le corps brulant d'une femme, mes lèvres goûtant sa peau sucrée, et mon…. Ok Edward arrêtes de penser à ça, car les choses empirent, et tu vas finir par exploser ! (N/A : quel gâchis ce serait!).

C'est sur que c'est pas mes quelques conquêtes qui peuvent me rassasier. En plus ce n'est plus ce que je recherche. En plus du sexe j'ai surtout envie d'amour. Bon penses à n'importe quoi d'autre, la porte, non pas bien, je me vois trop prendre ma partenaire contre celle-ci ! Le lavabo, idem ! Ah oui je sais : Mélody ! Oui c'est parfait, elle peut débarquer à tout moment et je préfèrerai qu'elle ne me voit pas dans cet état là. Même si c'est peu probable à cette heure ci on ne sait jamais.

La prochaine étape m'aurait posé problème si Alice n'avait pas réglé la question hier soir : ma tenue ! Je deviens pire qu'une fille avec mes soucis de fringues ! Mais c'est important, la première impression doit être bonne. Pour se faire Alice a prévu un jean bleu foncé avec une chemise bleu vif ! Elle a même poussé le vice jusqu'à me sortir mon boxer! Ca je pense que j'aurais pu le faire tout seul! Sans oublier ma casquette fétiche des Yankees (je sais ça la fout mal d'être fan de l'équipe New Yorkaise alors que j'habite LA, mais on ne se refait pas!), mes lunettes et mon badge.

3eme étape petit déj, j'ai besoin d'un bon café pour démarrer ma journée. Pendant qu'il coule je prépare mes 5 tartines, oui je compense mon manque d'affection! Une bonne femme je vous dit ! (N/A : si tu venez par ici t'aurais rien à compenser !)

Bol, cuillère, sucre, tout y est. C'est fou comme j'ai mes petites habitudes de vieux, il faudrait que je remédie à ça au plus vite, j'ai trente ans bon sang pas soixante quinze. Maintenant que j'ai l'estomac rempli, j'ai plus qu'à tout recommencer avec Mel. J'adore voir sa petite frimousse endormie, quand je vais la réveiller le matin, c'est un ange! J'en profite au maximum car en deux secondes elle se transforme en lutin surexcité, la même que sa tante ! Avoir une telle pêche dès le réveil m'impressionne toujours, et m'agace aussi quand c'est le dimanche matin, et que je voudrais sortir de mon sommeil en douceur. Tous les jours c'est le même rituel, j'entre dans sa chambre lui fait quelques caresses dans les cheveux un gros bisou sur la joue et hop c'est parti, elle déjeune en courant dans tout l'appart, se lave en chantant des chansons de son répertoire personnel, s'habille en sautant dans tous les sens. Heureusement que les voisins sont sympas, et lève tôt !

Hier je lui ai fait promettre d'être sage ce matin car je ne devais pas être en retard au travail

**Flash back**

- « Papa je te promets que je serais gentille et que t'auras pas à compter jusqu'à trois pour que je m'habille! » me dit-elle

- « Merci ma chérie, et tu mettras les vêtements que j'ai choisi »

- « Oui mais que si c'est mon pantalon rouge et mon T-shirt de Harry Potter! » ajouta-t-elle.

(toujours le dernier mot, ces mômes.)

- « Ok pas de problème. Tu manges chez mamie à midi, et elle te récupère après l'école. Moi, je viens dès que j'ai fini ma journée, d'accord ? »

- « Oui Papa chéri d'amour que j'aime. Bonne nuit et rêve de bonnes punaises ! » bailla-t-elle.

Cette réplique du Roi Lion 3 me fait toujours rire !

**Fin du flash back**

Je viens de déposer Mélody à l'école, et je sens le stress monter. C'est fou l'énergie qu'elle me donne. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus avec moi, je flippe un peu. En plus c'est l'heure de pointe et l'autre connard devant moi n'avance pas! Le feu est vert depuis trois plombes et il est scotché là, à pas bouger.

- « Oh Eh, t'avances ou tu prends racine ? » Criai-je. Je veux bien être cool mais là faut pas pousser.

Hourra, il a compris! Deux ou trois coups de klaxonne plus loin je suis enfin arrivé. Courage Edward tu es un adulte, un Homme, et tout se passera bien.

8h59, j'ouvre la porte des studios de Summit Entertainment!

**POV BELLA :**

8 h.

BIP BIP BIP

C'est quoi ce bruit insupportable qui me sort d'un rêve magnifique !

UUURRRGGGHHH putain de réveil, et putain de mal de tronche !

J'aurais pas du boire autant de champagne, j'ai les cheveux qui poussent à l'envers ce matin. Et puis il est beaucoup trop tôt. A quoi ça sert d'être une super star si je peux même pas choisir mes horaires de travail. Il faudra que je vois ça avec le producteur. Je ne veux plus commencer une seule de mes journées à 9 heures, c'est hors de question. Et si j'avais pu me lever plus tard j'aurais fini mon rêve, érotique il faut le dire. Je suis toute émoustillée. C'est d'avoir pensé à mon Apollon inconnu hier soir qui m'a fait revivre cette soirée. Du moins ce moment précis de la nuit du 25 Janvier 2004. Pourquoi je me rappelle la date, la sensation ses mains, ses lèvres, son odeur et pas L'Homme lui même?

_C'est l'alcool qui fait cet effet là, tu devrais le savoir !_

Hey ! c'est pas comme si j'étais saoule à chaque fête où je vais quand même ! Et tu sais que j'avais des circonstances atténuantes ce jour là. Mike avait encore fait des siennes. Il m'avait promis un rôle dans le film de l'année, tout ça pour que je parade à ses côtés devant tout le gratin. Au final il n'avait rien fait prétextant que ce n'était pas un film pour moi. Je sais maintenant qu'il souhaitait juste que je reste avec lui le plus longtemps possible pour m'exhiber au yeux de tout le monde comme étant sa propriété. Il me faisait miroiter des rendez-vous pour des castings dont je n'ai jamais vu la couleur ! Connard ! En plus tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça !

Mais bon, c'est du passé, aujourd'hui je l'ai ce rôle dont tout le monde rêve et surtout sans l'aide de personne.

Il me faut immédiatement une douche froide pour me revigorer. Ensuite un bon petit déjeuner et plus rien n'y paraîtra. Il faut aussi que je relise le scripte. Beaucoup pensent que je suis une arriviste, mais ils se trompent, j'ai considérablement donné de moi même. Je connais toujours mes textes par cœur, et je travaille mes répliques au maximum pour qu'elles sonnent le plus vrai possible. C'est pour ça que les gens me trouvent imbuvable, parce que je leurs demande d'être aussi professionnels et perfectionnistes que je le suis moi-même. Je le fais certes sans prendre de gants, mais la coiffeuse reste la coiffeuse, tout comme la maquilleuse ou le livreur. Chacun sa place et les cochons seront bien gardés. (N/B : j'adoreeeee)

_J'ai comme l'impression que tu oublies d'où tu viens, toi !_

Au contraire, et j'ai payé de ma personne pour en arriver là ! On ne m'a pas fait de cadeau et je n'en ferai pas moi non plus.

_Quelle mentalité, ma pauvre !_

SHUT UP !

Je suis enfin prête et si il n'y a pas trop de monde sur la route je serais presque à l'heure, sinon, ben tant pis !

_Et ton soi-disant professionnalisme ?_

SHUT UP !

10 h. J'arrive au studio tout le monde est là, en pleine effervescence. Je crois que mon entrée n'est pas passée inaperçue.

**POV EDWARD:**

Maintenant que j'ai mis un pied dans la boutique, je me sens chez moi. En plus Emmet est déjà arrivé, et m'attend dans le hall d'entrée tout sourire.

- « Salut mon frère, bien dormi ? ».

- « Salut ! Ouep, pourquoi ? ».

- « Parce que t'as une salle tête. Genre celui qui a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit! »

- « C'est vrai que je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois mais ça va aller, j'ai la pêche! ».

- « OK , alors on y va. Je vais te présenter l'équipe. Et dans 15 minutes réunion avec le staff et les acteurs au grand complet. Tu verras y'en a des supers connus! »

Toujours de bonne humeur celui-là. Je suis sûre que tout le monde l'adore, et qu'il doit pas arrêter de faire des blagues douteuses.

- « Tu vois c'est un vrai labyrinthe ici, et en plus c'est hyper stricte au niveau sécurité, et t'as pas intérêt d'oublier ton badge sinon tu restes dehors ! Tu comprends ces starlettes ont peur pour leur petite personne ! Comme si tout le monde mourait d'envie de les approcher ! ».

- « ben tu sais entre les fans hystériques, et les paparazzis, je les comprends. Ca doit vraiment être chiant à la longue. »

- « Ouais, enfin tu verras que les acteurs sont quand même super exigeant, et qu'il ne faut pas les contredire. En fait tu dois être à leur disposition! Je dis ça mais en général l'ambiance sur le plateau est plutôt cool. »

Merde, j'ai pas du tout fais gaffe au chemin qu'on prenait, heureusement que j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation ! C'est vrai que c'est grand, bordel !

A peine le temps de voir Emmet ouvrir une porte que je suis déjà entouré de toutes les personnes de l'équipe technique.

- « Salut tout le monde je vous présente Edward Cullen, qui est le nouveau ingénieur son. Je vous préviens que si vous le faites chier vous aurez affaire à moi. Et vous savez ce que ça signifie ! ».

- « Bonjour, je suis enchanté de travailler avec vous tous. Et n'ayez pas peur d'Emmet. Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire n'hésitez pas. Je sais accepter les critiques. Et comme c'est mon premier emploi dans ce domaine je risque de faire des erreurs et je compte sur vous pour me le faire remarquer ! »

« Et Em, je ne suis pas un petit toutou perdu, je suis grand! »

C'est vrai que son attitude est vraiment sympa, surtout qu'il sait à quel point je tiens à ce poste. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de tensions avec mes nouveaux collègues et qu'ils se sentent gênés de me parler. Em peut être très impressionnant quand il le veut!

Les présentations commencent autour de la machine à café.

- « Bonjour, moi c'est Eric aux lumières. »

- « Moi c'est Tyler à la caméra comme Em»

- « Salut moi c'est Jessica au maquillage »

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde m'ait serré la main. Les anecdotes vont bon train et je commence à cerner le caractère des uns et des autres. Tous sont d'accord pour dire que les acteurs et actrices sont intransigeants et que NOUS devons NOUS adapter à LEURS exigences. Mais qu'au final l'ambiance est presque toujours très bonne.

A ce moment là nous sommes invités à aller dans la salle de réunion pour que les équipes techniques rencontrent toutes les « stars ». Nous bavardons agréablement jusqu'à ladite salle et encore une fois je constate que je n'ai pas fait attention au parcours !

M Mason nous accueille chaleureusement et nous souhaite la bienvenue :

- « Nouveau film, nouveau challenge, je souhaite que vous donniez tous le meilleur de vous-même, et que vous soyez à l'écoute les uns des autres. Car il n'y a que comme ça que vous pourrez comprendre ce que l'on attend de vous. Un acteur n'est pas censé savoir qu'elle position il doit prendre par rapport à un spot pour que la lumière soit bonne. Tout comme un technicien ignore comme il est difficile de faire passer une émotion devant des caméras. Je vais commencer par la présentation de ceux qui sont toujours dans l'ombre, mais sans lesquels le film ne pourrait être tourné. »

Ainsi il cite tous les techniciens et ingénieurs et autres. Je constate que je ne suis pas le seul nouveau et cela me met à l'aise.

- « Je vous présente maintenant nos acteurs » dit-il.

Je suis au fond de la salle, à côté d'Emmet, qui semble un peu ailleurs, et je me demande bien à quoi il pense. J'entends alors une porte s'ouvrir discrètement, mais ni lui ni moi ne nous retournons. Lui, car il paraît en plein songe, et moi, car j'essaye d'imprimer les noms de tout le monde.

- « Je vous présente maintenant Rosalie Halle qui jouera le rôle de la meilleure amie de notre héroïne. » Ajoute M. Mason en indiquant la porte derrière nous.

Sur ce, elle passe devant nous, et Emmet sort de sa léthargie. Illico-presto il m'empoigne le bras me faisant grimacer de douleur. Ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites et il est bouche bée devant cette femme, une blonde magnifique, qui semble tout de même sympa. A l'inverse de la dénommée Lauren Mallory, qui ne me quitte pas des yeux depuis que M. Mason a cité mon nom. Cette dernière ne me plait pas du tout. Pour commencer, elle est siliconée, ensuite elle à l'air très limitée intellectuellement et enfin, pour terminer ma liste non exhaustive, elle donne l'impression de compenser sa cervelle de moineau par son physique. Certes, il doit plaire à certains, mais moi, je le trouve très vulgaire.

Je me tourne vers Em et lui jette un regard incrédule au quel il répond en chuchotant

- « C'est la fille dont je t'ai parlé hier soir, elle est somptueuse. Une déesse ! »

- « Qui Lauren ? ! »

- « Mais non, pignouff, Rosalie ! »

- « C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle ! » Dis je un peu moqueur, car il n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Emmet de succomber ainsi.

Il est plutôt du genre coureur de jupons, et ne s'attache pas, comme un artichaut : une feuille pour chaque fille. Mais il ne les prend pas pour des connes. Il leurs fait comprendre que leur aventure est sans lendemain. Ainsi elles sont libres de partir ou de rester. C'est cette dernière possibilité qui arrive le plus souvent malgré tout. Je suis tellement estomaqué par son comportement face à Rosalie, que je n'entends même pas le brouhaha monter dans la pièce. En tendant l'oreille je comprends quelle en est la cause. Isabella Swan qui a le premier rôle n'est pas encore là. M Mason fait mine de ne pas se formaliser, mais je le sens s'impatienter. Des discussions à voix hautes s'élèvent et des petits groupes se forment. Tyler s'approche de nous.

- « Alors les gars, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du casting ? Cette Rosalie est superbe non ? »

- « Pas touche, elle est à moi ! » rugit Em « T'as qu'à t'occuper de la Lauren ! » ajoute-t-il.

- « Cette pouffe là ! C'est pas du tout mon genre. Et je suis sûr que la réciproque est bonne. Elle s'intéresse pas à ceux qui sont cachés derrière les caméras. Regarde, elle se colle déjà à ce Jacob Black. » ricane Tyler.

C'est vrai que Lauren était peu subtile avec ses regards aguicheurs. En parlant de ça, celui de Rosalie ne cesse de se poser sur Emmet. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il fait le « beau » depuis quelques secondes. Un paon pendant la période des amoures.

- « Et Isabella Swan c'est pas celle qui jouait dans Terre Sauvage ? » demande Emmet.

- « T'es sûr ? » répond Tyler

- « Mais oui, tu sais le film qui se passe au Texas, dans un ranch, et une superbe histoire d'amour ! Hein Edward? »

- « Aucune idée ! Connais pas cette actrice, mais tu sais le ciné et moi ça fait deux! »

- « Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliai ! Mon ami Edward ici présent est incollable sur les Walt Disney, et les vieux classiques mais serait incapable de te donner le nom du dernier film de Julia Roberts! » se moque Emmet.

- « C'est malheureusement vrai. J'avoue. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller au cinéma, et quand je vais au vidéo club c'est ma fille de 6 ans qui choisit. Donc tu vois je suis pas du tout à la page. »

- « Ben c'est pas bien grave, maintenant que tu bosses ici tu vas devenir un pro du grand écran. Tu verras dans les couloirs, ça parle que de ça. ».

C'est à ce moment là que la porte derrière moi s'ouvre avec fracas et que, comme tout le monde, je me retourne pour voir entrer une jeune femme.

J'en ai le souffle coupé, cette fille est magnifique. Assez naturelle, comparée aux actrices ici présentes, brune pas trop maquillée et habillée sobrement (j'entends par là sans minijupe ras la fouffe ou décolleté plongeant). Il se dégage d'elle une impression de force et de confiance en soit, mais pourtant lorsque nos yeux se croisent je sens émaner d'elle une certaine fragilité, comme un vide en elle. Sous sa carapace se cache une âme sensible.

- « Tu peux te pousser que je passe t'es un peu en plein milieu! » Dit elle.

Ses paroles résonnent dans la pièce silencieuse et tout le monde la regarde me toiser. Moi je reste stoïque. Elle n'est peut-être pas si fragile que ça, tout compte fait. Pourtant mes intuitions ne me trompent jamais. Et je sens beaucoup de détresse en cette Isabella Swan soi-disant si sûre d'elle.

J'ai la vague impression de connaître cette voix, de même que ce regard chocolat. Pourtant je pense que je n'aurais pas oublié une telle beauté.

- « Mais j't'en prie, si y a qu'ça pour te faire plaisir ! » Dis-je du tac au tac, sans réfléchir à qui je m'adresse.

**POV BELLA : **

Cet homme en face de moi, que je viens d'envoyer chier, est juste sublime. Un Dieu ! En plus il ne se laisse pas faire, il a de la répartie et du caractère. Tout ce que j'aime. Mais pourquoi suis-je obligée de toujours parler aussi mal aux gens ? Je vois dans ses yeux émeraudes qu'il ne comprend pas ma réaction. Il a l'air de réfléchir. Pourquoi ce regard m'est -il si familier, je suis sûre que si je l'avais déjà rencontré je ne l'aurais pas oublié. Je me redresse et continu d'avancer vers M Mason pour lui serrer la main. Il m'accueil avec le sourire pourtant je suis sacrément en retard ! C'est ça d'être une star, ils sont tous à mes pieds ! Haha !

- « Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente Isabella Swan, qui a le rôle principal. Mademoiselle Swan, je disais, en votre absence, qu'il est absolument nécessaire que vous soyez tous à l'écoute les uns des autres. Et que « communication » est le mot d'ordre, afin que tout ce passe au mieux pendant ce tournage, et que l'ambiance soit agréable. »

- « Tout à fait M. Mason, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. »

- « Parfait donc Mesdames et Messieurs trêve de discussions et au travail tout le monde. Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée et un très bon film. Au revoir ! »

C'est ainsi que M. Mason quitte la salle très content de lui et de son discours. Je me demande bien ce qu'il va faire maintenant ! Que fait le PDG d'une boite de prod quand il a déjà décroché son film de l'année ! Ouais j'm'en fous en fait !

Alors voyons qui nous avons là ! Rosalie est en train de parler à Jacob Black. Les techniciens discutent ensemble, il y a vraiment un gouffre entre nous et eux.

M. Mason a beau dire qu'il faut qu'on s'écoute, ils ne comprennent rien à ce qu'on fait, et nous demandent toujours des trucs impossible. Tiens l'autre pouffe de Lauren matte déjà un nouveau mec ! Salope ! C'est mon Apolon aux yeux verts, pourquoi ça m'énerve, j'en ai rien à foutre de lui. Il est même pas acteur, d'ailleurs j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il fait.

_Ah bon tu t'intéresses aux autres maintenant ?_

Pas aux autres, à lui , il est à tomber, et son parfum quand je suis passée prêt de lui, huuummm est envoutant.

_Eh ben reprends toi on pourrait croire que tu ressens des émotions !_

Je ne suis qu'une pauvre humaine avec des besoins, des désirs et des hormones ! Ca fait tellement longtemps….

- « Bella , encore en train de rêver ? Ca va depuis hier soir ? T'étais drôlement en retard, dis moi ?

- « Bonjour, Rosalie ! Je me demandais juste si tous ces techniciens allaient être aussi chiants que d'habitude ! »

- « Je les ai jamais trouvé chiants moi! »

- « C'est quoi ce regard brillant et mielleux Rosalie ? »

- « Là bas, c'est le type dont je te parlais hier, il est cameraman ! »

- « OUHHHH, génial, ça doit être super intéressant de bavarder avec lui ! »

- « Bella arrête ce ton sarcastique, s'il te plait. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade ! »

- « Si tu le dis ! Bon , y'a trop de monde ici pour moi, et je suis pas « contrainte » de rester, donc je me retire dans ma loge ! On doit avoir le planning de la journée ! J'espère qu'on n'aura pas trop de scènes aujourd'hui! A plus »

Ma loge est pas terrible, vraiment petite, et pas assez lumineuse à mon goût ! Mais bon au moins je suis seule, et pas obligée de parler ! C'est déjà ça !

Voyons ce qui nous attend ! En tout cas le titre me plait : « Ma vie après l'enfer ! » Ca accroche bien, et le scénario est très bien! Il me correspond un peu. On verra ce que donne le tournage…..

Donnez nous votre avis en cliquant sur le bouton vert !

Une review = un teaser

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4!


	4. Chapter 4

_Encore merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte et en favoris. Ca fait vraiment très plaisir._

_Bella vous a paru un peu peau de vache? Ah bon ! Pourquoi ça !_

_Talinou : merci de nous lire, et nous sommes heureuses que tu aimes. Nous espérons que ça continuera à te plaire par la suite._

_Anne : merci beaucoup d'avoir lu notre fic. Nous espérons que la suite te plaira aussi._

_Marion : merci de nous lire. C'est vrai que notre Bella est un peu arrogante et notre Edward est un très gentils papa._

_Une deuxième Marion a laissé une review, donc merci à toi aussi de nous lire, en espérant que la suite te plaise…_

_Pétard ! j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde ! Sinon toutes mes excuses car c'est vraiment super que vous nous laissiez une trace de votre passage sur notre fic !_

_Les personnages appartiennent à la très talentueuse Stephenie MEYER_

_**Chapitre 4 : « TENSIONS »**_

_**POV Edward :**_

_Ҫa y est, ma première journée est terminée. Je suis exténué. Je vais chercher ma fille chérie chez mes parents, et ensuite nous rentrerons vite chez nous car je n'en peux plus. Ce jour n'a pas été de tout repos, bien au contraire. Tout d'abord, j'ai du retenir les différents lieux dans cet immense labyrinthe afin d'éviter de me perdre et ainsi de me faire allumer par les autres. Ensuite, il y a eu la présentation de l'équipe au grand complet : les techniciens et les acteurs. Retenir le prénom de tout le monde en une seule journée n'est pas évident sauf pour quelques exceptions. Comme celui de Bella par exemple. Je ne pense pas avoir de mal, car je ne fais que penser à elle depuis notre rencontre un peu comment dire… tendue. Il en est de même pour Lauren, mais dans son cas, c'est plus parce qu'elle m'inspire un profond dégoût. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me mater avec un regard vicieux pendant tout le discours de Mr Mason. Elle m'a filé la chair de poule. _

_J'ai pu également faire la connaissance de collègues comme Tyler. Il a l'air fort sympathique. Et Emmett, lui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de jouer les protecteurs envers moi, j'ai donc du recadrer les choses vite fait bien fait en ne froissant personne. Je sais qu'il le fait pour moi car cela n'a pas toujours était évident dans ma vie._

_Enfin bref, il me tarde de retrouver ma petite puce. Je sais que sa journée se serra bien passée et de plus ma mère l'a récupérée à la sortie de l'école. Elle va être encore toute excitée à cause des bonbons qu'elle aura mangés. Mais bon, même si ma mère sait que je ne souhaite pas trop donner des cochonneries à Mèl, je la laisse faire, elles se font plaisir toutes les deux de cette manière._

_J'arrive enfin chez mes parents. Je ne vois pas la voiture de mon père, il doit encore travailler. C'est un passionné, il se dévoue corps et âme dans son métier. Je l'admire vraiment pour sa carrière et les choix qu'il a faits. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir cette honnêteté intellectuelle et faire passer les autres avant soi._

_Lorsque je rentre chez mes parents, je suis un peux surpris. Je m'attendais à retrouver une petite fille surexcitée et pleine de vie et là, je ne vois qu'une magnifique fillette allongée devant son dessin animé préféré._

__ « Maman, j'suis là, tout va bien, c'est bien calme ? »_

__ « Entre mon chéri, nous sommes dans le salon, devant la télé. »_

__ « Eh ben dit donc, je m'attendais à ce que tu me sautes au cou pour que je te raconte ma journée et tu ne bouges pas ma puce. Ça va ? »_

__ « Pardon papa, je regardais Mufasa. C'était bien ton travail ? »_

__ « Fatigant, avec tout ce qu'il faut que je retienne. Comme toi quand tu as eu ta première rentrée d'école tu te souviens ? Et bien là, c'est pareil. Je dois retenir le prénom de tous mes collègues ainsi que leur rôle et puis les lieux pour que je ne me perde pas. On en discutera à la maison, regarde encore un peu ton dessin animé. Je vais discuter avec mamie dans la cuisine. » pendant que je parlais avec mèl, j'avais vue ma mère me faire signe de la rejoindre._

__ « Depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'école, elle est fatiguée. Elle n'a pas voulu s'amuser dehors. Je lui ai d'abord mis Le Roi Lion I et là c'est le deuxième. »_

__ « Ce n'est rien, elle s'est couchée un peu tard hier avec le repas. Et puis elle était aussi excitée et anxieuse que moi pour ma première journée. C'est une vraie éponge cette enfant. Il faut vraiment que je fasse attention à mon comportement en sa présence. »_

__ « Alors, raconte à ta mère un peu plus de détails. Tu sais qu'en plus il va falloir que je fasse le compte rendu détaillé à ton père ce soir. »_

__ « Ben tu sais, rien de plus que ce que je viens de dire à Mèl. J'ai rencontré toute l'équipe ainsi que Mr Mason le PDG de Summit qui nous a fait son discours de bienvenue. » _

_Concentre toi sur ce que tu dis et arrête de suite de penser à elle._

« Ensuite Em m'a fait visiter les lieux. C'est vraiment très grand. Heureusement pour moi que j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation. Emmett est toujours fidèle à lui-même. Il a essayé de mettre en garde les collègues qu'il ne fallait pas me toucher sinon ils auraient à faire à lui. Enfin tu sais comme il peut-être parfois. »

_ « Oh que oui, il peut-être très protecteur, et en même temps je suis ravie que vous travaillez ensemble tous les deux ? Au moins tu connais déjà quelqu'un, et Emmet t'aidera à faire de nouvelles rencontres. Ca peut-être un avantage, n'est-ce pas ?

_ « Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? »

_ « Parce que je vois bien sur ton visage l'esquisse d'un certain bonheur, et je pense qu'Emmett t'as aidé à faire des connaissances au niveau de la gente féminine. Je le vois très bien dans ce rôle. »

Je ne sais pas comment fait ma mère pour lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je ne peux vraiment rien lui cacher. Même si pour le coup elle se trompe un peu. Il s'agit bien d'une femme, mais Em n'a rien à voir là dedans. Après tout il n'y a rien de mal à trouver une jeune fille charmante.

_ « Tu te trompes, il n'y a rien de tout ça. Enfin presque. »

_ « Alors, raconte moi. »

_ « En fait, c'est bizarre. J'ai fait la rencontre d'une des actrices principales de manière un peu … comment dire : froide. Mais je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui m'attire en elle, et pourtant elle n'a pas du tout était agréable. »

_ « Ah bon ! Comment cela ? »

_ « Et bien si tu veux, elle est arrivée très largement en retard, et lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la pièce pendant le discours de Mr Mason, elle n'est pas passée inaperçue et moi non plus par la même occasion. »

_ « Explique-moi donc ça, qu'a-t-elle fait ? »

_ « Disons que j'étais juste derrière la porte par laquelle elle est entrée, et que donc je me trouvais sur son passage. Elle m'a fait gentiment (je mime les guillemets en même temps que je parle) comprendre qu'il valait mieux que je me pousse et vite. » je n'ai pas le temps de finir que ma mère me coupe.

_ « Mais pour qui se prend-elle pour te bousculer de la sorte, surtout en arrivant en plein milieu d'un discours et qui plus est de son employeur à elle aussi. »

_ « Maman calme toi, ce n'est rien ! Tu sais, apparemment c'est le type de comportement que peuvent avoir les acteurs. »

_ « Ce n'est pas une raison pour agir de la sorte. »

_ « Tu sais, je ne la connais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus une image qu'elle se donne, comme une carapace plutôt qu'autre chose. »

_ « Comment peux-tu dire ça? »

_ « J'ai un bon feeling la concernant. Et puis j'ai croisé son regard. »

_Hum son beau regard chocolat_

C'est bizarre comme sensation et cela me trouble parfois, car dans ses yeux, j'y vois également ceux de ma fille. Elles ont la même intensité, la même couleur. On peut dire que le marron est une couleur assez répandue, mais pour elles, c'est différent, il y a ce quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir, à verbaliser.

_Ressaisis toi Ed tu parles à ta mère. _

« J'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait une grande tristesse en elle. Et qu'elle cachait quelque chose. »

_ « Ecoute mon chéri, tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu fais, mais prends soin de toi. Je t'ai déjà vu tellement souffrir à cause d'une femme. »

_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne suis pas amoureux et ne vais pas me mettre en ménage demain. C'est juste que je me rends compte qu'en quelques instants, elle m'a touché par l'image qu'elle donne d'elle et qui ne semble pas être la bonne. C'est tout ».

_ « Papa, papa c'est fini, on rentre à la maison, j'suis fatiguée. » ma petite puce est venue se blottir dans mes bras pour me demander ça.

Je ne peux rien lui refuser. J'aurais aimé continuer à papoter avec ma mère, mais ma fille est ma priorité. Je fais tout ce qu'elle veut. Alors j'embrasse ma mère tendrement pour lui dire au revoir et nous rentrons chez nous. Ma fille parait assez fatiguée. Elle a dû beaucoup se dépenser aujourd'hui à l'école et ayant veillé tard hier, cela n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Le tournage du film commence doucement, calmement et dans une bonne ambiance. Enfin, il faut que j'arrive à faire abstraction des petits pics que m'envoie continuellement Bella. Elle a demandé à l'équipe de l'appeler comme ça car c'est plus simple pour tout le monde, mais surtout parce qu'elle n'aime pas du tout son prénom. Pour ma part, je trouve que ce diminutif lui va à ravir. Elle est vraiment magnifique à mes yeux. Son regard se fond parfaitement dans son visage avec son petit nez, et ses lèvres, alors elles, elles sont comment dire sensuelles et très attirantes. Je ne rêve que d'une chose depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, c'est que les miennes aillent à la rencontre des siennes et que je puisse les goûter. Je craque encore plus quand lors d'une scène un peu difficile elle se les mordille, c'est tellement sensuel. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de l'effet qu'elle me fait. J'ai l'impression que au plus je la désir, et au plus elle me rejette et me repousse. Tous les jours on se croise sur les plateaux et dès qu'elle le peut, elle me regarde avec un air que je n'arrive pas à décrypter, et me lance des pics constamment.

Enfin bref, j'en prends mon parti pour l'instant car cela me donne quand même une occasion pour lui adresser la parole. C'est sûr, je préfèrerai un autre mode de communication, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi avec elle tout est différent. Moi qui ai, d'habitude, du tempérament et ne me laisse pas marcher dessus, avec elle, je ne dis rien. Je préfère cela à rien du tout.

Les journées passent et défilent à une allure impressionnante.

Comme à mon habitude, après ma journée de boulot, je file chez mes parents récupérer mon trésor, ma seule raison de vivre. Mélody qui est en général si débordante d'énergie, est plutôt fatiguée ces derniers temps. Elle est moins pétillante, elle saute moins partout. Je me pose peut être trop de questions. J'en ai discuté un soir avec mon père qui était présent quand je l'ai récupérée.

_ « Coucou tout le monde, alors comment va mon petit lion préféré. »

_ « Un peu fatiguée papa, je veux rentrer à la maison et regarder un dessin animé avec toi et un bibi. »

_ « Et ben alors ma puce que t'arrive –t-il ? » je n'avais pas pour habitude de la voir comme cela.

_ « Rien papa, je veux me reposer. »

_ « Bon tu me promets qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ma chérie. »

_ « Promis papa, j'ai juste un peu sommeil ».

Mon père qui a assisté à la scène, car pour une fois il est rentré tôt, vient me rassurer sur l'état de santé de ma fille.

_ « Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, ce n'est rien, juste une fatigue passagère. Tu sais depuis que tu as commencé ton nouveau travail, votre rythme de vie à quelque peu changé. Tu la lèves un peu plus tôt le matin pour l'emmener à l'école, ensuite elle enchaîne avec toute une journée d'école. Puis elle vient à la maison, et ce n'est qu'après tout ça qu'elle rentre chez elle. Pour une petite fille de six ans, cela fait pas mal de changements. Et du coup, son sommeil en est aussi perturbé, ce qui la rend plus fatiguée. »

_ « Je sais tout ça papa, mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas faire autrement, sinon crois moi que je l'aurai fait. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est ma priorité. Mais ce travail, j'en ai vraiment besoin. »

_ « Je peux te proposer quelque chose si tu veux, et je ne pense pas que cela dérange ta mère, bien au contraire. Si tu veux, pour la reposer elle peut rester à la maison 2 ou 3 soirs par semaine. Elle aura moins de trajet, elle se lèvera plus tard pour aller à l'école. Ta mère sera ravie, j'en suis certain. Et puis comme ça toi aussi, tu pourras penser un peu plus à toi. »

_ « Merci papa, mais…. » il ne me laisse pas finir et reprends son discours ?

_ « Edward, je suis sûr que Mèl sera aussi contente que nous et puis je vois bien la flamme qui brille dans tes yeux depuis le début de ton nouveau job. Ta mère en plus m'a parlé de votre discussion. Je pense que tu as aussi besoin de penser à toi. Ta fille sera en sécurité avec nous. Tu es jeune et a le droit de vivre. Depuis que Tanya est partie, tu n'as rencontré personne. Tu as le droit au bonheur toi aussi. »

_ « C'est vrai tu as raison, mais tu sais que Mèl passe avant tout, et même mes conquêtes potentielles. »

_ « comment veux-tu rencontrer quelqu'un alors que tu fais maison, boulot, dodo? C'est sûr à ce rythme dans 20 ans quand ta fille sera partie de la maison, tu seras seul car tu auras tout sacrifié pour elle. Je ne dis pas que c'est mal, bien au contraire. Très peu de pères font ce que tu fais pour elle. Mais il faut aussi que tu penses à toi. Et tu verras ta fille sera contente aussi de te voir heureux. »

_ « Merci papa. Je vais réfléchir à ta proposition. Je vais aussi en discuter avec Mèl pour avoir son avis. Et tu as peut-être raison. Je devrais aussi penser un peu à moi. » En disant cela, je pense immédiatement à Bella. Mais je me reprends vite.

Ma fille s'est endormie sur le chemin nous menant à la maison. Elle a besoin de repos, et je crois qu'elle sera heureuse de passer son mardi soir chez mes parents et de faire une grasse matinée de plus dans sa semaine. Elle n'a plus qu'eux comme grands parents et elle les adore. Donc autant la laisser en profiter. De plus je pourrai passer un peu plus de temps avec Emmett.

Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi ! Les soirées entre mecs, qu'on se faisait avant, lui manquent. Il est pourtant adorable avec ma fille. C'est un vrai nounours. On dirait vraiment deux enfants quand ils sont ensemble. Heureusement qu'Alice et lui sont là pour nous.

Cela fait déjà un mois que le tournage a commencé. Mèl dort quelques soirs chez mes parents, et elle parait un peu moins fatiguée. J'essaye moi aussi de me reposer, mais Emmett ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. A chaque fois qu'il sait que je suis seul, il veut qu'on sorte. Et bien évidemment avec les collègues du film. L'équipe fait souvent des soirées tranquilles, ensemble, de manière à se détendre après une longue journée de travail. C'est vrai que l'ambiance est bonne à part peut-être avec Bella.

Ah Bella ! À chaque fois que je pense à elle, j'ai un sentiment bizarre qui m'envahit. Je n'arrive pas à le décrire. Lorsque l'on se parle sur le plateau c'est uniquement pour se lancer dans des joutes verbales à ne plus en finir. Au début, j'avais du répondant, et puis après, je n'y ai plus prêté attention car je m'inquiétais pour ma fille. À présent elle va un peu mieux et je suis donc à nouveau disponible pour jouer à ce petit jeu. Personne n'ose lui parler, car ils la craignent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas facile à vivre. Mais personne n'a compris qu'il s'agit d'une parade. Enfin, du moins c'est ce que je pense. Elle semble s'être fait une muraille autour d'elle et personne ne peut la percer enfin presque. Ce Jacob Black est très souvent avec elle. De plus j'ai bien l'impression que Bella et Rosalie se sont rapprochées depuis le début.

En parlant de rapprochement et de Rosalie, elle et mon pote Emmett se font du rentre dedans. Et moi j'en aimerai autant de la part de Bella !

J'ai bien vu les regards qu'ils se lancent tous les deux. Et puis il est vrai que parfois leur discours peut paraître comment dire…..à double sens. En tout cas je les vois bien ensemble. Ils formeraient un beau couple. Lui assez baraqué plutôt bien foutu, et elle : grande, mince, élégante, ses cheveux longs blonds contrastent parfaitement avec la tête quasi rasée brune d'Em.

_Arrête de penser comme ça on dirait Alice aux pays des merveilles. Tout est beau et tout est rose._

D'ailleurs cela me fait penser à ma petite sœur. Quelle énergie. Elle devrait nous en donner à tous et en particulier à ma puce. Malgré tout elles se ressemblent toutes les deux. De vraies piles électriques. Enfin en général, car pour Mèl, en ce moment la batterie est un peu à plat.

Alice ne tarit pas d'éloges sur son bel inconnu. Il est venu quelques fois acheter des habits pour son amie à la boutique où travaille ma sœur. Elle nous raconte à Em et à moi comment se passent leurs rencontres afin d'y voir plus clair. Car pour une fois, elle a du mal à cerner le personnage. Elle est folle de son inconnu, elle se sent bizarre en sa présence, sereine et apaisée. Elle qui est toujours surexcitée, ça change! Elle se pose aussi beaucoup de questions. Et ce n'est pas son style non plus, d'habitude elle fonce. Elle a besoin que nous la confortions dans l'interprétation des attitudes de « l'homme de sa vie ».

**POV Alice**

Heureusement qu'Emmett et Edward sont là pour moi en ce moment. Ils peuvent parfois être lourds sur les histoires avec mes mecs, enfin surtout Em, mais là, je suis bien contente de pouvoir me confier à eux. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas mon style. En général, je n'éprouve pas de difficultés avec ceux qui m'entourent et j'arrive à devancer leurs faits et gestes, mais concernant mon bel inconnu, j'ai du mal à savoir quelle est la bonne attitude à adopter. C'est vrai ça! Il vient dans la boutique soit disant pour acheter des fringues pour sa copine, mais préfère attendre parfois une demi heure que je termine avec une cliente pour que je m'occupe personnellement de lui, même si mes collègues lui proposent de l'aide. Et quand je dis personnellement, je pèse mes mots. Il a même été jusqu'à me demander d'essayer des modèles pour qu'il voit ce que ça donne porté. Sa copine fait soit disant la même taille que moi. Et là, pour le coup je me suis trouvée face à un vrai dilemme. C'est moi qui allais me montrer à lui mal fagotée. En effet, comme je voulais que sa petite amie pense qu'il a mauvais goût et le lui reproche ( tout ça pour qu'ils se disputent et qu'il la gicle), j'avais toujours choisi les modèles les plus moches.

_**Flash back :**_

Mon belinconnu est dans le magasin à attendre encore une fois que je finisse avec ma cliente. J'ai pourtant vu mes collègues lui proposer leur aide.

Tout en m'occupant de Gégé, une habituée de la boutique, je lui parle de mon bel inconnu qui attend encore une fois pour que je le conseille.

- « Oh ! Gégé, ça te gêne de continuer seule pour le reste de tes achats car je crois que quelqu'un m'attends » lui dis-je en faisant un signe discret de la tête en sa direction.

- « C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en sortirais toute seule et au pire je reviendrai plus tard, si je n'arrive pas à me décider. »

- « Ok, tu peux même prendre un ou deux modèles, les essayer tranquillement chez toi et venir demain soit pour régler soit pour que l'on voit ensemble »

- « D'accord, va vite le retrouver car il te dévore des yeux. Il n'a même pas vu que je le regardais. »

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises, il vient pour sa copine, je lui donne juste des conseils. »

- « Oh non crois moi, il ne vient pas que pour ça, j'en suis certaine. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont il te regarde et mate ton petit cul. Ca m'étonne que tu ne te sois rendu compte de rien. Toi qui es toujours si perspicace. »

- « Ben justement, c'est assez bizarre mais quand il est là, je ne me sens plus pareil, je n'arrive pas à le décrire. Pour te dire j'en ai même parlé avec Ed et Emmett. Et eux aussi pensent qu'il y a anguille sous roche vu son comportement. »

- « Tu devrais te lancer ma belle. Tu es plutôt fonceuse en général quand un mec te plait. Non? »

- « Je sais, mais là j'ai l'impression que c'est différent. Qu'il y a plus. Je ne … » elle ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase ni même mon ourlet et rentre dans la cabine.

- « Je te laisse le rejoindre je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu le fasses plus patienter. »

- « Ok, merci, je file alors et à demain pour la suite. »

Je la laisse finir de s'habiller dans la cabine et me dirige vers lui. Cela fait 4/5 fois qu'il vient et nous n'avons toujours pas échangé nos prénoms. J'aime plutôt ça, cela donne un côté plus mystérieux.

Arrivée à mi chemin, il s'avance également vers moi avec un sourire à faire tomber toutes les filles sur son passage.

- « Bonjour, je vous ai vu patienter, mais vous savez mes collègues sont toutes aussi compétentes que moi pour vous conseiller. »

-« En fait, je préfère que ce soit vous et surtout avec ce que je vais vous demander. » dit-il un peu gêné.

- « Ah bon ! Et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

- « Et bien euh !... en fait comme vous le savez, vous avez la même taille que ma compagne, et je voulais savoir en fait, …..Euh ! » Il semble un peu hésiter.

-« Je vous écoute, n'hésitez pas. » Dis-je pour l'encourager.

-« Bon et bien voilà ! . »

-« Pardon? Vous pouvez répéter et plus doucement, j'ai rien compris? » en fait si j'ai très bien compris, mais il me faut un peu de temps pour assimiler ce qu'il vient de ma demander. Il veut que je lui serve de mannequin. Mais je rêve! Comment je vais faire. J'ai toujours choisi ce qui met le moins en valeur une femme. Il me sort de mes pensées en recommençant doucement cette fois.

-« Euh ! Je voulais que vous essayiez les tenues afin que je vois ce que ça donne porté. Ma copine n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mes choix. Donc je me suis dis que comme vous avez la même taille, si je voyais les habits sur vous, cela me donnerait une idée plus précise. »

Aïe ! Mince comment je vais faire? Je n'ai pas prévu ça. Voilà maintenant que je vais paraître ridicule devant lui à cause de la stratégie que j'avais choisie.

- « Euh ! (Bon aller ne te démontes pas, c'est maintenant ou jamais qu'il faut te mettre en avant et lui montrer qui tu es.) Bon d'accord. Que souhaitez-vous lui acheter cette fois. »

-« Des sous-vêtements! Non je rigole. C'est pour vous détendre un peu vous avez l'air gênée. » (N/A : je me fais rire toute seule !) (N/AGG: c'est déjà un bon début ma carotte!) (N/Aurore : Moi aussi!)

-« Non, non, ça va, vous m'avez juste un peu surprise, vous qui paraissez si sûr de vos choix à chaque fois. »

Ah c'est un marrant en faite, il veut jouer et bien jouons et on verra qui serra le plus gêné à la fin.

-« Je dois amener ma compagne dans une soirée chic et habillée, donc j'avais pensé à une robe de soirée. »

-« Je vais voir ce que je peux vous trouver. »

En plus avec une robe de soirée, cela va être enfantin.

De retour quelques minutes plus tard, avec des modèles à couper le souffle à n'importe quel homme, je les lui tends afin qu'il me dise s'il a déjà une préférence. Et là je l'ai vu se décomposer si je puis dire.

-« Elles sont toutes splendides. »

-« Souhaitez-vous toujours que je les passe ? »

-« Euh comme vous voulez. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, cela me permettra de me faire une idée. »

Persévérant le garçon, j'aime ça! Mais je pense qu'il va vite regretter en me voyant et notamment avec la rouge. Elle a un décolleté assez profond qui ne permet pas le port de soutien-gorge. Tout comme le magnifique dos nu qui descend jusqu'à la naissance des fesses. Ca donne vraiment envie d'imaginer la suite. Et enfin, elle se termine par une petite traine.

Les tenues de soirées sont un sujet que je maîtrise. Et je vais tout faire pour me mettre en valeur et lui faire perdre la tête. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de sa copine. Voir mon mec tourner de l'œil devant une autre fille grhhhhh!

Sur ce, je m'habille le plus vite possible. A peine sortie de la cabine, je le vois se figer comme une statue.

-« Vous allez bien, vous ne dites rien… elle ne vous plait pas c'est ça ? »

- « Si, si, ça va, c'est juste que au contraire…. cette robe est vraiment magnifique, je crois qu'elle fera l'affaire. »

- « Parfait, je vais la retirer et je reviens. »

Il a l'air gêné et un peu perdu. Je pense que cette robe a eu l'effet que je souhaitais. YESSS!

Une fois en caisse, je lui ai proposé de revenir avec son amie si cela n'allait pas. Il n'a même pas répondu. Il avait l'air dans ses pensées, et n'arrêtait pas de me regarder du coin de l'œil.

_**Fin flash back**_

J'avais bien ma petite idée sur ce que pensait mon bel inconnu me concernant, mais pour une fois je n'en étais pas certaine. C'est pourquoi j'avais décidé d'en parler à Em et Ed. En tant qu'hommes ils pourraient certainement m'aider.

**POV Bella :**

Le tournage de ce film n'a pas été évident. Il a fait remonter des sentiments enfouis au fond de mon âme. Certes, je n'ai pas vécu la même chose que les 2 héroïnes, mais les difficultés que la vie met sur votre route alors que vous n'êtes « qu'une enfant » n'aident pas pour commencer sa vie d'adulte. Et puis en étant honnête, ce n'est pas que le script qui a rendu cela difficile. Edward y est pour beaucoup. Même si j'ai du mal à l'accepter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a quelque chose qui m'attire, pourtant je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être des plus désagréables avec lui. Rosalie, qui était souvent présente, est intervenue plus d'une fois en sa faveur. Tiens, voilà un point vraiment positif concernant ce film. J'ai enfin réussi à m'ouvrir et à faire confiance à quelqu'un, et cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Je ne sais comment elle a fait, mais elle a réussi à briser mes barrières. Elle a assez vite compris qui j'étais réellement. Elle m'a bien cerné, et m'a fait baisser la garde. De même pour Jacob, lui aussi est vraiment quelqu'un de bien qui m'a de suite acceptée telle que je suis vraiment.

Pour en revenir à Edward, c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, je ne l'ai pas épargné. Mais en même temps, il a lui aussi une sacrée répartie. Enfin tout du moins au début, car après, il a cessé de répondre à mes attaques. Et pour le coup, j'ai arrêté de l'emmerder.

Au départ, il semblait s'en amuser, et aimer ce genre de relation. Faut dire aussi que je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Il a vite compris que c'était mon mode de communication. Mais quand je repense à notre échange le premier jour du tournage, je réalise que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte.

- « Bella, excuse moi …. » me dit il.

- « Est-ce qu'on se connait ? » Lui ai-je répondu sur un ton plutôt abrupt.

- « Je suis Edward, et… »

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensembles. Donc qui t'as permis de m'appeler par mon surnom ? »

- « Et bien il me semblait que tu le préférais à ton nom complet. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'appeler Mademoiselle ou même Madame ou… »

- « Non c'est bon Bella ça ira. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, j'ai du travail alors accouche ! »

- « Je travaille aussi, et figure toi que pour que mon « travail » soit parfait, il faudrait que tu articules un peu plus quand tu parles. Tes répliques seraient plus intelligibles et ton jeu plus juste. »

- « Merci du conseil mais depuis quand es-tu actrice ? »

- « En fait je ne suis pas « actrice », mais ingénieur son, et ce n'est pas un conseil, mais une requête ! Sur ce, je te laisse à tes occupations! » Et hop il était parti.

Si ça c'est pas un sacré caractère, moi je ne suis plus Isabella Swan !

Toujours est-il qu'au bout d'un certain temps il n'a plus réagi à mes provocations. Il semblait parfois ailleurs. Je le regardais sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. J'aurai été bien trop gênée et déroutée par l'intensité de son regard. Il a des yeux magnifiques auxquels je n'arrive pas à attribuer une couleur exacte. J'ai l'impression qu'elle change en fonction des jours et de ses humeurs en passant du bleu gris au vert émeraude. Je m'y noierai sans aucune difficulté et me laisserai bien sauver par ses bras. Ah ! Ses bras, si fins mais musclés juste ce qu'il faut pour avoir l'impression d'être en totale sécurité à l'intérieur.

_Bella arrête tu t'égares, et cela ne te ressemble pas. Tu t'es faite avoir une fois par un mec, cela ne va pas recommencer. _

C'est clair, je dois passer à autre chose. De toute façon le film est terminé et je ne suis pas prête de le revoir. A moins qu'il soit aussi invité à l'avant première, en Juin normalement. Car à présent il faut faire tous les montages.

Je dois me l'avouer il m'attire autant que je le repousse, et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette attitude. D'ici la Première du film dans trois mois, j'aurai pris du recul à son sujet et je serais immunisée contre son charme. Faut dire aussi qu'il est tellement beau. Tout est vraiment parfait chez lui même ses cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens. Sur un autre ça donnerait un grand n'importe quoi, mais sur lui c'est très sexy.

Heureusement que je devais arrêter de rêvasser et de baver. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre en plus. Je ne suis pas du style à détailler les mecs et à fantasmer sur eux. Il faut que je me concentre sur mes vraies priorités. J'ai d'autres projets.

En attendant que j'atteigne mon but, je dois me concentrer sur mon prochain film qui heureusement n'est pas chez Summit.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut les filles, un petit message pour vous dire à toutes que c'est super que vous lisiez notre fic !

Nous vous remercions pour vos reviews , vos mises en favoris et en alertes !

Marion : Oui Mel n'est pas en forme ! Mais d'après Carlisle il n'y a pas le lieu de s'inquiéter !

Marion : Ed et Bella sont incapables de rester indifférents l'un à l'autre à partir du moment où ils se rencontrent !

Sylvie Anne : Merci de continuer à nous lire, nous espérons que la suite te plaira.

Anne : merci beaucoup c'est très gentils. En espérant que tu aimeras encore la suite.

Rosallia : Merci beaucoup de nous lire! C'est vrai que Bella exagère heureusement qu'Edward ne se laisse pas faire.

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon excusez moi !

Dans ce chap je fais un petit clin d'œil à mon mari, en reprenant la réplique d'un film qu'il adore. Je suis curieuse de savoir si vous trouverez la réplique et le film !

Je pense d'ailleurs que dans chaque chap il y aura une tirade d'un autre film et se sera à vous d'essayer de trouver!

Le film est terminé, Edward et Bella ne travaillent plus ensemble, mais…..

**Chap 5 : Tapis rouge **

POV EDWARD :

Wouah ! Je dois dire que ça fait quelque chose d'avancer sur ce tapis rouge ! Tout ce monde, les flashs, y'a même une fan qui hurle pour que je lui signe un autographe ! Ah ! J'y crois pas, elle m'a pris pour une star ou quoi ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire, ça me fait marrer que des gens puissent être aussi accros à des acteurs! Je lui signe donc son affiche du film et j'écris même « avec toute mon affection ! » C'est trop drôle! Oulà ! Elle me fait peur quand-même, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va tomber dans les pommes. Elle est blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, et elle serre son poster de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine qui se soulève et s'abaisse à un rythme fou. Si son cœur continu à battre aussi vite il va finir par lâcher c'est certain! Le service de sécurité me pousse pour que j'entre dans la salle de projection, c'est que les vrais héros vont arriver, il faut leur laisser la place !

Quand j'ai reçu l'invitation, il y a quinze jours, j'étais super étonné, je ne pensais pas être convié à ce genre de soirée , j'ai de suite appelé Em

FLASH BACK

- « Hey Em, c'est moi ! Ça va ? »

- « Impec et toi ? »

- « Ouais, t'as reçu ton carton, toi aussi, pour l'avant première ? »

- « Oui je viens de recevoir mon invit, c'est la première fois qu'ils font ça, j'y crois pas ! On va pouvoir se la péter grave ! »

- « Ouais, je sais pas, c'est pas trop mon truc tout ça ! Par contre j'ai vu qu'on pouvait venir accompagné, et j'en connais une qui va être aux anges ! »

- « Alice ! T'as raison elle va jacasser pendant des jours ! » Emmett connait tellement bien ma sœur !

- « Je vais peut-être pas lui en parler de suite alors»

- « Ca c'est risqué, elle va dire qu'à cause de toi elle a pas eu le temps de trouver la tenue idéale ! » Qu'est-ce que je disais, il la connaît par cœur !

- « Merde , j'y avais pas pensé ! »

- « Il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose, non ? »

- « je vais peut-être, même pas lui en parler tout court ! »

- « Alors là c'est sur , elle te tue si elle l'apprend ! J'suis vraiment content de pas être son frère parfois ! »

- « Merci de ta compassion Em! Ca me va droit au cœur! »

- « Oh arrêtes avec tes grands mots ! »

- « Tu viens avec qui toi ? »

- « T'es fou ou quoi? Tout seul bien sûr! Je vais profiter de la petite fête qui suivra pour m'occuper de Rosalie ! Je te garantis qu'avant la fin de la soirée, elle sera à moi ! »

- « Je te fais confiance ! »

- « Quant à toi tu devrais en profiter pour montrer à Madame la Reine Isabella Swan, de quel bois tu te chauffes. Elle aurait besoin d'être remise à sa place une bonne fois pour toute ! »

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse! Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle me fait perdre la tête. Je la déteste autant que je la trouve fascinante! »

- « La dualité de l'homme, mon cher ! »

- « C'est toi maintenant qui fait le malin avec tes grandes phrases ! »

- « Non ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que l'amour et la haine sont des passions et qu'entre les deux y'a pas grand chose! »

- « Qui te parle de haine et d'amour surtout! »

- « N'oublie pas que je suis ton meilleur ami, je te connais, et je t'assure que tu es amoureux d'elle! »

- « Absolument pas, et même si c'était le cas, je ne crois pas que ce soit réciproque ! Quoique, va savoir, elle est tellement bizarre! Je suis pas fou, toi aussi t'as vu les regards qu'elle me lance ! Mais dès qu'il y a du monde elle me calcule plus du tout! »

- « J'ai bien remarqué oui, et ça me saoule, vraiment ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ! C'est bien ce que je te dis , tu dois lui montrer qui c'est le chef! Que t'en as une paire entre les jambes. »

- « Quoi, tu veux que je la chope dans un couloir, et que je la retourne contre la porte des chiottes , peut-être ? » (n/a : pourquoi pas ?)

- « C'est tout à fait ça ! Ha ! j'imagine trop le truc ! »

- « C'est pas fini tes conneries ! De toute façon j'ai en rien à foutre, c'est toi qui divague avec tes histoires d'amour »

- « Tu nies encore, c'est dingue ! T'es pas fou d'elle . C'est ça que t'es train de me dire ! »

- « exact! »

- « N'importe quoi ! Si tu ne l'étais vraiment pas, on ne serait pas en train de parler d'elle! »

- « Non je te dis ! Mais elle a l'air si fragile, et seule et.. »

- « Ca c'est normal c'est une telle chieuse ! »

- « Laisse tomber elle a confiance en personne, c'est tout. Point barre. Elle a besoin d'être protégée, et rassurée ! Je suis certain qu'elle a pas eu une enfance facile, si tu veux mon avis ! »

- « Je savais pas que t'étais psy ! »

- « Bon oublie, tu peux penser ce que tu veux je m'en fou ! En plus il faut que j'appelle Al pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle! »

- « OK, à demain ! »

- « CIAO »

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Alice, comme prévu, est complètement dans son élément. Sa robe est magnifique, très sexy, d'ailleurs ça me plait pas trop ! Les mecs arrêtent pas de la mater comme si elle était un bout de viande. C'est ma sœur merde! Si je vois une seule main s'approcher trop prés d'elle je fracasse la gueule du connard à qui elle appartient.

Elle , elle jubile, elle parade, elle pourrait vraiment être actrice ! Non seulement elle est plus gracieuse que la plupart d'entre elles, mais en plus je suis convaincu qu'elle serait super douée ! En tout cas elle embobine n'importe qui, je ne connais pas un mec qui ne se laisse pas prendre à son jeu !

Cette salle est vraiment immense, on nous dirige vers les rangs du fond, et on n'a plus qu'à attendre que tous les invités soient entrés pour que le film commence !

Ca remonte à quand la dernière fois que je suis venu au cinéma ? Je m'en souviens même plus ! Ah si , en Janvier avec Mélody, on a vu « La princesse et la grenouille », très beau dessin-animé, d'ailleurs. Mais le dernier FILM , point d'interrogation, j'me rappelle pas. En plus là c'est différent parce que j'ai travaillé dessus et que je vais assister en live à la réaction du public. C'est déjà un peu flippant pour moi, alors j'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça doit être pour les acteurs ! En parlant d'acteurs les voilà qui entrent. Oh Seigneur ! Bella est resplendissante. Sa robe épouse parfaitement ses formes, et ses cheveux sont remontés en un chignon sophistiqué, laissant sa nuque dégagée. Un appel au baiser. Je dois faire une drôle de tête car Emmett à ma droite et Alice à ma gauche, me donnent un coup de coude.

- « Hey , mais ça va pas ? »

- « Ferme la bouche » me disent-ils en cœur !

- « Oh ça va, t'as déjà vu ta tête quand tu croises Rosalie dans un couloir, Em ? Et toi, tu t'es vu quand tu parles de ton inconnu fantasmagorique ? Non, alors lâchez moi !»

- « Te fâches pas comme ça frangin, on plaisantait ! T'es bien susceptible ! »

- « Taisez-vous ça va commencer, les lumières s'éteignent ! »

- « Merde avec ton salle caractère, j'ai raté l'entrée de Rosalie ! »

- « Chut! »

POV BELLA :

Encore un tapis rouge !

C'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais je suis gênée. Je n'ai jamais étais une fan inconditionnelle d'un quelconque acteur ou chanteur, et du coup j'ai du mal à piger le truc. Pourquoi hurler comme ça à mon passage, pourquoi désirer aussi ardemment mon autographe ou une photo de moi ? C'est un mystère!

Le pire c'est que pour toutes les questions qu'on me pose, mes réponses sont analysées mot à mot. Je dois faire attention à chacune de mes paroles, à chacun de mes faits et gestes. Si je rigole trop on va dire que j'étais bourrée, et si je souris pas, on dira que je suis soupe au lait ! Donc au milieu de toute cette cohue, je dois réfléchir à tous les détails, pour paraître si ce n'est sympathique, au moins normale. Comment voulez-vous que j'y parvienne ? Si quelqu'un à la réponse qu'il me la donne. PLEASE ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas toute seule, il y a les autres acteurs. Jake est vraiment très gentil et c'est facile d'être naturelle et joyeuse avec lui. J'ai appris à bien le connaître pendant le tournage, et je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Dommage qu'il semble attiré par moi pour d'autres raisons ! De mon côté, il est seulement un ami, mon meilleur ami peut-être. Mais je ne peux pas trop le lui montrer car sinon, il va se faire des plans sur la comète.

Et Rosalie, elle ne le sait certainement pas, car je ne suis pas démonstrative, mais elle est MA meilleure amie. Je lui dis tout, enfin presque, et je lui fais confiance.

_Bella concentre toi, tu planes à dix mille !_

Ah oui merdre ! Ce type attend une réponse, mais à quelle question ?

- « On n'entend rien ici, vous pouvez répéter ? »

C'est bien ce que je disais , demain, je suis sure que dans son torchon, ce type aura écrit en lettre de néon, Bella Swan, est une fille bizarre, que les interviews emmerdent! Enfin il écrira peut-être pas ça tel quel, mais c'est-ce que ça voudra dire !

_Bella répond lui cette fois, sinon il va carrément dire que tu es folle !_

- « Oui j'ai beaucoup apprécié d'avoir obtenu le rôle principal dans « ma vie après l'enfer », c'est un très bon film avec une histoire prenante et émouvante. »

- « et ça ne vous a pas donné envie de trouver, vous aussi, l'amour de votre vie ? » Ces journalistes ont vraiment des questions à la con ! En plus je ne vois le rapport ni avec le film ni avec ma carrière !

- « Non, en fait je ne le cherche pas, je me concentre sur mon travail, et mes futurs films. »

- « Mais quand même, si l'homme idéal, était là et que vous passiez à côté ? »

Il faut que je lui dise comment, que je ne veux pas parler de ma vie personnelle !

_Calme toi , respire et répond comme la gentille fille que tu peux être._

- « Je vous assure qu'il n'est pas là , en tout cas ! »

_Menteuse, il vient de rentrer dans la salle de projection !_

Arrête ça de suite, tu ne m'aides pas du tout !

_Je ne cherche pas à t'aider, je veux juste que tu réalises qu'IL est l'homme idéal !_

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

_Il est intelligent, drôle…_

Je te le re-demande qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

_C'est-ce que tout le monde pense de lui, son travail est impeccable, et il est apprécié de tous. En plus tu oublies le principal, il est juste magnifique !_

Ca c'est vrai , un Dieu Grec!

Oulà, cette fille à l'air mal en point, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir, elle a eu une apparition ou quoi !

_T'es dans le même état quand tu passes à côté d'Edward, et que tu sens son parfum divin, ou son regard posé sur toi !_

Humm! C'est vrai il m'affaiblit. Les sentiments ça rend impuissant, ça empêche d'agir, et de réfléchir correctement. C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas me permettre d'en avoir pour qui que ce soit. Et encore moins pour lui, il a déjà trop d'influence sur mon corps, je ne veux pas en plus qu'il atteigne mon esprit.

Ouf, je suis enfin assise à ma place, et vais avoir 1h49 de tranquillité pendant le visionnage du film, ça va me permettre de recharger mes batteries pour la fête d'après!

POV EDWARD

- « Alors soeurette, le film t'as plu? »

- « Tu veux que je sois vraiment sincère ? »

- « Ben oui, j'y compte bien ! »

- « Alors pour être honnête, j'ai adoré ! L'histoire est super. Ce Jacob Black est plutôt pas mal, bon rien à voir avec mon homme, mais quand même ! Et ta Bella Swan joue très bien, en plus c'est vrai qu'elle est très belle ! »

- « Alice recommence pas avec ça, c'est pas MA Bella ! J'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais te parler d'elle.»

- «Oh tais toi et amènes moi boire un coup, j'ai soif ! Emmett dis lui qu'il nous casse les pieds ! »

- « Ed tu fais chier, Alice a raison, viens boire un verre ça va de décontracter. En plus j'ai encore pas vu Rosalie ! Dépêche toi on monte, la fête est au dernier étage ! »

Nous montons donc dans l'ascenseur, moi agacé (ils m'énervent à vouloir me faire dire que je suis amoureux de Isabella!), Emmett, en tapant du pied avec impatience (je suis sur qu'il aurait préféré monter en courant pour aller plus vite !), et Alice en regardant de partout, les yeux admiratifs !

Nous arrivons au trente deuxième étage sans qu'aucun de nous n'ait parlé, c'est très dur pour Alice, je la sens surexcitée à côté de moi, et je la regarde en souriant car je ne peux pas lui faire la tête plus de quelques minutes !

- « Ca y est tu t'es calmé ? »

- « Oui merci Alice, désolé ! Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? »

- « On est chez les stars donc autant en profiter, ce sera une coupe de champagne pour moi ! »

- « Un whisky pour moi, mon pote ! Avec beaucoup de glace !»

- « Ok je reviens »

La salle est presque pleine, il y a de la musique, tout le monde rigole et se félicite de la réussite du film. Les premières critiques sont bonnes. Je suis fier d'avoir fait parti de cette aventure. Ce travail me plaît vraiment, même si le film qu'on tourne en ce moment est nettement moins bien à mon avis. En plus Bella ne joue pas dedans ! Je peux me l'avouer à moi-même, son regard profond pleins de doutes et d'incertitudes, son corps parfait et son parfum enivrant me manquent. Elle avait beau me taper sur le système avec ses réflexions, et son salle caractère, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle, encore aujourd'hui alors que ça fait trois mois qu'on a fini de tourner, et que je ne l'ai pas revue. Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle sont ambigus. D'un côté j'ai envie de la protéger comme si elle était une petite chose toute fragile, et aussi de l'aimer comme on aime une vraie femme. De l'autre côté elle m'agaçait tellement que je préfère essayer de l'oublier.

J'attends sagement ma commande, en regardant un peu partout pour essayer de la trouver, mais ne la vois nulle part, elle doit encore être en bas. Par contre wouah , une partie de cet étage est découverte, et donne sur une immense terrasse avec une piscine à l'eau bleue turquoise. C'est vraiment très beau ici, comme le dit Alice on voit qu'on est chez les stars ! Ca fait un peu plouc de dire ça mais c'est vrai, même pour L.A. cet endroit est incroyable. Mes verres à la main je retourne auprès de ma sœur et de mon meilleur ami.

- « Tenez ! Hey vous savez quoi ? Y'a une piscine sur la terrasse, elle doit être aussi grande que mon appart ! Ca plairait à Mélody ! » Ma fille me manque, même si je sais qu'elle est très bien chez mes parents. C'est pas la peine que je m'inquiète, avec ma mère et mon père, elle est entre de bonnes mains. Autant que je profite de ma soirée, j'en ai pas souvent.

- « C'est vrai ? » me répond Alice émerveillée, alors qu'Emmett regarde vers la terrasse que je lui ai désignée du menton, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités !

- « Ca y est, elle est là et elle est sublime! Mon Dieu trois mois que je l'avais pas vue, il était temps!» Les acteurs n'ayant pas besoin de revenir dans les studios pendant le montage du film, Emmett n'avait pas eu, lui non plus, des nouvelles de Rosalie.

- « Où » demande de suite Alice en cherchant du regard !

- « Juste là près de la baie vitrée, hey qui c'est ce connard avec elle ? »

- « Oh non ! » rougit Alice en baissant les yeux « C'est lui, c'est mon inconnu au bras de ta pétasse. »

- « Ca va pas de dire ça de Rosalie, c'est pas une pétasse, elle, c'est lui qui…. »

- « Stop stop stop tous les deux. Non mais ça va pas de vous disputer en publique pour deux personnes que vous connaissez tout juste ! »

- « Je te signale que je la connais, j'ai travaillé pendant trois mois avec elle. Par contre Alice ne peut pas en dire autant ! »

- « Si! Je l'ai vu six fois ! C'est bien non, c'est un bon début ! Et la dernière fois c'était hier, pas y'a trois mois !»

- « Bon arrêtez ! Parlons d'autre chose ! Tiens regarde Em, Jessica te sourit. Et quand j'étais au bar, j'ai pu constater qu'elle te matait avec insistance. Si tu veux mon avis tu lui plais ! »

- « Mouais, je m'en fou »

- « Et ben tu vas pouvoir lui dire de vive voix car elle arrive ! » rajoute Alice sur un ton pas très sympathique.

- « Salut tout le monde, salut Emmett ! Tu bois quelque chose ? » demande timidement Jess.

- « Non c'est bon j'ai déjà un verre. »

Quel peau de vache ce Em, il pourrait être plus cool, elle y est pour rien cette pauvre fille. Je le regarde de travers pour qu'il comprenne que son attitude est vraiment pas correcte, il doit comprendre car il se reprend et dit:

- « Vous voulez que je vous raconte la dernière blague que j'ai entendu ? »

- « Ho oui avec plaisir Emmett! » s'exclame Jess en s'agrippant à son bras, tout sourire.

C'est étrange Rosalie à l'air en colère, elle regarde Em d'un air furieux. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a vu car il en rajoute, il prend la main de Jess et continue

- « En plus c'est une blague qui va vous plaire les filles, parce que c'est nous, les hommes, qui nous en prenons plein la tête ! »

Je suis impressionné il est en train de rendre jalouse Rosalie, et ça marche, elle fulmine.

- « Un vieux couple fête ses 50ans de mariage, quand une bonne Fée arrive. Elle veut leur faire un cadeau car ils ont toujours été fidèles et très amoureux. Elle leur demande de faire un vœu. La femme rêve de faire le tour du monde avec son époux. La Fée fait tourner sa baguette magique, et hop la vieille dame a tous les billets dans les mains. Le mari s'excuse auprès de son épouse et dit , je voudrai être avec une femme de 20 ans de moins que moi. La Fée s'exécute et hop d'un seul coup le mari a 90 ans ! La morale de l'histoire c'est que les hommes sont tous des salops, mais les Fées toujours des femmes ! Elle est drôle non ? »

- « Em tu me feras mourir de rire un jour ! » s'esclaffe Alice en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de mon pote tellement elle rigole. Je crois qu'en plus elle a compris son petit jeu, et espère, elle aussi, que l'homme qui est avec Rosalie sera jaloux. Ils sont endiablés ces deux là.

- « Ahahahah, elle est géniale, Emmett ! Mais je suis sûre que vous êtes pas tous comme ça ! » Répond Jessica aguicheuse, toujours pendue à son bras.

Rosalie est rouge écarlate, et commence à partir de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le plan a visiblement fonctionner. Emmett vient de réaliser que sa dulcinée s'en va, il lâche la main de Jes et nous attrape Alice et moi.

- « Venez tous les deux. » Il nous tire à sa suite presque en courant pour rejoindre Rosalie et son compagnon qui n'a pas l'air content non plus. La pauvre Jessica se retrouve plantée là, bouche bée, elle n'a plus qu'à aller se saouler pour oublier.

- « T'es vraiment pas cool, Emmett, tu lui as fait de faux espoirs ! »

- « Ca m'est égal. Dépêchez-vous sinon ils vont sortir et ça sera trop tard! ».

Il va m'arracher le bras si ça continue. Alice, elle, marche aussi vite que lui, elle ne veut pas non plus perdre ses chances avec son inconnu. Nous arrivons à leur hauteur au moment où l'ascenseur ouvre ses portes.

- « Rosalie attends ! » Crie Emmet sûr de lui « Je voulais juste te présenter ma meilleure amie qui est une très grande fan de toi! »

- « Oh, ta MEILLEURE AMIE ? Et où as-tu mis ton AUTRE meilleure amie ? »

- « Qui ? »

Comment ose t-il faire celui que ne comprend pas ? Il a un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, et Rosalie le fusille du regard.

- « Ah, tu veux parler de Jessica ! C'est pas une amie, c'est juste une collègue de travail, et je ne sais pas où elle est. »

- « Ah bon ! »

- « Ouais, et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous! »

- « Oh , heu d'accord ! Heu, tu nous présente alors ? » Le ton de Rosalie s'est nettement radouci.

- « Très bien , donc Rosalie je te présente Alice, ma meilleure amie, qui est aussi la sœur d'Edward! Et toi, comment s'appelle ton compagnon ? »

C'est moi où Em a presque craché le dernier mot de sa phrase? En tout cas c'est Rosalie qui rigole maintenant, et elle lui répond en riant carrément

- « Jasper ici présent, n'est pas mon compagnon ! C'est mon Frère ! »

Je suis certain d'avoir entendu Em et Al pousser un soupir de soulagement.

- « Salut Edward » Dit ce dernier en me serrant la main.

- « Salut Emmett, content de te connaître, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! »

- « Hey Jasper, tu n'es pas censé trahir ta propre sœur ! »

- « Je ne te trahis pas, je dis juste la vérité. » Ce mec a le sens de l'humour.

Il se tourne pour être bien en face de ma soeurette qui le regarde en clignant des yeux.

- « Et vous Mademoiselle, je suis très très heureux de vous voir ce soir et, d'enfin, connaître votre prénom. Ravissante Alice ! » Dit-il en lui baisant la main.

Alors là connaissant ma sœur, je suis sûr qu'elle est encore plus sous le charme. Elle répond radieuse

- « Tout le plaisir est pour moi! »

Rosalie et Emmett sont déjà en grande discussion collés l'un à l'autre, et Alice et Jasper se décalent un peu du groupe pour parler.

Visiblement je dérange !

- « Hum hum, excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais je vais prendre l'air sur la terrasse » Je préfère les laisser seuls.

- « Oui oui c'est bon , merci! » me répond Alice sans quitter des yeux « l'homme de sa vie »

- « Pas de soucis mon pote » Emmett non plus n'a pas levé la tête pour me parler. Il ne me reste plus qu'à noyer ma solitude dans un verre.

Mon whisky en main je marche vers la piscine. L'eau a l'air très bonne, et je piquerai bien une tête, mais je ne pense pas que ça se fasse dans ce genre de soirée. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde et quelqu'un me rentre dedans violemment. Je me rattrape de justesse, mais ne peux empêcher mon verre d'éclabousser directement sur le dos nu d'une femme.

- « Oh pardon, je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'ai… »

Pas le temps de finir mes excuses que je l'entends hurler sur moi. Et quand elle se retourne, j'ai juste le temps de voir ses grands yeux chocolats magnifiques, me dévisager, l'air furax, avant de tomber dans la piscine

POV BELLA :

Voilà l'électrochoc! Il fait une chaleur étouffante et d'un coup sentir ce liquide glacé couler le long de mes reins, me fait sortir de mes gonds.

- « NON MAIS VOUS POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ESPECE DE CON !» Je me retourne brusquement pour insulter en face à face, la personne qui vient de m'asperger. Pas le temps de réaliser qu'on est juste au bord de la piscine, pas le temps de comprendre que cette voix qui s'excuse et ce regard émeraude appartiennent à la personne la plus sexy du monde, mon geste part tout seul, je le pousse et il tombe à l'eau.

Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?

_Tu viens de prouver à tout le monde que tu es bien la peste qu'ils pensent que tu es !_

Ca va c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, il m'a quand même aspergé de whisky, ma robe est trempée.

_Peut-être mais c'est LUI, qui est dans l'eau et tout le monde TE regarde choqué !_

C'est bon je me casse d'ici.

-«Désolée M. Mason mais je dois partir. Au revoir. Salut Jacob! »

Putain j'ai vraiment abusé ce soir, j'ai battu tous mes records. Faire CA et à LUI ! Comment j'en suis arrivée là, certes j'ai bien dû boire 5 ou 6 coupes de champagne, mais quand même LUI !

Il est si …..si ….parfait ! Oui c'est le mot !

_Ah tu vois c'est bien ce que je disais, c'est l'homme idéal!_

C'est vrai, je dois l'admettre je rêve de lui, d'être dans ses bras, de pouvoir le sentir contre moi, le toucher !

_Et ben on peut pas dire que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ça arrive ! A ce rythme là il va te haïr au lieu de t'aimer !_

Hey j'ai pas dit que je voulais qu'on s'aime, juste que je voulais qu'on soit dans le même lit !

_Ben voyons. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant. Le film est fini tu n'es pas prête de le revoir !_

Merde c'est vrai ! Oh non !

_Tu dois t'excuser, tu ne peux tout simplement pas le laisser filer avec cette image de toi_

Comme si il ne trouvait pas déjà que je suis une garce. Y'a plus rien à faire, c'est trop tard.

_Il n'est jamais trop tard, si tu as des sentiments pour lui tu dois les lui avouer_

Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui

_C'est toi qui parle d'amour, pas moi !_

Toi et moi c'est pareil, je te signale

_C'est vrai, donc je sais ce que tu éprouves pour cet homme, tu ne peux rien me cacher._

Donc tu sous-entends que, le fait que je sois attirée par lui, et le fait que j'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire sans qu'il me juge, font que je l'aime.

_Encore une fois c'est toi qui le dis pas moi ! Mais Oui , j'en suis sûre !_

Ben NON . J'aimerais juste qu'il ne soit pas comme les autres. Qu'il voit mes qualités plutôt que mes défauts, et ce que j'ai en moi au lieu des apparences.

_En conclusion, j'ai raison, tu dois lui demander pardon !_

-« Taxi, Taxi ! » « 415 Montana Avenue »

_S'il vous plait !_

-« S'il vous plait ! »

_Merci_

_J't'en prie, y'a pas de quoi !_

POV EDWARD :

Ben c'est ce qui s'appelle prendre une douche froide, et dans tous les sens du terme. Il fait bon ce soir, c'est une chance.

Finalement peu de gens ont vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, et les autres se demandent ce que je fabrique dans la piscine.

-« Ce n'est rien, j'ai glissé! »

Jake qui parlait avec Bella au moment des faits à l'air très heureux. En revanche M. Mason, qui était aussi avec eux, n'en croit pas ses yeux.

-« M. Cullen, je suis désolé! »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, M Mason, ce n'ai pas grave, elle a eu un mouvement de réflexe, et je sais nager, donc il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! »

J'en suis à défendre Bella, c'est dingue, peut-être qu'Em et Al n'ont pas tout à fait tord. Elle ne me laisse pas indifférent, c'est pour cela que je ne supporte pas qu'on la critique, et que je veux toujours la protéger. Bon, visiblement, elle n'a pas besoin de moi, elle sait se défendre toute seule. C'est bien que le film soit fini, au moins je vais pouvoir me vider la tête, et l'oublier.

- « M. Cullen, voulez-vous qu'on vous trouve des vêtements secs ? »

- « Non, je vous remercie M. Mason je vais rentrer chez moi. Il se fait tard de toute façon. Au revoir et bonne fin de soirée. »dis-je en lui tendant la main.

- « Au revoir, M. Cullen et encore une fois, je suis désolé. »

- « Mais non, mais non. » Je me tourne vers Jacob pour le saluer également

- « Au revoir Jacob » ma main dégouline encore, et dès qu'il la lâche, il s'essuie sur son pantalon en riant.

C'est-ce que je disais, il est ravi de la réaction de Bella, ce con.

Je dois retrouver Emmett et Alice pour les prévenir de mon départ. Les invités à l'intérieur me regardent encore plus bizarrement.

- « Ben, qu'est-ce que t'as fait Ed ? »

- « C'est une longue histoire Alice, mais là je vais rentrer à la maison. Je te ramène ou… »

- « C'est bon, je peux la raccompagner. Enfin, si tu acceptes Alice »

- « Oui bien sûr, volontiers ! »

- « OK, à plus alors sister! Je te laisse avertir Emmett ? »

- « Sans problème, de toute façon la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était trop occupé pour parler ! »

- « Ha! Je vois, bonne nuit, amusez-vous bien ! »

Heureusement que j'ai ma nouvelle Volvo (petit cadeau que je viens de me faire grâce à mon nouveau travail!) , car je ne suis pas sûr qu'un taxi aurait accepté que je monte. Quoique ma veste a été épargnée, puisqu'elle était aux vestiaires avec mon porte feuille et mes Ray ban. La bonne femme était d'ailleurs morte de rire en me tendant mes affaires !

Il me tarde d'être en voiture, pour quitter ma chemise mouillée.

A cette heure tardive, les rues sont désertes et j'arrive rapidement à mon appart. Une légère brise s'est levée, j'enfile ma veste que je laisse ouverte sur mon torse nu, et attrape mes clés. Oh non y'a quelqu'un devant mon immeuble, pourvu que ce soit pas la voisine du 3ème, elle me prend la tête à vouloir boire un verre avec moi. Fait chier, j'ai sommeil, un peu froid maintenant, et j'aimerai me changer ! Est-ce que c'est trop demandé ? Elle a perdu son bip ou elle m'attend ?

Attends Ed ça, c'est pas la voisine, elle est pas aussi bien foutue, et je l'ai jamais vu dans une telle robe de soirée. Ce pourrait-il que…?

- « Isabella ? » « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, et comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? »

- « Je voulais te parler, et j'ai appelé les renseignements ! »

- « Ah ! Ben je t'écoute ! »

- « On ne pourrait pas monter chez toi ? Tu dois te geler? ! »

C'est elle qui dit ça !

- « Il fallait y penser avant ! De toute façon, c'est bon, j'ai pas froid. Dis ce que tu as à dire, que je puisse rentrer. »

- « Tu sais tu n'es pas très poli quand même »

- « Tu me fous à l'eau devant je ne sais combien de personnes, et tu oses me dire que je suis impoli ! C'est la meilleure celle là ! »

- « Je te signale que tu venais de me renverser ton verre glacé dans le dos! »

- « Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que c'était un accident ! Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès ? Tu délires ma pauvre, il faut arrêter ta paranoïa! »

Mon Dieu, même si elle m'agace au plus haut point à l'instant présent, elle est magnifique avec cette robe qui ne cache que le strict minimum. Je n'ai qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Je suis tellement proche d'elle, que je sens un courant électrique intense entre nous. Elle m'attire comme un aimant.

- « Laisse tomber Edward. Je venais juste m'excuser. C'est fait, donc j'y vais. Salut! » Dit elle en se retournant pour partir. Je ne sais pas si c'est d'ignorer quand je la reverrai, ou de l'entendre prononcer mon prénom ainsi, avec déception et colère. Mais je ne peux plus résister.

- « Bella attends !» Dis-je en lui attrapant le poignet pour la retourner face à moi.

- « Attends » répétai-je une dernière fois avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres avec avidité.

Seigneur j'en ai rêvé, elle est encore meilleure que dans mon imagination. Sa bouche bouge en parfaite harmonie avec la mienne. Elles sont faites pour danser ensemble. Et sa langue? J'approfondis mon baiser pour y accéder. Quand enfin j'y goûte je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Je suis submergé par l'envie d'aller plus loin. Je lâche son poignet pour poser mes mains dans le creux de ses reins nus, et la plaquer contre moi. Elle frémit de plaisir, ses mains fourragent dans mes cheveux et nous vibrons à l'unisson. Je la soulève sans quitter sa bouche, elle noue ses jambes dans mon dos pour rester collée contre moi. Même le bruit du déchirement de sa robe ne stoppe le ballet endiablé de nos langues. J'arrive tant bien que mal à ouvrir la porte de la résidence, et monte aussi vite que possible cet étage qui nous sépare de mon lit.

Elle a un goût divin et son odeur me rend fou. C'est comme si je retrouvais mon chez moi après des années d'absence, et cette sensation me ramène 6 ans plus tôt dans cette ruelle avec cette inconnue. A cette pensée je suis encore plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, et la plaque contre le mur. Elle doit sentir mon érection contre son bas-ventre car ses gémissements vont de plus belle. Je libère une de mes mains, et caresse sa poitrine parfaite. A travers le tissu léger de sa robe, je sens ses pointes durcies par le désir. Je quitte son sein, pour m'attaquer à sa cuisse ferme et douce. Je m'écarte légèrement pour atteindre la dentelle de son sous-vêtement déjà humide. Sa respiration devient saccadée, nos cœurs s'affolent, j'embrasse sa bouche, son nez son menton et descend ainsi jusqu'à sa clavicule. Dans son cou son arôme est si intense que je dois me contrôler de toutes mes forces pour ne pas laisser le feu éclater en moi. Je passe un doigt sous son string et frotte son entrée prête à me recevoir. Ma Belle se cambre, me laissant comprendre qu'elle en veut plus. J'insère alors un doigt en elle, et je suis au Paradis.

- « Oh oui …..Edward….. Encore !» Sa voix est rauque et tellement sensuelle que je suis obligé de lui obéir. J'ajoute immédiatement un deuxième doigt et commence à pomper en elle. La paume de ma main touchant son bouton magique à chaque passage.

- « Oh …..oui …Edward ! »

- « Bella , tu me rends fou »

Oh oui, je suis fou de désir pour elle. Et j'en veux plus, je veux mon membre en elle, je veux la sentir entièrement nue contre moi. Je quitte à regret son antre merveilleux, et je l'entends râler de frustration. Comme si c'était possible, mon sexe est encore plus tendu. Juste le temps de porter ma Déesse à l'intérieur, et de fermer la porte, que je la pousse délicatement contre cette dernière. Mais c'est sans compter sur Bella qui en a décidé autrement. Elle s'arrange pour que je me retrouve dos au mur, et entame une lente progression avec sa langue, sur les parties de mon corps laissées nues par ma veste ouverte. Ses baisers sont aussi puissants qu'une injection d'adrénaline. Mon pénis crie à la délivrance, mais Bella continue sa torture exquise, ses mains s'ajoutant à ses lèvres. Elle fait glisser mon pantalon que j'envoie valdinguer avec mes chaussures et chaussettes à l'autre bout du salon. Je reprends l'avantage sur elle en l'embrassant fougueusement, ma main gauche la tenant appuyée contre le mur tandis qu'avec la droite je cherche désespérément mon portefeuille dans la poche de veste, pour en sortir le préservatif que j'ai toujours à l'intérieur. Dès que je le sors Bella en déchire l'emballage et le déroule le long de mon anatomie. Je ne peux plus attendre, je la pénètre en douceur et commence mes vas et viens . Je lève sa cuisse contre ma hanche pour sentir toute ma longueur en elle. Elle plaque ses mains contre mes fesses, m'intimant d'accélérer le mouvement. Nous gémissons ensemble. A chaque coup de rein j'entre plus profondément en elle, je vais venir mais je veux d'abord l'entendre

-« Oh Oui ma belle, jouis pour moi ! Maintenant ! »

- « Oh oui …Ed…..Edward Oh putain oui continue…. Oh…..OOOUUUIII! »

Quand je sens sa féminité se contracter autour de moi , j'explose enfin. Si tout à l'heure j'étais au Paradis où suis-je maintenant ? Au nirvana !

Nous reprenons lentement notre respiration toujours sérés l'un contre l'autre.

Nos cœurs retrouvent un rythme à peu près normal.

- « Je reviens, installe toi sur le canapé. » dis je en embrassant ses cheveux.

- « Hum »

Je file dans la salle de bain pour me débarrasser de mon préservatif, et enfiler un caleçon mais à peine entré dans la pièce, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer.

Elle est partie ! (N/A : quelle conne !)

Nous espérons que la première fois d'Edward et Bella vous aura plu ! C'est beaucoup plus facile à lire qu'à écrire un lemon !

Grosses bises et à bientôt


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews !**

**Je vois que Bella vous a un peu agacée à la fin du dernier chapitre! Je vous rassure moi aussi elle m'a énervée!**

**Cathou : Désolée de ne pas avoir pu te répondre directement, mais ça ne marchait pas ! Oui bonne soirée pour tout le monde. Le départ de Bella, ben elle est complètement folle, pour être polie. Merci de nous lire.**

**Marion : Merci de continuer à nous lire, ça fait très plaisir. En espérant que tu aimes la suite.**

**Marion bis ! : Que veut tu Bella est un peu folle , non complètement folle même. Merci de nous lire.**

**Anne : Merci pour ta review. Contente qu'Em t'ait fait rire, et que tu ais apprécié la rencontre Alice Jaz! Bella perd un peu la tête ! A bientôt**

**Rosallia : Notre Bella est une belle Co…, mais bon c son caractère ! Nous espérons que la suite te plaira !**

**Dernière chose la réplique de film dont je parlais dans le chap 5 était « la dualité de l'homme », et elle vient de Full metal jacket. Aucune phrase tirée de film dans ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Bien sur les personnages appartiennent à la très talentueuse S. Meyer ****!**

**Chapitre 6 : Passé Présent. Futur ?**

**POV EDWARD :**

Comment résumer ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? J'en sais rien, mais c'était une soirée inoubliable, j'y ai pensé toute la journée.

D'abord le tapis rouge, c'était vraiment impressionnant ! Puis Alice et Jasper. Le monde est vraiment petit. Qui aurait cru que l'homme sur lequel elle avait flashé à la boutique serait le frère de Rosalie, et qu'il accompagnerait cette dernière à l'avant première? Rien qu'à la façon dont ils se regardent, je peux dire que ces deux là tiennent déjà énormément l'un à l'autre. Alice en est même déjà complètement accro. Elle m'a appelé à sept heures ce matin .

-« MERCCIIIII!, Merci mille fois mon grand frère préféré, de m'avoir demandé de t'accompagner hier soir ! »

-« Alice, il est 7 h, ne crie pas si fort dans mes oreilles de bon matin. Pour une fois que je pouvais faire une grasse mat! Tu pouvais pas attendre un peu avant de téléphoner? »

-« Oh qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat joie. En plus t'es parti il n'était même pas minuit, ça te fais quand même une nuit correcte, non ? »

-« Ouais, ouais… » Si elle savait ce que j'ai fait de ma nuit!

-« En tout cas c'était génialissime. Et Jasper ! Il est à tomber, non ? Il est romantique et attentionné. C'est un gentleman. On dîne au restaurent ce soir. Il m'invite. Je me demande où il va m'emmener, et ce qu'on va faire ensuite. Oh mon Dieu je peux pas y croire. J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller, et réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve! Dis moi Ed, je ne dors pas c'est bien la réalité ? Oh Seigneur, merci, merci! »

-« C'est pas la peine de m'appeler Seigneur, tu sais ! Et comment tu fais pour faire de si longues phrases sans respirer ?»

-« Idiot. Bon je te laisse, je dois réfléchir à ma tenue de ce soir! A plus! »

-« Salut, et … » Elle avait déjà raccroché « …Surtout ne me demandes pas ce qui m'ait arrivé hier! »

Comment elle fait pour être déjà à 1000 à l'heure si tôt.

En tout cas je suis content pour elle, elle le mérite, elle est adorable ma petite sœur. Et c'est idem pour Emmett, je suis heureux qu'il ait rencontré Rosalie. Lui au moins a attendu neuf heures pour me faire le compte rendu de sa soirée!

-« Salut mon pote, bien dormi ? »

-« Salut, ouais et toi ? »

-« Pas assez mais ça va. Dis moi, je t'ai pas vu partir, mais il paraît que t'étais dans un sale état, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

-« ben je suis simplement tombé dans la piscine. Rien de plus. Pourquoi qu'est-ce que t'as entendu ? »

-« Qu'on t'y avait un peu aidé ! Quelle excuse tu vas lui trouver cette fois ? Madame la princesse venait de manger un petit four avarié, et… »

-« Emmett, stop. Cette fois c'est vraiment pas de sa faute, j'ai été bousculé, et je lui ai renversé mon whisky glacé dans le dos, alors elle s'est retournée un peu brusquement et m'a fait tomber. C'est tout rien de plus, rien de moins! Et toi ? T'étais trop occupé, à ce qu'on m'a dit, pour me dire au revoir.»

- « Ben voyons! Passons. Oh oui, t'avais pas intérêt à venir me déranger. J'étais en pleine conversation avec Rose! »

- « Rose ? »

- « Oui Rose, Rosalie, quoi ! Je te confirme qu'elle est la femme de ma vie. Si je m'écoutais, je lui demanderai aujourd'hui même de m'épouser ! Mais je vais attendre encore un peu! Je ne voudrais pas la brusquer. »

- « Je pense que tu fais bien. » il est fou !

- « On s'entend à merveille, on a vraiment pleins de points communs, et quand on s'embrasse … Si il n'y avait pas eu tant de monde hier, je lui aurais fait l'amour sur le champ. T'as pas vu comme elle est belle, qui pourrait y résister ? En tout cas, maintenant que je suis avec elle, y'a pas intérêt que je vois un seul type s'en approcher et la faire chier, ou je l'étripe! »

- « Tu devrais mettre un post-it sur son font « propriété privée ». Comme ça tu serais sûr que tout le monde est au courant. »

- « très bonne idée ! Mais je pense pas que ce soit la peine, Rose ne se laisse pas faire, et si on l'emmerde elle se défendra. Ca la rend encore plus excitante! »

- « C'est bon, j'ai compris ce que tu veux dire. On se fait une bouffe ce soir ? »

- « Ah non, désolé, mec, mais ce soir je m'occupe de faire monter ma copine au septième ciel! »

- « Ah. J'te fais confiance. A plus alors ! »

- « Ciao »

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve tout seul ce soir - même Mélody a préféré rester chez ses grands-parents -à repenser à la nuit dernière. Je revois mon altercation avec Bella devant la piscine, puis en bas de chez moi et ce qui s'en ait suivi. C'était incroyable, époustouflant, et je ne pense qu'à ça. J'ai encore le goût de sa peau sur ma langue, et je l'entends gémir de plaisir! Oh putain si elle était là…..

Deux semaines. Oui déjà quatorze jours que j'ai fait l'amour à Bella, mais aussi quatorze jours sans aucune nouvelle, sans la voir ni la toucher. C'est plus dur que je ne l'aurais cru. Sa présence dans les studios me manquait déjà quand on a fini de tourner «Ma vie après l'enfer » il y a quatre mois. Et avec ce qui s'est passé la nuit de l'avant première, c'est pire encore. Tout est différent sans elle, je ne connais même pas le titre du film sur lequel je travaille, et y'en a encore pour trois semaines.

La seule chose que je sais c'est que Lauren y a encore un rôle. Elle me colle plus que jamais. Elle me drague ouvertement, et m'a demandé mon numéro de portable devant tout le monde. Elle me les casse sérieusement, je lui ai répondu que je n'avais pas de portable, manque de bol, trente secondes après, celui-ci a sonné, je suis un peu passé pour un con, mais au moins j'espérais que le message était clair. Même pas ! Elle n'a cessé de revenir à la charge. J'en ai rien à faire de cette pouf aux faux seins, c'est Bella que je désire. ELLE est unique, et je jurerai que c'était déjà elle il y a 6 ans. Je ne me souviens certes pas du visage de mon amante de ce soir là, mais j'ai ressenti les mêmes sensations de bien être et d'extase. Et je suis certain d'avoir reconnu son odeur, si divine, dans son cou et ses cheveux. La fraise, oui c'est ça, sucrée et alléchante. Et ce 25 Janvier 2004 je ne risque pas de l'oublier, j'ai passé des nuits entières à rêver que j'allais la retrouver et que nous serions à nouveau ensemble. Cette soirée là avait vraiment mal commencé. Après une très grosse dispute avec Tanya j'étais parti voir mon Père. J'avais besoin de parler à un homme qui savait ce que c était que la vie de couple.

**Flash Back :**

- « Bonsoir Bree! Mon père est là ? »

- « Bonsoir Edward. Oui il est dans son cabinet, mais attend un peu il est avec une patiente. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à sortir, ça fait déjà 25 minutes qu'elle est entrée. »

- « Ok. Je l'attends dans la salle d'attente. »

- « Je le préviens que tu es là. »

J'étais en train de me remémorer ce qui venait de se passer chez moi. A l'époque je n'habitais pas avenue Montana, mais Beverly Hills. Je faisais des études de musique, j'allais devenir pianiste, une grande carrière s'offrait à moi. Tanya ayant des goûts de luxe et de l'argent- enfin surtout son père- nous habitions une très jolie maison. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit et je voyais déjà mes enfants courir sur la pelouse. Elle, avait d'autres priorités, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte. Bref elle souhaitait encore partir en week-end à Palm Springs dans la villa des ses parents pour y retrouver des amis et faire la fête. Malheureusement je devais composer un morceau pour le présenter devant le jury chargé de décider quel élève passerait en dernière année.

- « Tanya , tu sais que c'est important, pour moi ! »

- « Oui pour toi, effectivement. Mais moi qui pense à moi et à ce qui m'importe ? Pas toi c'est certain! »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je pense à toi et à ton futur, justement ! Tu ne crois pas que tu en bénéficieras, si je réussi. »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent, j'en ai déjà MOI! »

- « L'argent de ton père oui, mais quand je serai riche et que nous serons mariés, mon argent sera le tien, et pas celui de papa ! »

- « Ne mêle pas mon père à ça ! »

- « Si justement car je veux lui prouver qu'on n'a pas besoin de lui. Que tu pourras rester une princesse avec moi. J'en ai marre qu'il me prenne pour un con ! »

- « Il ne te prend pas pour un con, comme tu dis , il se soucie de mon avenir! »

- « Il gère notre vie tu veux dire ! Et toi tu ne vois rien, ou tu ne veux rien voir ! Du moment qu'il te remplit les poches, tu le laisses m'insulter. L'argent c'est tout ce que tu vois ! »

- « Et pourquoi serais je avec toi si ce que tu dis est vrai ? »

- « Je me le demande tous les jours. »

- « Et bien moi aussi figure toi ! En plus, maintenant on vient de signer tous ces papiers, et je vais me retrouver coincée dans cette vie de ….. »

Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà je partais. Est-ce que tous les couples ont des disputes comme ça ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu mes parents se crier dessus de la sorte. Jamais!

- « Edward ? Ca va mon fils ? »

- « J'ai connu mieux, papa, t'as le temps pour un verre ? »

- « Oui le docteur Shepard vient d'arriver, j'allais partir. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » me demanda-t-il alors que nous sortions du dispensaire. (N/BA : Ah je reconnais bien là la fan des séries américaines! LOL)

- « Je viens de me disputer avec Tanya et j'ai préféré partir de la maison avant que mes mots ou pire, mes gestes ne dépassent mes pensées. »

- « Pourquoi cette dispute? »

- « Comme toujours, elle ne voit que par le fric et la fête avec sa bande de bourgeois arrivistes de merde. Ils vivent tous grâce à leur héritage, et ne savent rien faire. Ils sont vides, les conversations sont nulles avec eux, pourtant à les entendre, ils ont tout fait et tout vu. Je ne les supporte plus. Et elle voulait aller à Palm Springs demain avec eux.»

- « Tu sais il faut savoir faire des concessions en amour. Si ce sont ses amis tu dois les accepter. »

- « Je sais, mais c'est pas tant ça. Le truc, c'est qu'en plus, je dois composer mon thème pour l'examen de fin d'année. J'ai la pression car je joue ma carrière. Et Tanya aussi n'arrête pas de me répéter que je dois réussir pour qu'on puisse avoir tout ce qu'ELLE veut. »

- « Je comprends. Pourquoi a-t-elle insisté alors ? »

- « Ca j'en sais rien, mais elle ne connaît pas le mot travail. Elle a l'impression que tout va lui tomber tout cuit dans la bouche sans qu'elle n'ait à bouger le petit doigt. »

Je n'avais même pas vu qu'on été au Pub, et qu'il nous avait commandé deux Whiskys.

- « Allez bois ton verre rentre chez toi et ça va s'arranger. C'est pas toujours facile la vie à deux, et ça ne s'arrange pas avec l'arrivée d'un enfant, tu sais ? »

- « Et ben ça promet alors ! »

- « Je dis ça mais, c'est merveilleux quand même, tu verras quand ça vous arrivera vous serez les plus heureux! »

- « C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Mais elle est parfois si compliquée Tanya. Elle veut toujours plus. Moi aussi, bien sûr, je veux réussir mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle. Sans tout le superflu qu'elle exige. »

- « L'essentiel c'est que vous vouliez la même chose, ta réussite ! Allez trinquons à celle-ci. Je ne dois pas rentrer trop tard. Ta mère s'inquiéterait. Tu veux manger avec nous ? »

- « Non ça ira, je vais quand même retourner chez moi. »

- « Très bien mon garçon, l'orage sera passé et tu pourras lui expliquer calmement pourquoi tu as besoin d'être au calme ce week-end. »

- « Merci papa, tu es toujours de bons conseils . »

- « Je finirai vieux sage bouddhiste. »

- « Je t'imagine bien! »

- « En attendant, la sagesse me dit de rentrer avant de me faire taper sur les doigts. Ta mère est gentille, mais elle n'aime pas attendre! T'es sur que tu ne veux pas venir? »

- « Non c'est bon, je pars dans cinq minutes. Laisse c'est pour moi. Je t'invite c'est le prix de ma leçon du jour. »

- « Bonne soirée! »

- « A toi aussi papa, et embrasse maman. »

J'avalais ma dernière gorgée quand mon portable sonna. Tanya !

- « Allo. J'arrive de suite, je voulais juste prendre un peu l'air. »

- « Peu importe, Démétri vient de passer me prendre, et on rejoint les autres à Palm Springs. Comme ça tu pourras travailler, et je pourrais profiter. »

- « Ah ! Tu veux que je te rejoigne Dimanche, si j'ai bien avancé demain? »

- « Non travaille, c'est important, bon week-end, salut! »

Même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle avait raccroché, quelle ….quoi ? Quel est le terme, branleuse, pétasse? Non c'est ma future femme, je ne dois pas parler d'elle comme ça. Comme l'a dit mon père la tempête va passer, et tout ira mieux. En plus je comprends qu'elle ait besoin de s'amuser et me regarder travailler ne dois pas être drôle. Voyons le bon côté des choses, je vais pouvoir m'y mettre à fond et avec un peu de chance le week-end prochain, je pourrais faire la fête moi aussi. En attendant, je bois un dernier verre puisque personne ne m'attend à la maison.

C'est ainsi que j'en ai bu beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais au départ. Le serveur était super sympa, et on discutait du match Yankees/Giants qui était diffusé sur le grand écran du Pub. Les critiques sur les équipes et les joueurs allaient bon train mais restaient bon enfant, nous plaisantions. Peu avant la fin de la partie une fille s'est assise à côté de moi, et va savoir pourquoi, elle est de suite rentrée dans notre joute verbale. Elle aussi était pour les Giants, et je me retrouvais seul contre deux à défendre les Yankees. Certes, moins ardemment, car j'étais trop occupé à trouver cette inconnue très belle, je la regardais plus souvent que l'écran. J'étais bien trop alcoolisé pour que ses traits me restent en mémoire, et comme je la trouvais magnifique et que je ne voulais pas l'oublier, je la contemplais. En vain, même aujourd'hui la seule chose dont je me souvienne est que je la trouvais parfaite. Après m'être enfilé un dernier verre offert par le serveur (dont j'ai également oublié le nom) pour me consoler de la défaite de mon équipe, je décidai de partir. J'ai alors réalisé que j'étais complètement bourré. Il faut dire que boire sans manger n'est pas recommandé si on veut marcher à peu-près droit. Et là ce n'était pas du tout mon cas. Tant bien que mal je suis sorti du bar et j'ai stoppé net sur le seuil de celui-ci, comment allais-je rentrer ?

J'ai fait demi-tour pour retourner voir le serveur et lui demander le numéro d'un taxi, mais à peine avais-je entamé mon premier pas que j'ai senti quelqu'un me rentrer dedans. Par reflexe j'ai attrapé cette personne par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber, elle a relevé la tête et j'ai reconnu la fille qui m'avait obnubilé presque toute la soirée. J'ai resserré ma prise sur sa taille, et sans que mon cerveau n'en donne l'ordre, mes lèvres se sont jetées sur les siennes. Sans cesser de nous embrasser nous sommes sortis. Nos pas nous guidant vers le fond de la ruelle sans issue. J'étais excité à bloc. Les caresses de ses mains dans mon dos et mes cheveux m'ont permis d'être certain qu'elle me désirait aussi, de même que ses gémissements étouffés par notre baiser incessant. Sans hésiter, j'ai relevé sa jupe et l'ai faite mienne, là comme ça contre un mur de briques et sans aucun préliminaire. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre bien au contraire, je sentais déjà sa féminité frétiller tout autour de mon sexe. J'intensifiais mes vas et viens, pour entrer toujours plus fort et plus loin en elle. Nos gémissements se multipliaient et nous les étouffions en nous embrassant fougueusement. Je la sentais partout, son odeur emplissait ma bulle de bien être. Elle me tenait fermement contre elle m'incitant à continuer mes mouvements. J'haletais, j'étais proche de l'apothéose, mais je ne voulais pas l'atteindre avant elle.

- « Oh Oui ma belle, jouis avec moi ! Maintenant ! » lui ai-je dis en accélérant mes coups de reins.

- « Oh oui, plus fort, oh oui! »

Ses mains appuyaient sur mes fesses pour me faire entrer plus profondément en elle. Après deux vas et viens son antre s'est contracté sur ma raideur et je l'ai enfin entendu crier son plaisir

- « Oh, Seigneur, oh, Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii! »

Je l'ai immédiatement suivie, je n'attendais que ça !

- « Oh mon Dieu….. Oui…ma belle ….oh Ouiiiii »

Je me suis laissé tomber sur elle, le temps que nos respirations reprennent un rythme normal. J'ai quitté la chaleur de son corps à regrets, mais j'entendais des pas. Nous nous sommes donc rhabillés à la va-vite, et avons quitté notre cachette.

Le serveur était là mort de rire.

- « Ah c'est vous ! Je me demandais qui se battait derrière les bennes ! Personne n'a l'air blessé, donc je vous laisse. Hahaha! »

- « heu ouais, on partait justement. » dis-je gêné

- « oui c'est ça je dois rentrer maintenant, à une autre fois! »

Et voilà, elle était partie en courant et moi je me retrouvais là comme un drogué déjà en manque. Mon T-Shirt sentait encore son parfum, et j'ai dormi avec pour la garder avec moi le plus longtemps possible. C'est pourquoi je m'en souviens encore aujourd'hui.

**Fin du Flash back**

Je m'en suis voulu pendant longtemps, c'est vrai, je venais de tromper Tanya, qui finalement ne valait pas mieux, mais cette expérience sera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. A un détail près le visage de ma belle.

Stop , je dois penser à autre chose, j'ai même pas fini les raccords son, et si je continue comme ça dans trois mois ça sera toujours pas fait.

Allez concentration, concentration!

Quinze jours plus tard j'en suis encore à me répéter : Concentration! C'est mon mot d'ordre, et je suis obligé de me le dire de plus en plus souvent, sinon, je n'arrive à rien! Je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi je suis dans cet état. Bella est lunatique et arrogante, et je ne peux pas parler d'amour, je ne la connais pas assez. Mais mon corps la réclame, je suis, quand je pense à elle, un homme préhistorique qui ne réagit que par instinct et ne fais que suivre ses pulsions. Le moins que je puisse dire c'est que mes pulsions sexuelles sont puissantes car même si je devrais la détester pour son comportement à mon égard, je n'ai qu'une envie, assouvir mon besoin d'elle. C'est très égoïste comme attitude, mais je n'y peux rien. C'est pourquoi au lieu de lui dire de dégager le soir de l'avant première, je l'ai faite monter chez moi.

Putain de merde ! Ce serait quand même plus facile si je l'avais laissée s'excuser et partir!

Je suis vraiment d'humeur maussade aujourd'hui. En plus je suis crevé car hier soir Alice, Emmett et leurs chéris respectifs sont venus manger à la maison. J'ai d'ailleurs étais très étonné, ben oui une actrice chez moi qui l'eu cru ? La soirée s'est super bien passée, on a discuté et beaucoup rigolé. Rosalie a adoré Mélody, et c'était réciproque. Ma fille lui a demandé des couettes puis des tresses et pour finir un chignon ! Rosalie jouait à la poupée, cette femme est faite pour être mère. Ma petite puce était ravie mais elle est toujours aussi fatiguée, donc elle s'est couchée très tôt.

J'ai essayé durant tout le repas de savoir ce que faisait Bella en ce moment, où elle était et si elle tournait. Je pense qu'Alice a compris mon petit manège, elle a eu la gentillesse de ne rien dire sur le coup, mais il vaut mieux que je ne la vois pas seul à seul car je vais avoir droit à l'inquisition Espagnole. Au final j'ai seulement appris que Bella était ici à Hollywood, mais en vacances.

24 Juillet, un mois ce soir que je ne l'ai plus vue, c'est intenable ! Ah, si je savais où elle habite ! Je n'ai pas son adresse mais grâce aux renseignements lâchés par Rosalie lors de la soirée chez moi, je mène mon enquête, et demain je vais encore essayer de la trouver.

Putain de foutus pulsions qui m'incitent à la revoir!

**POV BELLA :**

Trois mois que je suis en vacances, je me suis reposée au début. Au programme c'était, grasse mat et farniente. Maintenant c'est …..ennui total ! Surtout après la nuit que je viens de passer. J'en ai encore des frissons tellement c'était merveilleux. Pourtant je suis partie sans un mot, comme une voleuse. J'ai trop peur de cette relation qu'on a Edward et moi, surtout de ce qu'elle pourrait devenir. Je me sens bien avec lui mais il n'est pas celui qu'il me faut. Il ne m'apportera rien. A part l'extase d'être avec un amant époustouflant, certes. Mais au niveau travail, cependant ? Rien c'est certain. Je dois atteindre mes objectifs professionnels avant d'écouter mon cœur et mon corps qui le réclament. Il est dangereux pour moi, car sans aucun effort il pourrait me détourner du chemin qui mène droit à l'oscar dont je rêve depuis des années. Et si proche du but je ne peux pas me permettre le moindre détour.

Pourtant voilà, à peine réveillée, je le désire et je suis en manque des ses mains et de ses lèvres qui m'ont procurées tant de plaisir il y a quelques heures seulement. Il m'a transportée au Paradis, et j'étais entière. Je suis convaincue que c'était déjà lui ce fameux 25 Janvier 2004. Cette impression de plénitude que j'avais éprouvée alors, je l'ai encore ressentie hier dans ses bras. Et il n'y a pas cinquante personnes qui peuvent vous faire ressentir ça, il n'y en a qu'une. Le problème est que je ne me vois pas lui demander

- « Au fait Edward, par hasard t'aurais pas couché avec une fille un soir de janvier 2004, dans une ruelle près d'un bar ? » Ca la fout mal quand même comme question, non ? D'un autre côté si comme je le crois c'était bien lui…

Sauf s'il n'a pas apprécié autant que moi ! Non ça m'étonnerait, il y a des choses que le langage du corps ne peut pas cacher, surtout chez les hommes. Les femmes savent simuler, mais les hommes j'en doute ! Et son « Oh Oui ma belle, jouis avec moi ! Maintenant ! » en est la preuve. Double preuves même, deux hommes différents qui me diraient CES mots pendant l'orgasme, très peu probable. Bon Dieu pourquoi je ne me souviens plus du tout de son visage, ça m'éviterait de me torturer ainsi. Je serai fixée, mais non, je me rappelle ses mots et mon plaisir, mais c'est tout ! Merde ! Foutu Strawberry Margarita ! Si j'avais pas bu autant avant d'entrer dans ce bar, je saurai ! UUURRGGGGHHH!

_wouè mais en même temps tu n'aurais pas fait ce que tu as fait !_

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. Mais c'est très dur sachant que dans à peine plus d'un mois, le deux Août exactement, j'ai à nouveau le premier rôle chez Summit. En plus je ne voulais pas du tout faire ce film. Mais mon manager m'a littéralement obligé, pour lui c'est une nomination aux oscars assurée. En entendant cet argument j'ai accepté, et je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour ce film « Un mensonge merveilleux ».

(N/BA : merci les filles!)

Depuis deux semaines je tourne en rond, je me fais sérieusement chier, et je stresse de plus en plus pour le prochain tournage. L'histoire me renvoie tout ce que je n'ai pas, mais que j'aurai pu avoir. Tous les jours je me retiens d'aller chez Edward. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je ne peux plus me passer de lui. Même si c'est pas faux, mais je préfère garder ça pour moi.

Et puis ce soir je sors donc je devrais l'oublier au moins quelques heures. Je vais à une fête avec Jacob, il va falloir que je mette les pendules à l'heure. Il m'appelle tous les jours pour qu'on sorte ensemble, mais je sais que pour lui ça signifie beaucoup plus que pour moi. C'est mon ami, je le trouve gentil et plutôt beau, mais point barre. Je ne veux pas être sa petite amie! Si j'ai accepté de l'accompagner c'est vraiment pour ne pas rester seule, en plus Jake peut être un vrai bout entrain quand il veut, la soirée promet d'être drôle. J'espère que Rosalie sera là car je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'avant première. Elle m'a téléphoné quelques jours après pour savoir si la rumeur disant que j'avais poussé Edward à l'eau était vraie. Elle a été adorable, car même si je suis certaine que mon attitude lui a déplu, elle m'a réconfortée. Elle m'a certifiée que cet incident serait vite oublié, et que mon geste avait plus était un réflexe que la volonté de le pousser . Et ça c'est vrai! Je ne voulais pas lui faire faire le grand saut. Pourtant sachant ce qui en a découlé, j'ai du mal à regretter. J'aurais aimé me confier à Rosalie, mais quand elle m'a appris qu'elle était avec Emmett j'ai renoncé. Par contre j'en ai profité pour prendre des nouvelles d'Edward. Je me demandais si lui en avait parlé à quelqu'un, et Emmett étant son meilleur ami d'après ce que j'avais vu pendant le tournage, il aurait pu être son confident. Quoiqu'il en soit Rosalie n'en a pas pipé mot. Je l'ai appelée plusieurs fois durant les quinze derniers jours, et ça n'a jamais était mentionné, j'en suis donc à croire que lui aussi a gardé le secret. Pourquoi ? A-t-il honte ? Je ne pense pas, les mecs aiment se vanter de ce genre de chose.

_Mais Edward n'est pas comme les autres je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu. _

Alors pourquoi ? Ce mystère m'incite encore plus à aller le voir. Je pourrai aller chez Summit prétextant un rendez-vous avec M. Mason pour le prochain film.

_Mais alors je n'aurais rien à faire sur le plateau. _

Je sais, je suis perdue….

Et voilà, on est le 25 Juillet et ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas vu Edward. Je le maudis, c'est comme si il était sorti tout droit de mon enfer personnel pour me détourner de ma route, et de tout ce que j'ai construit depuis mes dix neuf ans. Mais pour qui se prend t-il ?

J'en ai ras le bol, en plus il fait une chaleur à mourir, quelques longueurs me feront le plus grand bien. Quand je nage je me concentre sur mes mouvements et ma respiration et j'oublie tout le reste, ça me fait un bien fou.

Mais le mieux en fait, c'est après la baignade: la bronzette ! En plus avec mon nouveau bikini, j'aurais pas de traces de bretelles car il n'y en a pas. C'est juste un bandeau noir resserré entre les deux seins par un strass, et qui se noue dans le dos. Un peu de monoï, et hop direction la chaise longue. Je m'allonge sur le ventre et appuie ma tête sur mes bras croisés. Ah ! La vie est belle quand même, et le soleil qui me réchauffe humm! Je sens mes paupières s'alourdir et le sommeil arriver.

Huuummm ! Je suis sur une île des caraïbes il fait chaud mais une légère brise atténue la chaleur, j'ai un cocktail qui m'attend mais je vais d'abord faire quelques brasses dans l'océan….

Je suis sur le tapis rouge , c'est la soirée de remise des oscars et je fais parti des favorites tout le monde m'acclame…..

Je suis chez moi étendue sur ma chaise longue, en train de bronzer au soleil. Je sens des mains qui massent mes omoplates, caressent mon dos et descendent sur mes reins.

Perdue entre le rêve et la réalité j'ai du mal à savoir si je dors encore.

« Huuummm, c'est bon. »

Je suis complètement relaxée et savoure ce moment de bien être. Le massage continue par mes cuisses mes mollets et mes pieds.

« Huuuummm encore… »

Je ne sens plus ces mains expertes et soupire de frustration, mon rêve à demi conscient va s'arrêter.

_Garde tes yeux fermés Bella et reprends là où tu en étais. _

Ce ne sont plus des mains mais une bouche qui cajole toutes ces parties de mon corps par de tendres baisers. Je sens déjà mon maillot s'humidifier.

« Huummm Edward, continue ! »

Ses lèvres douces remontent dans mon cou, le creux de mon oreille puis ses dents mordillent mon lobe.

« Huuumm encore, hhhuuummm Edward! »

Je sens le nœud de mon haut se défaire, et les pans de tissu glisser de chaque côté de mon buste. Sa langue goûte à la peau fine du côté de mon sein droit, tendit que je sens le bout de ses doigts effleurer mon sein gauche. Je suis parcourue des pieds à la tête d'un frisson d'extase.

« Edward ! »

- « Bella je suis là, tourne toi »

Ce rêve est de plus en plus merveilleux.

- « Bella regarde moi » dit il de sa voix rauque en continuant de m'embrasser la nuque.

Mon bas ventre s'anime et ma respiration devient saccadée, je ne veux pas bouger, de peur que tout s'arrête et que je me réveille.

« HHHUUMM »

- « Bella, ouvre les yeux! »

Ses doigts jouent maintenant avec l'élastique de mon bas, et s'approchent un peu plus de mon entrée à chaque passage.

-« Oh oui continue! »

- « Tout ce que tu voudras »

Son majeur s'incère alors en moi suivit de son index. Je suffoque, j'ai du mal à respirer.

Ses mouvements de vas et viens commencent lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite.

Je gémis de plaisir, je sens ma féminité se contracter, et la jouissance arriver.

-« Oh Oui ma belle, jouit pour moi ! Maintenant ! »

Ces mots je voudrais les entendre tous les jours que Dieu fait, je n'en peux plus j'atteins l'apothéose. Lutter ne sert à rien, autant se laisser aller. Je laisse alors l'orgasme me submerger.

« OH OUIIII EDWARD! »

« HUUUUMMMM »

C'est si réel, j'ai l'impression de le sentir contre moi, que sa peau brûlante est collée à la mienne. Et son odeur si particulière, mélange de lilas peut-être et de quelque chose de plus sucré, emplit mes narines. Je ne veux pas me réveiller. Pourtant j'ai envie de vérifier si il est bien avec moi.

Ma respiration se stabilise lentement.

- « Bella , embrasse moi »

C'est pas possible, si ce n'était qu'un rêve, il serait maintenant terminé, or il me parle encore.

- « Bella retourne toi et embrasse moi »

Je décèle alors mes paupières de quelques millimètres et entraperçois une ombre devant moi. Je cligne des yeux pour être certaine de ce que je vois, mais c'est bien vrai, je ne suis pas en train d'halluciner, Edward est devant moi. Au mon Dieu. Sans réfléchir je me jette sur lui, et avec l'élan nous tombons tous les deux dans la piscine. A peine nos têtes sorties de l'eau, je l'embrasse fougueusement. Mais j'en veux plus et quémande l'accès à sa langue. Quand elle rencontre la mienne, je suis en transe, je ne me contrôle plus. Je lui ôte son débardeur, et caresse son torse musclé. Lui câline ma poitrine nue. A la lumière aveuglante d'une parfaite journée d'été je peux admirer sa beauté parfaite. Mes songes ne lui ont jamais rendu justice, il est magnifique.

Le contraste entre l'eau fraiche et nos corps fiévreux est exaltant.

Je n'en ai toujours pas assez, je délaisse ses pectoraux et redescend le long de ses abdominaux pour enfin arriver à son jogging. Tant bien que mal, et grâce à son aide, je le lui retire en même temps que son boxer, ses chaussettes, et ses baskets.

- « Oh Bella ! » Gémit-il alors que je quitte le bas de mon maillot.

Je sens son sexe tendu contre le mien et ma frénésie augmente, je prends sa verge en main et la cajole avec dévotion. Notre baiser reprend, intense. Edward me tient collée à lui, ne pouvant plus résister à la tentation, je lâche son pénis et me positionne de façon à ce qu'il puisse entrer en moi.

- « Bella, attends, sortons de là que je puisse mettre un préservatif. »

- « Pas la peine je suis clean et j'prend la pilule ! »

- « Dieu soit loué ! » Dit il en me pénétrant enfin.

Nos gémissements se mêlent au clapotis de l'eau provoqué par notre corps à corps. J'empoigne les cheveux à la base de sa nuque et me plaque de toutes mes forces contre lui, pour le sentir au plus profond de moi. J'ai l'impression que lui et moi avons tellement désiré ce moment qu'en à peine quelques coups de reins nous atteignons l'orgasme dans un même cri de jouissance.

« Oh ouiii! »

Nous reprenons notre souffle, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- « Comment as-tu su mon adresse et comment es tu rentré ? Non que je m'en plaigne, mais quand même! »

- « Tous les Samedis matins je fais mon jogging, je cours habituellement sur Venice Beach, mais depuis un mois, j'ai changé de quartier. Je savais que tu habitais Hollywood, donc j'ai commencé à courir ici dans l'espoir de te retrouver. Et tout à l'heure, alors que j'allais partir, je t'ai vu arriver en voiture. J'ai hésité longtemps, mais finalement je suis entré. »

- « Oh non, avec tous les paparazzis qu'il y a devant la maison, c'est sur que demain ça va faire la une de la presse people! »

- « Premièrement, je les ai repérés, et du coup j'ai escaladé par derrière. Deuxièmement si tu as si honte de moi, tu n'aurais pas dû m'accueillir de la sorte! »

- « J'ai pas dit ça, tu vois, tu ne comprends rien à rien ! C'est bien ce que je pensais on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. Tu ne saisis pas tout ce que ça implique! »

- « Bella merde tu me prends pour un débile ou quoi, c'est pas parce que je suis pas une starlette, comme toi que je ne sais pas comment me comporter en public. »

- « La question n'est pas là, je ne peux pas être vue avec toi! Tu n'es personne, un inconnu qui ne m'apportera rien de bon! »

- « Tu veux que je te dise moi ce que tu es, une petite prétentieuse arrogante, et seules les apparences comptent pour toi! Je me tire, Ciao! »

_Bella ne le laisse pas partir comme ça , tu vas regretter!_

Je n'ai pas le choix, mon chemin est tracé, je le suis.

Il a déjà enfilé son pantalon trempé, et s'acharne pour entrer dans ses baskets dégoulinantes.

_Retiens le !_

- « Edward ! »

- « Quoi encore, t'as pas deux secondes pour que je m'habille! »

- « N'oublie pas de sortir par derrière !»


	7. Chapter 7

**Encore merci à vous toutes qui nous laissez des reviews, et merci aussi pour vos mises en alertes et en favoris.**

**Marion : Oh que oui elle aurait du le retenir, mais que veux tu Bella est Bella, on ne la changera pas. Elle ne pense qu'à elle! Merci pour ta review.**

**Anne : Oui Bella ne sais pas ce qui est vraiment bon pour elle, je pense en tout cas qu'elle se plante complètement! Mais bon tant pis pour elle, si elle perd Ed se sera de sa faute. Merci de nous lire et de reviewer.**

**Rosallia : Bella est pas dingue, elle est complètement folle. Bon un peu aveuglée par sa réussite aussi, mais est-ce plus important ? Moi j'en doute, mais si j'étais Bella ça se saurait ! Merci de nous lire et de reviewer.**

**Marion : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture.**

**J'ai encore mis une réplique de film dans ce chap, si vous la trouvez dites le !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous n'avons fait que leur inventer une nouvelle histoire.**

**Chapitre 7 : Le chat et la souris**

**POV EDWARD **

Furax, je suis furax, elle m'a mis hors de moi. Comment peut-elle changer de comportement aussi radicalement d'un instant à l'autre ? Elle souffre de dédoublement de la personnalité ou quoi ? Je croyais vraiment qu'elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise que ce que tout le monde peut croire. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une façade. Visiblement je me suis planté. Isabella Swan est une femme égoïste, hypocrite et imbue de sa personne.

Putain !

Heureusement que je suis en train de courir, j'évacue ma rage. J'ai envie d'y retourner pour lui demander ce qu'elle attend de moi. On ne peut pas continuer ainsi. A faire l'amour puis se quitter comme deux inconnus, ou pire en se disputant comme cette fois. Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour lire dans ses pensées. Ca m'aiderai, parce que là je suis perdu, et en COLERE!

Inspire, expire, en cadence pour garder l'allure. Putain j'avais pas fait gaffe tout à l'heure, mais j'ai couru super longtemps avant de la trouver. Je me suis garé sur le parking du Hollywood Bowl, j'ai remonté Los tillos road, puis Castilian Drive, ensuite j'ai fait l'aller-retour sur Maravilla Drive et Oporto drive. C'est seulement quand je redescendais Castilian drive pour retourner chez moi que je l'ai vu rentrer chez elle. Enfin j'étais pas sûr, elle pouvait très bien rendre visite à quelqu'un. Une personne connue vu le nombre de paparazzis devant le portail! La seule chose que je savais grâce à Rosalie c'est que de sa terrasse elle peut voir le Hollywood Sign. Heureusement pour moi la maison d'à côté est en travaux donc inhabitée, du coup j'ai pu rentrer discrètement (pas facile à cause des photographes) dans le jardin que j'ai traversé jusqu'au fond, et j'ai regardé à travers la haie. Là, je l'ai vue étendue sur sa chaise longue, au soleil, et elle semblait endormie. Une vision de rêve, allongée sur le ventre ses petites fesses montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration, seulement vêtue d'un bikini noir très sexy. J'avais beau être fatigué par ma course, j'ai encore trouvé la force de la désirer plus que tout ! J'ai hésité un bon moment avant de me décider à escalader la clôture pour la rejoindre. D'ailleurs c'est mon corps qui a parlé, pas mon cerveau. Parce que ma raison m'aurait empêché de faire cette connerie.

Peu importe ce qui est fait est fait, et je ne regrette pas du tout car c'était merveilleux ! Le pied total! Le plus étrange c'est qu'elle m'ait reconnue. Comment a-t-elle su que c'était moi. Et à ce moment là, pourquoi m'en demander plus, si c'était pour m'envoyer chier de suite après? Elle avait l'air si bien. L'entendre apprécier mes caresses et gémir de plaisir m'a évidemment donner encore plus envie d'elle, mais je n'aurais jamais rien fait sans son accord.

Finalement j'ai eu raison d'en profiter au maximum car je ne pense pas qu'on remettra ça ! Je ne m'abaisserai pas à revenir la voir et je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra chez moi. Tant mieux nos rapports se limiteront à des rapports professionnels.

Ma nouvelle Volvo m'attend sagement à sa place, et je me hâte de mettre la clim car le soleil était moins chaud à 8h30 qu'il ne l'est maintenant. Juste le temps de passer chez moi prendre une douche et je retrouve ma fille chez mes parents. On mange tous ensemble à midi et ça va me changer les idées. En plus Alice sera là avec son Jasper, c'est la première fois que mes parents le rencontrent. Je ne me fait pas de soucis c'est un gars bien et comme il rend ma sœur plus heureuse que jamais, mes parents l'apprécieront.

-« Salut tout le monde! Ca va ? »

-« Edward, mon chéri ! Ca va très bien et toi, tu a fait ton footing ce matin ? »

- « Ouais »

- « Papaaa, tu m'as manqué! »

- « Toi aussi ma petite puce. Je t'aime mon bébé, t'es toute belle aujourd'hui. »

Ah ma fille mon havre de paix, je l'aime si fort, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle. Elle est plus en forme en ces derniers temps. Grâce à mes parents, elle n'est pas obligée de se lever tôt tous les matins, en général Mélody dort chez eux le lundi, le mercredi et le jeudi. Comme c'est les vacances elle peut se lever à l'heure qu'elle veut, et pendant l'école, au moins elle n'est pas obligée d'aller à la garderie du matin. Hier soir elle a voulu venir chez mes parents pour aider ma mère à faire le repas de midi, donc je l'ai accompagnée, mais sinon j'aime la garder avec moi le week-end. On peut se promener et jouer ensemble.

- « Alors qu'est-ce que vous nous avez préparé de bon pour midi ? »

- « Moi j'ai fait la salade. Et mamie m'a même pas aidée. Hein mamie que c'est vrai? »

- « Oui ma chérie c'est vrai, elle a coupé les tomates, les concombres, les œufs… comme une grande, pendant ce temps j'ai préparé le gratin, et ton père s'est occupé du barbecue. Tu nous as vraiment rendu service, la prochaine fois que j'ai des invités tu reviendras d'accord ! »

- « Ouiiii, et on pourra leur faire des crêpes ? »

- « On verra. Viens, on sort l'apéritif, comme ça tout sera parfait quand Alice et Jasper arriveront ! Il me tarde de le connaître. »

- « Il est sympa, tu verras, maman, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ah salut papa, tu veux un coup de main? »

- « Non c'est bon! Vous parlez de Jasper, c'est ça ? Il me tarde aussi de le rencontrer. Alice en dit tellement de bien. »

- « Tiens ma poupée prends les tortillas et le guacamole, on va tout mettre sur la table du jardin. Tu fais bien attention de pas tomber, que ça se casse, et tu pourrais te faire mal. »

- « T'inquiètes papi, j'suis grande ! »

- « Je sais ma chérie mais soit quand même prudente! »

- « Edward, tu n'as pas l'air bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

- « Rien, j'ai seulement beaucoup couru ce matin. Et je crève de faim. Elle a été sage hier soir Mélody ? »

- « Un ange. C'est pas comme si c 'était la première fois qu'elle dormait ici, elle a ses marques. Viens, je vais te montrer sa chambre, je l'ai toute refaite. Elle l'adore, elle m'a dit qu'elle était « trop belle », et que c'était une chambre de princesse! »

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensée que je n'ai rien écouté de ce que ma mère vient de me dire. Elle dans le couloir et me regarde soucieuse.

- « Edward, tu es avec moi ou sur la lune ? »

- « Je suis là maman ! Tu disais ? »

- « Viens voir la chambre de Mélody toute refaite ! Tu es sur que tu ne me caches pas quelque chose. Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps et ce matin encore plus. Tu n'as pas de soucis au travail au moins ?»

- « Mais non maman, tu te fais des idées, mon travail se passe très bien. On a pratiquement terminé le montage du dernier film et le 2 Août on en commence un nouveau. »

Lorsque ma mère ouvre la porte je réalise à quel point elle est douée. Elle aurait pu être décoratrice d'intérieur. Toute la pièce a été repeinte de couleur vanille très claire, les encadrements de la porte et de la fenêtre sont maintenant bleus turquoise. Teinte reprise par des stickers représentants une fée et des papillons. Mon petit lit a été remplacé par un lit avec un baldaquin également turquoise. Le tout est parfaitement assortit et je comprends que ma fille se sente bien dans sa chambre. (N/BC : et c'est vrai sa chambre est comme cela chez ses grands-parents et sa mamie est très douée pour la déco.)

- « Maman c'est magnifique. Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner tant de mal. Mélody se serait contenté d'un matelas neuf. Tu n'avais pas besoin de tout changer, et de lui acheter tout ça. » Dis je en lui montrant une petite télé et un lecteur DVD.

- « Ca me fait tellement plaisir, Edward! D'abord pour Mélody et aussi pour moi. Je me suis beaucoup amusée en réfléchissant à cette nouvelle décoration. »

- « Merci maman, pour tout ce que tu fais pour ma fille et moi. Que ferai-je sans papa et toi ? »

- « Nous sommes tes parents, chéri, si tu ne peux pas compter sur nous, sur qui pourrais tu le faire ? »

Ma mère a toujours pensé ainsi, c'est pourquoi elle est femme au foyer, même si financièrement ça a beaucoup compliqué les choses. Elle nous a tout donner à Alice et moi, et maintenant à Mélody. Malgré les circonstances elle l'aime de tout son cœur.

- « Tu recommence Edward, tu n'es plus avec moi ! »

- « Mais si , je suis juste très touché par toutes ces attentions. »

- « C'est normal, je te le répète ! Ah Alice est là, dépêchons nous de la rejoindre! Vite, oulà je suis toute excitée ! Viens chéri »

Effectivement j'entends le rire cristallin de ma sœur dans le salon. J'ai plutôt intérêt à me ressaisir car elle est encore plus perspicace que ma mère, et elle ne va pas me lâcher si je suis ailleurs toute la journée.

Je me hâte derrière ma mère et c'est ensemble que nous arrivons au salon.

- « Soeurette on t'entend rire à l'autre bout de la maison, de qui tu te moques comme ça? »

- « Salut maman, Ed contente de te voir moi aussi ! En fait j'était en train de montrer à Jasper le vase avec lequel je t'ai assommé le jour de tes dix ans! Tu te souviens ? »

- « Très bien, oui ! Et mon menton se souvient aussi très bien de la table sur laquelle je me suis affalé en tombant! »

- « Hey tu ne voulais pas me prêter ta nouvelle batte de Base Ball, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, non ? »

- « Ah je connais le fin mot de l'histoire vingt après, il était temps ! » Dit ma mère, les mains sur les hanches en regardant Alice comme si elle avait encore sept ans et qu'elle allait la punir. D'ailleurs ma sœur fait moins la maline et change vite de sujet.

- « Euh ….. Maman je te présente Jasper. Jasper je te présente mon père et ma mère, ainsi que Mélody, ma nièce et Edward que tu connais déjà. »

- « Bonjour tout le monde je suis vraiment content de vous connaitre enfin Madame Cullen, vous aussi Monsieur. Alice parle souvent de vous. »

- « Je t 'en pris Jasper appelle nous Esmé et Carlisle. Alice n'a que ton nom à la bouche, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours ! »

- « D'accord Mons…. heu…Carlisle ! Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

- « Non merci tout est prêt grâce à Mélody qui nous a beaucoup aidée! On peut aller boire l'apéro! »

Comme je m'en doutais le contact est très bien passé entre mes parents et Jazz. Mais je suis étonné par ma fille qui regarde Jasper comme si elle le jugeait. Au moment où il passe à côté d'elle, elle lève la tête et lui dit :

- « Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Tonton ? Parce que Tatie elle a dit que t'es son amoureux et que vous allez vous marier! »

- « Heu Mel j'ai pas dit ça comme ça et … »

- « Avec plaisir Mélody, je suis honoré d'être le tonton d'une grande fille comme toi. Tu parles très bien et je sens qu'on va avoir de grandes conversations tous les deux! »

Jasper répond ceci avec sourire malicieux qui a l'air de signifier qu'il n'a rien contre l'hypothèse que vient de dire ma fille.

- « Ah ben toi au moins t'as compris que je suis grande. Tout le monde dit que je suis petite ça m'énerve. Tu viens on va jouer dans ma chambre. »

- « Pas tout de suite, après manger si tu veux! »

C'est bon Jasper s'est mis ma fille dans la poche, il est psy il sait comment s'y prendre avec les gens. Alice est un peu gênée à cause de la remarque de ma fille, et j'en profite pour la taquiner.

- « Ca va Alice ? Tu veux boire un coup, peut-être »

Au lieux de me répondre elle me tire la langue, et entraine Jasper sur la terrasse. Tout le monde est mort de rire. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur que nous entamons le repas.

Les discutions vont bon train, Jasper est à l'aise et mes parents l'adore déjà. Je suis vraiment heureux pour ma sœur. Cette dernière me regarde en fronçant les sourcils pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée. J'étais sur qu'elle ne manquerait pas de remarquer mon état second, même si j'ai tout fait pour garder la tête sur les épaules et ne pas penser à Bella. Mais c'est impossible. Comment oublier ce qui s'est passé ce matin, et il y a un mois, comment l'oublier « elle» ? J'en suis incapable, même si je suis encore en colère contre elle je l'ai dans la peau, et je voudrais la sentir contre moi. Pour autant il est hors de question que je fasse le premier pas. Je sais que c'est de l'orgueil mal placé, mais j'ai tout de même ma fierté.

Merde c'est raté pour ce qui est de paraître normal, Emmett et Rosalie viennent d'arriver et tout le monde s'est levé pour leur dire bonjour sauf moi, OUPS!

**POV BELLA :**

Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Pourquoi je l'ai encore jeter comme ça ? Je me déteste je suis un monstre, un vrai! Un de ceux qui détruisent les gens sans ménagement. Ah UUURRRGGGHHH ! Maudit soient mes parents de m'avoir fait ce salle caractère, et d'avoir fait de ma jeunesse un enfer ! Ma vie serait peut-être différente si je n'avais pas subi leur misère et s'ils s'étaient aimés comme un couple normal! Je m'en veux tellement!

J'étais si heureuse quand j'ai réalisé qu'il était réellement à côté de moi et que c'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Quand je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras j'aurais pu tout donner et tout quitter pour y rester. Pourtant une fois cet instant de félicité passé, j'ai recommencé à réfléchir. Et j'ai tout gâcher comme d'habitude !

Je tourne en rond, il est temps que je reprenne le travaille, que je vois du monde ! Pourtant j'angoisse pour ce nouveau film, d'une part parce que je vais retravailler avec Edward, donc ça va être dur de me le sortir de la tête, et d'autre part parce que le rôle que je vais jouer me tient à cœur ! Putain j'en ai vraiment ras le bol aujourd'hui!

Pour une fois j'aimerai bien qu'il y ait une de ces soirée à la con ça me changerait les idées, mais bien sur quand j'en ai envie je n'ai rien de prévu. Merde et remerde !

Rosalie, il faut que j'appelle Rosalie, on mangera un bout ensemble, elle pourra même venir avec son Emmett. En plus avec un peu de chance il me donnera des nouvelles d'Edward ! Est-ce qu'il va revenir me voir? J'en doute, je pense que cette fois, je l'ai blessé dans son amour propre et dans sa fierté d'homme. Dommage ! Mais au moins je vais me concentrer sur mon nouveau rôle, j'ai lu le scénario, il est vraiment bien. Cette mère et son fils sont si proches, c'est vraiment touchant, et elle s'en est sortie toute seule. UUUURRRRGGGGHHHHH !

Mon téléphone où est-ce que j'ai encore foutu ce téléphone de malheur ?

- « Oui ? »

- « Rosalie ? Salut c'est Bella, ça va ? »

- « Super et toi ? »

- « Ouais ! Dis moi est-ce que tu viendrais manger à la maison ce soir ? »

- « Euh je sais pas…. »

- « Avec Emmett bien sur ! »

- « Merci mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse, on est chez des amis et je ne sais pas quand on va partir.»

- « Ah ! OK ! Demain alors? »

- « Oui pas de problème. »

- « Je peux venir chez toi ? J'en ai marre d'être ici ! »

- « D'accord avec plaisir. »

- « Bon ben à demain! »

- « Bella, attends tu te sens bien ? Ca a pas l'air d'aller ? »

- « Si, si, c'est juste que j'avais envie de papoter un peu avec toi, mais on fera ça demain, c'est pas grave! Bisous! »

- « Salut à + »

Merde le plan Rosalie à la rescousse tombe à l'eau! Il ne me reste plus qu'à appeler Jacob.

- « allo! »

- « Jacob, salut c'est Bella »

- « Ah salut ma belle quoi de neuf ?»

- « Que du vieux, et toi, ton film est fini ? »

- « Ouais j'ai fini de tourner vendredi, c'était super ! »

- « Je suis contente pour toi, et le prochain tu le commences quand ? »

- « Tu perds la tête ou quoi ? Il débute le 2 août comme toi puisque c'est le même! »

- « C'est vrai, je suis à l'ouest total aujourd'hui, j'avais oublié! »

- « Hey j'ai mes potes à la maison, on se fait on bbq, ça te dirait de venir ? »

- « Je sais pas, je les connais pas et… »

- « Oh allez Bella, viens on va rigoler, et ça me fait plaisir que tu rencontres mes amis »

- « Bon d'accord. Tu m'envoies ton adresse par sms, je me prépare et j'arrive! »

- « Génial, à toute! »

- « A toute à l'heure »

Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait d'accepter son invitation, mais au moins je vais passer un bon moment. C'est facile d'être de bonne humeur avec Jake, il est toujours joyeux, et son rire est communicatif. Le problème c'est que je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine des choses. Je tiens à son amitié, mais c'est tout, rien de plus rien de moins.

Une heure plus tard, je suis devant chez Jacob, et à peine sortie de ma voiture j'entends qu'il y a de l'animation dans son jardin. Des bruits de plongeons dans une piscine et des rires. Ils ne sont pas discrets, mais ont l'air de s'éclater.

Je sonne, 4 fois! et enfin la porte s'ouvre sur un Jacob torse nu en maillot de bain et dégoulinant.

- « Bella ! Je suis tellement content que tu m'ais appelé ! »

A peine sa phrase terminée, qu'il me prend dans ses bras pour une étreinte musclée!

- « Jake, je peux plus respirer! »

- « Ah oui pardon, mais je suis si content ! »

- « Moi aussi, mais si tu m'étouffes ça va gâcher la soirée ! En plus maintenant je suis trempée»

- « C'est vrai que finir à l'hôpital serait pas cool, entre! »

- « Merci. On n'entend que vous de dehors. Tes voisins sont sympas j'espère. »

- « Ca va, j'ai pas à me plaindre! T'as pris ton maillot j'espère ! »

- « Non tu m'avais pas dit que je devais ! »

- « C'est vrai, c'est pas grave on demandera à Emily si elle en a un de rechange. »

Sa villa est très belle, la déco est moderne et de bon goût. On voit bien qu'un homme seul habite ici car c'est un peu le bazar dans certain coin, mais c'est propre et lumineux.

- « T'as une chouette maison! »

- « C'est vrai tu aimes ma déco ? Je me suis fait aider pour que tout soit assorti, mais j'ai tout choisi. »

Ah ! Ce Jacob est vraiment facile à contenter, le moindre de mes compliments lui donne un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- « Hey, les gars je vous présente Bella. Bella je te présente, Sam avec sa fiancée Emily, Paul, Jared et Kim, Quil, Embry, Leah et son frère Seth. Et enfin Jessica, Lauren et Samantha que tu connais déjà.

- « Salut tout le monde! Très contente de vous connaître. »

Les potes de Jacob sont vraiment des sacrés gaillards, il m'ont tous tendu une poigne de fer pour me saluer, et leurs amies me font la bise comme si on se connaît depuis toujours. Evidemment Lauren et Samantha ne viennent pas me dire bonjour, et je n'y vais pas non plus.

- « Bella tu bois quoi ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes , euh…? »

- « Emily ! »

- « Oui c'est ça Emily, j'ai pas retenu tous vos noms, enfin si mais pas dans l'ordre ! »

- « Pas de soucis. Nous on est à la margarita, mais Jacob doit avoir autre chose, je vais lui demander si tu veux. »

- « Non, c'est bon, d'habitude je bois du champagne, mais pour ce soir une margarita ça ira.»

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu fais ta maline avec ton Champagne et tes grands airs ?_

Tiens je croyais que t'étais plus là toi.

_Ce n'est pas parce que je suis si choquée de ton comportement avec Edward que je ne préfère plus intervenir, que je vais pas te laisser agir de la sorte avec tout le monde!_

Tu peux ça ne me gène pas. Et je n'ai dit que la vérité donc je vois pas pourquoi tu te formalises.

_Pimbèche !_

Cette conscience m'énerve sérieusement, c'est pas de ma faute si j'aime le champagne, non ? Si ? Ah bon !

Je me demande pourquoi Jake a invité Lauren et l'autre blondasse qui est avec elle. Elles ont l'air aussi connes l'une que l'autre. Jessica au moins est gentille, un peu niaise, et je vois pas ce qu'elle fait là, mais au moins elle est pas aussi pétasse que les deux autres. Je sais pas de quoi elles parlent, mais elles font de grands gestes avec leurs mains et rigolent comme des tordues. Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont vulgaires, on ne voit et n'entend qu'elles, tellement ostentatoires:

- « Ahahahahah si, si je te jure, ahahahahah, il m' a répondu qu'il n'avait pas de téléphone portable, ahahahahah ! »

- « Ahahahahahahah, non c'est vrai, OMG ! J'y crois pas ! Et alors qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ? »

- « LOL tu me croiras si tu veux mais j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, que son portable a sonner! MDR! Il était gêné, il savait pas où se mettre. »

Elles sont vraiment insupportables, pourquoi je les écoute encore ?

- « OMG. Et alors t'as fait quoi ? »

- « Ben rien car il est parti dans son bureau pour téléphoner tranquillement je suppose. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Il est sexy au possible, un regard à tomber, des lèvres à croquer et un cul ! Hein Jessica, tu le connais toi aussi , t'es pas d'accord ? »

Je plains sérieusement le mec dont elle parle, parce que je l'ai déjà vue à l'œuvre et quand elle veut un homme, elle n'y va pas par 4 chemins et ne se laisse pas repousser sans rien dire. Putain j'aimerai bien savoir sur qui elle a mis le grappin. Surtout que pour moi un seul homme correspond à cette description. Mais bon passons, je suis là pour justement l'oublier.

- « Euh oui , oui c'est vrai qu'il est très charmant, et sympa en plus. »

Jessica semble mal à l'aise de détailler cet homme comme ça, elle ….

- « Edward Cullen charmant et gentils ! C'est les seuls mots qui te viennent à l'esprit quand tu parles de lui ? Ma pauvre, je te . Attends c'est pas fini…»

Putain de merde ! J'en crois pas mes oreilles cette pouffe parle comme ça d'Edward, de mon Edward ?

_Edward, oui ! Mais pas TON Edward !_

Là c'est pas du tout le moment, ta gueule.

Non c'est pas possible qu'elle ose avoir des vues sur Lui ! Il est même pas acteur, ou riche, pourquoi elle le veut lui ?

Putain si je me retenais pas j'irai lui casser la figure à cette garce. Il est à moi, et je le prête pas! Même pas en rêve !

- « Bella , tu es Bella Swan c'est ça ? »

- « Hein quoi ? Oui c'est ça pourquoi, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Oula, il faut que je me calme, il n'y est pour rien !

- « Rien ! C'est juste que Jacob parle beaucoup de toi et qu'il m'a spécifiquement demandé de ne pas t'approcher ce soir! »

Merde c'est quoi son prénom à celui là, il me fait chier, j'ai pas entendu ce qu'a répondu l'autre pétasse.

- « OK comment tu t'appelles déjà ? »

- « Paul ! »

- « Ouais c'est ça ! Donc Paul tu m'excuses, mais j'allais parler avec Lauren là, donc on finira cette conversation plus tard ! »

Avant la fin de ma phrase, je commence déjà à me diriger vers elle, il faut absolument que je connaisse le fin mot de l'histoire. Si ça se trouve il veut se faire toutes les actrices qu'il va connaître. Si ça se trouve il se l'est déjà tapée cette salope. Et si ça se trouve il m'a prise pour une conne. Putain pourquoi ça me rend malade, pourquoi là maintenant tout de suite j'ai envie de hurler, et pourquoi, oui pourquoi, j'ai envie de la fracasser.

_T'es jalouse !_

Tu devais plus t'en mêler toi, quand il s'agit d'Edward !

_C'est vrai ! Je te laisse !_

Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire à cette Lauren, j'ai jamais pu me la sentir, mais là c'est encore pire.

- « Et ben qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça Lauren ? »

- « Tiens, Bella, je savais pas que tu devais venir ce soir! »

- « Parce que tu connais tout mon emploi du temps ? »

- « Non bien sur, mais on t'a pas vu de l'été donc je pensais que tu étais partie en voyage ! »

- « Et bien tu pensais mal, de toute évidence! Alors c'est quoi cette histoire si drôle ? A moins que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire ? »

- « En effet je ne préfère pas te la raconter . »

- « Oh allez, dit moi qui tu as encore malmené! Qui c'était un producteur, un acteur ou un riche héritier ? »

- « C'est quoi ton problème Bella, pourquoi tu viens me faire chier pendant que je rigole avec mes copines? »

- « Mon problème c'est toi ! Tu vois j'en ai ras le bol d'entendre tes bobards à la con. Tu te prends pour quelqu'un mais tu n'es rien sans ton cul. Tu ne vaux rien et tu oses te foutre de la gueule de cet homme qui est certainement dix fois mieux que toi! Alors dégage maintenant ! »

- « De toute façon j'avais pas l'intention de camper ici, y'a personne d'intéressant ! Vous venez les filles! »

- « C'est ça ! Bon débarras! »

Si j'étais pas chez Jacob et que tous ces amis n'étaient pas en train d'observer la scène, ébahis par ce qu'ils viennent de voir, je n'aurais jamais pu m'empêcher de lui refaire la façade. Pour une fois elle aurait eu une bonne raison de se faire faire de la chirurgie esthétique.

Je crois que je dois des explications à Jacob, qui me regarde incrédule.

- « Je suis désolée Jake, mais vraiment je ne la supporte plus. Elle est imbuvable, comment as-tu pu l'inviter? »

- « T'inquiète Bella elle a saoulé tout le monde depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Et Emily à bien faillit lui casser les dents elle aussi. »

- « C'est vrai et je suis ravie que tu lui ais fermé son claquet. Quelle vipère cette fille. Et Bella a raison pourquoi elle était là ce soir ? Jacob ne me dit pas que cette fille te plaît ? »

- « Hey non , Emily, je te jure que non. En fait Les garçons m'ont demandé un petit exemplaire de filles disponibles. Donc j'ai pensé à elles! Désolé les gars de balancer, mais c'était pour vous, et vous n'en avez même pas profité ! »

Emily, Kim, Leah et moi sommes estomaquées.

- « Oh non ! Les hommes n'ont honte de rien, quand vous ne pensez pas avec votre bistouquette, vous agissez directement dans son intérêt! »

- « Et comment Bella! Tu crois pas si bien dire ! » disent ils tous en cœur.

La bonne ambiance revient vite, et les rires reprennent. C'est vrai que Jacob peut être un vrai boutentrain quand il le veut. Et les anecdotes de leurs enfances sont tordantes.

Seul hic à cette fin de soirée, les gestes que Jake a envers moi. Plusieurs fois il essaye de me prendre la main ou de passer son bras sur mes épaules. J'ai du mal à le repousser car, vraiment je l'adore, mais je le considère plus comme mon frère. De plus je ne veux pas le blesser, et encore moins avoir ce genre de conversation ce soir. J'ai déjà du mal à mettre de côté ma matinée « mouvementée » et à oublier ce qu'à dit Lauren. Je ne devrais pas être touchée par ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Edward, mais je n'y peux rien. Et si finalement elle était arrivée à ses fins ? Et s'ils avaient couché ensemble. Non, non non c'est impossible….Pas Edward, pas lui.

Vers 1 heure du matin après avoir beaucoup ri et un peu bu ( finalement la margarita c'est vraiment bon !) je me décide à rentrer chez moi. Jacob insiste pour que je dorme chez lui.

« En tout bien tout honneur. Je dormirai sur le canapé, mais tu as quand même 5 ou 6 verres dans le nez, et c'est pas sérieux de prendre ta voiture. »

Finalement je jure de rouler tout doucement, et de lui envoyer un sms dès mon arrivée. Je dois habiter à cinq minutes de chez lui et à cette heure ci les rues sont désertes.

Une douche plus tard je suis dans mon lit toute seule à repenser à ce que je me suis jurée d'oublier, et c'est dans les bras d'Edward que je m'endort paisiblement.

Mon réveil, à 12 heures, est difficile. Premièrement un léger mal au crâne se fait ressentir, et deuxièmement je réalise qu'Il n'était pas dans mon lit cette nuit, que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Merveilleux mais douloureux une fois revenu sur terre.

La solitude que j'éprouve est terrible, et pour la première fois depuis des années et des années, je me laisse aller à pleurer. Mes larmes sont intarissables. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état. Je fais un métier absolument génial, que j'adore. En plus je vais commencer un film magnifique qui va certainement m'apporter une nomination aux oscars, et j'ai des amis très drôles qui m'apprécient. A cette pensée j'éclate à nouveau en sanglots, parce que c'est faux, je n'ai que deux amis. Et encore je ne leur ai pas raconté le quart de ce que j'ai vécu. Je ne leur laisse voir que ce que je veux, mais j'ai encore tant de secrets inavoués qui me hantent. Et je suis seule, sans personne pour m'aimer et me choyer, me faire sentir belle et fragile. Je joue toujours la femme forte avec du caractère, mais je voudrais quelqu'un qui me protège. Pour une fois je voudrais me laisser aller. Malheureusement ce n'est pas possible donc je pleure. Je pleure jusqu'à épuisement, je pleure jusqu'à être enfin vidée de toute ma haine et de toute ma colère envers mes parents, envers la vie, mais surtout envers moi. Parce que finalement tout est de ma faute, personne ne m'a obligé à être comme ça, on peut y arriver dans la vie sans être aussi égocentrique que je le suis. Rosalie et Jacob en sont la preuve vivante. Ils sont adorables et ont réussi. Le problème est que je ne sais pas comment on fait pour être gentille et pour gagner sur tous les plans. Et pour moi à ce jour le plus important c'est ma carrière. Je veux la réussir et j'y parviendrais quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

C'est remontée à bloc que je me prépare à aller chez Rosalie. En fin de compte ma petite crise aura eu du bon car j'ai fait le tri dans ma petite tête, et tout remis au point. Je sais où je vais et comment y aller !

C'est donc de très bonne humeur que je sonne chez mon amie, prête à passer une bonne petite soirée entre fille.

Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que je Le vois assis à table en train de rire avec Emmett et deux autres personnes. En trente secondes ma gaieté se transforme en rancune, les mots de Lauren refont surface et j'ai du mal à ne pas partir en courant tellement je bouillonne.

POV EDWARD

Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire un bond sur ma chaise quand j'entends Rosalie prononcer le prénom de Bella. Alice et ma mère me regardent en fronçant les sourcils et je suis certain qu'elles comprennent de qui il s'agit.

Alice a un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres qui signifie:

!

Ma mère quant à elle, regarde le téléphone comme s'il était une grossièreté, et je sais qu'à travers lui c'est Bella qu'elle regarde comme ça. C'est une louve très protectrice, et elle sait que Bella a un comportement ambigu avec moi, et elle désapprouve.

Ca m'embête un peu car finalement Bella ne m'a jamais rien promis et ce n'est pas de sa faute si je suis un pauvre con qui s'est attaché trop vite et encore une fois à la mauvaise personne.

Je pense que je vais reprendre mes habitudes d'étudiant et baiser toutes les filles qui voudront bien de moi. Au moins là ça sera clair, deux heures au lit et Adieu !

Malheureusement je suis convaincu que je ne ressentirai pas le quart de ce que j'ai éprouvé avec Bella. Mais tant pis je favoriserai la quantité à la qualité !

En attendant pour éviter d'être harcelé, je prétexte vouloir partir tôt pour Mélody.

Cette dernière râle un peu, mais dès que je lui promets un tour de vélo au bord de la plage avant de rentrer elle accepte. Je sais qu'elle adore se promener avec moi, et d'habitude le dimanche matin je cours et elle pédale à côté de moi. Elle dit qu'on fait notre sport pour avoir des muscles comme Emmett. Bon ce soir ça ne durera pas très longtemps car j'ai eu ma dose d'exercices en tout genre pour la journée.

23 heures, enfin cette journée se termine. Etendu dans mon lit je repense à Rosalie et sa conversation avec Bella. Cette dernière selon Rose semblait mal, peut-être que finalement elle regrette son comportement. Peut-être qu'elle culpabilise de m'avoir envoyer chier, peut-être qu'elle a des problèmes et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a réagit ainsi. Ou peut-être que rien du tout ! Je suis encore en train de lui trouver des excuses, et c'est hors de question. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre ! Mais que par moi !

Je suis dingue, il vaut mieux que je dorme.

Le réveil est difficile à 6h30 quand la connerie retenti, je me suis encore réveillé cinquante fois cette nuit, et Mélody est venue me rejoindre dans mon lit à 5 heures. Bref j'aurais bien aimé quelques heures supplémentaires de sommeil. Je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon propre sort, il y a pire non dans la vie. Direction la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner en bonne et due forme.

Une fois prêt je vais réveiller ma petite princesse.

- « Hey oh, ma jolie poupée, c'est l'heure de se lever pour aller chez mamie! »

- « Câlin papa… »

- « Hum oui ma chérie »

- « Papa tu crois que mamie voudra qu'on aille à la plage aujourd'hui ? »

- « Et ben ça a pas duré longtemps ce câlin! »

- « Ben oui mais je veux savoir si je prend mon maillot et mon sceau ou pas! »

- « Ce qu'on va faire c'est que tu prends tout et tu verras directement avec mamie, OK ? »

- « D'accord, tu m'as fait mes tartines ? »

- « Oui ma chérie, viens, dépêche toi que je vais être en retard! »

- « Et ton chef il va te gronder ? »

- « Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on doit pas trainer. »

Neuf heures pétantes j'entre dans mon bureau prêt pour ma dernière semaine de post production. Dans sept jours on recommence un tournage et pas des moindres, Summit a là un film susceptible d'être oscarisé. M. Mason nous a d'ailleurs un peu mis la pression.

- « Hey Edward! Ca va mon pote ? »

- « Bien et toi Em ? »

- « Ouais. Rosalie nous invite ce soir chez elle avec Alice et Jasper. T'en es ? »

- « Ok. Je passerai quand même faire un petit coucou à ma fille en sortant du travail, puis je viens. »

- « Cool, à plus j'ai du taf ! »

- « Ouais moi aussi, ciao »

La journée se passe tranquillement sans encombre. J'ai réussi à mettre mes problèmes personnels de côté, et j'ai été super efficace, je suis fier de moi.

Je fonce chez mes parents pour passer deux heures avec eux et Mélody. C'est peu mais au moins, en dormant là bas, elle pourra se lever quand elle veut demain.

Quand j'arrive chez Rosalie tout le monde est déjà là en train de rire. Je serre la main aux garçons et fais la bise aux filles. Alice en profite pour me glisser à l'oreille

- « Tu sais mon cher frère qu'il va falloir qu'on parle toi et moi ? Je t'ai confié mes secrets, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas ton cas! »

- « Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça petite sœur ? »

- « Je te connais pas cœur, et je saurais très bientôt ce que tu me caches! »

- « Comment un être aussi chétif peut être aussi agaçant ? »

- « Le talent mon cher, le talent ! »

- « Quand vous aurez fini vos messes basses on pourra boire un coup ! »

- « Ben alors Emmett t'as soif ? » demande Alice.

Mort de rire nous nous installons autour de la table. La sonnette retenti mais je ne me soucis pas de la personne qui peut se trouver derrière la porte, pensant à un livreur ou je ne sais qui.

Grave erreur car dès que je lève les yeux, je croise ce regard chocolat qui m'attire tant. Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer, et je constate que Bella est aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

Rosalie la fait entrer et la présente, à Jasper et ma sœur surtout puisque nous la connaissons Emmett et moi. Même mieux qu'elle ne l'imagine pour ma part !

- « Bella, je te présente Jasper, mon frère et sa petite amie Alice, qui est aussi la sœur d'Edward, que tu connais déjà. Et mon Emmett que tu connais aussi ! »

- « Salut tout le monde! »

- « Bella Swan, je suis ravie de te rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi! »

Dit Alice me jetant un coup d'œil rapide, et en se levant pour aller lui faire la bise.

- « Ah bon ? »

- « oui la presse people ne t'épargne pas et je sais que tu as fait chavirer des cœurs cet été! »

La traitresse, je vois bien son petit sourire en coin, et son clin d'œil dans ma direction.

- « O tu sais il ne faut pas toujours croire ce que les gens racontent, surtout dans ces torchons. »

- « J'imagine que tu as raison. En tout cas je suis très contente de te connaître. »

- « Moi aussi.»

- « Salut Bella, c'est un plaisir! »

- « Bonjour Jasper. Emmett, tu t'es enfin décidé à approcher Rosalie. Elle n'espérait que ça! »

- « Bella ! »

- « Quoi c'est vrai non ? »

- « Oui mais bon c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter! »

- « t'inquiète pas ma Rosie, moi aussi j'ai pris la tête à Edward et Alice avant de me décider à agir! »

- « Vraiment ! »

- « Je te confirme ! Depuis le mois de Janvier il n'avait que ton nom à la bouche. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour réussir à travailler correctement alors qu'il passait des heures à venir me demander mon avis à ton sujet, et pareils le soir hein Alice ? »

- « Oui mais c'était pas le seul n'est-ce pas ? » Si c'était pas ma sœur, je lui couperais la langue. Je lui fait le plus discrètement possible les gros yeux pour qu'elle se taise. Elle a beau soupirer d'exaspération elle ne dit plus rien. Mais à mon grand désespoir c'est Bella qui s'y met.

- « Je comprends que tu ais eu de mal à travailler, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à cause d'Emmett. J'ai plutôt entendu dire que Lauren et toi aviez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée de te voir ici ce soir, tu n'es pas chez elle ? »

- « Pardon de quoi parles-tu Bella? »

- « Et bien de ta relation avec Lauren! »

- « Et je peux savoir qui t'as dit ce genre de conneries ? »

- « Peu importe d'où j'appris ça, c'est vrai ou pas ? »

- « je vais te dire une chose Bella….. je n'ai pas à te répondre. »

- « Qui ne dit rien consent ! »

- « C'est ma vie privée et ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant si tu crois que je suis ce genre d'homme c'est ton problème pas le mien. Et encore une fois je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse. Je ne suis qu'un petit ingénieur son après tout. Ma vie est bien lassante par rapport à la tienne. »

- « hum hum ! Désolé de vous déranger mais on est là nous aussi ! Et juste une chose Bella, tu crois vraiment que les hommes aiment se genre de pétasse siliconée qui porte des jupes ras l'air de jeu! Parce que je t'assure que c'est pas ce qu'on recherche, à part à 14 ans en pleine crise hormonale! »

- « Ben tu me rassures Emmett un instant j'ai cru que vous n'étiez tous que des males en rut ! »

- « Ma Rosie chérie, c'est pas parce que mon instinct animal ressort parfois, à cause de l'effet que tu me fais, que je ne sais pas me contrôler! La preuve c'est que bien que je te trouve particulièrement magnifique ce soir, je suis là à discuter avec tout le monde et pas dans ta chambre à m'occuper de toi! »

- « Emmett, s'il te plait tu parles de ma sœur là ! »

- « Pardon jasper, mais ose dire que tu ne penses pas à la même chose que moi quand tu regardes Alice, que soit dit en passant je considère comme ma sœur! »

- « Un point pour toi mec! »

Merci mes amis d'avoir détourné la conversation. Je leurs revaudrais ça. Em ramène toujours tout à la plaisanterie et nous passons le reste de la soirée à rigoler. Même si j'en veux énormément à Bella je préfère oublier pour l'instant. Elle aussi se déride un peu et je la trouve encore plus attirante quand elle sourit et qu'elle oublie son mauvais caractère.

Les filles parlent fringues, et Alice n'est pas en reste même si elle n'a jamais eu la chance de s'habiller chez les grands couturiers, elle connaît la mode et donne même des conseils à Rosalie et Bella. J'ai bien cru que ma sœur allait arracher les yeux de cette dernière suite à notre altercation, mais maintenant le courant passe bien entre elles. Ce qui me ravi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi étant donné qu'il est évident que nous n'aurons jamais de relation autre que professionnelle. Mais ça m'aurait fait chier qu'Alice n'aime pas Bella.

Jasper et Emmett sont en train de refaire le match Giants/Yankees qui s'est joué la semaine dernière.

- « Super match hein les gars! » dis je moqueur car les Yankees dont je suis fan ont gagné.

- « Oh toi ça va! On sait que tes New Yorkais ont gagné c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter! »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Em ils ont été plus forts c'est tout! »

- « Tu parles ils ont eu de la chance! »

- « Jasper c'est facile comme excuse et venant de toi ça m'étonne, c'est plus le genre de remarque à la Emmett ça ! »

- « Merci Edward j'en attendais pas tant! »

- « En tout cas rien n'est perdu il reste encore des matchs et j'ai espoir! »

- « Tout à fait d'accord Jaz, on peut le faire ! »

- « C'est ça on va gagner! »

Nous sommes mort de rire car nous pensons tous les trois la même chose mais pas pour la même équipe.

Il est temps pour chacun de regagner son home sweet home et sur le pas de la porte Alice me lance un

« je passe chez toi demain et tu me dois des explications! »

Ceci bien haut et fort pour que tout le monde entende. Bella me regarde inquiète, et Emmett qui connaît ma sœur en rajoute une couche

- « J'espère que tu n'as aucun secret que tu veux taire Edward. Parce que demain même si c'est le cas-tu n'en auras plus! »

- « Je n'ai rien à cacher » Dis je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de regarder Bella qui fait celle qui n'a rien entendu.

Je suis mal, très mal, y'a pas plus fort qu'Alice pour tirer les vers du nez de quelqu'un, elle bat même ma mère haut la main, pourtant cette dernière à plus d'expérience. Mais chez ma sœurette c'est inné!

- « C'est-ce qu'on verra grand frère! Bonne nuit! »

Je passe le trajet de chez Rosalie à chez moi à réfléchir à une tactique pour qu'Alice ne découvre pas mon secret. Et si je lui mentais ? Elle s'en rendrait compte quoique quand je le veux vraiment, quand c'est vital, je suis un excellent menteur. La preuve personne n'a su pour mon aventure extra conjugale lorsque j'étais avec Tanya. Arrivé chez moi, ma décision est prise, je dois trouver un bobard à lui fourguer. Mais lequel ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage car une main retient la porte de l'immeuble et l'empêche de se fermer.

- « Edward il faut qu'on parle. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Encore merci pour les nouvelles mises en alerte et en favoris, et aussi pour les reviews, ça nous fait vraiment très plaisir. Nous espérons avoir répondu à tout lemon de, sinon nous sommes vraiment désolées.**

**Il semblerait que ce chap ait pas mal plu et ça nous plait de vous plaire. Donc on fait tout pour que ça dure.**

**Anne : Très heureuses que tu ais trouvé ce chap sympa, espérons que ce sera pareil pour les autres. Merci de nous laisser une trace de ta lecture.**

**Rosallia : C'est vrai que Bella mériterait bien des baffes, et ce qui nous exaspère c'est qu'elle ne s'en prend jamais ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**Elo : Oui c'Est-ce qu'on voulait garder nos héros préférés, mais changer d'histoire. Merci pour ta review, et nous espérons que la suite te plaira.**

**Dark : Merci pour ta review. Bella commence en effet à devenir plus sympa mais qu'à l'intérieur, donc personne ne peut s'en rendre compte. Alice ben c'est Alice! La réponse à tes questions dans ce chap.**

**La réplique de film que j'ai utilisé, est la suivante : **«Les hommes n'ont honte de rien, quand vous ne pensez pas avec votre bistouquette, vous agissez directement dans son intérêt! » Elle vient de Will Hunting, que j'adore.

Une nouvelle réplique dans ce chap.

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous n'avons fait que les lui emprunter.**

**Chapitre 8 : Discussions**

**POV BELLA :**

En sortant de chez Rosalie, je n'hésite pas une seconde. Je dois en avoir le cœur net, j'ai besoin de savoir si Edward a couché avec Lauren.

Je fonce donc vers son appartement et arrive au moment où la porte du hall d'entrée de son immeuble va se refermer sur lui.

- « Edward, il faut qu'on parle. » Lui dis-je en lui attrapant le bras.

- « Je n'ai rien à te dire Isabella »

Il m'appelle Isabella! Aïe! Il est en pétard et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mon comportement d'hier ou de ce soir, mais il va falloir qu'il se calme.

- « Moi j'ai des tas de choses à te dire! »

- « Je n'ai pas non plus envie de t'écouter. »

Ca va pas être facile parce que le voir en colère m'énerve au plus haut point. C'est vrai quoi ? Il se tape certainement toutes les actrices qu'il croise sur son chemin et il voudrait peut-être que je le prenne avec le sourire.

- « J'en ai rien à foutre, je te jure que tu vas le faire parce que….. Parce que… »

- « Parce que ? »

- « Parce que c'est comme ça! J'exige que tu m'écoutes et maintenant! »

- « Tu crois réellement être en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit ? »

- « J'en sais rien, mais on retravaille ensemble dans une semaine, et il va y avoir une ambiance de merde si on ne règle pas nos histoires. »

- « Mais Bella, il n'y a rien à régler, aucune histoire! C'est toi qui complique les choses et qui te comporte comme une…une garce, en fait ! Désolé mais c'est vrai! »

Voilà l'image qu'il a de moi, super, en même temps je l'ai certainement mérité, mais je préfère ignorer sa remarque.

- « Bon on monte ou on campe ici ? »

- « Franchement je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée! »

- « Allez ! Je te dis ce que j'ai à te dire et je repars »

- « OK, viens. »

Je le suis dans les escaliers , soulagée qu'il n'ait pas pris l'ascenseur. Etre dans un endroit aussi confiné avec lui, seuls, je n'aurais peut-être pas était capable de me retenir de lui sauter dessus.

En entrant dans son appartement je suis étonnée car il est certes petit mais très bien meublé et agencé. Des photos de lui et sa famille sont pendues au mur, et je constate qu'il a l'air très proche d'eux. Sur le meuble de l'entrée se trouve un cadre avec une petite fille, très jolie, elle est joyeuse et semble pétillante. Je me demande qui elle est par rapport à Edward. Sa nièce, une cousine, sa fille ..? Non , je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir en fait. En plus elle me fait penser à moi, je trouve qu'on a le même regard chocolat que moi. Incapable de quitter ce portrait des yeux, je ne remarque pas qu'Edward est assis sur une chaise de la cuisine et m'attend septique.

- « Bella tu voulais parler, je t'écoute. Je t'en prie, assieds toi. »

- « J'imagine bien que tu ne dois pas me comprendre. Mais je suis comme ça, une fille compliquée. Non en fait je ne suis pas compliquée, au contraire, je suis très simple. J'ai juste décidé il y a quelques années de mettre ma vie privée de côté. Mais je ne suis qu'une humaine qui parfois est incapable de se contrôler. C'est ce qui est arrivé les deux fois où…. Enfin tu vois de quoi je parle. »

- « Si tu veux dire les deux fois où on a fait l'amour, oui je vois très bien de quoi tu parles. Et… »

Mon Dieu il dit avoir fait l'amour avec moi, et pas simplement un rapport sexuel. C'est-ce que je ressentais aussi mais je suis soulagée que ce soit son cas également. Ca ne change rien, cependant.

- « Ne me coupe pas, s'il te plait. Ce que je veux c'est m'excuser et qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. Plus de disputes et de pics insultants. On en reste à des rapports professionnels cordiaux. »

- « Donc pour toi… »

Je le coupe en levant mon index.

- « J'ai pas fini, il y a un mais. »

- « Je suis tout ouïe. »

- « Pour que ce soit faisable, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu as couché avec Lauren. »

Oui c'est vraiment un besoin, car je ne peux pas me leurrer plus longtemps j'éprouve quelque chose de fort pour lui. Pas de l'amour j'en suis sûre. Du moins c'est-ce que j'aime à penser, mais quelque chose. Et je serai vraiment déçue s'il s'était tapé Lauren. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si important pour moi. Je m'en veux parce que si ça m'énerve c'est que je me laisse guider par mes émotions, et c'est absolument hors de question. Cela dit, il faut quand même que je sache, ça m'est vital.

- « Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus être insultant. Et là franchement, tu me blesses Bella, tu crois vraiment que je baise tout ce qui bouge ? »

- « C'est pas ça mais, hier chez Jacob, elle se ventait de t'avoir mis le grappin dessus, et elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. »

- « Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi. Tu viens bien de me dire à l'instant que la seule chose qu'il y a entre nous est du pur professionnalisme amical, non ? » Dit-il avec sarcasme. « Donc ce que je fais en dehors du travail ne devrait pas t'intéresser. »

- « Pas faux, mais tu ne la connais pas. Elle est dangereuse et va t'entraîner sur la mauvaise voie. »

- « Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »

- « Voilà, c'est ça, tout à fait. »

- « Et bien il n'y a pas de quoi. »

- « Ca veut dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ? »

Je suis incapable d'empêcher la joie que je ressens transparaître en posant cette question. Et je constate que cette petite faiblesse de ma part le fait sourire. Il est si beau quand il sourit que c'en est déroutant. Dieu que j'aimerai me laisser aller à ces côtés. Ce regard profond qu'il me porte est envoûtant, et même si je me reprends vite j'ai comme l'impression qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et qu'il saisit tous les doutes qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

- « Tu me fais rire. Pour te « rassurer » je vais te répondre. » Dit-il en mimant les guillemets. « Non je n'ai pas touché un cheveu de Lauren, et encore moins sa petite culotte. Elle m'a fait du rentre dedans pendant tout le tournage, mais elle ne m'intéresse pas, je la trouve vulgaire, et tu sais quoi ? Je préfère les brunettes. Voilà tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles cette nuit, elle ne me fera pas de mal. » Dit il en riant carrément.

Je confirme, il sait que ce n'est pas l'inquiétude qui m'a incité à lui poser cette question. Mais encore une fois je ne relève pas. Je dois garder toute mon énergie pour ne pas flancher et lui sauter au cou sur le champ. Je me sens tellement soulagée. Il n'est pas intéressé par les actrices, il ne couche pas avec n'importe quelle fille, enfin et surtout tout ceci ne s'applique pas à moi. A mon tour je lui souris, faute de mieux, et je me jure que je reviendrai le voir dès que je serai prête.

- « Merci Edward, sincèrement, merci de m'avoir répondu. On fait la paix ? » Dis je en lui tendant la main.

- « On fait la paix. » me répond il en me serrant la main.

Le contact de ses doigts sur les miens est euphorisant, et ramène en moi tout un tas de sensations. Je réalise à quel point ça va être difficile de le voir tous les jours, mais simplement en tant que collègue de travail.

- « Génial. A la semaine prochaine alors ! »

- « Au revoir Bella.»

Je ne préfère pas m'attarder chez lui car l'attraction que je ressens pour lui risquerait de mettre un terme à mes bonnes résolutions. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes comme deux aimants incapables de rester loin de l'autre dès que nos corps se rapprochent. Il est mon pôle sud, nous sommes opposés de bien des manières mais il m'attire irrémédiablement.

Au moment où je saisis la poignet de la porte Edward m'interpelle.

- « Hey Bella. »

- « Oui » Dis je en me retournant, sans le regarder dans les yeux toute fois.

- « Dors bien. »

Le duel dans ma tête est à son comble, partir ou rester et lui dire que je ne suis qu'une folle qui ne peut plus se passer de sa personne.

_Reste_

Non je pars

_Reste_

- « Ouais c'est ça, toi aussi » Je préfère employer un ton ferme pour ne pas flancher au son de sa voix si suave.

Après une bonne douche, je me couche sereine. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps, tout n'est pas parfait, bien sûr, mais j'ai fait le tri dans ma tête.

Je veux réussir ma carrière.

Une seule question subsiste. Pourrais-je agir contre les lois de la physique et réussir à éviter tout contact charnel avec lui. Difficile à dire, c'est comme si j'étais imprégnée par lui.

**POV EDWARD :**

Cette discussion avec Bella m'a apportée beaucoup de réponses. Je comprends mieux ses agissements. Enfin je crois. Elle ne s'est pas servie de moi pour soulager une crise hormonale. Elle n'est juste pas prête pour une relation. Moi non plus je n'étais pas prêt, mais parfois ça nous tombe dessus sans qu'on n'ait rien demandé. Je n'avais jamais cru au coup de foudre avant de rencontrer Bella. Maintenant en revanche ?

J'ai soutenu à Alice et Emmett plus d'un million de fois que je n'étais pas amoureux de Bella, et que j'avais seulement l'impression de devoir la protéger. Or on ne veut protéger que les gens qui comptent pour nous. De même, la colère immense que j'ai ressentie quand elle m'a viré de chez elle, prouve que je tiens à elle, sinon je serai passé à autre chose. Le fait que je ne lui en veuille plus à la seconde où je l'ai vue chez Rosalie le démontre aussi. Et enfin je pense sans cesse à elle, c'est un fait.

Donc oui, ma sœur et mon meilleur ami ont raison, j'aime Bella. Mais est-ce que ça change quelque chose? Non, car elle veut juste être amie avec moi. Pour l'instant !

J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de lire en elle beaucoup de doutes, de plus elle m'observe bizarrement, quand elle ose me regarder droit dans les yeux. Tout ceci me donne envie de garder espoir, mais je ne dois pas. Si ça se trouve elle ne changera jamais d'avis. Ce genre de personne en veut toujours plus au niveau professionnel, et ça c'est quelque chose que j'ai du mal à saisir. Ne peut-on pas être heureux en amour et être reconnu au travail ? Pourquoi faudrait-il choisir entre l'un ou l'autre? C'est comme avec Tanya, l'appât du gain est trop fort. Mais merde ! Il n'ya pas que le fric dans la vie. On peut mourir du jour au lendemain, et ne vaut-il pas mieux finir heureux et aimé, que riche et seul ? Pour moi la réponse est évidente, mais visiblement Bella a choisit l'autre option. Dans la mesure où nos avis divergent sur ce point je dois faire une croix sur elle, du moins en tant que petite amie. Je serai peut-être son ami tout court, mais je dois tourner cette page de ma vie sentimentale, qui d'ailleurs n'a jamais vraiment existé. Deux rapports sexuels ne constituent pas une relation amoureuse. Disons que nous avons eu une aventure, point barre.

POV ALICE :

Mon frère est toujours bizarre mais depuis le début de l'année c'est pire que jamais. Je le connais par cœur et il ne peut rien me cacher, même s'il croit le contraire. Je sais quand il va bien ou quand il souffre, je sais tout. Il est mon frère, je l'adore et j'aime le voir heureux.

Pas comme quand il était avec Tanya, cette salope n'a fait que profiter de lui. Sa seule qualité était de croire en son talent de pianiste. En même temps comment ne pas le reconnaître ? Il était grandiose assis devant son piano jouant de ses doigts agiles sur les touches d'ivoire. S'il n'avait pas eu cet accident de voiture il serait devenu un grand virtuose.

Malheureusement quand son pick up est parti en tonneau toutes ses vitres ont éclaté en morceaux. Edward était coupé de toute part et le plus gros éclat s'est planté dans son avant bras gauche, lui coupant au passage le tendon et le vidant presque de tout son sang. Dieu soit loué, les pompiers sont arrivés très vite sur les lieux.

Après l'intervention visant à remettre son tendon à sa place, et de longues heures de perfusions, il a pu reprendre une vie presque normale. Je sais que ce n'est rien du tout comparé à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, mais il n'a pas pu se servir de sa main pendant très longtemps. Quand enfin il a été capable de rejouer il s'est vite rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus autant de dextérité. Son avenir en tant que pianiste est donc tombé à l'eau. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Mais il n'a pas eu le choix, il a remonté la pente avec notre soutien à tous. Sauf Tanya qui bien sûr l'enfonçait encore plus. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne l'a pas quittée à ce moment là. Enfin, je sais que c'est pour Mélody, car il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il était sûr que s'il se séparait de Tanya, elle partirait à New York avec leur fille. C'était bien mal la connaître ! Quand elle s'est finalement barrée elle ne s'est surtout pas encombrée de ma nièce. Comment une mère peut-elle faire ça ? Même dans leur situation. Laisser son enfant ! C'est pour moi inimaginable, même si je n'en ai pas encore. Donc ce pauvre Edward est resté avec cette vipère, qui passait son temps à le rabaisser et à crier sur les toits que sa famille vivait grâce à son argent à elle. Foutaise ! C'était l'argent de son père, elle n'a jamais été capable de lever son gros cul !

Quoi qu'il en soit Edward a été soulagé (même s'il était inquiet pour Mélody) quand elle l'a quitté pour quelqu'un qui « savait l'aimer » comme elle lui a balancé à la figure. Bon débarras ! A partir de ce moment là il s'est donné corps et âme à sa fille âgée d'à peine plus d'1 an. C'est un excellent père, très à l'écoute, capable de jouer pendant des heures, mais aussi de sévir si besoin est. S'il n'en veut pas à Tanya c'est parce qu'elle lui a permis d'avoir sa fille, mais je sais que leur couple battait de l'aile bien avant l'arrivée de cette dernière. Je suis d'ailleurs certaine qu'il l'a trompée, mais bien sûr il nie.

Bref Jasper et moi venons d'arriver à mon appart et durant le trajet je n'ai pu m'empêcher de repenser à tout ce que m'a dit Edward depuis qu'il travaille chez Summit, ou devrais-je dire depuis qu'il a croisé Bella.

Au début, lorsqu'il parlait de son travail, ça aboutissait toujours sur le sujet « Bella » .

« Tu aurais du voir Bella jouer cette scène difficile » ou « Bella est une excellente actrice », mais il y avait aussi « Bella est insupportable, avec ses grands airs, et son sale caractère ! ». Tous ces commentaires tournaient autour d'elle, et Emmett a confirmé ce que je pensais, en précisant qu'Edward n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, et qu'elle aussi passait son temps à le reluquer. Ils jouaient à un drôle de jeu se courant après sans jamais agir. Comme des collégiens voulant accaparer l'attention de l'autre mais ne pas avouer ses sentiments de peur d'être refoulé.

J'ai essayé à maintes reprises de lui faire dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Bella. A chaque fois il a répondu qu'il n'éprouvait que de la sympathie pour cette jeune femme qui faisait semblant d'être dure pour se protéger. Je ne savais pas si elle faisait effectivement semblant ou pas, toujours est-il qu'elle me paraissait vraiment imbuvable. Au point qu'à chaque fois qu'il me parlait d'elle j'avais envie de la claquer, surtout sachant pertinemment qu'Edward ne lui était pas indifférent. J'avais trop peur qu'il ne retombe dans le même schéma qu'avec Tanya, en s'amourachant d'une personne vénale et égoïste. Malgré tout je ne voulais pas que mon frère sache que je ne la supportais pas, car d'une je ne la connaissais pas, ce qui ne me donnais pas le droit de la juger, et de deux si je voulais qu'il me parle je ne devais pas le pousser dans ses retranchements. Mais quand même le voir la défendre à chaque fois qu'elle se prenait pour quelqu'un, UUURRRGGGHHH, insupportable.

Le soir de l'avant première de « ma vie après l'enfer », je lui aurais sauté à la gorge si Jasper n'avait pas était présent. Je peux dire qu'il m'a empêché de commettre un meurtre, non mais on ne pousse pas mon frère à l'eau sans en subir les conséquences ! Ben si ! Tu peux dire merci à mon Jazou, Bella!

Après des mois de convoitise mettre enfin la main sur mon bel inconnu, c'était inespéré. C'est pourquoi je suis restée avec lui au lieu d'aller étriper Bella. Toute cette soirée restera gravée dans ma mémoire, et je me souviens de l'excitation que je ressentais encore le lendemain en me réveillant.

Le lendemain ahhhh! Première fois que Jasper posa ses lèvres divines sur les miennes, un moment de pur bonheur, nous étions entourés par la foule et pourtant, nous nous sentions seuls au monde dans notre bulle de bien être que rien n'aurait pu faire éclater. Notre repas au restaurant s'est très bien passé, nous avons ensuite parlé toute la nuit sans aucune gène comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours, désireux de tout savoir sur l'autre. J'ai d'ailleurs appris que sa soit disant petite amie n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Depuis le soir de notre première rencontre en fait ! Je me suis alors sentie un peu coupable mais il m'a certifié que cette relation n'était pas sérieuse. Bien que ce soit très rare je me suis piquée un fard quand il m'a fait admettre que j'avais fait exprès de lui vendre des vêtements affreux. En effet étant donné son très bon goût vestimentaire, il a toujours vu que ce que je lui proposais était hideux. Mais puisque de toute façon ce n'était qu'un moyen de venir me voir, il n'a jamais relevé.

« J'ai eu le coup de foudre à la seconde où je suis entré dans le magasin, et que je t'ai vu. J'ai quitté Maria sur le champ. Je devais te revoir, et j'aurais porté moi-même ces robes s'il avait fallu! Tu étais tellement drôle à essayer de me refourguer tes horreurs.». Telles furent ces mots avant de m'embrasser. Puis il ajouta « Et je ne peux déjà plus me passer de toi ». Comment ne pas craquer devant tant de romantisme.

Pour en revenir à mon frère je l'aurais volontiers vengé, mais ce sentiment a disparu quand j'ai constaté à quel point il semblait bouleversé. Il était dans les nuages, à sourire bêtement puis l'instant d'après ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient l'air triste et en colère. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui le mettait dans cet état il a répondu que Mélody l'inquiétait, ce qui me parut fort probable étant donné sa fatigue, mais j'avais tout de même l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose. J'en ai déjà eu confirmation hier chez nos parents où il répondait à une phrase sur deux, alors qu'il a littéralement bondit sur sa chaise quand Rosalie a prononcé le prénom de Bella, comme si d'un coup il sortait de sa transe. Et enfin ce soir c'est Bella qui a prouvé qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ces deux là.

C'est vrai si elle était seulement curieuse elle ne lui aurait pas demandé sur ce ton là s'il avait couché avec cette fameuse lauren, et le fait qu'il ne veuille rien dire ne l'aurait pas énervée à ce point. Et lui, à une simple collègue, il aurait simplement répondu par oui ou par non en riant de cette histoire. Mais non, aucun des deux n'a agit en ami, et ils n'ont cessé de se regarder du coin de l'œil tout le reste de la soirée.

En tout cas pour ma part j'ai revu mon jugement sur elle. Bella est en fait très touchante, on a même rigolé toutes les trois avec Rosalie. Et je suis maintenant du même avis qu'Edward, Bella s'est forgée une carapace qu'elle ne laisse tomber qu'une fois en confiance. Alors sa froideur laisse place à de la timidité et beaucoup d'humour. Au final je l'apprécie beaucoup tout comme Rosalie, et je suis certaine qu'on deviendra de vraies amies. En plus elles m'ont proposé de venir faire les boutiques chics avec elles, et ça c'est absolument GENIAL !

- « Tu es bien pensive Lily. Est-ce que ça va ? » me dit Jasper en m'ouvrant ma portière.

- « Oui bien sûr, je cherche juste à deviner ce qu'Edward me cache, même si j'ai ma petite idée. Tu as vu comment ils se regardent lui et Bella? »

- « Ouais, en plus il était distrait toute la soirée. »

- « Ah t'as remarqué ça aussi. Et qu'en pense M. le Psy? »

- « Je pense que quelque chose le tracasse, et qu'effectivement ça a peut-être un rapport avec Bella. »

- « C'est-ce que je me disais aussi, il faut que je sache, j'ai bien envie de l'appeler tout de suite d'ailleurs! »

- « Hum Alice, tu ne trouves pas que j'ai l'air embêté moi aussi ? »

- « Non qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » dis-je inquiète

- « Et bien en fait ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas senti ton corps sous mes mains, et comme de toute façon on ne peut rien pour eux cette nuit, autant s'occuper de nous, tu ne crois pas ? » me répond il avec un regard coquin, en frôlant ma joue du bout des doigts.

- « N'en dis pas plus où je me consume sur place, et je préfère le faire dans tes bras. »

Son baiser fougueux me transporte déjà au paradis, et il me porte presque pour rentrer plus vite chez moi.

Effectivement cette nuit je n'ai pas repensé une seule fois à mon frère et ses histoires. Mais ce matin alors qu'il n'y a pas un chat à la boutique je réfléchis aux questions pièges que je vais pouvoir lui poser ce soir, pour connaître la vérité.

- « Salut grand frère. Bien travaillé ? »

- « Merde Alice, tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je sois à la maison avant de commencer ton interrogatoire ? »

- « De quoi parles-tu ? »

- « Oh ça va j'ai bien compris ton manège, et je sais pourquoi tu es là à m'attendre à la sortie du travail. Mais j'ai des choses à faire figures-toi, et je n'ai pas le temps de subir tes questions vicieuses. En plus ça ne sert à rien puisque je ne te cache rien. »

- « Edward, Edward, Edward. Tu es désespérant, tu penses pouvoir t'en tirer ainsi, ttttt, n'y compte pas. »

- « Bon moi je vais faire mes courses, ciao. »

- « Hey ! C'est cool je dois faire les miennes aussi, je t'accompagne. »

- « Alice ! Tu es insupportable. »

- « Mais non, je prends soin de toi, et surtout je vais pouvoir vérifier si tu nourris ma nièce correctement. »

- « Elle a presque 6 ans, il était temps que tu t'en soucies. Trouve une autre excuse. »

- « Je n'ai pas ma voiture, et tu ne me laisserais pas rentrer à pied chargée comme un mulet? »

- « Bon dépêche-toi de monter, petit monstre. »

- « Merci Edychouchou. »

- « Tu veux vraiment que je change d'avis ? Tu sais pertinemment que je déteste ce surnom débile que m'avait donné Tanya. »

- « Oups pardon, Edward. T'as passé une bonne soirée hier ? »

- « Ben t'étais là, t'as bien vu. »

_Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça grand frère tu te trompes._

- « J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé chez Rosalie, mais pas après. »

- « Et bien tu m'as déjà vu prendre une douche, tu m'as déjà vu dormir, donc tu peux parfaitement t'imaginer comment s'est déroulé le reste de ma soirée. »

_Il est doué, pas un seul mouvement exprime une gêne quelconque, ni un seul froncement de sourcil…. Mais je suis meilleure que lui à ce jeu là…_

- « En effet. Tu crois que Bella est allée directement chez elle ? J'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer. »

_Légère pression de ses doigts autour du volant, j'ai touché le point sensible_.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? C'est pas comme si tu la connaissais de puis des années et que tu sois en mesure de décrypter chacune de ses pensées. »

- « Pas faux, sauf qu'elle est humaine et est une femme de surcroit, donc je lis en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. »

_Aucune réaction, merde il me gonfle à force, ce serait tellement plus simple s'il coopérait._

-« Ecoute Edward, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux. Je suis certaine que vous avez déjà couché ensemble au moins deux fois, et je suis convaincue que ce n'étais pas que du sexe. Donc soit tu craches le morceau, soit je te torture jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais ça m'embêterai de priver Mélody de son père. Donc à toi de voir. »

_Je sens que je vais encore gagner, il fini son créneau pour se garer et il baisse la tête, pensif et contrarié._

- « Dépêche toi, je voudrais récupérer ma fille avant 18h30. »

Edward marche en direction des caddies et secoue la tête avec son petit sourire en coin qui fait fondre bien des femmes.

_Je le tiens, il est cuit._

- « Je m'impatiente Edward, accouche. J'ai vérifié tu n'as plus ton préservatif dans ton portefeuille, donc est-ce avec Bella que tu l'as utilisé ?»

La mamie à côté de moi me regarde avec un air offusqué et Edward également.

- « Ben quoi » lui dis je, « je parle de deux adultes consentants, ils ont le droit de baiser, non ? »

- « Alice, ça suffit, je n'ai pas baisé Bella, je lui ai fait l'amour, et c'était parfait. T'es contente ? Excusez là Madame, elle fait sa crise d'adolescence en retard! »

- « Je l'savais, je l'savais, je suis trop forte. Alors tu es amoureux d'elle hein ? »

- « Oui »

- « Je veux tout savoir, où, quand, comment ? »

- « Alors là tu vois tu peux courir, tu connais la vérité, mais je garde pour moi les détails. »

- « Oh t'es pas drôle du tout. Mais tant pis. En tout cas je suis heureuse pour toi, enfin pour vous. »

- « Il n'y a pas de quoi tu sais. Il ne se passera plus jamais rien entre nous. »

- « Je ne veux pas entendre un pareil ton défaitiste. Tu n'en sais rien, peut-être que tout à l'heure elle t'attendra chez toi, qui sait? »

- « Moi je sais, on en a parlé, et nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Nous seront de simples collègues de boulot, rien de plus. »

- « C'est elle qui a voulu ça ? Je suis étonnée car, crois moi, elle n'en pense pas moins. J'ai passé ma soirée à étudier son comportement hier, et elle en pince pour toi. Malheureusement, je pense qu'elle ne l'a pas encore réalisé. Quand ce sera fait vous serez inséparables. »

- « Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais attendre sagement que MADEMOISELLE se décide? »

- « Non, j'espère pour toi que tu n'attendras pas « sagement ». Je veux dire que tu auras certainement pleins d'aventures, mais si tu es aussi amoureux d'elle que tes yeux le disent, elle restera l'élue de ton cœur…..ton pénis par contre pourra se divertir ailleurs… »

- « Alice, si maman t'entendait parler comme ça »

- « Edward j'ai l'impression que tu as encore 10 ans quand tu parles comme ça. On est adulte, merde, et autant je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé la bonne personne, autant je trouverai ça dommage que tu gaspille ton temps, à poiroter. En plus la perfection ne s'obtient qu'à force d'entrainement. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne doute pas de tes talents ! »

- « J'en reviens pas d'avoir cette conversation avec ma petite sœur, tu sais que tu parles comme Emmett, et que c'est flippant? »

- « Ben si Em te parle ainsi, il a bien raison. Et moi j'ai peut-être un discours de male en rut, mais toi, putain, tu es devenu une vraie gonzesse dans tes paroles. J'espère qu'au lit, au moins, c'est pas le cas. »

_Bon je sais je suis vache, mais il a besoin d'être boosté un peu en ce moment._

- « Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ma virilité, elle va très bien. En tout cas bella ne s'en est pas plainte Dimanche. »

- « Dimanche ? Tu sous entends qu'avant de venir chez papa et maman, tu as…Oh tu parles d'un footing! »

- « Stop. J'avoue mais on n'en parle plus. Putain je sais pas comment Jasper te supporte. T'as pris tout ce qu'il te fallait? On peut rentrer ? »

- « C'est bon pour moi. On devrait faire les courses plus souvent ensemble, tu ne crois pas ? »

- « Certainement pas, non. »

- « Oh pourquoi tant de haine ? Hahaha. Je n'ajouterai qu'une chose ensuite je te laisse tranquille. Tu avais raison. »

- « C'est souvent le cas, mais à quel sujet cette fois ? »

- « Pour Bella, elle est très attachante, et sa mauvaise humeur lui sert de rempart, pour empêcher les gens de l'atteindre. Mais surtout pour cacher un manque de confiance en elle total. Elle a vraiment du souffrir dans sa jeunesse, et elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider. »

- « Elle devrait demander à jasper, alors. »

- « T'es con, rien de tel que l'amour pour redonner confiance à quelqu'un. Et je suis convaincue qu'elle te courra après dans très peu de temps. »

- « On verra, bien. Bon, et sur qui je m'entraîne moi ce soir ? »

- « Propose à Lauren! »

- « T'es folle ma pauvre, c'était une question purement rhétorique, dans le but de te faire rire. Je pensais pas que t'étais sérieuse. »

- « Je l'étais pourtant, je t'assure. Mais ce soir tu as Mélody, sauf si tu veux que je la garde, c'est avec plaisir »

- « Je vais te faire interner, tais toi on rentre, je veux voir MA fille et LA garder avec MOI. »

- « A vos ordres. »

POV EDWARD:

OK, ma sœur est cinglée, extravagante et tout ce qu'on veut, mais elle a raison. Du temps on n'en a pas forcement à revendre, et il ne faut pas le gaspiller. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, nom de dieu et je suis jeune et en pleine santé. Et je dois profiter, mon idée de favoriser la quantité par rapport à la qualité était donc très bonne. Dès demain soir je recommence à VIVRE. Em et moi on sort.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci beaucoup pour les nouvelles mises en alerte et en favoris. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir.

Maintenant que vous en savez un peu plus sur le passé d'Edward, on va voir comment il vit avec ses nouvelles résolutions.

On verra aussi comment Bella assume !

Elo: J'ai carrément rougi quand j'ai lu ta review! Merci beaucoup, kro et moi sommes très touchées. Nous espérons que la suite te plaira.

Anne : merci pour ta review. Oui Alice est géniale, elle devrait penser à entrer au fbi.

Le tout petit minus passage de film dans le chap 8 était:

« je ne veux pas entendre un pareil ton défaitiste » tiré du film dix bonnes raisons de te larguer que j'aime beaucoup avec Heath Ledger que j'adorais.

PUB : voici les fics que je lis et que j'adore:

.net/s/5880877/1/Un_mensonge_merveilleux

.net/s/5874696/1/Terre_Sauvage

.net/s/6095026/1/les_rivalites_envoutantes

.net/s/5440330/1/Collisions

.net/s/6092959/1/Impulsions

.net/s/4978481/1/Addiction

.net/s/5470514/1/Le_fruit_defendu

Il y en a pleins d'autres que je mettrai la prochaine fois…

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous leurs inventons juste un nouveau caractère et une nouvelle histoire.

**Chapitre 9 : Passer à autre chose**

POV Edward :

Finalement parler à Alice a été une bonne chose. J'ai enfin quelqu'un avec qui je peux partager mon secret. En plus elle pense, comme moi, qu'il est possible que Bella et moi ayons un futur commun, même si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Maintenant que j'ai repris du poil de la bête, j'ai envie de m'amuser. C'est pourquoi à peine arrivé au bureau ce matin je suis allé voir Emmett pour lui proposer une sortie dès ce soir.

- « Salut Emmett, ça te dirait de bouger ce soir? »

- « Toujours partant, tu veux aller où? »

- « Pour commencer ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allé au New Moon. »

- « Oh non c'est naze! Franchement je voyais un truc plus drôle et moins ringard. »

- « Ouais mais on ne restera qu'une ou deux heures, j'ai pas joué depuis des mois, ça me manque. Ensuite je te suis où tu veux. D'accord? »

- « Bon OK. Mais maximum deux heures. J'avoue que tu es un excellent pianiste, mais ça n'a jamais vraiment été mon truc. »

- « Merci, j'en ai besoin. Je joue, j'évacue, et on va faire la fête. Rosalie viendra je suppose ? »

- « Et comment! Même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée qu'elle te voit au piano. Ca a toujours fait craquer toutes les filles. »

- « Tu penses que je serais capable de te piquer ta copine? Je suis blessé. »

- « Mais non, je plaisantais, je vous fais confiance à tous les deux. T'appelles Alice aussi. »

- « Bien sûr! Elle va être enchantée de me voir jouer à nouveau. Bon je vais bosser, 22 heures au New Moon, c'est bon ? »

- « OK, à plus. »

Parfait! Le New Moon, est un piano-bar que j'adore, il est certes un peu ringard comme dit Em, mais je l'apprécie car le piano est à disposition des clients. Et comme je connais très bien la patronne, elle me laisse en profiter autant de temps que je le souhaite.

Ca fait 8 mois que j'ai dans la tête deux mélodies. Je vais pouvoir écouter ce qu'elles donnent vraiment, et je fais confiance à ma sœur et à mon ami pour me dire ce qu'ils en pensent. Je me les joue en boucle, un coup l'une pleine d'espoir et de joie, un coup l'autre triste et mélancolique, en fonction de mon humeur. Ce matin ce serait plutôt la première qui me viendrait à l'esprit. Oui, Alice m'a ragaillardi et j'en suis heureux.

C'est ainsi que ma journée se passe dans la bonne humeur. Mon travail est terminé sur le film que nous avons tourné cet été, et je commence à préparer le prochain. Il est vraiment très bon, le script est excellent, et je comprends tout à fait l'héroïne. Elever un enfant seul n'est pas toujours évident bien que ça apporte un bonheur incommensurable.

A peine sorti de Summit, je fonce chez mes parents. Mélody est là et m'attend impatiemment. Nous jouons ensemble au UNO, elle déteste perdre, et boude dès que c'est le cas. J'ai horreur des mauvais perdants alors ça m'énerve, ce n'est pas en pleurant qu'on arrive à faire quelque chose. Il faut se battre dans la vie.

- « Mélody arrête de pleurer c'est pénible. Ce n'est qu'un jeu et tu ne peux pas gagner à tous les coups. »

- « Mais papa, je déteste perdre, je veux être la meilleure. »

- « Si tu veux être la plus forte, entraîne toi et persévère, mais ne fais pas le bébé. »

- « D'accord papa. Est-ce que toi aussi tu pleurais quand tu étais petit? »

- « Bien sûr ma chérie, tout le monde pleure, c'est humain. »

- « Même toi? Et tu as peur aussi des fois ? »

- « Oui souvent. »

- « Quand il fait nuit ou qu'il y a du tonnerre ? »

- « Non je suis inquiet quand tu es malade, ou que tu te fais mal. Tu comprends je veux passer encore plein de temps à m'amuser avec toi. »

- « Moi aussi papa. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un vélo avec une béquille pour mon anniversaire ? »

- « Je verrai ce que je peux faire ma puce. Mais pour le moment allons manger. »

- « OK ! Je reste avec toi ce soir ? »

- « Non ce soir tu dors ici, mais demain tu rentres à la maison pour le reste de la semaine et on fera ce que tu voudras. »

- « Génial, merci mon papa chéri d'amour. »

Et voilà c'est ce que je disais, difficiles mais merveilleux les enfants.

22 heures précises, j'entre au New Moon. Géraldine vient m'accueillir.

- « Edward, ça faisait une éternité, comment vas-tu? »

- « Bien merci et toi ? »

- « Impeccable. Heureusement que ta sœur me donne de tes nouvelles quand je vais au magasin. Ton nouvel emploi te plaît à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je suis contente pour toi tu le mérites. Tu veux jouer ce soir ? »

- « Si je peux oui j'aimerais bien. »

- « Le piano est à ta disposition. Les clients de ce soir vont être gâtés, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Si tu savais ce que j'entends parfois, des horreurs. »

- « Ah, c'est pour ça en fait que tu es contente de me voir. Ca va soulager tes oreilles. »

- « Oh, tu es injuste! Bien que ça ne soit pas entièrement faux.»

- « Je sais ma gégé, je t'embête. On sera cinq ce soir, tu nous mets où?»

- « Comme d'habitude, pas trop loin du bar, comme ça je pourrais venir discuter avec vous de temps en temps. »

- « Parfait. »

- « Suis moi. Ah ben tiens voilà ta sœur, et son chevalier servant. Tu sais qu'elle m'a saoulée avec lui. »

- « J'imagine, parce que moi aussi. »

- « Et oui, Alice c'est Alice! »

Alice et Jasper nous rejoignent et nous nous installons autour de la table, Géraldine prend notre commande et se retire pour aller la chercher.

Em n'aime pas cet endroit mais moi je m'y sens bien, c'est cosy et tranquille. La décoration est sobre et confortable, et on peut discuter sans avoir à hurler pour se faire entendre. J'ai passé des soirées entières ici, à jouer pendant des heures, et j'adore Géraldine, elle est simple et gentille. En plus elle joue aussi du piano et il nous arrivait souvent de jouer à 4 mains, c'était très drôle. Tout est facile avec elle, elle ne se prend pas la tête. Nous nous sommes un peu fréquentés quand Tanya est partie, mais notre amitié était trop forte et ne voulant pas la détruire nous avons préféré rester amis. (N/AG: pfff je suis trop con ! J'aurais dû m'accrocher à lui et le séquestrer pour le garder !)

Je commence à boire ma bière en râlant contre le retard de mon meilleur ami. Il est chiant, il est toujours à la bourre. La salle se remplie et Géraldine n'a pas vraiment le temps de revenir vers nous. Je tape carrément du pied à présent, comme si ça allait faire arriver mon ami.

- « Edward, arrête de souffler, il va arriver et tu vas pouvoir pianoter. D'ailleurs même si Em n'est pas là tu peux commencer non ? »

- « Oui, mais j'aurais bien voulu parler un peu avec eux avant. »

En fait je voudrais essayer de savoir si Bella a appelé Rosalie, et comment elle va. Mais ça ne va pas être facile. A moins que ma sœur ne m'aide. Merde j'aurais dû le lui demander au téléphone. J'essaierai de lui faire comprendre. Après tout elle dit lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, donc elle devrait saisir où je veux en venir.

- « Dommage pour Em, je suis certaine qu'il apprécierait que tu commences sans lui. Tu vas nous faire quoi ce soir ? Ton registre personnel ou du classique ? » me demande ma sœur en riant.

_Eh c'est vrai Emmett doit vouloir gagner du temps !_

- « Je verrai au feeling, comme à chaque fois que je suis assis devant les touches. »

- « Il me tarde de t'entendre. Alice dit que tu es un virtuose. » Ajoute Jaz.

- « Ouais mais c'est ma sœur, donc elle n'est pas très réaliste. »

- « Si je le suis, tu es un artiste très talentueux. »

- « Je l'ai été, mais je ne le suis plus. Tu sais je ne joue pas assez souvent, et comme tu me l'as dit hier à propos d'autre chose, c'est en s'exerçant qu'on atteint la perfection. »

- « Exact, mais je te fais confiance, c'est inné chez toi. Regardez qui voilà. Il est pas si en retard que ça Emmett, à peine vingt minutes. On a connu pire. »

Alice leur fait signe et Rosalie et lui se dirigent vers nous. Ils ont l'air un peu essoufflés.

- « Ben qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, vous avez couru pour être à l'heure? » Se moque Jasper en souriant à sa sœur.

- « Mais non, mais non » Répond Rosalie en rougissant, provocant ainsi l'hilarité de tout le monde. « Heu je boirai bien quelque chose, moi. » Ajoute-t-elle en se reprenant.

Emmett en gentleman se lève immédiatement pour aller lui chercher son verre.

- « Qu'est-ce que je te prends? Une Margarita je suppose. » Rosalie acquiesce d'un signe de tête. « Vous êtes à la bière les mecs ? » Jasper et moi confirmons.

Dès qu'Em s'éloigne j'entame la conversation avec Rosalie. C'est vrai que je voudrai des nouvelles de Bella mais je veux aussi avoir le temps de jouer, donc je me lance.

- « Alors Rosalie prête pour le nouveau film ? »

- « Absolument. J'ai hâte même! Et toi ? »

- « Ben moi tu sais, j'ai pas beaucoup de chose à faire à l'avance, donc oui je suis prêt. Vous avez déjà fait la soirée de présentation des acteurs?»

- « Non c'est Dimanche soir. Il me tarde de connaître les nouveaux. Surtout celui avec qui mon personnage va sortir, mais chut Em arrive et je suis sûre que ça va l'agacer au plus haut point de me voir avec un autre. »

_Merde, Em tu pouvais pas être moins rapide ? _

- « A votre santé les amis. » Dit Emmett en levant sa chope. « Allez, Ed boit et joue qu'on aille faire la vraie fête. »

- « On peut parler 2 secondes non? Après avec les basses à fond on pourra plus rien se dire de la nuit. » me lamentais-je.

Les filles sont déjà en mode « fringues », et Jasper voulant apaiser les choses entre mon pote et moi part sur le Base Ball, encore! D'ordinaire j'aime en parler mais j'avais vraiment envie d'avoir des informations sur Bella.

Comprenant que je n'obtiendrai rien de plus sur ma belle, je me lève et me dirige vers la petite estrade où se trouve le piano.

J'ai le trac, comme à chaque fois, mais j'adore ça. Cette sensation d'avoir le ventre qui se noue, et les frissons qui parcourent ma peau, c'est très excitant. Je me sens dans mon élément.

Pendant une heure, ou deux si Emmett est patient, je vais tout oublier et me perdre dans les mélodies qui sortiront de cet instrument magnifique et imposant. En plus j'aime particulièrement ce piano. Géraldine le fait accorder très régulièrement et en prend soin car c'était le mien à l'époque où j'avais les moyens. Mais passons…

Une fois installé sur le petit tabouret recouvert de velours noir, j'inspire un grand coup, ferme les yeux et me jette à l'eau. Dieu que sentir les touches d'ivoire sous mes doigts me rend heureux. Je respire mieux et m'évade. La première mélodie que j'ai composée dans ma tête depuis le mois de Janvier résonne dans la salle à l'acoustique parfaite (Bella's lullaby, bien sûr!) . Les images de Bella dans mes bras défilent devant mes yeux encore clos. Je savoure le mélange de mes visions et de ma musique, qui est parfait. Ma belle est sublime, merveilleuse et je la vois dans mon appartement jouissant contre mon corps. La pression de mes doigts sur les touchent s'intensifie alors que nous sommes dans sa piscine, et que je lis sur son visage les marques du plaisir. Mon Dieu que de bonheur, et je voudrais que ça dure pour toujours.

Les souvenirs changent dans mon esprit cependant, et c'est maintenant une Bella arrogante et prétentieuse que je vois. Inconsciemment la mélodie que je joue devient plus triste (New Moon : the meadow, bien sûr!). Elle me rejette et me demande de partir. Ca me prend aux trippes, je ne veux pas être loin d'elle, je le refuse. Je me laisse aller et évacue ma peine dans ces notes mélancoliques. Je joue, j'oublie cette douleur, j'oublie Bella. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-elle ainsi? Je n'avais même pas réalisé à quel point j'avais mal, avant de l'extérioriser par la musique. Mais j'ai promis à Alice de profiter, et je dois être fort pour ma fille. Quant à Bella, la dernière fois qu'elle est partie de chez moi c'était en ami.

Je laisse donc l'espoir reprendre vie dans mon cœur, et mes doigts suivent alors de nouvelles partitions. Je repars sur ma première composition sans l'achever toutefois. Je ne connais malheureusement pas encore la fin de cette histoire. Libéré d'un gros poids je décide de changer de registre et me mets à pianoter des airs connus, Debussy, Chopin, et quand je tourne la tête vers mes amis je vois ma sœur embrasser tendrement Jasper. Bien décider à finir cette soirée en toute légèreté je pianote « la marche nuptiale » de Wagner. Ma sœur lâche le cou de son amant et me regarde en faisant les gros yeux. Les autres sont morts de rire.

J'en ai fini pour ce soir, je suis en parfaite harmonie avec moi-même. Je me lève du banc et fait un signe de tête gêné aux clients du bar qui m'applaudissent. Même si je n'étais pas vraiment en représentation, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on apprécie ma musique. Même Emmett tape dans ses mains en me souriant.

Géraldine vient à ma rencontre, et me prend dans ses bras.

- « Edward c'est si bon de t'entendre jouer. Tu n'as vraiment pas perdu la main crois moi. Et toutes les filles de la salle te regardent en battant des cils. J'ai l'impression qu'elles auraient aimé que tu joues pour elles. »

- « Merci Géraldine, mais tu es aussi peu objective qu'Alice ou ma mère. »

- « C'est parce que je suis ton amie. Une amie qui d'ailleurs aimerait te voir d'avantage, jeune homme! » me gronde-t-elle faussement en colère.

- « Je sais ma petite gégé, je sais. Je reviendrai bientôt c'est promis. Tu m'as manqué toi aussi. Comment va ta petite famille ? »

- « Tout le monde est en pleine forme merci. Allez j'y retourne, il y a du monde ce soir. »

Contrairement à moi Géraldine s'est mariée et a fondé une famille. Son mari est vraiment très sympa, il vient souvent pour aider sa femme. Et Mélody s'entend très bien avec leurs deux filles.

A un mètre de ma table je ne peux me retenir de poser la question:

- « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? »

- « Oh Edward tu as joué admirablement bien. Je persiste à dire que tu devrais reprendre les cours. »

- « T'es gentille petite sœur, mais je t'assure que je n'ai plus le niveau, même si une oreille d'amateur comme la tienne n'entend pas la différence. Sans vouloir te vexer. »

- « Tu crois vraiment? » m'interroge Alice septique.

- « Oui je t'assure, et je le regrette. »

- « Ben tu continueras à jouer pour nous alors. »

- « Promis petite sœur! »

Rosalie et Jasper me félicitent aussi et même Emmett me lance un:

« T'as vraiment super bien joué mec ! »

Mais chassez le naturel il revient au galop, il ajoute vite:

« Bon on y va maintenant? »

Nous quittons donc les lieux non sans un dernier au revoir à Géraldine qui me refait promettre de ne pas attendre 9 mois avant ma prochaine visite.

Nous finissons notre soirée dans une boite très branchée où il n'est pas rare de voir des stars. D'ailleurs quand Emmett a dit qu'il voulait aller à l'Eclipse, j'étais très enthousiaste, Bella y serait peut-être. Cet endroit est immense, le DJ est au centre de la piste de danse et les tables encerclent cette dernière. Il y a même un étage beaucoup plus petit car il est ouvert et permet en se mettant à la balustrade de voir les danseurs se déhancher en contre bas. Si nous n'avions pas réservé nous n'aurions certainement pas eu de places assises car c'est plein à craquer bien que nous soyons en pleine semaine. L'ambiance est très bonne et nous rions toute la soirée. L'alcool aidant je passe même un bon moment à danser. Vers deux heures du matin nous décidons de rentrer pour dormir au moins un peu.

Nous traversons la foule déchainée, obligés de nous faufiler entre les corps se mouvant au rythme de la musique. Je ferme la marche, Alice et jasper en tête suivis de Rosalie et Emmett.

Presque à la sortie, un mec attrape Rose par l'épaule et baragouine ivre mort

- « Hey ma jolie tu devrais venir voir ce que j'ai dans la main pour toi! »

Oh putain qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce con? Emmett va lui casser la gueule et Jasper aussi est prêt à l'attaquer. Sauf que Rosalie ne se démonte pas et rétorque au pochtron:

- « Hum si ça tient dans la main ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Elle lui répond ça du tac au tac en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux avec un sourire narquois. Un silence (enfin si on peut dire ça en boite!) de quelques secondes s'installe, et Emmett qui avait les poings serrés le long de ses flancs éclate de rire en disant:

- « Hey les mecs c'est ma nana, elle est pas terrible? » Mon ami jubile, visiblement très fier de sa petite amie.

Les quelques personnes ayant assistées à la scène éclatent de rire, alors que l'ivrogne part en baissant la tête.

Em embrasse fougueusement sa Rose la faisant décoller du sol et nous partons.

Le calme de la rue contraste avec le bruit assourdissant de l'intérieur, nos pas résonnent sur le trottoir alors que nous regagnons nos voitures. Emmett porte Rosalie dans ses bras pour pouvoir continuer à l'embrasser tout en marchant. Ces deux là vont encore moins dormir que moi cette nuit. Alice et Jasper se tiennent par la main serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils ralentissent pour être à ma hauteur et ma sœur en profite pour me glisser à l'oreille:

- « Alors pas d'entraînement ce soir ? »

- « Non. Je pense être en droit de choisir « ma marchandise » quand même, et ce soir je n'ai rien dégoté qui me corresponde. Mais rassure toi, je trouverai. »

- « Parfait. Bonne nuit Edward à demain certainement. »

- « Bonne nuit tout le monde. »

J'ai encore les basses qui tambourinent dans ma tête boum boum boum…mais à peine allongé dans mon lit je m'endors.

Le réveil est très difficile, je n'ai vraiment pas assez dormi, et je me prépare au ralenti. Heureusement qu'au boulot il n'y aura pas trop de travail en cette fin de semaine. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de garder Mélody avec moi jusqu'à lundi. Je sais que mes journées vont être plutôt courtes et je veux profiter de ma princesse.

Elle est si heureuse ces derniers temps que ça fait plaisir à voir. Même si je pense qu'elle pourrait être plus en forme. Nous allons à la fête foraine où nous mangeons une barbe à papa. Puis le lendemain nous allons au fast food, et Vendredi soir nous pic niquons sur la plage. L'été est vraiment chaud et même à 22h le bain de mer est rafraîchissant. Nous sommes heureux tous les deux, et la case Bella ne s'ouvre que le soir quand je me couche seul, mais grâce au manque de sommeil dû à notre sortie en boite, je m'effondre en deux minutes.

Finalement Alice aura eu mieux à faire car je ne l'ai pas vue depuis mardi. Emmett quant à lui parade toute la journée au travail en racontant à tout le monde comment sa « femme » a rembarré un mec trop entreprenant.

Ma semaine a été plutôt agréable et quand dimanche soir arrive je suis serein, je suis prêt à affronter Bella, et j'espère qu'elle tiendra sa promesse et sera agréable avec moi ou au moins qu'elle ne sera pas odieuse.

Lundi 2 Août , l'assurance que j'éprouvais hier soir s'est évaporée pendant la nuit. Je vais revoir ma belle, mais je devrais agir comme si nous nous connaissions à peine et surtout je ne pourrais pas la toucher et encore moins l'embrasser. Je suis pourtant certain que ça va me tarabuster. Comment vais-je résister à la tentation qu'elle représente. Je me le demande. Mais je lui ai promis donc je me dois de respecter ma parole.

_Tu parles d'une parole à la con, c'est n'importe quoi, oui!_

POV Bella

Pour ma dernière semaine de vacances je passe la plupart de mon temps avec Jacob. Tout est simple avec lui, mes sentiments à son égard sont clairs nets et précis, c'est mon ami. Je peux être naturelle avec lui et je n'ai pas à me retenir de lui sauter au cou à chaque fois que je suis en sa présence. Je sais bien qu'il voudrait plus mais j'ai été directe avec lui et je lui ai bien stipulé que nous n'étions qu'amis. Il s'en contente, même si de temps en temps il a des gestes qui prouvent qu'il voudrait plus.

Chez Jake il y a toujours du monde, ses amis sont de drôles de gaillards, et je m'entends aussi très bien avec leurs copines. Emily est douce et attentive aux autres. Elle est un peu leur grande sœur. Sa relation fusionnelle avec Sam est magnifique, mais lorsque je les vois s'enlacer je suis gênée et je préfère détourner les yeux. Ca me renvoie tout ce que je n'ai pas. Leur amour est tellement évident, ils communiquent sans un mot et se comprennent par un simple regard. Tout comme sa fiancée, Sam est le grand frère du groupe. Celui qui calme la meute et la guide en quelque sorte. Pourtant il n'est pas un chef à proprement parlé, il ne donne d'ordres à personne, il est juste de bons conseils. Et tous l'écoutent.

Comme Jacob joue aussi dans « un mensonge merveilleux » nous passons beaucoup de temps à travailler notre texte. J'aime arriver sur le plateau dans la peau de mon personnage. Je m'immerge totalement, ça me permet de mieux ressentir les émotions et ainsi de mieux les faire passer. Le hic c'est que Jake y joue mon amoureux, et qu'il essaie un peu de tirer avantage de la situation.

- « Bella, tu sais qu'à ce moment là, on est censé s'embrasser, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait s'entrainer ? »

- « Jacob! N'en profite pas, ce n'est que pour le travail. Je suis certaine que tu embrasses très bien et qu'en une ou deux prises ces baisers seront parfaits. Donc pas la peine d'essayer ça maintenant »

Malgré tout il revient à la charge à chaque fois, et je le rembarre à tous les coups.

Quand nous en sommes arrivés à la scène où nous couchons ensembles, d'un commun accord nous avons décidé que nous étions prêt.

- « Heu, je pense que c'est bon, on est au top. » Avait dit Jake en rougissant légèrement. Chose très rare chez lui qui prend tout à la rigolade et ne se démonte jamais.

- « Heu oui, tout à fait d'accord. » Avais-je confirmé soulagée.

Je dois admettre que Jacob est très beau, musclé à souhait et le tain halé. Mais il manque entre nous cette petite étincelle qui fait toute la différence. Cette petite étincelle que je ne ressens qu'en présence d'Edward, et que je m'efforce d'oublier.

Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal cette semaine et j'en suis fière. Ma décision sera facile à tenir.

Donc en ce dimanche soir, veille du premier jour de tournage, je me couche confiante. Je suis épuisée, la soirée chez Summit était intéressante mais fatigante.

Flash back

Ce soir M Mason organise une rencontre entre tous les acteurs du nouveau film. Il le fait à chaque fois pour que nous nous connaissions tous. Je trouve ça très bien, et comme c'est la deuxième fois que je travaille pour lui je suis décontractée. En plus je connais déjà Rosalie et Jacob, pas comme la dernière fois où je ne connaissais que l'autre salope de Lauren. D'ailleurs point très important elle n'est pas sur ce film, ouf. Même maintenant que je sais qu'elle n'a rien fait avec Edward, je la déteste d'avoir essayé. Pourtant si j'étais honnête je ne devrais pas, il est si beau que n'importe quelle femme doit rêver d'être dans ses bras. Bref passons.

J'ai appelé Rosalie tout à l'heure pour que nous allions ensemble à la réception. Elle aussi est très enthousiaste, il lui tarde de connaitre son partenaire du film. Il paraît que c'est Michael Scofield. Il est très beau et joue très bien, mais ni l'une ni l'autre, ne lui avons déjà parlé. Mon amie espère vraiment qu'il sera sympa car ils ont plusieurs scènes où ils sont très proches.

A 19h précises je suis chez Rosalie, elle me fait entrer pour que nous papotions cinq minutes le temps qu'elle finisse de se maquiller. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert car elle est très belle au naturel.

Jacob m'avait proposé d'aller à la réception avec moi, mais je n'ai pas accepté. Je lui ai dit que Rosalie me l'avait déjà demandé, alors qu'en fait je ne voulais tout simplement pas arriver à son bras. Tout le monde aurait tiré des conclusions hâtives nous concernant, et c'est hors de question. Je suis et je resterai célibataire pendant encore un bon moment, et je ne veux aucun ragot qui me pourrisse l'existence. En plus je suis convaincue que Jake, lui, adorerait ça.

Lorsque Rosalie et moi arrivons, la plupart des acteurs sont déjà là mais nous ne sommes pas les dernières. Nous saluons M. Mason, puis nous discutons avec un peu tout le monde.

Dès qu'il arrive Jake fonce vers nous.

- « Salut les filles, vous êtes superbes. »

- « Bonsoir, et merci du compliment Jacob. » répond Rose.

- « Salut Jake, merci. » Dis je simplement.

- « Rosalie tu sais que tu m'as volé mon idée. Moi aussi je voulais accompagner Bella ce soir. »

Merde je ne croyais pas que Jake dirait ça. Rosalie me regarde dans l'incompréhension totale. Je lui jette un coup d'œil rapide en secouant la tête discrètement.

- « OH, désolée, je ne savais pas sinon je serais venue seule. » Ouf elle a compris ce que je voulais qu'elle réponde.

- « C'est pas grave, la prochaine fois. »

C'est pas possible, il ne renoncera donc jamais.

- « Jake arête ça veux-tu? »

- « Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?» répond-il comme un gosse qui vient de se faire choper par son prof.

- « Bonsoir, tu es Rosalie Hale ? » Questionne un jeune homme très très charmant en tendant sa main vers mon amie.

- « Oui, et toi Michael je suppose. Je suis enchantée de te connaître. »

- « Moi aussi, et tu dois être Isabella Swan et toi Jacob Black ? »

- « Salut, appelle moi Bella, contente de te rencontrer. »

- « Salut. » Dit amicalement Jake.

- « Je trouve le principe de cette soirée très bien , car je n'ai jamais travaillé avec personne ici. Au moins on se connaît un peu maintenant.»

- « C'est vrai, entièrement d'accord avec toi. Au moins je n'embrasserai pas un inconnu. » Rigole Rosalie sans aucune honte. Comment fait elle pour être toujours aussi sûre d'elle tout en étant tout à fait charmante.

Nous discutons un long moment avec Michael qui se décontracte au fur et à mesure que la soirée avance. Il est intelligent et drôle, sans oublier le fait qu'il est vraiment beau. Je pense que le tournage va être agréable, et que nous formons une bonne équipe. Ce qui me rassure car ce film va marquer, je l'espère, le tournant de ma carrière, et qu'il est difficile pour moi à jouer.

M. Mason reprend la parole pour une annonce de dernière minute:

- « Mesdames Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, je viens juste d'en avoir la confirmation. Nous tournerons à New York toutes les scènes se passant là-bas. Jusqu'à présent ce n'était pas certain, mais on vient de me le confirmer. La plupart d'entre vous part donc pour la grosse pomme dans un mois. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Il a l'air enchanté, c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux tourner en ville plutôt qu'en studio.

- « C'est génial. » Dit Rosalie tout sourire « On va bien s'amuser Bella, ça va nous faire du bien de changer d'air. J'adore New York. »

- « Moi aussi et ça fait trop longtemps que ne n'y suis pas allé. » Rajoute Jacob.

C'est euphoriques que nous terminons la soirée. Je suis fière de moi car je n'ai été désagréable avec personne, ni les serveurs, ni les autres invités. Je suis de bonne humeur il faut croire. La fatigue commence à se faire sentir et je propose à mon amie de rentrer.

- « Rosalie, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on rentre. »

Je la coupe en pleine conversation avec Michael. Ils s'entendent bien, et je me demande comment va le prendre son caméraman de petit ami. J'en rigole d'avance.

_Oh non, je ne vais pas laisser la méchante Bella revenir._

Mais non, mais non, je ne suis pas méchante, je me pose des questions c'est tout. Il a l'air plutôt possessif Emmett, et voir sa chérie avec un autre risque d'être folklorique.

_BELLA !_

Bon ça va, je peux même pas rire.

Dans la voiture Rosalie ne manque pas de me féliciter pour mon comportement correct, pour une fois.

- « Bravo Bella! Tu as été sage ce soir, rien à redire... C'est Edward, qui te rend gentille ? »

Quoi mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

- « Pardon ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Edward n'a rien à voir avec mon attitude, et il était même pas là ce soir. Et quand bien même il aurait été là, pourquoi est-ce que ça agirait sur moi d'une quelconque manière? Je te suis pas du tout. »

- « Du calme, je te taquine. Mais j'ai bien remarqué, l'autre soir chez moi, que tu n'étais pas indifférente à son charme. »

- « Pfff n'importe quoi! Il est ingénieur du son, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'apporte ? »

- « Oh, tu vas pas recommencer comme ça. En plus c'est toi qui avais l'air de te soucier de lui et surtout de ce qu'il faisait avec Lau... »

- « Ou ne faisait pas! »

- « D'accord, ou ne faisait pas, mais tu vois que ça t'intéresse. »

- « Parce que je connais Lauren, et que je sais à quel point elle peut être salope. Même si je me fous d'Edward, je ne voudrais pas que cette vipère le prenne pour un con. Personne ne mérite ça. »

- « Ben voyons! »

- « On est arrivée, va te coucher au lieu de dire des bêtises. Demain dure journée. »

- « Pas si dure que ça, je sens que ça va bien aller avec Michael, il est plutôt sympa, et je n'aurais aucun mal à faire semblant d'être amoureuse de lui. »

- « Et Emmett ? »

- « Ca n'a rien à voir, avec lui c'est vrai, ce n'est pas du cinéma. Mais il risque quand même d'être un peu jaloux. Ce sera à moi de lui prouver, le soir venu, qu'il n'y a que lui. »

- « J'imagine que tu as de bons arguments. »

- « Oui tu peux me faire confiance. Bonne nuit Bella. »

- « A toi aussi. A demain. »

Merde j'aurais vraiment dû me retenir de faire mon sketch l'autre soir car tout le monde a des doutes maintenant. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'Edward a su tenir sa langue avec sa sœur. Mais bon c'était plus fort que moi. De toute façon j'ai réglé les choses directement avec le principal intéressé donc pas besoin de me mettre la rate au court bouillon. Tout ira bien.

Arrivée chez moi je prends juste une petite douche rapide et je m'endors à la seconde où ma tête touche mon oreiller.

Fin du flash back

Un cri strident me réveille en sursaut, j'allume ma lampe de chevet, chose inutile puisque de beaux rayons de soleil filtrent à travers mes volets. Je regarde partout dans ma chambre et constate avec étonnement que je suis seule, et que c'est donc moi qui ai hurlée ainsi. Je me rallonge en me cachant les yeux avec mon drap et repense au rêve que je viens de faire. Ou cauchemar devrais-je dire puisque je me souviens que j'étais en larmes, par contre j'ai oublié pourquoi et je déteste ça.

Putain de merde j'aurais encore pu dormir. Mon cerveau se remet en route lentement, soudain je bondis, merde ! Non tu ne peux plus dormir, tu travailles pauvre cruche aujourd'hui. Putain c'est quelle heure ? Les gros chiffres rouges de mon réveil indiquent fièrement 8h47. Oh putain, putain, putain, putain! Je commence à neuf heures. Je suis super en retard. Oh non c'est pas possible, M Mason va croire que je le fais exprès. Je ne prends ni le temps de me doucher (heureusement que je me suis lavée en rentrant hier soir), ni celui de déjeuner, je m'habille et file à fond la caisse. Je suis contente d'avoir une porsche, pour une fois ça va me servir. Sauf si, avec la malchance qui me caractérise, il y a du monde sur la route.

9h30, j'ai battu tous mes records de vitesse et j'arrive chez Summit. Je monte de suite voir M. Mason pour m'excuser. Bien qu'il ait eu l'air en colère en me voyant débouler dans son bureau avec une demi-heure de retard, il ne me dit rien et me souhaite une bonne première journée. Le petit déjeuner offert pour le premier jour vient juste de se terminer donc je ne suis pas si à la bourre que ça, j'ai seulement raté le discours de M. Mason.

Je descends dans ma loge pour voir le programme de la journée. Pas de scène trop importante pour aujourd'hui, juste des conversations entre mon personnage et sa meilleure amie Nina, jouée par Rosalie. (N/AG : clin d'œil à notre Nina qui je l'espère apprécie d'être interprétée par Rosalie!)

Dans un premier temps, je dois passer par la case maquillage, et je file donc voir Jessica, qui m'attend fin prête. Ca ne dure pas très longtemps je suis censée être une fille simple et pas très portée sur la mode et les apparences, je suis d'ailleurs simplement vêtue d'un jean d'une chemise blanche et de converses. J'aurais très bien pu ne pas me changer car c'est tout à fait mon style.

A mesure que j'approche du plateau mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, le trac peut-être.

Je cours presque pour être à l'heure, toujours perturbée par mes pulsations cardiaques frénétiques. Au moment de tourner dans le dernier couloir je percute violemment quelqu'un qui me rattrape par la taille. Quand je lève les yeux je me noie dans un océan d'émeraude et je comprends le pourquoi de mon affolement. Edward ! Il se tient devant moi son sourire en coin aux lèvres. Un courant électrique traverse mon corps et j'ai l'impression de m'embraser.

Mon inconscient a compris bien avant moi qu'aujourd'hui j'allais le revoir.

_Dis quelque chose Bella tu as l'air d'une conne à le regarder bêtement la bouche ouverte._

Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il soit sur mon chemin, ça aurait été tellement plus simple si je ne l'avais pas vu.

- « T'as l'intention de rester planté en plein milieu de ma route pendant encore longtemps? Je suis un peu pressée. »

Encore une fois l'hostilité est la seule façon que je trouve pour ne pas me jeter sur lui et l'embrasser. Je le regrette immédiatement. Et je vois la tendresse de son regard se transformer en colère.

- « Certainement pas, j'ai bien mieux à faire. »

J'aurais bien voulu m'excuser, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Je n'ajoute pas un mot et il s'en va furieux.

Quand j'arrive sur le plateau, Rosalie me regarde impatiente de commencer, mais en voyant mon air contrarié elle s'avance vers moi.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bella? T'as pas l'air bien. »

- « Si si tout va bien. On commence. »

Devant mon expression elle fait signe que nous sommes prêtes et nous commençons notre travail. Je suis d'une humeur massacrante et pour oublier ce qui s'est passé avec Edward je me concentre sur mes dialogues.

Rosalie étant une très bonne comédienne nous réussissons en peu de prises les scènes du jour. Nous finissons tôt, et je ne m'attarde pas dans les studios, de peur de retomber sur Edward. Je l'ai vu toute la journée, mais nous étions éloignés et je n'ai pas eu à lui parler. Ce qui m'a beaucoup simplifié la vie. Plusieurs fois un de ses techniciens s'est adressé à nous, mais Lui est resté à l'écart. Tant mieux.

Je rentre chez moi épuisée émotionnellement et résignée à vivre un vrai calvaire pendant le tournage de ce film. Mais c'est ainsi, j'ai commis deux fois l'erreur de me laisser aller avec un homme et je dois assumer. Je ne sais pas si je retravaillerai chez Summit car c'est vraiment horrible comme situation. Etre attirée par la mauvaise personne, celle justement avec qui on ne doit pas être, et la voir tous les jours que Dieu fait sans pouvoir assouvir son besoin d'elle, c'est affreux. Je ne le souhaite à personne.

Je me couche très très tôt, c'est toujours mieux que de ressasser ces conneries.

Encore une fois je me réveille en criant et je ne me souviens toujours pas du cauchemar que je viens de faire. Cette fois par contre il est nettement plus tôt et je peux me préparer tranquillement. J'arrive donc à l' heure pour ma deuxième journée.

Mais c'est encore plus ardu de faire comme si Edward n'existait pas.

Ce mois d'Août est passé à la vitesse grand V , et heureusement car je n'en peux plus, je n'ai plus de force mais c'est moral pas physique. Je résiste chaque jour à la tentation, et je dois lutter de toutes mes forces pour rester loin de Lui. Je préfère, même dans ma tête, ne plus prononcer son prénom, ça m'est trop insupportable. Tous les matins dès le réveil je pense à Lui, et toute la journée je l'évite. Nous avons été obligés de nous parler à plusieurs reprises et à tous les coups j'ai été odieuse. Pourtant je ressens tout l'inverse. Il est dans chacune de mes pensées, dans tous mes rêves et dans tous mes cauchemars aussi. Tous les jours j'ai peur de le voir avec une autre femme, je sais très bien que ça arrivera incessamment sous peu. Il est si gentil et intelligent, sans parler de sa beauté sans pareil. Tout le monde l'adore, même les hommes car il est drôle et décontracté, avec Emmett ils sont de vrais bout entrain. L'âme et la vie de l'équipe. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils organisaient souvent des sorties nocturnes. Rosalie m'a proposé à plusieurs reprises de les accompagner, mais j'ai déjà du mal la journée alors je ne vais pas en remettre une couche.

Ajoutez à ça que mon rôle me rend malade, je n'en peux vraiment plus. Je suis une maman attentionnée et à l'écoute de mon fils dans ce film. J'ai sacrifié ma jeunesse pour cet enfant que j'aime par dessus tout. Au moins mon personnage est intelligent, elle a fait les bons choix dans sa vie pas comme moi. Le petit garçon qui joue avec moi est adorable, il exécute tout ce qu'on lui demande et est très sérieux pour son âge. Malheureusement en dehors des scènes je ne sais pas comment l'aborder, il me fait un peu peur, il représente l'inconnu. Edward par contre s'en tire à merveille avec lui , je les ai souvent vus parler ensemble entre deux prises. Le petit ne bronche pas quand Edward lui demande quelque chose. Quand je les vois tous les deux je les trouve magnifiques, un père et son fils donneraient le même effet. Ils sont … complices je dirai.

Ah Edward! Je l'ai souvent surpris en train de me regarder, mais dès qu'il se rend compte que je le vois il tourne les yeux froidement. Visiblement il a choisi de m'ignorer. Un peu comme moi je le fais, sauf que moi c'est pour me protéger de l'emprise qu'il a sur moi, alors que lui c'est parce qu'il doit me détester. Je lui avais promis qu'on serait amis ou au moins collègues, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Rosalie et Jacob, s'inquiètent pour moi, ils me demandent sans cesse si je vais bien. Ils ne me croient pas une seconde, mais comme ils sont de vrais amis, ils respectent le fait que je ne veuille pas me confier.

Ce mois d'août aura été un des plus difficiles de toute ma vie, et je ne suis pas fâchée qu'il soit enfin terminé.

Je suis quand même très fière de moi, car je me suis impliquée à fond dans ce rôle et je m'en tire plutôt bien. M. Mason est venu me féliciter pour mes performances et mon agent m'a garantie la nomination aux oscars dont je rêve depuis toujours. Pour finir, bien que ce soit un défi de chaque seconde, j'ai réussi à éviter Edward. Je m'en veux un peu de n'avoir pas tenu ma promesse d'être amis mais au moins je n'ai pas craqué.

Demain je pars pour New York et j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne viendra pas.

POV EDWARD:

Un mois d'août de merde, où rien ne s'est passé comme je le voulais.

D'abord je suis sorti et ressorti chaque semaine avec Em et Alice, mais je n'y arrive pas je ne peux pas baiser tout ce qui bouge sous prétexte que celle que je désire ne veut pas de moi. Oh bien sûr j'ai eu des tas d'occasions, mais que des pétasses sans cervelle, et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je recherche. J'aimerai un minimum d'intelligence, et surtout pas de vulgarité. Les filles peuvent être sexy sans être pute non ? Oui bien sûr que oui, Alice et Rosalie, sont très jolies, désirables je suppose (bien qu'il me soit difficile de penser à ma sœur de cette manière), et pourtant on n'a pas l'impression qu'elles vont faire le tapin.

Deuxièmement, Bella ! Elle n'a jamais été aussi froide et distante. Le premier jour quand on s'est rentré dedans, je trouvais ça très drôle. Mais vu sa réaction, j'ai bien compris qu'elle était incapable d'être amicale. Depuis je l'évite et moins je lui parle mieux je me porte. Je ne suis pas du genre à aimer souffrir, et ses réflexions désobligeantes, non merci très peu pour moi. Je suis malgré tout incapable de ne pas l'observer, elle est magnifique. Et je l'ai aussi surprise plusieurs fois en train de me regarder. A chaque fois elle a détourné les yeux froidement. Rosalie m'a confirmé que son état se dégrade, elle est de plus en plus triste, je le vois bien. Pas besoin de lui parler pour lire dans son regard une grande détresse. Je ne comprends pas ce qui la rend si malheureuse. Ca ne peut pas être notre histoire, pas à ce point, sinon elle n'aurait qu'à venir me voir. Je suis assez stupide pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Oui je suis fou, je sais. Je suis fou d'elle. Et voilà ce que j'ai en retour, rien, le néant…

Ensuite, je trouve toujours que Mélody n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. C'était les vacances, elle s'est donc reposée, mais c'est pas encore ça. Je la connais. De plus je vois bien que mon père commence aussi à se poser des questions.

Et pour couronner le tout je vais rater sa rentrée car je dois partir à New York pour le travail. A un autre moment ça m'aurait plu, mais putain pas maintenant.

Emmett lui est enchanté, et il me promet une semaine de folie.

Enfin il faut prendre la vie du bon côté, donc oui autant profiter de cette escapade. J'en connais une qui est dégoûtée de ne pas pouvoir venir, Alice bien sûr. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore c'est que Jasper, va lui faire la surprise et qu'ils vont venir passer un week-end avec nous, elle va être aux anges. C'est vraiment le mec parfait pour ma sœur.

Ma valise est prête, demain je pars pour New York.


	10. Chapter 10

**Malgré une baisse des reviews vous semblez encore aimer notre histoire et ça fait très plaisir. Nous espérons que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Rosallia : tes reviews me font marrer. T'as raison peut-être que Bella finira vieille fille. Et oui Ed couche avec qui il veut et quand il veut. Vas y lâche toi sur bella c'est trop drôle . T'inquiète nous sommes très fleur bleue Kro et moi, et nous sommes aussi accros au couple Edward /Bella.**

**Anne : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça nous fait super plaisir. Comme tu dis NY risque d'être festif. On verra si Ed et Bella feront la fête ensemble. En espérant que ce chap te plaise.**

**Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous demander de quel film j'ai pris quelques répliques cette fois, car je suis sûre que vous trouverez, même si j'ai un peu modifié les dialogues. (Je ne me souviens plus si j'avais utilisé les passages d'un film dans le chap 9! Honte à moi!)**

**J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.**

**Un peu de pub :**

**.net/s/5556675/1/The_Screamers_FR**** J'adore cette fic je dirai presque que c'est ma préférée. A la base elle est en anglais, mais Magicvanille la traduit admirablement bien. C'est très drôle très émouvant et très très chaud.**

**.net/s/5754661/1/Redonne_moi_espoir**** dark Edward plutôt chaud !**

**.net/s/5681838/1/SALVATION**

**Edward vampire ! C'est cool! **

**.net/s/5293109/1/Et_si_Edward_et_Bella_setaient_rencontres_en_1918**** encore des vampires!**

**.net/s/5643105/1/Volterras_secrets**** all humans super**

**En tout cas encore merci à vous toutes et bonne lecture.**

**Bien sûr les personnages appartiennent à la brillante S. MEYER**

**Chapitre 10 : New York …..et conséquences (1ere partie)**

POV EDWARD :

Ce matin mon départ a été très difficile, Mélody pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Je déteste ça. Elle est si petite et fragile, et elle a déjà eu une vie assez éprouvante avec le départ de Tanya. Même si elle n'en parle jamais, car je ne suis pas certain qu'elle ait des souvenirs de sa « maman », elle voit bien que ses copines ont une mère à la maison. De plus je pense qu'il lui manque une présence féminine chez nous. Esmé et Alice jouent un peu ce rôle mais ce n'est pas la même chose, elles ne sont pas là tous les soirs pour la réconforter.

Je suis déchiré entre le fait de vouloir rester avec ma fille et le fait d'être obligé de partir. Ce travail chez Summit est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années, je ne peux pas risquer de le perdre. Donc après un énorme câlin et la promesse de revenir au plus vite, je pars l'estomac noué. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe au moment de la rentrée des classes en plus ?

A peine arrivé à l'aéroport je téléphone à ma mère pour savoir si Mél va mieux et elle me rassure en disant que ma puce joue dans sa chambre et qu'elle a cessé de pleurer 5 minutes après mon départ.

Je monte dans l'avion soulagé. Emmett est normalement assit à côté de moi, mais il est debout devant nos sièges.

- « Heu Edward, ça t'embête si je vais m'assoir à côté de Rose ? »

Demande-t-il penaud.

- « Bien sûr que non, je suis pas un gosse à qui tu dois tenir la main. Je survivrai sans toi pendant 5 heures. »

La seule chose que je crains c'est que ce soit Bella qui prenne sa place, j'aurais du mal à l'ignorer pendant tout le voyage dans un espace aussi confiné.

- « Merci mec, j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas et qu'elle passe tout le trajet à côté de ce Michael. »

Jalousie quand tu nous tiens! En tout cas je préfère que ça ne soit pas Bella, même si je suis un peu déçu aussi quand même. Assis à cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre elle aurait été obligée de me parler.

- « T'as peur qu'il te la vole? »

- « Non bien sûr que non, mais je préfère être avec elle. Et puis tu t'entends bien avec lui. »

- « C'est vrai, il est sympa. »

- « bon ben je vais le voir pour lui dire. A tout à l'heure. »

- « A plus. »

Ah ! Cinq heures de tranquillité, je vais pouvoir dormir. Je suis mort avec toutes ces sorties en boite, je manque cruellement de sommeil. J'avais perdu l'habitude de ne dormir que quelques heures par nuit.

- « Salut Edward, j'ai laissé nos amoureux en paix. Ils ont déjà commencé à s'embrasser, je crois qu'ils vont nous faire un petit ! »

- « Les connaissant c'est possible. T'as une copine toi? »

- « Eh non! »

- « Pourtant toutes les filles te font les yeux doux. »

- « Je sais mais j'ai pas trouvé la bonne. Et je pourrais te dire la même chose, je te signale toutes les filles te courent après. »

- « Ouais, mais je suis pas acteur, moi! »

- « Oh tu sais, ça les excite au début, mais après ça leur fait peur plutôt qu'autre chose. »

- « Tu crois ? »

- « J'en suis certain. C'est pas évident de voir ta vie privée étalée dans la presse à scandale tous les jours. Tu peux rien faire sans être poursuivi par les photographes, et ils ne sont pas tendre dans leurs commentaires. »

- « Je lis pas toutes ces conneries, mais c'est vrai que les journalistes font tout pour vous casser. Ils cherchent le moindre défaut et l'amplifie. Je te plains. »

- « Oh faut pas, j'adore mon boulot et je savais à l'avance que ce serait comme ça. Bon je pensais pas à ce point. »

- « Tu parles de la rumeur qui dit que tu es gay ? » dis-je en riant.

- « Hey ! Ne rigole pas, et puis je croyais que tu lisais pas ces conneries. »

- « Moi non en effet, mais ma sœur adore. Désolé, mais avoue que c'est risible quand même. Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre aux gens que tu sois gay ou pas, et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ton travail. »

- « Je me pose la question tous les matins quand je lis un nouvel article. J'en parlais avec Bella et Rose l'autre jour et ça les rend malades elles aussi. Surtout Bella, elle est obsédée par ce qu'on va penser d'elle. Si tu veux mon avis elle doit vouloir prouver quelque chose, mais quoi ? »

- « Ah, heu , oui, peut-être. » Je suis incapable de répondre autre chose. Pourquoi on en est venu à parler de Bella putain. Je ne peux donc pas avoir quelques heures de répit, bon sang ?

- « Rosalie le prend nettement mieux, elle dit haut et fort qu'elle est heureuse et que la terre entière peut en être témoin. »

- « Oui elle et Emmett sont fait l'un pour l'autre, rien ne les empêche de faire ce qu'ils veulent. »

Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, le sujet Bella n'est plus abordé pendant le reste du vol, nous discutons de tout, de rien. Nous parlons musique, sport aussi et je suis ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé un supporter des Yankees, ça promet de grandes conversations avec Em et Jazz.

Nous nous accordons même une petite heure de sieste bien méritée.

L'un dans l'autre le voyage s'est bien passé, Michael m'a épargné 5 heures à ne parler que de Rosalie et des Giants avec Emmett. Une seule ombre au tableau, quand j'ai voulu aller aux toilettes et que Bella en sortait. Elle a failli me parler mais s'est retenue.

- « Edward ? Heu non rien laisse tomber. » a-t-elle seulement dit avant de prendre la fuite vers sa place à côté de son « ami » Jacob. Il me tape sur les nerfs lui, il est toujours collé à Bella.

Je suis rentré dans la minuscule pièce en claquant la porte légèrement trop fort. Je me suis pincé l'arête du nez et j'ai respiré un grand coup. Elle aura ma mort.

A l'atterrissage c'est un bus qui nous attend pour nous conduire à l'hôtel en plein Manhattan, et encore une fois je prends place à côté de Michael.

Quand nous arrivons le soleil commence à se coucher. Nous avons juste le temps de déposer nos bagages car nous sommes attendus pour le dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel.

Cet endroit est magnifique, la salle à manger est immense et je repère un piano dans un coin. J'aurais bien besoin de me défouler dessus, mais je doute que ce soit possible, j'essaierai quand même d'en toucher un mot au maître d'hôtel.

Le repas est succulent très raffiné, spécialités françaises nous a-t-on précisé, un régal. J'ai l'impression de revenir des années en arrière lors de notre voyage scolaire, à Emmett et moi, dans le sud de la France.

Bella se trouve à l'autre bout de la salle, toujours à côté de son toutou, « Jake » comme elle l'appelle tout le temps, du coup je ne la vois pas ce qui me va très bien. Emmett Rosalie et Michael organisent déjà une virée nocturne, apparemment ce dernier connaît la ville comme sa poche. Il rigole en disant qu'il pourrait avoir le plan tatoué sur le corps que ça ne changerait rien car il connaît la moindre ruelle de Manhattan. (N/BC : Ah ah…on reconnaît la fan de Prison Break ! Après Michaël Scofield, la rumeur sur l'homosexualité de Wentworth, voilà son tatouage ! Lol)

Après le dîner nous suivons donc notre guide, nous sommes nombreux à vouloir profiter de cette ville grandiose vivante 24h sur 24. Dans le hall je croise le réceptionniste et lui demande si je pourrais utiliser le piano un de ces soirs. J'aimerai en fait jouer dès notre retour car j'ai le blues, ma fille me manque cruellement, même si je l'ai eu en ligne un bon moment pendant le repas, et la froideur de Bella m'exaspère.

Je rattrape notre groupe en courant et avance sans un mot avec eux. C'est Emmett qui me tire de ma rêverie.

- « Edward merde t'es dans une des plus belles villes du monde et tu fais la gueule. Regarde c'est impressionnant quand même Time Square, fais un effort! »

J'avais même pas vu qu'on était sur la 42ème avenue.

- « T'as raison. Cet endroit est incroyable. Toutes ces lumières et ce monde qui bouge dans tous les sens... Il faut qu'on emmène Alice quand elle sera là. »

- « Ah c'est mieux! Prêt à faire la fête maintenant? »

- « Prêt! Hey Michael, tu vas nous faire traverser la ville à pied ou quoi ? »

- « Non t'inquiètes pas, c'est à peine à deux blocs. Mais je vous amène dans un endroit très bien, vous verrez. Ici pas de pétasses pré-pubères, ni de starlettes déchues. Que de la simplicité et une ambiance géniale. Tous les clients sont là pour s'amuser sans se prendre la tête. »

- « Parfait, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. »

Nous entrons dans un bar musical qui ne paye pas de mine de l'extérieur, mais qui effectivement a l'air très bien. Il y a beaucoup de monde sur la piste, les femmes sont bien habillées mais ne jouent pas les princesses et surtout je viens de voir passer une serveuse portant un plateau surchargé de chopes de bière.

- « Leur spécialité c'est la bière ici, regardez, le verre là en forme de botte fait un litre. La bière blanche est délicieuse. » Michael vient de me confirmer que je vais aimer cet endroit.

Nous nous accoudons à des tables rondes et hautes et laissons les tabourets aux filles qui nous ont accompagnées. Faisant confiance à Michael, je commande une Botte de bière blanche, imité par tous les autres garçons. Les filles elles se contentent de demis. A part Rosalie qui se justifie en disant:

- « Quoi, j'aime la bière, j'ai le droit non? Et puis il n'y a pas beaucoup d'alcool ».

- « Ah une femme selon mon cœur! » S'esclaffe Emmett avant de l'embrasser.

Je les envie beaucoup, ils ont trouvé leur âme sœur et vivent pleinement leur amour.

La serveuse nous apporte nos boissons, elle est très mignonne et vraiment souriante. Elle n'a pas l'air trop con en plus.

- « Ah, Edychouchou passe à l'attaque. » Se moque Emmett qui a dû voir l'intérêt que je porte à cette jeune demoiselle.

- « Ta gueule Em! »

- « Ouh, mais c'est qu'il se fâcherait notre Edward national. » Evidemment tout le monde se fout de moi, et je ris aussi.

- « Emmett, tu sais que t'es lourd. » Dis-je faussement blasé.

- « Ah bon, on me l'avait jamais dit. »

- « Ca, ça m'étonnerait. Je dois bien te le dire cinquante fois par jour. »

- « Ouais mais toi ça compte pas. »

- « Et pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que t'es mon Edychouchou à moi ! »

- « Aussi pénible que ma sœur. Quand c'est pas l'un c'est l'autre. »

Je me lève en souriant car j'adore quand Em et moi on se chamaille ainsi, c'est comme si nous étions frères. En tout cas on a la même complicité.

Je me dirige vers le bar où la serveuse arrange des bières sur son plateau.

- « Excuse moi. Je peux te déranger une seconde ? »

- « Tu me déranges déjà je te ferai remarquer. »

- « Heu, voilà, je fais un sondage sociologique en ce moment, et je voulais savoir si tu pouvez m'aider. »

- « Tu te fiches de moi là ? »

- « C'est quoi ton nom ? »

- « Anonyme. »

- « Anonyme ? C'est grec ça …. OK tu vois le type là bas qui fait semblant de lire la carte en regardant dans notre direction? »

- « Ouais, il nous regarde. Pas très discret! »

- « J'ai une théorie selon laquelle une personne extérieure, comme toi, doit arriver à déterminer, juste en le regardant, le niveau de connerie de ce type. Je suis son meilleur ami, je crois que j'ai assisté à trop d'exemples flagrants de débilité et de connerie chronique pour avoir un jugement objectif. Toi, à mon avis, tu peux voir son aura sans aucune difficulté.»

- « A qui d'autre tu vas poser la question ? »

- « J'en sais rien, je vois personne d'autre remplir les critères. Fille très attirante, 25 ans… »

- « « Ahh, 24 alors… »

- « 24? Non ça va . 24 ans ça le fait aussi. Ok normalement y'a un cadeau qui va avec. Mais je ne l'ai pas pris avec moi. Donc est-ce que je peux t'offrir un verre ? Ou on peut tout simplement discuter si on trouve un sujet super intéressant. »

- « Oui sauf que le problème c'est que les étudiants en socio c'est pas mon truc. »

- « T'as de la chance. J'suis plus étudiant. »

- « Je m'appelle Ally. » Dit elle en me tendant la main.

Je la lui serre en répondant

- « Ally, hein ? Tu finis à quelle heure ? »

- « Minuit »

- « Tu te joins à nous à la fin de ton service ? »

- « J'hésite. Les cons ça me donne de l'urticaire. »

- « Tu verras, malgré son taux ultra élevé de connerie dans le sang, Emmett est sympa. »

- « Dans ce cas, d'accord. »

- « A tout à l'heure, alors. »

Je reviens triomphant vers mes amis. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 20 ans et aucune obligation. C'est certainement parce que ma fille est très loin, avec mes parents en sécurité. Pour une semaine je suis Edward Cullen célibataire et sans enfant. J'avoue que ça fait beaucoup de bien. J'aime ma fille plus que tout au monde, mais pour la première fois en six ans je suis libre. Et ça se fête.

- « C'est ma tournée, les amis! »

- « Wouah! Qu'est-ce qu'on célèbre? » Demande Emmett ravi de me voir dans cet état d'esprit.

- « Une semaine de folie New Yorkaise. A New York! »

- « A New York! » Clamons nous tous en cœur.

Ce bar est vraiment génial, il y passe de la musique des années 80 et j'adore. Mon adolescence était plutôt dans les années 90, mais je préfère la musique de la décennie d'avant.

Nous envahissons la piste de danse minuscule. Je ne suis pas un danseur exceptionnel, ma mère m'a pourtant obligé à apprendre les pas de la plupart des danses de salon. Mais peu importe ce soir je m'éclate.

Au bout d'un certain temps une main me tapote l'épaule. Il doit être minuit car c'est à Ally qu'elle appartient.

Nous dansons ensemble. Elle est vraiment très jolie, et je sens mon désir pour elle augmenter. Je rapproche mon corps du sien, et nous bougeons sensuellement au rythme de la musique. Ce soir je n'ai rien à perdre. Je me baisse donc pour être à sa hauteur, et l'embrasse langoureusement.

Oui ce soir j'ai vingt ans et je vis ma vie.

Nous ne partons que quand l'établissement ferme ses portes. Je n'ai pas du tout sommeil, je suis encore euphorique et un petit peu éméché. Mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut pour être à l'aise et désinhibé. C'est donc sans aucune honte que je propose à Ally de venir boire un dernier verre à mon hôtel. Ce qu'elle accepte volontiers.

Nous ne sommes pas encore dans ma chambre que déjà nos bouches sont collées et que nos langues se cherchent. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de boire quoi que ce soit. Nous savons ce que nous voulons et ce n'est pas de l'alcool….

Quand le réveil sonne j'ai la tête comme un compteur à gaz. J'ai dû avoir un moment de lucidité cette nuit quand j'ai pensé à mettre l'alarme de mon portable en marche. Heureusement car sinon je dormirais encore, c'est certain. Ally, elle, n'a même pas entendu la sonnerie.

Je me prépare en silence et lui laisse un mot avant de partir bosser.

Ally

Je suis parti travailler.

Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux.

Saches, si ça t'intéresse, que je serai de retour vers 19h.

Bonne journée.

Edward

Je ne sais pas du tout si elle sera là ce soir, et ça m'est égal. J'ai passé un excellent moment avec une fille super. Mais c'est tout, ça s'arrête là. Nous ne nous sommes rien promis, ce genre de relation est vraiment très facile à gérer. Pas de questions obsédantes en tête, pas de « si j'avais su », ou de « j'aurais dû », que du plaisir.

J'arrive sur les lieux du tournage la tête dans le cul mais heureux.

Emmett et Rosalie sont dans le même état que moi et ne manquent pas de le remarquer à voix haute.

- « Alors Ed, fatigué par ta nuit ? »

- « Un peu ouais. Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Vous n'êtes pas non plus au meilleur de votre forme. » Ris-je.

- « C'est sûr. Heureusement que Jessica est une très bonne maquilleuse. »

- « Ma Rosie chérie, même les yeux cernés et sans maquillage tu es superbe. »

- « T'es gentil, mais il ne vaut mieux pas que tu fasses de gros plans de moi aujourd'hui. »

- « Je vais essayer, mais je ne garanti rien. On remet ça ce soir? »

- « Moi je suis partant, et je pense que les autres aussi. Il faudra leur demander. »

- « Je suppose qu'on va retourner au même endroit. Au fait Ally était encore là ce matin ? »

- « Oui Em, elle était encore là. Mais je ne sais pas si elle sera encore dans ma chambre ce soir. »

- « Si elle n'est plus là c'est que tu ne vaux rien au lit. » S'esclaffe Emmett.

Bella qui passe près de nous à ce moment là, me regarde outrée, ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche est grande ouverte. Elle se reprend, lève le menton, tourne la tête pour ne plus me voir et continue son chemin vers l'autre bout de la pièce.

Merde! (N/AG : elle l'a bien cherché!) Elle semble si triste. (N/BC : bien fait, tout est de sa faute !)

La matinée passe difficilement, je suis crevé, et c'est aussi le cas d'une bonne partie de l'équipe. Le repas de midi se fait dans le silence, seul le bruit de nos bâillements vient rompre le calme ambiant. Rosalie a carrément posé sa tête sur ses bras et paraît endormie sur la table. L'après midi se déroule de la même manière. A 19 heures quand nous arrivons à l'hôtel, nous nous mettons d'accord pour nous retrouver dans le hall à 21 heures. Nous aurons ainsi le temps de faire une petite sieste.

Lorsque j'entre dans ma chambre je constate que, bien sûr, Ally n'est plus là, mais à la place de mon mot se trouve une feuille.

Edward,

Merci pour ta proposition,

Mais je travaille au bar de midi à minuit.

Mes horaires sont les mêmes toute la semaine.

Je t'embrasse

Ally

Je m'allonge sur le lit et m'endors en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Ce sont des coups à ma porte qui me réveillent à 21h15, accompagnés par la grosse voix d'Emmett.

- « Edward, bouge ton cul on t'attend tous en bas.»

- « Ouais ouais, j'arrive. Donnez moi dix minutes et je descends.» dis-je la voix ensommeillée.

Merde je voulais appeler Mélody avant de partir mais je vais devoir le faire en chemin.

Après une douche ultra rapide, je m'habille en vitesse, et descends. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je remarque que Jacob, et surtout Bella sont là aussi.

Putain, je ne m'y attendais pas, mais après tout qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- « Ca y est, je suis prêt, on y va ? »

- « Ben t'es seul ? Vu le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour te préparer, on pensait que tu étais accompagné! »

- « Eh non Em, je me suis juste endormi. »

- « Ah elle est partie. Désolé mec. »

- « Ne le sois pas, elle travaille c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas pu rester. »

- « C'est cool tu vas la revoir alors. »

- « Ouais » Je n'en dis pas plus car Bella est juste devant nous. Elle a d'ailleurs dû entendre notre conversation, et je donnerai cher pour savoir à quoi elle pense en ce moment. Elle marche tranquillement tête baissée, je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point je l'aime. A cet instant précis, j'oublie tout de ma soirée d'hier, d'Ally pourtant super. J'aurais beau coucher avec toutes les femmes de la planète, je ne ressentirai jamais ce que je ressens quand c'est le corps de Bella qui est contre le mien. Un frisson me traverse de part en part à cette pensée.

Rien de tel qu'un coup de fil à ma Mélody pour me changer les idées. Je compose le numéro en ralentissant pour être à l'écart des autres. C'est ma petite puce qui décroche, elle adore répondre au téléphone. Je lui demande si sa rentrée s'est bien passée et si elle est en forme. Entendre sa voix me redonne le sourire. Elle me manque déjà tellement. Je lui manque aussi, elle me l'a répété plusieurs fois, mais elle va bien et son maître est gentil. « Il est encore plus grand que toi papa! » s'est elle exclamée joyeuse, je souris bêtement en imaginant son visage radieux quand elle me dit ça. Em qui a compris ce que je fais me rejoins et me demande de faire un bisou à ma fille. Je discute quelques minutes avec ma mère, puis je raccroche. Plus que cinq jours et je serai de retour à Los Angeles, ça va vite passer, surtout si je sors tous les soirs et si je bosse comme un fou la journée.

Nous entrons dans le bar et nous installons à la même table qu'hier. Bien sûr Ally se dirige déjà vers nous pour prendre notre commande. Je la regarde en souriant, si ma situation n'était pas ce qu'elle est, si je n'avais pas constamment Bella en tête, je pourrais me laisser aller avec cette fille. Mais voilà, Bella est entrée dans ma vie, et je sens son regard sur moi quand Ally dépose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres.

- « Salut toi, contente que tu viennes encore me déranger. »

Nous passons notre commande, et je ne crois pas me tromper quand je dis que Bella est en colère. En tout cas elle parle sèchement à une Ally qui ne se démonte pas, et répond sur le même ton. Elles se regardent en chien de faïence. Le comportement de Bella m'énerve sérieusement car Ally ne lui a rien fait. Cette dernière, après un dernier regard assassin, part chercher nos verres.

J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à avoir vu cette altercation silencieuse car tout le monde est déjà en train de rire. Emmett vient apparemment de sortir une de ses blagues à deux balles mais qui fait rire.

Comme hier nous buvons et nous dansons. La seule différence, mais de taille, c'est mes yeux qui sont toujours à la recherche de Bella. Même quand Ally me retrouve sur la piste. Je remarque alors Bella qui se lève et quitte le bar, il me semble voir ses yeux un peu trop briller. Je m'en veux beaucoup. Tout ce que je désire c'est la rendre heureuse. Mais c'est elle qui m'a repoussé, et je devrais être celui qui pleure. C'est le cas au fond de moi, même si je ne le montre pas.

Comme hier, je pars accompagné par Ally qui me tient la main fermement.

Comme hier nous faisons l'amour dans ma chambre d'hôtel.

Comme hier c'est très bien.

Mais comme hier, mon cœur appartient à une autre.

Je me réveille beaucoup moins joyeux que la veille, je me prépare en silence et quitte la chambre sans un mot, même écrit. Ally mérite mieux que moi. Un homme qui l'aimera et la chérira comme il se doit. Je ne suis pas cet homme donc je ne veux pas continuer ce petit jeu. Je ne retournerai pas dans ce bar, je ne la prendrais pas pour une conne une seconde de plus. Autant arrêter cette mascarade au plus vite.

Je suis épuisé et travaille comme un robot. A chaque fois que je croise Bella mon cœur ratte un battement. De son côté elle ne me dit même plus bonjour, et reprend sa vieille habitude de mal parler à tout le monde.

Dans l'après-midi Michael vient me demander quel est le programme de la nuit. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, je lui réponds donc que je reste à l'hôtel. En fait j'ai bien envie de jouer au piano, c'est toujours mon échappatoire.

Jusqu'à la fin de la journée Emmett et Rosalie essayent de me forcer la main, mais je ne cède pas. Ils abandonnent en me précisant tout de même le nom de la boite où ils seront.

Quand la salle de restaurant est presque vide je retourne voir le maître d'hôtel et il m'autorise à utiliser le piano.

Je serais incapable de dire depuis combien de temps je joue, mais j'ai la soudaine impression d'être observer. Mes doigts s'arrêtent, je regarde autour de moi et constate que je suis seul. Je me sens complètement stupide, à force de m'enfermer dans ma musique je finirai cinglé. Comme ce n'est pas du tout dans mes projets, je décide finalement de rejoindre mes amis.

Cette fois ils sont dans une boite très branchée, la clientèle n'a rien à voir avec celle du bar. J'avance très difficilement entre les corps qui sautent dans tous les sens sur de la techno, et je finis par apercevoir Bella sur la piste avec Rosalie. Elles sont déchaînées, elles font n'importe quoi mais on l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Un peu plus loin Emmett et le toutou de service « Jacob » discutent les bras croisés sur le torse, bien droit les yeux rivés sur les filles. Ils montent la garde de toute évidence.

- « Hey les gars, vous jouez les gardes du corps ? »

- « Edward! T'as décidé de venir t'amuser ? C'est cool! » me répond Emmett.

- « Ouais on les surveille pour que personne ne leur fasse du mal. » Dit Jacob en me regardant droit dans les yeux comme si il sous entendait quelque chose.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

- « Ne joue pas les ignorants. Je vois bien comment Bella te regarde, et l'effet que ça a sur elle. Et toi tu fais le malin et tu t'exhibes avec une autre fille devant elle. »

- « Jacob, de quoi tu parles. Je ne me suis pas exhibé comme tu dis, et Bella ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Je crois que je le saurais. Et puis en quoi ça te regarde ? »

- « Ca me concerne car elle est mon amie et je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on la fasse souffrir. Et en ce moment à cause de toi elle souffre. »

- « Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi! Elle a fait des choix elle n'a qu'à les assumer maintenant. Mais je n'ai rien à voir là dedans. Tu m'entends ? »

Il me met hors de moi ce type. D'abord il est toujours collé à la femme que j'aime, qui soit dit en passant m'envoie chier dès qu'elle en a l'occasion. Ensuite j'ai les boules car effectivement elle semble très malheureuse voir dépressive ces temps ci. Et enfin ce maudit « Jake » m'accuse d'être responsable du mal être de Bella. Mais qu'il me foute la paix, la seule chose que je souhaite c'est aimer Bella de toutes mes forces, mais elle me l'a défendu. Alors qu'il aille se faire foutre et elle avec tiens, ça me fera des vacances.

Jacob s'apprête à protester mes Emmett le stoppe net.

- « Jacob, je crois que tu t'en prends à la mauvaise personne. Et puis regarde, Bella est complètement bourrée, et elle danse avec n'importe qui. Tu ferais mieux de la ramener à l'hôtel. »

- « Je m'en vais mais, Edward, je t'ai à l'œil. »

- « C'est ça ouais. » Dis-je furieux.

Emmett me dévisage, il se pose des questions, je le vois bien.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Rien…. Si en fait. Tu me dois des explications. Je ne suis pas le seul à vous trouver étranges Bella et toi. Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

- « Y'a rien à dire, laisse tomber ces conneries, on va boire un coup. »

Rosalie nous rejoint à table où toute l'équipe se marre bien. Sauf moi.

Je me lève et me dirige vers une inconnue, la pire des pétasses, qui me reluque depuis mon arrivée. Quand elle me voit approcher, elle me fait un grand sourire aguicheur. Je ne cherche même pas à connaître son nom, je met mes mains sur ses fesses, la colle contre mon torse et l'embrasse. Je lui propose immédiatement de venir à l'hôtel avec moi, ce qu'elle accepte sans problème.

Je vais prouver à la terre entière que je n'ai que faire d'Isabella Swan….Même si c'est le pire des blasphèmes.

Quand le réveil sonne à 7h30, je réveille la fille allongée à côté de moi et lui demande de partir. Je ne saurais jamais son prénom et je m'en fous.

La journée passe à une allure folle, peut-être parce que nous finissons tôt de tourner. Je sors dans la rue sans me soucier de quoi que ce soit, grave erreur car j'ai oublié que nous étions Samedi et que

- « Edward, mon grand frère adoré! Tu le savais hein, tu le savais! Je suis tellement heureuse, d'être là. C'est génial! »

Alice vient de me sauter dessus et hurle son bonheur dans la rue devant tous les passants qui doivent la prendre pour une folle.

- « Alice calme toi on croirait une hystérique. Oui je le savais, mais Jasper voulait te faire la surprise. »

- « Je sais. Oh c'est génial! Je suis toute excitée. » Crie-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains et en sautillant sur place. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

- « Si tu permets, je prendrais bien une douche, et quelques minutes de repos. »

- « C'est vrai que tu as l'air fatigué. T'as fais la bringue c'est ça ? »

- « Tu connais Emmett. On a profité de la ville et de ses …opportunités, si je puis dire. »

- « Profité, « profité »? Dans tous les sens du terme? Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

- « Oui Alice. » Dis-je désespéré par ma sœur qui n'abandonne jamais.

- « Génial, c'est génial! »

- « T'as que ce mot là à la bouche aujourd'hui. »

Très content de savoir Alice ici je me douche en vitesse et les retrouve, elle et toute notre joyeuse bande, pour une autre soirée de folie. Bella n'étant pas là je m'amuse d'avantage et rentre à nouveau accompagné.

C'est Dimanche aujourd'hui, nous avons une journée de repos. La fille de cette nuit n'est même pas restée dormir et c'est tant mieux. Nous décidons d'aller au Guggenheim Museum, c'est un endroit que j'adore même si je ne l'ai visité qu'une seule fois, on peut y voir des Picasso, Van Gogh, ou Chagall.

Notre petit groupe habituel, avec encore une fois Bella et Jacob, suit Michael dans les rues de la ville et le métro.

Nous arrivons devant le bâtiment, son architecture arrondie est vraiment intéressante.

Pour l'exposition dans la spirale nous commençons par le haut et redescendons les étages comme c'est conseillé. C'est un moment très agréable. J'observe Bella qui semble vraiment impressionnée par les chefs d'œuvres que nous voyons, et je suis comme elle, ces artistes sont fascinants.

Nous avons pratiquement fini notre visite quand une personne entoure ma taille de son bras et glisse à mon oreille

- « Toujours aussi sexy Edward. »

Putain de merde je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille. Quel con, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que je risquais de l'entendre, surtout ici. Pourtant c'était presque certain dans un musée.

- « bonjour, Tanya. »

- « Ouh il fait moins vingt d'un coup. Pourquoi tant de froideur ? »

- « Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question, ou c'est purement rhétorique ? »

- « Après tout ce temps, tu m'en veux encore d'être partie ? »

- « Tu as abandonné Mélody! Bien sûr que je t'en veux, et tu n'imagine même pas à quel point. »

- « De toute façon elle t'a toujours préféré à moi. Au moins maintenant elle t'a pour elle toute seule. »

- « Tanya, tu parles d'un bébé, elle avait tout juste un an. Si tu t'étais occupée d'elle, ça aurait peut-être été différent, mais t'en avais rien à foutre. »

- « C'était ton idée pas la mienne. »

- « Je t'ai pas mis le couteau sous la gorges quand même, et la plupart des gens sont contents d'avoir des enfants. »

- « Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. »

- « C'est rien de le dire, et heureusement car sinon ce serait un désastre. »

- « Pff. Dis donc tes jobs de merde te permettent de te payer des vacances à l'autre bout du pays. Wouah, je suis épatée!»

- « Arrête de me prendre pour un con Tanya. J'ai un bon emploi, et je gagne bien ma vie. Il m'a fallu du temps, mais contrairement à toi je m'en suis sorti tout seul. »

Je ne suis pas surpris de la voir me faire les yeux doux au moment où j'ai parlé de mon salaire. Cette garce est toujours aussi avide de fric. Elle a même osé resserrer sa prise autour de ma taille.

- « Maintenant cesse de me faire du gringue, et dégage tu me gâches la vue. »

- « On se reverra Edward, tu peux me croire. Je ne t'ai pas oublié. »

- « On est en public, va t'en avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de répréhensible. »

- « A bientôt, Edychouchou! »

Putain de surnom de merde.

- « A Dieu. »

Notre conversation pourtant chuchotée a été remarquée par beaucoup de personnes autour de nous. Emmett court presque le point en l'air vers Tanya. Celle-ci le regarde avec mépris en haussant les épaules et part vers les ascenseurs. Bon débarras.

- « Putain j'étais sûr qu'on finirait par la croiser. Quelle ….uurrgghh, quelle… »

- « Laisse tomber Em, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »

- « Heureusement qu'Alice ne l'a pas vue sinon elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. »

- « C'est clair. Tais-toi la voilà. »

Je passe la dernière partie de la journée et la soirée à éviter que quelqu'un parle de ma rencontre avec Tanya. Heureusement que personne n'est aussi commère que ma sœur, sinon elle saurait déjà.

Etant très fatigué je n'avais pas l'intension de ramener une fille ce soir, mais j'ai changé d'avis après quelques verres et me voilà encore une fois en train de demander à une demoiselle de quitter ma chambre. En plus je suis vache car il est super tôt. J'ai promis à ma sœur d'aller lui dire au revoir, elle rentre à LA.

- « Edward, j'ai passé deux jours … »

- « Géniaux! »

- « Oui c'est ça géniaux comment tu savais que j'allais dire ça? Bref je suis très fière de toi. On se voit mercredi.»

- « Bon vol .»

Les deux derniers jours à New York sont intenses car nous devons absolument finir de tourner toutes les scènes prévues dans la ville.

Personne n'est sorti lundi soir car nous étions morts de fatigue. Mais je n'ai pas pu éviter la fête prévue pour la dernière soirée. Elle s'est terminée très tôt, et comme il n'y avait que les employés de Summit et les acteurs, j'ai été très sage.

Me voici de retour dans les bureaux de Summit à LA après 5 heures d'avion que j'ai passées à dormir.

New York restera un super souvenir, mais je suis content de retrouver ma ville, mon bureau, et bientôt mon chez moi et surtout ma fille.

Bien évidemment Edward s'est protégé lors de tous ses rapports sexuels. Il souhaite rester en bonne santé. Je conseillerai à tout le monde d'en faire autant.

SORTEZ COUVERTS


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut les filles ! **

**Nos lectrices de TF savent déjà que nous ne posterons que tous les 15 jours dorénavant. Il est très dur de faire un chapitre à peu près correct en une semaine, sachant que Kro et moi avons une vie de famille à côté, à ne pas trop négliger!**

**Donc le rendez-vous reste fixé au Mercredi, mais une semaine sur deux.**

**Désolée, nous espérons que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop.**

**Certaines de nos lectrices ont été un peu déçues en voyant Edward s'amuser un peu à New York. Pour sa défense, il ne l'a en aucun cas fait pour rendre jalouse Bella. Il l'a fait pour profiter un peu de la vie, car c'est un homme qui élève seul son enfant depuis 5 ans et qui du coup ne sort pas donc n'a pas beaucoup d'aventures. Il le dit à plusieurs reprises. Pour une fois il est libre…..et c'est un mec!**

**Nous espérons que la deuxième partie de ce chapitre vous satisfera d'avantage.**

**Anne : Ed n'est qu'un homme qui a fait passé son rôle de père en premier durant les 5 dernières années, donc là il s'est lâché. Tanya est horrible, et Alice surexcitée! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça nous fait toujours très plaisir.**

**Comme vous le savez vos reviews nous font extrêmement plaisir, et nous motivent. Donc quand vous avez fini le chap, cliquez sur le bouton vert. En plus une review égale un teaser, alors pourquoi se gêner.**

**Ah oui, dans le chap 10 c'est des répliques de Remember me et une phrase de Coktail, que j'ai utilisé.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre11: New York ….et conséquences (partie 2)**

**POV BELLA**

Assise toute seule dans ma loge, je réfléchis.

J'ai vraiment eu une semaine affreuse à New York, suite logique de mon mois d'Août pourri. Le tournage en lui-même s'est pourtant bien passé. J'adore travailler avec Rose et Jake. Michael est vraiment super aussi. Le problème, encore une fois, c'est moi, et moi seule.

J'ai perdu tous mes repères. Avant j'avais ma petite vie tranquille avec mon travail qui occupait tout mon temps et toutes mes pensées. Et maintenant, j'ai la tête pleine de doutes. Mes anciennes certitudes sont à présent beaucoup moins évidentes, et je me pose des milliards de questions. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur les scènes et à garder la tête sur les épaules. Tout ça à cause de quoi ? Ou de qui plutôt ? Un homme. Pas n'importe lequel, certes. Mais merde, je m'étais jurée de ne jamais me laisser diriger par mes émotions. Malheureusement j'en suis incapable, j'ai chaque jour un peu plus envie de lui. Bien sûr il n'y a pas que ça. Mais le reste j'ai l'habitude de le gérer, mes démons ne sont pas nouveaux et je suis rodée, je vis avec. Le problème Edward, en revanche … Y'a pas moyen. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour rester éloignée de lui, pour l'ignorer quand il était près de moi. Mais rien n'y fait. Il m'attire, je le désire. Ce n'est pas de l'amour c'est certain, j'ai déjà aimé auparavant, et ce n'était pas ça, je n'ai jamais été aussi désorientée.

Je pensais que partir à New York me sortirait de mon train-train, et me remettrait d'aplomb, mais il s'est passé tout l'inverse. Je suis pire qu'avant de partir. Et c'est pas peu dire.

**Flash back **

Dans l'avion, à l'aller, j'ai voulu demander pardon à Edward pour ma façon d'agir. Quand je me suis trouvée face à lui, à moins de cinq centimètres, un frisson m'a parcouru.

Alors je me suis dit

« oh non ! Surtout ne pas commencer à être gentille avec lui, ou je ne réponds plus de rien! »

Je me suis donc ravisée et j'ai regagné ma place à côté d'un Jacob de plus en plus suspicieux, qui a donc recommencé à me poser des questions.

- « Bella, tu ne vas pas bien, je le sens! Je suis ton ami, et je pourrais être plus d'ailleurs! (N/BC: pas lourd le type!) Dis moi ce que tu as. »

- « Mais rien Jake, rien du tout. »

- « Comme tu voudras… »

En principe je devais être à côté de Rosalie, Jacob près de Michaël, et Emmett avec Edward. Mais Rose voulait être assise à côté de son amoureux, et m'a demandée si je voulais bien changer de place. Elle n'a pas bien compris pourquoi, avant de lui répondre, j'avais voulu m'assurer que je pourrais être près de Jacob.

- « Ca t'embête d'être avec Edward ? » m'a-t-elle demandée en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Non, bien sûr que non, je voudrais juste profiter des ces cinq heures pour revoir mes scènes avec Jacob. » Avais-je répondu du tac au tac.

_Chapeau, tu mens de mieux en mieux. _

C'est clair je m'impressionne moi-même.

- « Ah OK. Ben demande lui et ensuite je vois avec Emmett si Edward est d'accord. »

- « Je reviens. »

Bien sûr Michaël avait accepté tous ces changements, sans poser de questions. Heureusement pour moi. Sinon, je crois que j'aurais carrément dis non à Rosalie. Quel bordel! Merci Michaël de ne pas avoir dit à Edward que j'aurais dû me trouver à côté de lui. Enfin, en même temps je ne sais pas si il lui a dit ou pas, puisque j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à éviter Edward.

Chose très difficile puisque nous étions dans le même hôtel, Dieu soit loué pas au même étage, mais si proches quand même. Déjà à Los Angeles, alors que plusieurs kilomètres nous séparent, je suis souvent tentée d'aller le rejoindre. Alors avec seulement quelques marches d'escalier, je vous laisse deviner le combat que j'ai dû mener contre moi-même.

Le premier soir je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie, je n'ai eu aucun mal à convaincre Jacob de rester à l'hôtel avec moi, plaidant la fatigue du voyage. Lui voulait sortir avec les autres, mais je savais qu'Edward serait de la partie donc c'était hors de question pour moi. Nous avons un peu discuté, et nous sommes couchés très tôt. Il a vraiment été adorable de me tenir compagnie. Il n'était pas obligé, pourtant il l'a fait. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas attirée par lui bon sang?

Le lendemain matin, en pleine forme, physiquement du moins, j'étais arrivée de bonne heure sur le plateau. J'aime avoir le temps de prendre mes marques. J'étais dans la salle de pause, et au fur et à mesure les autres membres de l'équipe arrivaient, encore à moitié endormis pour la plupart. Pas bien difficile de savoir ceux qui avaient fait partie de la virée nocturne.

Rosalie venait d'entrer et mon côté pervers voulait savoir exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, alors que je pressentais que j'allais pas aimer du tout. Mais la curiosité est un vilain défaut, que j'ai ! Je me hâtais donc d'aller le lui demander, même si Emmett était avec elle, et que sa présence me met toujours mal à l'aise.

Alors que je n'étais qu'à cinq mètres de mon amie, Edward arriva les yeux plus que cernés. Bien sûr je savais qu'il serait sorti lui aussi, mais en entendant sa conversation avec Emmett et Rosalie, je stoppais net.

- « Moi je suis partant, et je pense que les autres aussi. Il faudra leur demander. » dit Edward.

- « Je suppose qu'on va retourner au même endroit. Au fait Ally était encore là ce matin ? » demanda Emmett.

- « Oui Em, elle était encore là. Mais je ne sais pas si elle sera encore dans ma chambre ce soir. » répondit Edward.

- « Si elle n'est plus là c'est que tu ne vaux rien au lit. » S'esclaffa Emmett.

J'étais désespérée, effondrée. Je ne pouvais quitter Edward des yeux, je le regardais comme la pauvre conne que je suis, la bouche grande ouverte par l'ahurissement que je ressentais. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, pourtant je savais que ça allait arriver. Je savais qu'un jour il serait avec une autre femme. Mon estomac se contracta et je dû me retenir pour ne pas vomir mon petit déjeuner. J'avais eu peur quand j'avais cru qu'il avait couché avec Lauren, mais je n'y croyais pas, du moins une part de moi espérait que c'était faux. Cette fois par contre aucun espoir était possible, il venait de le confirmer lui-même. Il avait passé la nuit en serrant une autre femme dans ses bras, et pire encore, elle était toujours dans son lit. A cette pensée je faillis éclater en sanglots.

C'est le moment qu'avait choisi Edward pour remarquer ma présence à seulement quelques pas de lui. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, et d'ailleurs pourquoi pleurerais-je ? Je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, et on ne pleure que si on est triste. Or je ne pouvais pas être triste puisque je ne l'aimais pas. Jalouse, oui car une espèce de petite veinarde venait certainement de passer une nuit exceptionnelle avec un amant époustouflant.

Jalouse ? Pff! Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait de plus que moi cette pétasse ? Rien , rien du tout. J'avais donc relevé la tête avec fierté et m'étais dirigée à l'autre bout de la pièce.

N'empêche que tout le reste de la journée j'avais pensé à cette fameuse Ally, d'ailleurs c'est pas un prénom ça, c'est nul. La curiosité me bouffait, et je crevais de savoir à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Avec qui Edward Cullen avait-il envie de coucher, à part moi.

_Eh ! Vas-y molo quand même. Tu n'as rien de particulier et tu le sais, arrête de faire ta prétentieuse._

Et c'était malheureusement vrai, j'étais banal, beaucoup moins belle que Rosalie, beaucoup moins futée qu'Alice. Je n'étais qu'une actrice pas trop mauvaise, qui faisait tout pour se remonter le moral toute seule.

Le soir venu j'avais quand même voulu voir de mes propres yeux cette fille que je détestais d'avance.

Quand elle embrassa Edward, ce fut comme un coup de couteau, et la nausée me reprit. Je serrais les poings de toutes mes forces en me disant « tu es juste jalouse car tu sais que ce soir elle va prendre son pied ». Pourtant je sentais mes yeux picoter, et mon cœur s'émietter. Ce fut très dur pour moi de les voir ensemble. Edward était très attentionné envers elle. Il m'a d'ailleurs fusillé du regard quand j'ai commencé à mal lui parler à cette Ally. Elle est franchement pas terrible, blonde avec de grands yeux bleus, mais franchement il pourrait avoir mieux. Je me souviens que cette pensée m'avait faite sourire, car je m'étais dit qu'Edward ne voulait peut-être pas d'une poupée Barbie. Peut-être préférait-il une femme simple à ses côtés. Et ma foi je pouvais très bien être cette femme. Si seulement je nous en donnais la possibilité…

Le Vendredi soir j'avais décidé de ne pas sortir, je ne voulais pas assister encore une fois à la tendresse d'Edward envers une autre. En plus je n'arrêtais pas de les imaginer ensemble dans un lit, sachant que trop bien ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir dans ces moment là pour l'avoir vécu moi-même. Je ne suis pas maso, et je préfère éviter de souffrir. Mais lorsque j'avais entendu dire qu'ils changeaient d'endroit et qu'Edward ne serait pas là, j'avais changé d'avis. J'allais peut-être passer une bonne soirée finalement. J'avais par contre refusé d'aller manger avec tout le groupe. Il fallait d'abord que je me vide la tête. J'avais toujours su que tourner dans ce film aurait des séquelles sur moi, il faisait ressortir trop de souvenirs, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point. Il fallait que j'oublie mon rôle de maman parfaite, et prête à tout laisser tomber pour son enfant, si je voulais essayer de m'amuser un peu. J'en avais marre de broyer du noir 24 heures sur 24, et je méritais un peu de me laisser aller. La lecture étant mon passe temps favoris, ce dont personne ne devait se douter d'ailleurs, j'avais lu pendant longtemps, seule dans ma chambre. Les déboires sentimentaux sont bien moins éprouvants quand ils touchent Roméo et sa Juliette, même si je pleure toujours à la fin. Mon livre terminé, je m'étais préparée et avais quitté ma chambre.

Une douce mélodie s'élevait dans le hall de l'hôtel, quelques employés qui passaient devant la salle à manger s'arrêtèrent pour regarder à l'intérieur. Ils semblaient ébahis, mais durent retourner à leurs occupations. Trop curieuse pour continuer ma route sans voir d'où venait cette sublime musique je fis comme eux. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Edward assis derrière le piano à queue sur la petite estrade. Moi qui le trouvais tellement beau en temps normal, je restais sans voix. Il était beaucoup plus que ça à cet instant précis. C'était un Dieu, un Dieu vivant. Il semblait perdu dans un autre univers, ses doigts volaient littéralement sur les touches. Je l'admirais bêtement, en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, et jamais auparavant je n'avais eu autant envie de lui. L'air qu'il jouait changea et devint si triste qu'une larme roula sur ma joue. Je réalisais à cet instant que ce désir si violent ne serait jamais assouvi. Je me l'étais interdit et je ne pouvais revenir en arrière. C'est pourquoi après avoir essuyé d'un revers de manche mon visage baigné de larmes, je partis rejoindre les autres.

A peine arrivée je commandais une coupe de champagne, sachant très bien que ça ne serait pas la dernière. J'avais trouvé Rosalie sur la piste de danse et je sautais dans tous les sens avec elle pour évacuer. Oublier Edward, oublier que je pouvais être dans la peau d'une mère, oublier TOUT. Je crois que j'ai été saoule très vite, heureusement pour moi car Edward était soudain apparu au milieu de la foule.

« Oh tu veux me rendre malheureuse, mais je peux me venger. » Pensais-je stupidement. J'avais alors attrapé le premier type me tombant sous la main, et je m'étais collée à lui. Deux mains puissantes me tirèrent en arrière, et je manquais de ma casser la figure, mais Jacob m'en empêcha.

- « Viens on rentre t'es complètement bourrée. »

- « Quoi, quoi, mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec ce mec ? »

- « Alors c'est ça hein, tout le monde a le droit de s'envoyer en l'air avec qui il veut et pas moi, hein c'est ça ? »

- « Oh tu peux baiser qui tu veux du moment que tu es entièrement consciente de ce que tu fais. Mais là c'est loin d'être le cas, et demain tu aurais regretté pour peu que tu te sois souvenu de ta nuit. »

- « Pff, je sais ce que je fais… »

Mais il n'avait pas eu tort car le lendemain je ne me souvenais ni de la façon dont on était rentré à l'hôtel, ni de comment j'étais arrivée jusque dans mon lit.

Tous les autres soirs furent identiques, sauf que je ne buvais plus autant. A peine ce qu'il fallait pour que la douleur que je ressentais en voyant Edward, qui jouait les serialbaiseurs, avec une fille différente à chaque fois soit moins violente et supportable. Mais je dois être maso car j'aurais tout simplement dû m'abstenir de sortir avec eux, en boite et partout ailleurs.

Putain même au musée, il avait fallu qu'une pétasse vienne se trémousser devant lui. J'avais failli partir sur le champ mais j'ai remarqué que leur conversation avait l'air mouvementée. C'était comme si ils se connaissaient et qu'il l'envoyait chier, comme si elle lui inspirait un profond dégoût.

« Au moins une qu'il n'aura pas baisé. » Je m'étais fait rire toute seule car j'avais presque eu pitié pour cette fille.

J'avais voulu demander à Rosalie si elle savait quelque chose, mais Alice était là, et je n'avais pas voulu attirer encore plus son attention. J'aime beaucoup cette fille et je regrette qu'elle soit la sœur d'Edward. Si ce n'était pas le cas, nous pourrions être amies elle Rose et moi. Je sais bien que je lui ai promis de l'amener chez les grands couturiers, mais je ne crois pas que je le ferai. Quand je suis avec elle je pense trop à Edward, de plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle me passe au rayon x à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde. Je me demande ce qu'elle réussi à lire en moi. Pas trop j'espère.

**Fin du flash back**

Et voilà pourquoi je suis ici en train de me morfondre. Je dois faire le point, encore et encore, et penser à ce que je veux vraiment. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis que j'ai croisé Edward. Certaines choses sont restées les mêmes, mais d'autres ont changé. Ainsi je veux toujours devenir une actrice internationalement reconnue, et obtenir un oscar est mon rêve le plus cher. Mais il y a un mais. Est-ce que je veux encore tout sacrifier pour ça ? Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas essayer, comme Rosalie, de réussir sur tous les tableaux ? Est-ce qu'après le travail je ne pourrais pas m'accorder quelques heures de bonheur et de bien être ? Est-ce qu'après tous les salles coups que je lui ai fait Edward voudrait encore de moi? Et enfin la question la plus difficile, qu'est-ce que j'éprouve pour lui ?

Ca fait des mois que j'essaye désespérément de me dire que ce n'est que physique, mais je commence à en douter. Une chose est sûre, j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec lui et je crois que pour une fois je vais tenter ma chance. Si je suis aussi mal quand je le vois avec d'autres femmes ou que je ne le vois pas du tout, pourquoi ne pas régler ce problème. Le seul moyen est de me racheter une conduite et d'aller le voir pour lui demander pardon et tout faire pour qu'il accepte.

Je sors donc de ma loge plus déterminée que jamais et tombe nez à nez avec … Edward.

Je ne sais pas si j'en suis contente ou pas, car je m'attendais à avoir le temps du trajet jusqu'à chez lui pour réfléchir à une approche. Mais il faut battre le fer pendant qu'il est encore chaud.

- « Edward, heu salut! »

- « Bella. » Je ne me ferai jamais à ce ton qu'il emploie quand il me parle, je sais bien que c'est à cause de moi mais je déteste le détachement de sa voix si suave.

- « Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je te demande pardon. Pardon pour tout. Pardon de t'avoir rejeté, pardon de t'avoir si mal traité, pardon parce que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse alors que je le voulais vraiment. »

- « Je ne sais pas Bella. Tu n'es pas facile à suivre. On a déjà eu ce genre de conversation et ça n'a servi à rien. Alors je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner. Tu vois j'en ai assez d'être balloté dans tous les sens. J'y ai vraiment cru la dernière fois, j'avais envie d'y croire. Mais tu m'as prouvée que c'était impossible. Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu changer cette fois pour que tu sois vraiment sincère et que tu fasses ce que tu dis. »

- « Je comprends, mais je t'assure que cette fois c'est différent, j'ai compris mes erreurs, et je sais ce que je veux vraiment, ou du moins ce que je ne veux pas. »

- « Touchante histoire, mais tu vois, c'est plus mon problème. J'ai voulu passé du temps avec toi mais tu me l'as interdit d'une certaine manière en me refoulant à chaque fois que j'étais près de toi. »

Plusieurs personnes déambulent dans les couloirs et je n'ai pas du tout envie que notre conversation soit écoutée et surtout répétée.

- « Edward, ça t'embêterait si on finissait cette discussion dans ma loge ? Je ne voudrais pas que tout le monde nous voit parler. »

- « Pourquoi ? Tu as honte ? »

- « Non, mais …. Rentre s'il te plait. »

J'ouvre la porte et commence à entrer en espérant qu'il me suive. Cette chaleur que je sens dans mon dos me prouve que c'est le cas. Je m écarte pour le laisser passer et lui indique de la main le canapé. Je referme la porte souffle un grand coup et lui fais face. Nonchalamment assis sur le fauteuil il me regarde impassible.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant si beau, même si je redoute cette conversation et surtout ses conséquences.

Son regard sur moi est intense. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux, et je le fixe aussi sans ciller. Comprend-il à quel point je le désire ? Et lui, a-t-il envie de moi aussi ? Je fais un pas en avant, geste qui à la base était seulement destiné à ma rapprocher de lui pour ne pas avoir à parler trop fort, mais plus je suis proche plus cette attraction, que je ressens toujours en sa présence, est forte.

Je suis à présent debout devant Edward, et soit je m'assieds à ses côtés soit….

Sans y réfléchir d'avantage je me mets à califourchon sur ses jambes et l'embrasse.

Oh Non de Dieu y'a rien de meilleur ! (N/AG : tu m'étonnes !)

Ce baiser n'a rien de romantique, je me libère juste de toute la frustration que j'éprouve depuis longtemps. J'agrippe fermement les cheveux de sa nuque des deux mains, pour l'empêcher de me repousser, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore essayé. En réponse il vient caresser ma lèvre inférieure de sa langue pour que je lui donne accès à la mienne. Ce que je fais sans aucune hésitation puisque je ne désire que ça. Nos langues s'entremêlent fougueusement, et encore une fois je ne peux que savourer cet instant magique, en espérant qu'il dure.

J'ai toujours peur qu'il décide d'interrompre notre baiser et de partir. Mais au lieu de ça, il entoure mon corps de ses bras dans une étreinte ferme. Ses mains montent et descendent le long de ma colonne vertébrale ce qui provoque un frisson de plaisir dans tout mon corps. Si ce n'est pour respirer nos lèvres ne se quittent pas, et nous nous serrons si fort l'un contre l'autre que je sens son cœur battre la chamade à travers nos vêtements, et je suis certaine qu'il sent aussi le mien qui va bientôt décoller à force de battre si vite.

Je m'écarte un peu de lui et délaisse sa tignasse pour défaire son pantalon. Quand au passage, je frôle sa virilité déjà bien tendue, il grogne de plaisir et s'attaque lui aussi à mon pantalon. Je me lève pour lui permettre de me le retirer et l'incite à se mettre debout pour pouvoir faire de même.

Oh bon sang, je n'avais jamais réellement vu son anatomie, mais je comprends mieux pourquoi le sentir en moi est si bon. Rien que d'y penser ma respiration se fait plus saccadée. Je le repousse presque brutalement sur le canapé et grimpe sur ses jambes pour qu'enfin il soit en moi.

- « Oh oui! » dis-je le souffle court

- « Ca fait des semaines que j'en rêve » ajoute t-il en haletant.

Cette simple phrase me rend plus heureuse que jamais, il a pensé à moi pendant des jours, et il me désire apparemment autant que je le désire. J'ai du mal à croire à cette chance qui me sourit. Mais pour l'instant toute mon attention se reporte sur ce qu'Edward me fait. Il ne cesse de m'embrasser, et tient mes hanches entre ses mains douces et chaudes pour guider mes allers retours. Il quitte mes lèvres pour mon cou, ma clavicule puis remonte au creux de mon oreille. Je penche ma tête en arrière en laissant échapper un gémissement de bien être. J'espère qu'on ne m'aura pas entendu depuis le couloir.

Est-il possible de jouir au bout de cinq minutes à peine ? J'en ai l'impression car je sens déjà le feu du plaisir envahir tout mon corps. Pour profiter au maximum de cet instant parfait, je me fige sur place. Je plonge mon regard dans cet océan d'émeraude et l'embrasse avec passion. Il grogne presque et m'intime de reprendre mes vas et viens par quelques pressions du bassin.

Ses mains délaissent mes hanches et l'une d'elles glisse sur mes fesses tandis que l'autre rejoint ma nuque.

Mes mouvements se font alors plus forts et plus rapides, il me pénètre plus profondément à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois j'approche un peu plus de l'extase. J'ondule au dessus de lui et me laisse totalement envahir par le plaisir.

Mon Dieu comment ai-je pu tout faire pour éviter ça? (N/AG : c'est la question qu'on se pose toutes ! Folle va !)

Encore une question qui restera sans réponse car sa main vient s'immiscer entre nos deux corps en sueur pour s'occuper de mon clitoris avec ferveur. Les petits cercles que dessine son doigt envoient comme des décharges électriques dans mon bas-ventre.

Je n'en peux plus, je m'enflamme littéralement et intensifie encore, si c'est possible, la pression de mon intimité sur la sienne. Sa longueur me pénètre jusqu'au plus profond de mon antre.

Sa voix rauque fini de m'achever quand il murmure si sensuellement

- « Jouis avec moi. »

Oh oui.

- « Oh oui Edward !»

- « Oh ! Bella ! »

Nous étouffons la preuve de notre jouissance dans un baiser frénétique.

Je lâche enfin ses cheveux et m'affale sur lui le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Sa respiration se calme aussi pendant qu'il me caresse le dos, puis le visage du bout des doigts.

- « Ahhh Bella » Soupire t-il en se redressant.

Il me soulève délicatement pour me reposer sur le divan, et le vide que je ressens maintenant qu'il n'est plus en moi me rend déjà malheureuse, .

Je soupire à mon tour, j'aime cette sensation d'être entière que j'éprouve uniquement dans ses bras.

Je ne sais pas comment il interprète de m'entendre souffler, mais il se lève, se rhabille en me regardant à peine, et se dirige vers la porte.

- « Edward? »

- « Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Bella. »

Oh non il va partir. Pourquoi, non !

_Retiens-le cette fois !_

- « Edward, attends! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas je vais vérifier que personne ne me voit sortir d'ici. »

_Bella insiste, rappelle-le, bon sang !_

Il entre-ouvre à peine la porte, jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, et part comme une furie.

_Bella !_

Mais c'est trop tard, il n'est plus dans ma loge et j'entends de moins en moins ses pas résonner dans le couloir.

Je me lève à mon tour du canapé où je suis restée figée par la stupeur, je remets mon pantalon le plus vite possible, me cassant la figure au passage.

_Vite Bella, vite!_

Je fais mon maximum, mais pourquoi est-il parti comme un voleur ?

_Parce que c'est-ce que tu lui as demandé, ou imposé, les autres fois, je te signale._

Oui mais là je n'ai rien dis. Oh non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte comme ça juste au moment où j'ai décidé de nous donner une chance. Merde.

Je sors en courant, et me précipite à travers les couloirs, je fonce vers son bureau, mais il est vide. Où est-il ? Je cours sans savoir où je vais et je tombe sur Emmett. Sans hésiter je lui demande s'il a vu Edward.

- « Non, pourquoi ? »

- « Pour rien » je lui réponds en reprenant ma course folle dans cet immense bâtiment.

Après avoir vérifié de partout, je sors et hèle un taxi. Il est peut-être rentré chez lui. Putain, pourquoi j'ai pas ma Porsche quand j'en ai besoin?

- « 415 Montana Avenue. Vite, faites vite, s'il vous plait. »

Le chauffeur a dû saisir l'urgence dans ma voix car il roule à toute vitesse, sur les boulevards encombrés.

- « STOP ! » j'hurle après le conducteur.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas ma p'tite Dame, je sais ce que je fais. »

- « Non c'est pas ça, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille, et je n'ai rien pour vous payer. Faites demi tour vite, je suis pressée. »

Le chauffeur s'exécute et reprend sa course folle en sens inverse.

Devant chez Summit je lui demande de m'attendre et file vers ma loge pour récupérer ce maudit sac. Je suis en sueur, et j'ai un point de côté mais il est hors de question que je laisse passer ma chance.

- « Allez y ….roulez… roulez. » J'ordonne ça au taxi à bout de souffle.

On se retrouve à nouveau dans les bouchons, j'essaie de retrouver une respiration normale, mais mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couru, c'est parce que je veux le voir, et lui dire qu'il se trompe. Je veux être avec lui, je veux de sa tendresse, je veux qu'il m'aide à oublier le passé.

- « Allez, allez, allez… »

- « On y est presque ma p'tite Dame. »

Il m'énerve à m'appeler comme ça celui-là. Pourvu qu'il soit chez lui, sinon je ne sais plus où le chercher, et il faut que je lui parle maintenant.

Nous sommes enfin devant son immeuble, je paye pour la course et me dirige vers son entrée. Je sonne comme une folle, et attends en retenant mon souffle.

Rien, aucune réponse, j'enfonce à nouveau mon doigt sur la sonnette, mais il n'est définitivement pas là.

Je sens le désespoir m'envahir, il est hors de question que je passe ma nuit à ressasser ce qui vient d'arriver. Je suis en train de traverser pour appeler un autre taxi, mais je le vois arriver au bout de la rue.

Merci mon Dieu, sincèrement.

Je fais quelques pas vers lui mais je m'arrête net en voyant qu'il n'est pas seul. Une petite fille l'accompagne en lui tenant la main. Elle ne marche pas, elle sautille à côté de lui. Je me cache derrière une voiture et les observe. Ils ont l'air si heureux. Edward la regarde comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Elle lui tire le bras pour qu'il se baisse, et elle l'embrasse sur la joue. Il la prend alors dans ses bras et ensemble ils entrent dans la résidence.

Qui est cette enfant ? Je ne le sais toujours pas mais j'ai reconnu la petite fille de la photo sur le meuble d'Edward.

Je reste dans la rue à espérer qu'il va la raccompagner chez elle, si elle n'y est pas déjà. Assise sur un banc en face de son appartement, je vois souvent Edward et la petite passer devant la baie vitrée. Les heures passent sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Heureusement je ne suis pas dans un quartier où habitent des stars et il n'y a aucun paparazzi. Je garde quand même mes lunettes sur mon nez au cas où.

Mon ventre commence à crier famine, mais c'est le dernier de mes soucis, en regardant ma montre je n'en reviens pas de voir qu'il est 20h30.

Bientôt une lumière s'allume dans une pièce voisine du salon. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'éteint, et Edward réapparaît. Au bout d'un moment je n'aperçois plus que la lueur bleutée diffusée par ce que je pense être la télé.

Puis-je frapper à sa porte à cette heure-ci ? J'hésite, ne sachant pas comment il va réagir. Tête de mule que je suis, quand j'ai décidé quelque chose je le fais. Donc je retourne sonner à l'interphone.

- « Oui » me répond sa voix ensommeillée.

- « C'est Bella. J'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire tout à l'heure, mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. Je peux monter ? »

- « Heuuu »

- « C'est vraiment important. »

- « OK monte. »

Quand j'arrive au premier étage, il m'attend sur le pas de sa porte vêtu seulement d'un short. Ses cheveux sont plus en bataille que jamais, et il baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, tellement je suis soulagée de l'avoir devant moi. Mon estomac est noué par le trac, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire, mais ça vaut la peine de tenter. Il en vaut la peine.

- « Entre.»

- « Merci » lui dis-je toujours en souriant bêtement.

Je suis à nouveau dans son appart, mais cette fois je suis certaine que ça ne sera pas la dernière. Je regarde à nouveau le cadre avec la fillette, elle est vraiment très jolie et ressemble à son père, même si je persiste à dire qu'elle a le même regard chocolat que moi, ce qui m'effraie un peu.

- « Ca fait du bien de te voir sourire, Bella, c'est très rare ces temps-ci!

- « C'est vrai, je le reconnais. » Je triture nerveusement la boucle de mon sac à main, je ne sais pas par où commencer.

- « Je voudrais te parler mais c'est très difficile pour moi, et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, mais j'ai envie d'essayer. »

- « Je t'écoute. »

Je prends une profonde inspiration et me lance.

- « Je vis une période difficile en ce moment. »

- « J'avais remarqué. »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Oui et je ne suis pas le seul. Tu sais Bella beaucoup de gens s'inquiètent pour toi. Moi le premier. »

- « Ah. Heu. Justement c'est de toi que je voulais discuter. De toi et de moi, de nous quoi. Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer, j'ai toujours eu du mal à exprimer ce que je ressentais, et c'est encore pire quand je ne le sais pas. » Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, et je fais mon maximum pour les contenir, mais ces traitresses inondent d'un seul coup tout mon visage. Les sanglots font trembler tout mon corps, et j'ai beau tout faire pour les arrêter, il n'y a pas moyen.

Edward s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras, sa chaleur est réconfortante, et je pleure tout mon saoule sur son torse nu.

- « Tu peux tout me dire Bella, je suis là, calme toi, ça va aller. »

- « Oh Edward, je suis nulle, misérable et perdue. Je voulais me protéger en t'évitant, mais c'est pire. Je voulais aussi me punir en m'empêchant d'être heureuse. Parce que j'ai fais des choses dans le passé dont je ne suis pas fière. Mais j'en ai marre, je n'ai plus la force de rester loin de toi. »

Je ne sais pas s'il a compris tout ce que je lui ai dit tellement les spasmes qui me secouent sont violents. Mes larmes sont intarissables, j'ai le nez qui coule mais je m'en fous car il ne me repousse pas, je suis là où je voulais être, et il me sert encore plus fort contre lui.

- « Alors laisse toi aller, cesse de luter. »

Il m'entraîne vers le canapé en embrassant mes cheveux. Nous nous asseyons l'un contre l'autre, je sanglote toujours, mais c'est en train de passer. Je relève mes yeux trempés vers les siens magnifiques, et je ne sais pas si c'est la tendresse que j'y lis ou bien tout simplement que j'en meure d'envie à chaque fois que je le vois, mais je baisse les armes. Je m'approche de ses lèvres pour les embrasser, et il termine le chemin séparant nos deux bouches qui sont enfin réunies.

Ce baiser n'a rien de comparable avec ceux que nous avons échangés jusque là. Il est tendre et doux et sans aucune précipitation. A travers lui je veux montrer à Edward que je lui suis reconnaissante d'être auprès de moi. Je veux aussi lui demander pardon, et lui prouver que cette fois tout est différent, je ne partirai pas comme une voleuse et je ne le rejetterai pas.

Il caresse mes lèvres de sa langue, pour accéder à la mienne, et elles s'entremêlent avec tendresse.

Edward me soulève et me porte jusqu'à son lit où il me dépose délicatement. Il me déshabille lentement et fais de même pour lui. Il me rejoint et caresse doucement tout mon corps. Ses mains sont chaudes et laissent sur ma peau comme une langue de feu incandescente. Sa bouche pulpeuse suit le tracé de ses doigts sur mes cheveux, puis mon visage, en s'attardant sur mes lèvres, puis descend dans mon cou, sur mes épaules et mes bras. Quand il arrive à ma poitrine je frémis, il titille mes pointes durcies par le plaisir quelques instants puis continue vers mon ventre. Je laisse échapper un râle de frustration au moment où il passe à côté de mon intimité et la délaisse pour s'occuper de mes jambes. Je me mets à trembler d'excitation dès qu'il suçote la peau fine à l'arrière de mon genou, j'en veux plus, beaucoup plus, et je gémis.

Le regard noir de désir qu'il me lance à ce moment là fini de dérégler mes battements cardiaques déjà erratiques. Il remonte, bien trop lentement à mon goût, vers mon antre déjà prête à le recevoir. Sa langue vient lécher mes lèvres subtilement et finit sa course sur mon clitoris qu'elle torture délicieusement. Quand il insert ses doigts, je suis au paradis, je me cambre, leur permettant d'aller au plus profond de moi. Je n'en peux plus, ma respiration est complètement désordonnée, mes parois se resserrent sur lui et mon orgasme me frappe violemment. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie c'est qu'il me fasse sienne pour de bon, je l'incite à remonter encore, jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement. Me goûter sur sa langue en ajoute à mon excitation. Je crochète mes pieds sur ses fesses parfaites pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'attends de lui. Il me pénètre enfin, ses coups de reins sont précis et à chaque intrusion je gémis de plus belle. J'appuis mes mains sur ses fesses pour qu'il y aille plus fort, toujours plus fort et plus vite.

- « Huumm, encore , encore, plus fort… »

- « Oh oui ma Bella. »

Son regard me transperce, il ne me quitte pas des yeux, et moi non plus. Comment pourrais-je les détourner d'un spectacle aussi magique? Le voir prendre du plaisir en me faisant l'amour est de loin la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donnée d'admirer.

- « Edwaaarrrdd »

- « Bellaaa »

Edward pose son front contre le mien le temps que nous reprenions notre souffle, puis il se retire. Je ressens déjà un grand vide, comme si le fait de ne plus le sentir à l'intérieur de mon corps me privait d'une partie de moi.

Il s'allonge sur le lit et m'attire vers lui pour que je pose ma tête sur son torse.

- « Tu restes un peu ? »

- « Si je peux. Il me semble qu'une petite fille dort dans la chambre d'à côté, non ? »

Je crois qu'il est temps que je regarde la réalité en face et admette que cette enfant est la sienne. Le seul moyen d'en être certaine est qu'il me l'avoue lui-même.

- « Oui c'est ma fille, elle s'appelle Mélody. »

J'ai beaucoup de mal à encaisser cet aveu, même si je m'en doutais. Encore une fois ça me remet face à mon passé pas joli joli. Je ne peux pas le lui reprocher, donc en évitant son regard pour cacher mon trouble, je continue à le questionner.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu étais papa. Quel âge a-t-elle? »

- « Presque 6 ans. Elle est toute ma fierté. »

- « Je peux te demander quelque chose d'un peu délicat ? »

- « Bien sûr. Vas-y. »

- « Tu es marié ? »

C'est vrai Mélody doit bien avoir une maman, et où est-elle à cette heure-ci ?

- « Hahaha, non, je ne le suis pas, je ne l'ai même jamais été. »

Je suis convaincue que, collés comme nous le sommes, il a senti mon corps se détendre à cette nouvelle, et je n'ai pas pu me retenir de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

C'est déjà un choc de savoir qu'Edward a une fille, si en plus il avait une femme je serai partie sur le champ. Je refuse d'être la maîtresse de quelqu'un, surtout pas de lui. J'ai bien compris à New-York que j'étais incapable de le partager avec qui que ce soit. Ca aurait été une gifle monumentale, mais je n'avais pas trop d'inquiétude car j'imagine mal Edward en homme marié en train de tromper sa femme. Il semble trop honnête pour ça, en même temps je ne l'imaginais pas non plus père. Mince qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec leurs enfants en ce moment, d'abord dans le film, maintenant Edward. Ca ne va donc jamais cesser ?

- « Tu n'as plus de questions ? »

- « Oh si, à peu près un million. »

- « C'est parti. »

- « Mélody, a quand même une maman, je suppose, elle est dans le coin ? »

Est-ce que cette femme va représenter une rivale de plus, et pas des moindres, la mère de son enfant. Ca doit peser lourd dans la balance.

- « Oui et non, Mélody a bien eu une mère, mais Tanya est partie il y a 5 ans, sans plus jamais donner de nouvelles. Depuis qu'elle a un peu plus d'un an je m'occupe seul de ma fille. »

- « Oh désolée de remuer le couteau dans la plaie »

Ouf une de moins sur la longue liste des femmes accros à Edward. C'est dégueulasse de penser ça, je le sais, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis soulagée.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tanya et moi ça n'allait pas bien depuis déjà un certain temps. Et si ce n'était pas pour Mélody j'aurais été ravi de ne plus devoir la supporter. »

- « Pourquoi une enfant alors? Je veux dire ça doit être bien, mais tout le monde sait que c'est difficile pour un couple l'arrivée d'un bébé, alors pourquoi se compliquer les choses ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Mais je voulais vraiment fonder une famille. Tu as vu la relation que j'ai avec Alice, on n'est jamais loin l'un de l'autre, on s'entraide, et nos parents sont plus que présents dans nos vies. Je voulais continuer comme ça, en redistribuant tout l'amour que je reçois de ma famille à mes enfants. »

- « Tu veux dire que c'était ton idée ? »

C'est tellement rare que cette initiative vienne d'un homme, si jeune en plus.

- « Tout à fait, ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, elle a tout fait pour me faire changer d'avis. Mais je suis si comblé avec ma fille, que je ne regrette rien. A part le fait que Mélody n'aura ni frère ni sœur, et que c'est injuste pour elle. Elle n'a rien demandé et a eu un début dans la vie très dur. Maintenant, elle est heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

- « Tu as sacrifié ta jeunesse pour elle, ça n'a pas dû être rose tous les jours. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais été capable. »

_Pourtant lui, il l'a fait !_

Je sais merci.

- « Ca a été très dur parfois, oui, mais elle est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans elle, c'est mon rayon de soleil. Elle est intelligente, drôle, et belle comme un cœur. Elle est pétillante et avec ses yeux malicieux elle obtiendra tout ce qu'elle veut. » Il parle de sa fille avec dévotion, l'air très sérieux.

Sa bouche se tord en ce sourire en coin que j'aime tant et il ajoute :

- « En parlant de ses yeux, j'ai été surpris la première fois que je t'ai vue car vous avez le même regard chocolat. C'est incroyable, j'te jure… »

- « En tout cas j'ai vu sa photo dans ton hall et tu ne pourras jamais la renier. Elle te ressemble beaucoup. »

- « Tu trouves ? C'est marrant que tu me dises ça parce que Mélody n'est pas véritablement ma fille. Nous l'avons adoptée. »

BANG!

C'est comme si un troll venait de m'assommer avec son énorme massue. Je suis abasourdie. Mes entrailles qui pesaient des tonnes, quand j'ai cru qu'il était marié, ont maintenant disparues. Je suis une coquille vide. C'est impossible, absolument impossible.

La voix d'Edward résonne au loin, je suis perdue. Non ce n'est pas possible du tout.

- « Bella, dit quelque chose, ça va ? Bella ? »

Il faut que je réagisse, il faut que je parte, ça devient beaucoup trop compliqué. Mais si je me faisais des idées…

- « Oui, oui, ça va. Heu…je dois me lever tôt demain, et je pense que je vais rentrer. Il se fait tard. »

- « Ah d'accord. On se voit sur le plateau. »

- « Oui bien sûr. »

J'ai bien retenu ma leçon. Je sais que je ne pourrai plus rester aussi loin de lui maintenant. Pas après ce que nous venons de vivre.

- « Edward ?… » Son regard envoutant m'encourage à poser la question. « je pourrai revenir ? »

- « Quand tu veux. »

Je m'habille tant bien que mal et m'approche de lui.

- « Merci. » Dis-je en l'embrassant légèrement.

- « Bonne nuit ma Bella. »

Sa porte d'entrée refermée, je dévale les escaliers en trombe.

Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué dans ma putain de vie ?

Je trouve enfin un homme avec qui j'ai envie d'essayer de goûter au bonheur, et il faut que ça tombe sur le seul qui…. UUURRRGGGHHH

Je vais à pied jusqu'à Ocean Avenue, et marche encore jusqu'à l'intersection de Santa Monica Boulevard. Je n'ai pas envie que trop de chauffeurs de taxi me voient venir et partir de chez Edward, on ne sait jamais, l'un d'entre eux pourrait me reconnaître et les rumeurs vont plus vite que la lumière pour se répandre. Non merci, je ne veux rien ajouter à la complexité de cette histoire.

Quand j'arrive chez moi, il est tard, j'ai oublié ma valise chez Summit, et je râle. Je m'énerve, je tape du pied comme une gosse capricieuse.

Mais finalement cette journée n'a pas été si terrible, j'en ai vécu des mille fois pires. Elle a même été plutôt merveilleuse pendant quelques heures.

Après ma douche j'enfile un pyjama et m'allonge dans mon lit.

Oui tout bien réfléchi, je me pose trop de questions, cette journée est inoubliable.

Après avoir envoyer un sms à Edward

« Merci pour tout. Bonne nuit. B. »

Je m'endors en pensant à Edward, sa tendresse et sa force. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tout d'abord nous vous présentons toutes nos excuses pour ce gros retard dans la mise en ligne du chap 12.**

**Quelques petits problèmes de santé pas graves mais pénibles ont un peu empêché Caro d'écrire. J'ai donc fini les 2/3 dernières pages mais sinon c'est son chapitre, et nous espérons de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira, même si nous l'avons écourté pour poster au plus vite.**

**Les reviews ont bien augmenté à la suite du chapitre 11 et MERCI BEAUCOUP c'est tellement super de lire vos commentaires. En plus c'est très encourageant donc encore merci et pourvu que ça dure.**

**Anne : Merci beaucoup pour tes hypothèses, et oui Bella a cogité un moment avant de passer à l'action.**

**Marion : J'aime bien ton hypothèse ! Tu le savais vraiment ? Merci pour ta review.**

**Patiewsnow : merci pour ta review, nous espérons que la suite te plaira.**

**Dodo : merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes idées. Tu verras très vite ce qui est juste ou pas…**

**Rosallia : tes reviews sont toujours terribles, et tu es pire que moi en ce qui concerne Bella, et c'est pas peu dire…**

**Rosallia : Tu as eu des envies de meurtre ? Tu m'étonnes… tu as des idées, ha il me tarde de les connaître. Merci mille fois tu me fais marrer.**

**Rosallia toujours: Ally est super c'est vrai et j'ai failli pas la mettre pour ne pas qu'ed la quitte, mais en même je voulais lui rendre hommage.**

**Manu : Bienvenue parmi nous et merci pour ta review. Nous espérons que tu aimeras la suite. Biz**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous n'avons fait que leur inventer une nouvelle histoire.**

**Chapitre 12 : Problème**

**POV EDWARD :**

Je viens de me coucher et je retrace la journée qui vient de se dérouler. Je n'en reviens pas.

Je suis parti comme un fou du boulot et surtout assez rapidement pour éviter encore une fois de me faire jeter par Bella. Cela m'a beaucoup coûté car je ne suis pas ce genre de mec qui tire son coup, profite de la nana, et s'en va sans rien dire. Par chance je n'ai croisé personne dans les couloirs, ce qui m'a permis de sortir incognito de sa loge, ainsi que des studios. Une fois dans la rue, j'ai pu me mettre à courir pour me défouler un peu avant de récupérer Mèl à l'école. Comme tous les soirs avec ma puce nous avons joué avant d'aller au bain, pour en suite manger. Je la couche tous les soirs en lui lisant une histoire, ça l'aide à s'endormir.

Et si on m'avait dit que juste après Bella allait sonner à ma porte, j'aurais rigolé au nez de la personne tellement cela semblait peu probable. Et pourtant c'est ce qui est arrivé.

Cela fait un moment que tout le monde s'inquiète pour elle. Rose en particulier car elles se sont rapprochées ces derniers temps. Elle se confie à Em, qui lui m'en parle pour avoir quelques conseils. Il dit que j'ai l'habitude de « côtoyer » des filles « particulières ». Il est drôle quand il s'y met.

Et c'est vrai que ce soir en particulier, je l'ai trouvée mal à son arrivée. Elle paraissait frigorifiée et terrorisée. Elle a eu des difficultés à exprimer ses sentiments, mais au fond pour une fois on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Enfin pour l'instant et j'espère que cela va durer. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé dans son passé, mais cela l'a perturbé à un tel point ! Je pense qu'elle devrait peut-être rencontrer quelqu'un pour l'aider à aller de l'avant et à accepter son histoire quelle qu'elle soit. Cela l'aidera à construire son présent et son futur. Elle arrêtera peut-être de se plonger corps et âme dans son job. Mais cela dit, elle a fait un grand pas, elle souhaite un Nous. Je ne sais pas encore sous quelle forme, mais c'est déjà un bon début. Etre éloigné d'elle comme ces derniers temps m'est très difficile, et jouer cette indifférence m'est insupportable.

Je me doute qu'elle voudra dans un premier temps garder notre relation pour nous et je peux le comprendre. De toute façon il en est de même pour moi. Je ne peux pas la présenter à Mèl tant que je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment sérieux. Je sais que moi je suis amoureux, certes, mais elle ? Et puis je sais que malheureusement certaines fois l'amour ne suffit pas. Pourtant il y a une telle osmose entre nos deux corps lorsqu'on fait l'amour. Oui, ça y est, je peux le dire vu la soirée que l'on vient de passer et sa proposition. Mais elle a, malgré ce, une légère retenue. Il n'y a que le temps qui pourra l'effacer je pense.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par mon portable qui vibre.

Un texto de Bella :

_**« Merci pour tout. Bonne nuit. B. » **_

Que lui répondre pour éviter qu'elle ne « s'échappe » comme à chaque fois.

_**« Merci à toi aussi pour cette soirée et de t'être un peu ouverte à moi » (**__NCB sans jeu de mot) __**E.**_

Cela m'a fait du bien qu'elle se confie. Elle a même été jusqu'à oser poser des questions sur mon passé et Mèl. J'ai eu l'impression de la sentir se détendre lorsque je lui ai dit pour Tanya. Etait-elle jalouse ?

_Hôte toi sa de la tête et ne rêve pas trop. _

Elle avait dû comprendre en regardant dans mon appartement que j'avais une fille car même si je n'en avais jamais parlé elle a abordé le sujet. Elle a paru très attentive quand je répondais à ses questions. J'avoue avoir eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas la renier. Mèl n'est malheureusement pas ma fille biologique. Cela ne change rien en l'amour que j'ai pour elle, mais j'aurais tellement préféré. Je suis content malgré ce, car elle a au moins mes expressions, certaines de mes mimiques. Mais à bien y réfléchir à nouveau, je trouve qu'elle a toujours le même regard que Bella. Aussi profond et intense malgré son jeune âge.

Mon portable me sort à nouveau de mes rêveries, mais cette fois il est 6 heures du matin, J'ai dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte.

_**« Je veux essayer de construire un nous, mais je préfère garder ça secret pour ne pas être pourchassée par les paparazzis et vivre notre histoire au fur et à mesure.**_

_**Je pense à toi, à tout à l'heure.**_

_**B. »**_

Je m'en doutais, et il faut que je la rassure.

_**« Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, il en est de même pour moi afin de préserver Mèl.**_

_**Je pense aussi à toi, à très vite.**_

_**E. »**_

Je ne sais pas si nous allons réellement réussir à le cacher, mais il nous faut tout faire pour y parvenir pour avancer tous les deux.

Bon je dois arrêter de penser à ça maintenant et me lever, une grosse journée de travail m'attend. Il faut que je sois en forme, et surtout que je me prépare psychologiquement à ne pas lui sauter dessus dès que je la verrai, car il y a un Nous à présent. Ça y est je repars, mais c'est pas vrai, des fois j'suis une vrai gonzesse.

Cela fait deux semaines que nous sommes « ensemble » et j'avoue que j'y prends goût. Elle est venue plusieurs fois à la maison le soir quand Mèl était chez ses grands parents, puis ce soir elle a débarqué car elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle s'est excusée car elle savait que ma fille était là , mais je l'ai rassurée en lui disant que j'avais encore les baby phone. Devant son air de totale incompréhension j'ai éclaté de rire.

- « Hey, ne te moques pas, je ne parle pas le langage parents/enfants » a-t-elle rétorqué

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est des baby phone ? »

- « C'est un truc qui risque de nous être très utile ce soir. Ca permet d'écouter ce qui se passe dans la pièce où tu le mets. Donc il y en a un dans la chambre de Mélody et l'autre est ici » Dis-je en lui montrant l'appareil.

- « Donc si ma fille se réveille on l'entendra et on pourra faire semblant de simplement discuter. Ingénieux, non ? Heureusement qu'on les avait gardé pour jouer au talky walky. »

Nous avons parlé de tout de rien, que de banalités. J'ai essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Je vois bien qu'elle est mal sur le plateau. Le soir c'est différent, mais elle a des moments d'absence. Elle ne souhaite pas m'en parler et sait très bien détourner la conversation.

**Flash back :**

Nous sommes enfermés dans la cuisine, terminant notre café.

- « Bella j'aimerai savoir ce qui ne va pas, tu es tellement différente au boulot et le soir ici avec moi. Je ne suis pas le seul à le remarquer. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Tu à l'air si triste parfois, et même le soir lorsque je te raconte ma fin de journée avec Mèl tu as l'air perdue dans tes pensées. »

- « Edward tu le sais déjà, je n'ai rien, juste le rôle qui est difficile car la situation de cette femme est douloureuse, c'est tout. »

- « Tu es sûre de ça, ce n'est rien d'autre ? »

Elle s'approche doucement de moi, se met à califourchon sur mes cuisses et commence son petit jeu comme à chaque fois pour éviter de discuter.

- « Bella attends, je veux parler, ne commence pas. »

- Oh que si (un baiser sur mes lèvres) je commence (un autre sur mon nez) j'ai tellement (et encore un sur mon front) envie de toi (dans le cou cette fois) là, maintenant (un autre dans le V de mon t-shirt) dans cette cuisine (et un dernier qui m'empêche toute réplique car elle vient de poser ses lèvres si douces, si tendres sur les miennes).

Elle sait très bien que je ne peux pas résister. Elle continue de m'embrasser tendrement en caressant ma bouche avec sa langue qui en veut l'accès. Je me laisse avoir encore une fois. C'est tellement bon. Sa langue vient titiller la mienne et nous partons dans un long baiser fougueux. Nos mains se promènent sous nos vêtements qui ne tardent pas à se trouver par terre. Rien qu'un touché de sa part et mon sexe se tend à bloc. Nous ne sommes plus qu'en sous-vêtements, nos mains baladeuses, se retrouvent respectivement sur le sexe de l'autre pour le cajoler et faire monter l'excitation. Nos dessous rejoignent assez vite le reste des habits. Je l'installe sur le bord de la table, la fait se pencher en arrière. Sa poitrine se dresse devant moi et je n'ai qu'une envie, la dévorer avec dévotion. Ma langue joue avec ses pointes durcies pendant qu'une de mes mains retrouve vite le chemin de la perdition. Son antre est déjà toute humide, prête à m'accueillir, mais je préfère faire durer encore un peu son plaisir. Mon pouce vient jouer avec son bouton de plaisir alors que j'incère sans aucune difficulté deux doigts en elle. Elle gémit en même temps que je fais de lents vas et viens en recourbant mes doigts. Je la sens se resserrer. Je retire mon index et mon majeur car je souhaite qu'elle vienne avec moi. Elle grogne de déception. Je dirige mon membre vers son entrée et me frotte contre son intimité. Je m'agrippe à ses hanches en même temps que je donne un coup de rein pour la pénétrer jusqu'à son point G. Elle se cambre pour me sentir plus profondément et enroule ses jambes autour de moi. Je commence par un rythme lent qui s'accélère assez vite. Nous menons tous les deux la danse de nos corps. Je suis au bord de l'extase, et je veux l'atteindre avec elle. Je fais donc glisser mon pouce sur son clitoris et nous parvenons ensemble à l'orgasme dans un dernier coup de rein. Je me penche sur elle pour l'embrasser et reprendre notre souffle tout en faisant attention de ne l'écraser par mon poids. Quelques instants après et toujours sans aucune parole mais juste le regard, je nous redresse et nous dirige aussi discrètement que possible dans la salle de bain pour une douche à deux pleine de tendresse.

**Fin flash back**

Le lendemain au travail, nous avons fais comme d'habitude ainsi que les jours qui ont suivis.

**POV BELLA :**

Cela fait quelque temps que nous sommes ensemble avec Ed et je ne sais plus où j'en suis entre notre relation et le boulot avec ce rôle qui me bouleverse plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Je sens bien sur moi les regards de chacun. Rose m'épie en essayant d'être le plus discrète possible. Mais j'ai appris à observer sans que je paraisse le faire. Je pense que Rosalie a vu qu'aujourd'hui lors de la scène qu'on tournait ensemble, que j'avais réellement eu les larmes aux yeux et que ce n'était pas uniquement mon jeu de comédienne. J'espère qu'elle ne pausera pas trop de questions. En général elle sait refreiner sa curiosité et respecter mes silences. Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui de l'avoir comme amie et de savoir que je peux compter sur elle en cas de besoin. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une personne comme elle. D'un certain côté, je l'envie d'assumer aussi facilement sa relation avec Emmett. Elle se fiche pas mal des qu'en dira-t-on.

Afin de rassurer Rose sur mon état, je lui ai proposé une soirée tranquille à la maison. De plus je sais de source sûre que exceptionnellement ce soir l'équipe « son » doit travailler tard donc je ne pense pas qu'elle refuse.

Nous avons passé un bon début de soirée avec un bon petit repas français que nous nous sommes fait livré et surtout avec une bonne bouteille de « La Grange des Pères »

Millésime 1998 (excellente année) (N/AG: merci oliv pour tes connaissances en vin!).

A aucun moment elle n'a abordé le sujet de la scène mais je sens qu'elle se retient. Tout en buvant une dernière gorgée de mon verre, je la regarde et …

- « Rose, je sens que tu as quelque chose à me demander mais que tu n'oses pas. Nous sommes amies. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça à voix haute, et j'ai peur de le regretter, mais c'est sorti tout seul.

_Peut-être que pour une fois tu as envie d'être écoutée sans être jugée et tu sais très bien qu'elle saura le faire._

- « En fait c'est exact, mais je ne sais pas si je peux, je respecte tes silences sur ta vie, mais j'ai parfois du mal à comprendre certaines choses. »

- « Ecoute je te l'ai dit, demande et si je me sens de te répondre, je le ferai. »

- « En fait cela concerne la scène que nous avons joué aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que c'était des fausses larmes. »

Et banggg ! Coup de massue sur la tête, elle tombe en plein dans le mille.

_Tu t'attendais à quoi, elle commence à te connaître. Tu lui tends la perche et elle la saisit au vol et plutôt bien. Réponds lui pour une fois avec honnêteté._

- « Suivante! »

- « C'était pourtant la plus facile! »

- « Ecoute Rose, je ne suis pas prête encore à parler de certaines affaires de mon passé. C'est très douloureux et en particulier en ce moment. »

- « Pardonne moi Bella, je savais que je n'aurais pas du, mais… »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'ai demandé. C'est juste difficile, mais je te promets que lorsque je sentirai que j'arrive en en parler et surtout lorsque je pense que je me serai pardonnée, je t'en parlerai. Pour l'instant c'est encore trop tôt et cela serait lourd de conséquences pour moi si c'était révélé à la presse. Je ne suis pas en mesure d'assumer leur chasse actuellement. »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, je saurais être là pour toi le moment venu et surtout tu peux avoir une totale confiance en moi. Je ne dirais rien même à Em. »

- « Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, c'est juste impossible pour moi d'aborder ce sujet maintenant. »

Après un petit silence, j'ai relancé la conversation sur quelque chose de plus léger et nous avons terminé notre soirée et notre bonne bouteille. Rose est partie vers 23h car une autre journée de tournage nous attendait.

**POV ALICE :**

Depuis que je suis avec Jaz, j'ai un peu délaissé mon frère et ma nièce. Elle me manque et surtout nos cachotteries de fille qui font enrager Ed. Dans un sens ce n'est pas plus mal que mes parents ne puissent pas récupérer Mèl à la garderie. Cela me permettra de passer un petit moment avec elle en tête à tête et par la même occasion de me rendre au travail d'Ed et de faire, peut-être de bonnes rencontres pour mon avenir professionnel.

- « Bonjour, je suis la tatie de mélo…. »

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase et de me présenter, qu'une petite tornade me saute dessus. Elle se retourne vers la jeune fille à qui je m'adressais et dit :

- « Caro ! C'est ma tatie Alice et c'est elle qui m'amène voir mon papa à son travail. C'est la première fois que je vais voir plein d'acteurs et … »

- « Calme-toi Mélody, je sais que ta tatie te récupère, ton papa a laissé un message sur ton cahier de liaison ce matin à la maîtresse qui nous a informée. »

- « C'est que je suis toute contente, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. »

Je suis en retrait et j'observe. Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Cela fait plaisir à voir. C'est rassurant de s'en rendre compte et je suis contente pour ma nièce.

- « Je sais ma puce, tu me l'as dit toute la journée, mais maintenant qu'elle est là, vas vite ranger tes affaires pour profiter de ta tatie. »

- « Tatie je reviens de suite, je vais chercher mon cartable. »

- « Vas ma belle, je ne bouge pas, je t'attends. »

A la fin de ma phrase la dénommée Caroline s'adresse à moi.

- « Mélody a insisté pour faire ses devoirs, elle ne veut rien avoir à faire en rentrant. Elle était impatiente d'être à ce soir, elle en a parlé pendant tout le repas. »

- « J'imagine. Parfois c'est une vraie pipelette et elle peut être sacrément excitée. »

- « J'en ai l'habitude, je commence à bien la connaître maintenant. »

Sur ce, ma nièce arrive en courant et souhaite vite partir. Nous disons au revoir et nous nous arrêtons un peu au parc avant de rejoindre Ed. Mèl reste avec moi cette fois ci sur le banc et préfère discuter avec moi.

- « Tatie, t'as vu que papa il est toujours content en ce moment? »

- « Oui ma poupée, j'ai vu. Et toi tu es contente? »

- « Oh oui! Tu crois qu'il a une amoureuse ? »

Cette petite est aussi perspicace que moi, je me suis toujours dis qu'on pourrait avoir le même sang qui coule dans nos veines. Pour autant je ne suis pas celle qui doit répondre à ce genre de questions. De toute façon je ne suis, moi-même, sûre de rien. Je trouve en effet Edward très en forme mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui demander pourquoi. Entre son travail et le mien nous nous sommes presque pas vus.

- « Je ne sais pas ma chérie. Tu aimerais qu'il ait une amoureuse, toi ? »

- « Peut-être si elle est pas méchante. Comme ma maman. »

C'est une des très rares fois où Mélody parle de sa mère, et je suis obligée d'y mettre toute ma force pour ne pas pleurer. C'est vrai, Mélody n'a pas eu de chance avec « ses mamans ». Elles l'ont abandonnée dans les deux cas. Je ne sais rien de sa mère biologique et je ne veux pas la juger, mais Tanya est un monstre. Bon sang ce que je regrette de ne pas l'avoir vue à New York, je lui aurais arraché les yeux devant tout le monde dans ce musée, pour ce qu'elle a fait subir à ma famille. Quand Emmett m'a raconté qu'elle avait parlé à Edward, j'étais folle de rage. Je l'ai même engueulé de ne pas l'avoir giflée. Mais bon comme il me l'a fait remarquer c'est une femme et elle ne vaut pas la peine de se salir les mains. De toute façon il paraît que mon frère l'a remise à sa place pour une fois. Je suis fière de lui.

- « Oh ma puce, viens me faire un câlin. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre que ton papa choisira une chérie qui sera gentille avec lui et surtout avec toi. »

- « Oui, je sais. Dis, Tatie, tu pourras me maquiller tout à l'heure ? » (N/AG : coucou à ma petite sœur à moi!)

- « Bien sûr. Allez viens on va chercher papa à son boulot. »

Pour entrer dans les studios c'est pire que dans une banque. Le vigil de l'accueil nous demande nos noms et la raison de notre visite. Ensuite il appelle quelqu'un, Edward apparemment, puis nous remet des badges « visiteur » et nous indique où retrouver mon frère.

C'est la première fois que je viens ici et je suis impressionnée par l'immensité du bâtiment, en plus j'espère bien croiser quelques célébrités. Je sais je suis une gosse attardée, mais c'est ainsi.

- « Tatie, Tatie, regarde, c'est Harry Potter là-bas! »

- « Où ca ? Ah oui c'est bien lui, mais il ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter pour de vrai, c'est un acteur, un monsieur qui fait des films. »

- « Je sais, papa m'a dit que les sorciers n'existent pas pour de vrai. Et il a même pas sa baguette magique. »

Nous continuons notre chemin jusqu'à une immense porte vitrée au dessus de laquelle un voyant rouge est éclairé, signifiant qu'ils doivent tourner une scène. De l'autre côté j'aperçois Edward qui nous fait signe d'attendre cinq minutes.

Dès que la lumière passe au vert, il vient nous ouvrir .

- « Salut les filles. Ca va mon petit cœur? Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? »

- « Toi aussi mon papa d'amour. Y'a Emmett là-bas, je peux aller le voir, s'il te plait? »

- « Oui, mais sans courir, il y a des fils partout et tu risques de te casser la figure. » « Ca va Alice, ils ne t'ont pas posé de difficultés à l'école ? »

- « Non aucun souci. Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux, toi, en quel honneur ce beau sourire ? »

- « Ta simple présence ici petite sœur. »

- « Ben voyons, prends moi pour une andouille. Même Mélody m'a dit que tu étais toujours content en ce moment. Alors ? Tu as des choses à me dire ? »

- « Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non… »

- « Papa, c'est génial, Emmett m'a fait regarder dans sa caméra, on voit trop bien. Est-ce que je peux aller voir Rosalie maintenant? »

- « Non elle est en train de parler avec quelqu'un attends un peu. »

- « Allez, papa, s'il te plaiiiit? »

- « Bon d'accord, mais toujours sans courir. »

- « Edward, tu es pitoyable, elle te mange dans la main. »

- « Tu peux parler, c'est toi qui lui a appris à faire ce regard de chien battu, et je te félicite pour tes talents de professeur, elle le fait aussi bien que toi. »

- « Merci mon cher, je suis flattée. »

**POV Bella:**

Encore une scène éprouvante et encore une scène où je n'ai pas eu à me forcer pour pleurer. Ce film a intérêt à me valoir mon oscar car sinon je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Je suis à bout, en plus ce soir je ne peux pas aller chez Edward. Je sais bien qu'il m'a dit que la présence de sa fille ne devait pas m'empêcher de venir mais je m'y refuse tant que possible. Je ne veux pas le déranger quand il est avec elle, mais surtout, surtout, j'ai peur de tomber sur elle. La voir en photo c'est une chose, mais la voir en chair et en os c'en est une autre. Je ne suis pas sûre de le supporter.

Comme après chaque « couper » je vais boire un verre d'eau dans un coin du plateau pour souffler un peu avant de partir. Et comme à chaque fois que le passage qu'on vient de jouer est émouvant, Rosalie ou Jake, ( tout dépend de celui avec lequel je viens de tourner) vient me retrouver. Ce soir en l'occurrence c'est Rose, et j'en suis contente. Si je devais parler à quelqu'un ce serait à elle que je dirai ce secret.

Nous n'avons pas le temps d'échanger trois phrases qu'une petite fille se jette dans ses bras.

- « Mélody, ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit là juste devant moi. Je suis à la fois terrifiée et émerveillée par cette enfant. Elle est si jolie et rayonnante. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, et je sens une larme silencieuse rouler sur ma joue que j'essuie d'un revers de main le plus discrètement possible. ELLE me ressemble définitivement et encore plus en vrai que sur papier. Et chose bizarre ça n'enlève rien à sa beauté. Comment ai-je pu faire ça, comment ?

Sa petite voix fluette me sort de ma stupeur.

- « Je t'ai déjà vu à la télé, toi. » Me dit-elle en souriant.

- « Ah bon? Et comment t'appelles tu ? » dis-je le plus gentiment possible.

Bien que je connaisse déjà son prénom, je dois faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas, car comment l'expliquerai-je ? En plus j'ai envie de l'écouter parler. Mais je suis certaine que j'en paierai le prix ce soir toute seule dans mon lit.

- « Je m'appelle Mélody, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Moufasa, tu sais comme le Roi Lion. Tu connais mon papa, c'est le monsieur là-bas qui parle à ma Tatie. Il s'appelle Edward, c'est le plus fort. »

Elle est merveilleuse, et je comprends pourquoi Edward en parle avec tant d'émerveillement.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi monstrueuse, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Mais je dois me reprendre elle attend une réponse.

- « Oui je le connais, on travaille ensemble, il est très gentil. »

_Et bien plus encore_

Oh oui, bien plus encore. Et si je ne trompe pas, lui non plus ne pourra jamais me pardonner.

Je dois partir d'ici au plus vite, c'est trop dur. Je ne me supporte plus, et je ne veux plus voir personne.

- « Désolée, mais je dois m'en aller. »

C'est tout ce que je peux dire avant de partir presque en courant. J'ai juste le temps de remarquer le regard inquiet de Rosalie, et un peu plus loin celui d'Edward qui semble plus choqué. Il doit se demander pourquoi je fuis ainsi après avoir parlé à sa fille. Mais je m'en moque, tout ce qui compte c'est de mettre la plus grande distance entre elle et moi. La voir me rappelle mon passé, mon enfance avec mes parents et mes erreurs d'après. Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est qu'elle soit si joyeuse. Je sais c'est égoïste, mais je souffre.

Arrivée chez moi je débouche une bouteille et me sers, il faut que j'oublie, et l'alcool est un bon moyen. Je ne prends pas le temps de me dire que je vais finir comme ma mère, je bois cul-sec mon premier verre. La chaleur que me procure le vin en coulant dans ma gorge me fait du bien. Je pousse un long soupir de soulagement et me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Je bois mon deuxième verre plus lentement, en savourant ce millésime. Je me sens déjà nettement plus calme, au troisième verre la tête me tourne, mais je m'en moque, je ne veux plus penser à rien.

La sonnette me tire de cet état semi comateux, je m'en fous je ne veux voir personne, peu importe qui se trouve derrière la porte il finira bien par me laisser tranquille.

C'est sans compter sur le côté obstiné de Rose qui crie à travers la porte qu'elle sait que je suis là et qu'elle va la défoncer si je n'ouvre pas.

Je me lève donc tant bien que mal et fais entrer mon amie. Elle est aussi énervée que moi et me regarde avec colère.

- « Ca va, ça va j'étais sur le canapé, laisse moi le temps d'arriver. »

- « T'es complètement bourrée Bella. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, à la fin ? » Dit-elle plus inquiète qu'agacée à présent.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le vin, ou que je voudrais soulager ma conscience, mais je fonds en larmes dans les bras de Rose.

- « Je n'en peux plus Rosalie, je suis au bout du rouleau. J'ai fait des choses horribles il y a 6 ans et je n'arrive plus à vivre avec. »

- « Viens ma belle, on va s'assoir et tu vas vider ton sac. Ca te fera du bien. »

…...

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre. Aimé ou détesté ?

Dites nous tout dans une petite review. C'est rapide et ça nous fait vraiment plaisir.

Merci d'avance


	13. Chapter 13

Salut les filles, et désolées pour ce retard. Nous essaierons de ne plus en avoir, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile.

Merci mille fois pour toutes vos superbes reviews. C'est toujours un grand bonheur pour nous de les lire et de connaître votre ressenti. Je sais c'est pas très original, mais c'est tellement vrai.

Nous espérons que la suite des événements vous plaira.

Très grosses bises à toutes et encore merci.

Rosallia : C'est vrai que Bella n'est pas facile à vivre, et qu'elle m'agace aussi souvent. Dans le chapitre qui arrive, nous expliquons pourquoi ce sale caractère. Merci grosses biz

Anna Maria : C'est vrai la situation n'est pas facile, mais ça va faire du bien à Bella de se livrer enfin à quelqu'un. Maintenant, est-ce que ça va lui permettre de prendre les bonnes décisions ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Patiewsnow : les réponses à tes questions arrivent ! Nous espérons que tu apprécieras la suite. Merci beaucoup pour cette review.

Fanny : Eh oui notre Bella se pose beaucoup trop de questions. Mais elle n'a pas confiance en elle. Merci pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaira.

Anne : Merci beaucoup. Oui, Bella va enfin se confier à quelqu'un, ça va l'aider et la faire avancer, enfin on espère ….

Diana : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui Bella va enfin se confier. Mais pas encore à Ed, d'abord auprès de Rosalie.

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer.

**Encore merci à toutes. Et bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 13 : Révélations**

_- « Je n'en peux plus Rosalie, je suis au bout du rouleau. J'ai fait des choses horribles il y a 6 ans et je n'arrive plus à vivre avec. »_

_- « Viens ma belle, on va s'assoir et tu vas vider ton sac. Ca te fera du bien. »_

**POV Bella :**

Oui je dois le faire, je dois me décharger de tout ce qui m'empêche d'être heureuse. C'est pourquoi après 20 minutes sans prononcer un mot à cause de mes larmes intarissables, je prends un mouchoir, m'essuie les yeux, me mouche, respire un grand coup et me lance:

- « Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Par le début me diras-tu. Mais s'il te plaît ne me coupe pas sinon je n'arriverai pas à aller jusqu'au bout. Tu ne dois rien savoir de moi, de mon passé, car je ne suis pas fière, et que j'ai honte. De pleins de choses. J'ai grandi dans un quartier très pauvre de Los Angeles avec mes parents. Mon père est flic dans ce guetto, et passait ses journées et presque ses nuits à travailler. Ma mère n'a jamais levé le petit doigt de toute sa vie. Elle s'est faite entretenir par mon père, et au lieu de s'occuper de sa famille et de sa maison, elle passait son temps à boire. Elle est alcoolique, ce qu'elle préfère c'est la téquila. D'ailleurs tu ne me verras plus jamais en boire. Mon enfance était triste et monotone, mais j'avais conscience que ça aurait pu être pire. Je n'ai jamais été battue ou même engueulée par mes parents. En fait, ils étaient indifférents, chacun pour leurs propres raisons, mais ils ne se sont jamais occupés de moi. Que je sois là ou pas revenait au même. J'ai toujours été mature, je faisais les repas et le ménage, pour que mon père retrouve une maison à peu près correcte quand il rentrait fatigué. Au moins j'évitais les disputes à ce sujet. Je sais qu'il ne supportait pas de voir ma mère ivre morte chaque soir et que c'est pour ça qu'il passait le moins de temps possible chez nous. Mais moi il me manquait, et une vraie maman aussi me manquait. J'été seule, livrée à moi-même. J'avais des rêves, un surtout. Je voulais être actrice et remporter un oscar, je voulais être célèbre et sortir de mon trou à rat en criant haut et fort que quand on veut on peut, peu importe d'où on vient. J'ai passé mon adolescence à lire des classiques et à voir les films qui les reprenaient pour étudier le travail des comédiens. Apprendre comment faire pleurer ou faire rire, et le soir dans ma chambre je jouais la comédie avec mes peluches comme partenaires.

Le jour de mes 17 ans tout a basculé. Je revenais du lycée, où je n'avais aucune copine et encore moins amie. Ma mère m'a hurlé dessus car le matin même j'avais vidé les bouteilles qu'elle cachait, et j'avais pris l'argent que mon père laissait pour les courses. Je voulais fêter mon anniversaire en compagnie d'une maman claire et qui savait ce qu'elle disait. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais su comment elle avait fait, mais elle était encore saoule quand je suis arrivée. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai cru qu'elle allait me frapper, et je suis allée me réfugier dans ma chambre. J' attendais mon père, j'espérais que lui au moins se souviendrait de la date. A minuit une ne le voyant pas j'ai compris que lui aussi avait oublié mon anniversaire. J'ai pris mes quelques affaires, je n'avais presque rien puisque ma chère maman dépensait tout notre argent dans sa maudite téquila, et je suis partie.

J'avais en tête de trouver un travail dans un bon quartier où je pourrais rencontrer les bonnes personnes, celles qui me permettraient de réaliser mon souhait le plus cher. Je suis très vite tombée sur Mike Newton. Oui tu peux faire cette tête, c'est un vrai connard et je l'ai appris à mes dépens. Il s'est servi de moi, de mes faiblesses de jeune fille seule et perdue. J'étais son jouet, il me tenait par le bras et me montrait à ses « amis », bref il paradait. Il me promettait aussi de me décrocher un rôle et moi comme une conne je le croyais. J'étais totalement dépendante de lui. Je n'avais pas un sou, tout ce que je voulais, j'étais obligée de lui demander si je pouvais avoir de l'argent pour l'acheter. Ce qui explique pourquoi maintenant je clame à tout va mon indépendance. Plus jamais cette situation ne se reproduira, je préfèrerai mourir que d'être à nouveau pieds et poings liés à un homme.

Le temps est passé, j'étais amoureuse de Mike, je le trouvais beau et intelligent, tu parles, un gros con oui! Mais à l'époque je faisais tout pour lui plaire, et qu'il me fasse apparaître, enfin, dans un film. Et je croyais que lui aussi m'aimait, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication au fait qu'il soit avec moi. Je me disais que pour faire le beau il aurait pris une fille plus jolie que moi, il y en a des centaines, je suis si banale… Non Rosalie pas un mot.

Donc j'en étais là, entichée d'un homme qui, entre quatre yeux, me traitait comme une moins que rien, et me parlait comme si j'étais une imbécile, à son chien il n'aurait pas dit le quart de ce qu'il me disait. Il me rabaissait plus bas que terre, et je me trouvais laide et stupide. C'est comme ça qu'il me tenait, je ne pensais pas trouver dehors quelqu'un d'autre qui puisse vouloir de ma compagnie ou m'aimer. Mais pire que tout, je me disais que je le méritais. En effet je n'aurais jamais dû quitter ma mère alcoolique, j'aurais dû la soutenir, aider mon père à la soigner et prendre soin d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle s'en serait sortie si j'étais restée auprès d'elle. En fait c'était ma pénitence, je payais le prix de mes erreurs, et je ne devais pas me plaindre puisque c'était le « merveilleux » Mike que j'avais à mes côtés.

Ca aurait pu être pire, bien sûr, encore une fois des milliers de femmes vivent des choses bien plus horribles. Mais psychologiquement j'allais mal, je n'avais aucune estime de moi.

En cachette j'ai passé mon diplôme que j'ai obtenu avec mention, puisque la journée j'étais cloitrée, et que je n'avais pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit. Un jour j'ai commencé à me réveiller, et surtout à culpabiliser pour ma mère. J'ai décidé d'aller la voir pour lui demander pardon et rester à ses côtés si elle acceptait une cure de désyntox. J'avais réussi à voler assez d'argent à Mike, d'ailleurs je culpabilisais pour ça aussi, lui qui m'offrait tout le confort matériel possible. Je suis retournée dans mon quartier pourri, j'ai parlé à ma mère, enfin si on peut dire, en fait elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait plus de fille depuis longtemps et qu'à cause de moi mon père ne rentrait quasiment plus à la maison. Je lui ai pris sa téquila, déjà bien entamée, des mains et je suis partie en courant. Je ne suis pas allée bien loin, après avoir pleuré tout mon saoule, j'ai vidé la fin de la bouteille, et j'ai erré dans les rues. J'ai commencé à être frigorifiée. Je me souviens il faisait un froid de canard ce jour là, le 25 Janvier 2004, je suis rentrée dans le premier bar ouvert que j'ai trouvé. Je me suis assise au comptoir, comme si j'avais pas déjà assez bu! Le barman était sympa, il parlait du match qui passait à la télé avec un type, un client, assis à côté de moi. J'ai passé des jours et des jours à essayer de revoir son visage, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivée. Pourtant ce soir là je le trouvais magnifique, sublime, et j'étais irrémédiablement

attirée par lui. Il me fascinait. Je suis entrée dans leur conversation, et nous avons beaucoup rigolé. Ca me rappelait certains dimanches avec mon père, grand fan de Base Ball et des Giants.

Je ne sais pas comment je tenais encore debout, mais à la fin du match quand l'homme le plus beau du monde est parti, je me suis levée pour quitter le pub à mon tour. J'étais désespérée, je devais retourner auprès de Mike qui, je le savais, serait furieux à cause de ma fuite et de mon état d'ébriété. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix si je ne voulais pas dormir sous un pont. Arrivée à la porte du bar j'ai percuté de plein fouet quelqu'un, son odeur a déclenché en moi un frisson de plaisir et quand il m'a serré dans ses bras puissants pour éviter ma chute, j'ai cru être au paradis. Si j'étais morte à cet instant je serais morte heureuse. Je suis incapable de me rappeler qui a embrassé l'autre le premier, mais ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que me donnait Mike. Il était unique, CET homme était unique, et quitte à aller en enfers autant me damner avec application, nous sommes sortis et avons fait l'amour dans cette ruelle sinistre. A contre cœur je l'ai laissé, là, en plan. Je ne connaissais rien de lui pourtant il n'y a pas eu une nuit où je n'ai pas rêvé de cet instant parfait.

Instant parfait qui a eu de nombreuses conséquences sur ma vie. D'abord, comme je m'y attendais Mike ne m'a pas accueilli à bras ouverts, je me suis pris une gifle mémorable, et j'ai eu droit à une crise épouvantable. Il m'a traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux et à partir de ce jour il ne m'a plus jamais laissée seule. Il y avait toujours un de ses sbires qui me surveillait. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas quitté, aucune idée. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas essayé de fuir, je ne le sais pas. La peur d'être seule certainement. J'imagine que tu dois me trouver lâche et c'était le cas. Ne pleure pas Rosalie, c'était ma vie, et elle a changé maintenant, et si tu pleures déjà qu'est-ce que ça va être dans cinq minutes ? »

- « Je suis désolée Bella, mais… »

- « Non laisse moi terminer, d'accord? Donc je suis restée avec Mike, qui me donnait envie de vomir, mais qui me fournissait un toit et me nourrissait. Malheureusement au bout de quelques temps, j'ai appris que…. que … j'étais enceinte. Ouf, ça c'est dit. Ca fait du bien.

J'étais bouleversée, anéantie, car pour moi il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul père. Cet homme, ce dieu vivant du bar. Nous nous protégions toujours avec Mike, et la seule fois où je n'y avais même pas pensé c'était avec lui. C'est terrible car j'aurais pu attraper n'importe quelle maladie bien pire qu'une grossesse, j'aurais pu avoir le sida, tout ça à cause d'une pulsion irréfléchie. Quand tu penses au nombre de personnes qui ont cette maladie sans que ce soit leur faute, et moi qui fait ça avec un inconnu, c'était totalement irresponsable. Bref, en tout cas j'étais dans la merde jusqu'au cou, je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer à Mike, mais j'étais certaine de sa réaction. Je n'ai pas été déçue, quand j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et que je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle, il a pris son portable pour prendre rendez-vous à l'hôpital et me faire avorter. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas faire ça, j'étais incapable de m'y résoudre. Et au fond de moi ce bébé représentait la plus belle nuit de ma vie, me permettait de conserver un souvenir de cet homme. Mais lui ne s'est même pas demandé s'il était bien le père. Dieu merci sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait de moi. De toute façon il s'en fichait, il voulait juste garder sa liberté sans les contraintes d'un enfant. Après des jours de discussions très animées, on est tombé d'accord sur le fait que j'accoucherai sous x et repartirai comme si de rien n'était.

Moi bien sûr j'avais un autre plan, je voulais accoucher et partir avec mon bébé. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de sortir pendant 8 mois, c'était affreux. J'avais des crises d'angoisse, je pleurais. J'aurais tellement aimé être soutenue par ma mère ou par une amie, quelqu'un comme toi. Le problème quand on ne fait rien de ses journées c'est qu'on a le temps de penser et de se poser des questions. Et j'en suis arrivée à me dire que je serai incapable d'élever un enfant, une petite fille dans mon cas, seule. Il paraît que les schémas se reproduisent, et je ne voulais pas être la même mère que la mienne. Et puis qu'aurais je dis à cette enfant « non tu n'as pas de père parce que je t'ai conçu dans la rue avec un parfait inconnu. » C'était pas un très bon début. Rajoute à ça Mike qui me traitait comme si j'étais stupide, et qui sous entendais que je ne savais pas m'occuper de moi donc encore moins d'une tierce personne, et tu obtiens une mère qui abandonne son enfant, la chaire de sa chaire. Quand j'ai eu les premières contractions, j'ai été amenée dans un hôpital public, dans un quartier qui ressemblait assez à celui de mon enfance, pour ne pas risquer d'être reconnue. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, car tant qu'elle était en moi, elle était MA fille. Quand la sage femme me disait de pousser, j'avais envie de lui répondre « non, je ne veux pas, je veux qu'elle reste où elle est, je veux la garder ». J'aurais accepté de rester enfermée à vie avec ce petit bout dans mon ventre, je lisais à voix haute pour elle, j'écoutais du Mozart, il paraît que c'est bien. Finalement elle est née, le 17 Octobre 2004 à 10h19, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, elle était toute chaude, toute douce, et si belle…. magnifique avec son petit nez rose et ses quelques cheveux. Ma décision était prise, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rendre cette enfant, aussi parfaite que son père, malheureuse. Je devais la donner à une famille qui saurait la chérir à sa juste valeur. Je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille que je l'aimais et que jamais je ne l'oublierai et on me l'a enlevée. J'ai quand même pris une photo qui est dans son dossier à la DASS, au cas où un jour elle veuille me retrouver, on me l'avait proposé et je voulais garder un espoir, si mince soit-il, de la revoir un jour.

A partir de là, je n'ai plus jamais été la même. Je suis retournée chez Mike, deux jours après je le quittais. J'ai galéré, mais il m'avait permis de connaître des gens et à force d'acharnement, de travail et de rigueur, j'ai obtenu mon premier rôle. »

- « Bella c'est ….je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas pleurer, pardon. »

- « Pardon ? Tu es humaine, c'est normal de pleurer quand une femme t'avoue avoir abandonné son enfant. Et je comprends très bien ce que tu dois penser de moi, car je le pense aussi. Je suis un monstre et de la pire espèce. Je ne sais que blesser les gens qui comptent. J'ai laissé ma mère à son triste sort, mon père et ma fille. Et maintenant, maintenant….. Edward. »

- « Quoi, mais Bella de quoi tu parles ? Que vient faire Edward dans ton histoire ? »

- « Edward fait parti de mon passé, de mon présent et peut-être de mon futur, si j'ai de la chance. »

- « Pourquoi? Je ne te suis plus. »

- « Parce que… pfiou… après tout ce que je viens de te dire je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à te dire ça, mais pourtant c'est dur. En fait depuis quelque temps nous sommes ensembles secrètement. Et surtout, dès la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour j'ai su, à 99.9%, qu'il était mon bel inconnu. Bien sûr je peux me tromper, mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, son odeur divine, ses bras juste fait pour moi, sa voix et surtout cet état de plénitude dans lequel je suis quand nous sommes ensemble dans l'intimité. Je te jure c'est extraordinaire. Je suis bien avec lui comme jamais, je souris, je ris, je vis…Mais dès que je rentre chez moi je redeviens la Bella cynique que tu connais. »

- « Oh Bella, je suis si heureuse pour toi. »

- « Tu ne devrais pas, j'ai fait trop de mal autour de moi pour mériter le bonheur. »

- « Ne dis pas de conneries pareilles, Bella. Tu me fais jurer, tellement ce que tu dis est absurde. La vie ne t'a pas fait de cadeaux, tu t'en es sortie comme tu as pu, tu as fait peut-être quelques erreurs, mais tu n'es pas un monstre, loin de là. »

- « Ah bon et comment appelles-tu quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne, sans penser aux conséquences sur les autres? »

- « Je dirai que c'est une personne qui a du caractère. Et pour ta fille, tu ne l'as pas laissée pour être tranquille, tu l'as remise entre les mains de personnes que tu croyais plus à même que toi de s'occuper correctement d'elle. C'est très différent, ça n'a rien à voir crois moi. »

- « Le problème Rosalie, c'est que tu ignores encore une partie de mon histoire. Savais-tu que Mélody n'était, soi-disant, pas la fille d'Edward ? »

- « Oui Emmett me l'a dit, pourquoi « soi-disant » ? »

- « Tu n'as jamais trouvé qu'elle lui ressemblait quand-même beaucoup? »

- « Si parfois, mais j'ai pensé que c'était du mimétisme, que c'était plus dans l'attitude que dans le physique. Mais je crains le pire… »

- « Tu peux. Je me trompe peut-être encore sur ce point, mais je suis presque sûre que Mélody est ma fille. Je la revois dans mes bras comme si c'était hier. Bien évidemment elle a changé, mais quand même, ses grands yeux marrons, mes yeux marrons. Et puis elle a exactement les mêmes cheveux qu'Edward. Tu vois maintenant où est mon problème ? Comment lui dire ça ? Et si je lui dis, il ne me pardonnera jamais d'avoir fait du mal à la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. »

- « Je commence à connaître Edward, je pense qu'il ne réagira pas mal. Il sera bouleversé bien entendu, mais au final il aura ce qu'il a toujours voulu: Sa propre famille. »

- « C'est trop compliqué pour moi, je n'ai pas la force d'assumer tout ça. Et puis si je me trompe, si Mélody n'est pas ma fille, et si Edward n'est même pas ce fameux homme ? Comment je fais moi ? « Oh c'est rien Edward, fais comme si je ne t'avais rien dit, oublie cette discussion et on passe à autre chose ». C'est impossible. »

- « Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à la DASS, faire des recherches sur ta fille, tu as des droits non ? »

- « J'en sais strictement rien, et puis j'ai peur. Si elle me détestait, si elle ne voulait pas de moi ? Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre une deuxième fois. Pourtant je le mériterais, je saurais ce que c'est que d'être abandonnée. »

- « Je t'interdis de dire des trucs comme ça, Bella. Je vais t'aider, quand tu auras des réponses, tu verras comment tu agiras. Mais je t'en prie, cesse de te fustiger. Tu as le droit à ta part de bonheur. D'ailleurs chapeau, je suis très fière de toi, Edward, il est pas mal du tout! Ca fait un moment qu'on était sûrs avec Emmett qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Mais on n'aurait jamais cru que vous étiez passés à l'action. Edward est adorable, je suis certaine qu'il ne te prendra pas pour te jeter ensuite comme une malpropre. C'est pas son genre. »

- « A New York, il s'est quand-même pourtant bien amusé, non ? »

- « C'est vrai, mais ces filles, excuse moi de dire ça, mais c'était toutes des pétasses, à part Ally, mais.. »

- « C'est bon, c'est bon, passons. De toute façon je te le redis je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la force de faire toutes ces recherches, et puis voir Edward et sa fille en si parfaite harmonie, sans moi. C'est dur. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi c'est évident. Je serai de trop. Je ne sais pas…. »

- « Bella tu penses trop. Arrête d'écouter ta tête et écoute un peu ton cœur pour une fois. Laisse faire les choses, laisse ta relation évoluer et tu verras bien ce que ça donne. Il y a toujours un risque en amour, c'est comme ça. Mais ça en vaut la peine. Et la vie est si courte, tu dois jouer ta partie, pas passer à côté. »

- « Hum, ouais… Merci Rosalie. Pour tout, pour m'avoir écouté sans me juger, pour tes conseils et ton aide. Tu es vraiment une amie. Merci. »

- « En tout cas maintenant je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir en jouant le film. Mais je suis là et je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Tu peux compter sur moi. On retrouvera ta fille, et toi continues à profiter de tes bons moments avec Edward. »

- « Je vais essayer. Au fait mon départ précipité n'a pas été trop remarqué ? »

- « Non ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ni pour le reste. »

Après une dernière embrassade Rosalie partit pour aller retrouver Emmett. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. Elle a juré qu'elle garderait pour elle notre discussion, et je la crois.

Elle m'a un peu redonné confiance en moi, et elle ne me considère pas comme un monstre. Pour elle j'ai agi en pensant à ma fille, et pas par égoïsme. Ce n'est pas faux, mais ça ne m'excuse pas pour autant. Cette enfant doit se demander pourquoi elle a été abandonnée, et je dois lui dire que ce n'est pas par manque d'amour. Je dois la retrouver pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'est pas fautive, et qu'elle ne doit rien se reprocher. Mon Dieu, elle doit savoir que je l'aime.

Pour une fois je suis sûre de moi, même si j'ai très peur d'être rejetée, je vais agir pour le bien de mon enfant, et lui ôter tous les doutes qui doivent tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Que ce soit Mélody ou une autre, que ce soit Edward ou un autre.

Je dois assumer mes responsabilités.

La sonnerie de mon portable me tire de mes pensées bien tristes.

- « Allo. »

- « Bella ? C'est moi. Tu as pleuré je l'entends à ta voix. »

- « Edward… Oui j'ai pleuré, mais Rose était avec moi, et ça va mieux maintenant. »

- « Oh Bella j'aurais tellement voulu être là, je suis désolé. On vient juste de finir aux studios, et je n'ai pas pu t'appeler plus tôt. Si j'avais su. »

- « Si tu avais su, rien du tout. Tu as un travail et tu dois le faire sans avoir à t'inquiéter pour moi. »

- « Mais je ne supporte pas de te savoir malheureuse, et si tu me disais qui te rend si triste je lui casserais la gueule. »

- « Eh bien c'est à moi que tu devrais mettre une bonne droite. Car si je pleure, j'en suis l'unique responsable. »

- « J'en doute, mais on verra ça tout à l'heure. Tu me rejoins à l'appart ? »

- « C'est tentant, mais je suis fatiguée, et j'ai la flemme de ressortir maintenant. »

- « Bella tu me rends fou, je dois déjà résister la journée, alors que j'ai envie de t'embrasser à chaque fois que je te vois, donc tout le temps. Et là tu me refuses quelques heures de bonheur. Tu es dure. »

Son ton est joueur, et j'imagine le sourire en coin qu'il doit avoir. Mais j'ai tellement peur de ce qu'il pensera de moi. Peur de voir ce sourire s'effacer quand il saura.

- « Je ne t'apporterai rien de bon ce soir, je suis d'une humeur fracassante, et je ne voudrais pas que tu me frappes. »

- « Premièrement jamais je ne frapperai une femme, et encore moins toi. Et ensuite, j'ai bien vu que tu étais de mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris quand tu parlais avec Rosalie et Mélody? J'ai eu l'impression que tu partais comme si ta vie en dépendait. »

- « Je n'aurais pas dû, c'était impoli. Ta fille doit me prendre pour une folle. Mais en fait, eh bien, euh… j'étais gênée. C'est vrai j'ai une aventure avec son père dans sa maison, et elle ne le sait même pas. Qu'en penserait-elle ? »

Je me suis souvent posée la question car, d'une manière générale, les filles sont très proches de leur père, et n'aiment pas voir entrer dans leur vie une autre femme. Et dans mon cas c'est pire, car j'aurais certainement des choses encore plus inavouables à lui dire un jour, et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me déteste déjà. En fait je voudrais qu'elle m'aime.

- « Pfff, Mélody ne te prend pour rien du tout, c'est une enfant. Rosalie lui a dit que tu avais oublié un rendez vous important, et c'est tout, elle a certainement déjà oublié. Et pour notre relation, tu m'excuseras, mais je préfère qu'aventure, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez très bien, donc elle sera contente. Tu sais les enfants c'est pas si difficile que ça. A part beaucoup d'amour et d'attention, ils ne demandent rien d'autre. »

S'il savait qu'en disant ça c'est comme s'il m'enfonçait un poignard en plein cœur. Bien sûr que les enfants veulent simplement qu'on s'occupe d'eux, c'est ce que j'ai déploré jusqu'à mes 17 ans. Il ne pourra jamais comprendre que j'ai laissé mon bébé, je m'en doutais bien, mais là j'en suis persuadée.

- « Tu dois avoir raison. »

- « Oh que oui j'ai raison. Bella, viens chez moi, j'ai envie de toi. »

Huuumm rien que d'y penser j'en ai la chaire de poule. Mais je ne me sens pas capable de l'affronter maintenant.

- « Non. »

- « Bella, viens, je prendrai soin de toi, je te redonnerai le moral. »

Evidemment qu'il m'apporterait quelques heures de bonheur, mais je tomberai d'encore plus haut après, quand il me quittera. Pourtant je serais tellement bien dans ses bras, serrée contre lui. C'est comme si j'avais une piscine en plein mois de juillet et que je ne puisse pas m'y baigner, c'est cruel.

Les mots de Rosalie me reviennent soudain en tête :

_« Bella tu penses trop. Arrête d'écouter ta tête et écoute un peu ton cœur pour une fois. Laisse faire les choses, laisse ta relation évoluer et tu verras bien ce que ça donne. Il y a toujours un risque en amour, c'est comme ça. Mais ça en vaut la peine. Et la vie est si courte, tu dois jouer ta partie, pas passer à côté. »_

- « Edward… la maison d'à côté est toujours en travaux…. Viens, toi. »

- « J'arrive. »

- « Je t'attends. »

Comme, c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'entendre, déjà, le moteur de sa voiture ronronner.

Comme s'il avait regagné sa voiture à vitesse vampirique pour venir auprès de moi.

Comme si je représentais vraiment quelque chose pour lui.

Comme si je comptais à ses yeux.

Comme si je n'étais pas une horrible personne.

Et j'aime ça…

Nous voulons tout savoir. Avez-vous aimé, détesté? Comprenez-vous Bella ou pas du tout ?

Pensez- que le couple Bella / Edward va durer ?

Bella réussira ou pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherche sur sa fille ?

Laissez nous une review, on adore ça et en plus dans la réponse on met un teaser !

A +


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut tout le monde! **

**D'abord encore une fois je voudrais m'excuser car nous ne postons pas dans les temps. Sincèrement désolée !**

**Ce chapitre a été dur à écrire, pas d'inspi.**

**Ensuite je voudrais remercier les nouvelles arrivées dans notre petit monde, vos mise en alerte ou favoris nous font vraiment plaisir.**

**Merci également à celles qui nous suivent depuis le début.**

**Nous sommes très touchées par vos reviews, et faisons tout pour que vous aimiez la suite….**

**Rosallia : Effectivement le passé de Bella est un peu triste, et ne lui a pas permis d'être une femme épanouie. Espérons qu'elle réussisse à chasser ses démons pour être enfin heureuse.**

**Anne : Tu as eu les larmes aux yeux ? Je suis flattée, merci. Oui Bella devrait se confier à Ed mais son passé, ne lui permet pas de comprendre que certains hommes sont biens, donc le fera-t-elle ?**

**Manu : Salut ma belle. Merci pour ta review. Eh oui la question est là, Bella va-t-elle parler à Ed ? Rien n'est moins sûr…**

**Karima : Merci beaucoup, nous sommes contentes que notre histoire te plaise, et espérons que ça va continuer.**

**Fanny: Merci pour ta review. Le passé de Bella est enfin dévoilé et nous aide à la comprendre. Reste à voir comment elle va gérer son futur.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous leur avons juste créé une nouvelle vie.**

**Place à la lecture!**

**Chapitre 14 : Rupture**

**POV Edward **

Pour la deuxième fois je me rends chez Bella. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'est elle qui l'a proposé, et j'en suis ravi. Ca signifie, je l'espère, qu'elle commence à me faire une petite place dans sa vie, car j'en suis sûr, elle n'est pas du genre à laisser entrer n'importe qui dans l'intimité de sa maison.

La seule chose qui me dérange un peu, c'est que comme en juillet je suis obligé de me cacher pour éviter les paparazzis. Mais bon, dans la mesure où je ne souhaite pas moi non plus que notre relation soit déjà révélée au grand jour, je fais avec. En effet, j'aimerais que Mélody et Bella apprennent à se connaître avant que ma fille ne sache que je suis amoureux. En réalité ce qui me rendrait fou de joie serait de les voir devenir complices et s'aimer comme une mère et son enfant. Je voudrais simplement qu'on devienne une vraie famille. Malgré ce, je ne dois pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, connaissant Bella, elle n'est pas prête à vivre ce genre de vie. J'ai compris qu'avec elle pour l'instant c'est au jour le jour, et je m'en contente.

Cette fois sachant très bien où se trouve la villa, je me gare un peu plus près, dans la rue voisine qui est déserte à cette heure ci. Je la remonte silencieusement et aperçois déjà à l'angle les premiers photographes en train de chuchoter entre eux, les yeux rivés vers la porte d'entrée de Bella. Insupportable! Je continue d'avancer en me collant contre la haie d'une splendide maison pour passer inaperçu, et j'arrive enfin au niveau des travaux. Pourvu qu'aucun paparazzi n'ait eu l'idée de se planquer ici pour essayer d'épier Bella. Je me glisse à travers les barrières interdisant l'accès au chantier et pousse un léger soupir de soulagement en constatant que la voie est libre. Ils ne sont vraiment pas malins, mais bon, je ne m'en plaindrais pas pour cette fois. J'escalade la clôture et me trouve enfin dans son jardin, je longe la piscine et traverse la terrasse pour arriver à sa baie vitrée. Je tape doucement contre les carreaux, et j'attends, impatient, qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. Comme elle n'apparaît pas je frappe un peu plus fort mais toujours rien, le rez-de-chaussée reste plongé dans le noir. Elle s'est peut-être endormie. Je recule pour vérifier si une pièce de l'étage est éclairée, et je constate que la deuxième fenêtre en partant de la droite laisse filtrer une lueur bleutée comme si une télé était allumée. Après cinq minutes à l'appeler en vain - bien sûr si je pouvais crier elle m'entendrait, mais je ne dois pas être remarqué par les autres ploucs dans la rue- je prends mon courage à deux mains et escalade sa façade. Arrivé à la fenêtre je la vois enfin, elle parle au téléphone tête baissée et effectivement elle a mis sa télé. Je souris bêtement heureux de savoir que dans quelques secondes je la tiendrai dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui fait lever les yeux vers moi et au moment où elle m'aperçoit elle hurle. Son cri strident me fait sursauter et je manque de tomber à la renverse. Elle se ressaisit et plisse les yeux pour mieux me regarder. Finalement réalisant que c'est moi à sa fenêtre elle secoue la tête et vient m'ouvrir, m'intimant le silence en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- « Non, c'est rien, juste une énorme araignée et je déteste ces trucs là. »

Je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et ainsi dévoiler ma présence à la personne à l'autre bout du fil. C'est frustrant de ne pas savoir à qui parle Bella, une amie ? « Jacob » ? Ses parents peut-être ?

- « Oui, merci Rosalie, je me sens beaucoup mieux grâce à toi. Bonne nuit et à demain.» Bella me fusille du regard en raccrochant, mais je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas vraiment en colère.

- « Alors comme ça je suis une araignée monstrueuse ? »

- « T'es fou, j'ai failli avoir une attaque. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de grimper à ma fenêtre ? »

- « Eh bien ça faisait dix bonnes minutes que je tapais à ta vitre en bas en t'appelant, et comme tu ne répondais pas je suis monté voir si tu allais bien… »

- « Personne ne t'a vu ou entendu au moins ? »

- « Bella. » Dis-je agacé « Non, je vais bientôt pouvoir intégrer le FBI, je suis devenu un expert en espionnage. Mais y'a donc que ça qui compte, que personne ne me voit ? »

- « Non, mais la situation est déjà tellement compliquée. »

- « Bella, tu viens de dire à Rosalie que tu allais bien, alors détends toi et souris. »

J'agrippe sa taille et l'attire vers moi, enfin elle est dans mes bras!

- « C'est vrai Edward, pardon tu as raison. Pardon. Je suis contente que tu sois là. »

- « Ca c'est une nouvelle. Tu dis ce genre de chose à voix haute maintenant. Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? »

- « Oh Edward. » Dit-elle en enfouissant son visage contre mon torse. « Toi aussi. »

Nous restons un moment comme ça sans parler. A quoi peut-elle bien penser. Je me pose toujours cette question quand je la sens ailleurs comme à cet instant.

- « A quoi tu penses ? »

- « Au passé, au présent et au futur. »

- « Pourquoi ça te bouleverse à ce point ? »

- « Parce que … j'ai peur. »

- « Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi . »

- « Non, je ne suis pas prête. » Elle laisse échapper un long soupir.

- « Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire. »

- « C'est vrai…en partie. »

- « Est-ce qu'au moins je peux connaître la partie que tu désirais et que tu as obtenue ? »

- « C'est évident non ? Je te croyais plus observateur. »

- « J'ai ma petite idée, mais je ne voudrais pas me tromper. Donc je préfère que tu me le dises. »

C'est risqué comme petit jeu car j'aimerais qu'elle pense à moi, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas.

- « Eh bien mon travail. Que j'adore vraiment. Je suis tellement heureuse d'en être arrivée là où j'en suis que j'ai du mal à le réaliser. J'y crois, tu sais, à cet oscar. »

Qu'est-ce que je disais, risqué.

- « Ah » C'est tout ce que je peux répondre sans trahir ma déception.

- « Tu as l'air déçu. » (N/AG : Bella t'es un monstre de jouer avec lui comme ça.)

- « Du tout. »

- « Tant mieux parce qu'il n'y a pas que ça. »

- « Ah ? » Cette fois c'est la lueur d'espoir que j'éprouve que je ne veux pas qu'elle saisisse.

- « J'ai aussi une amie. Rosalie. Je n'en avais jamais eu avant et c'est merveilleux. Pouvoir parler librement à une personne qui ne vous juge pas. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse être aussi important. Mais c'est peut-être simplement parce qu'il s'agit de Rose. »

- « C'est possible, c'est une femme exceptionnelle. Un cœur grand comme ça, très intelligente, et vraiment belle. » (N/AG : bien fait Bella ! Tu as voulu jouer, eh bien Ed aussi.)

Bella me regarde en faisant la moue.

- « Serais-tu jalouse ? »

- « Du tout. »

Nous sourions car elle reprend mes mots d'il y a quelques minutes pour mentir tout comme moi.

- « Tant mieux. Tu sais que ça serait ridicule ? »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Vraiment. Ne vois-tu pas Bella que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi depuis ce jour de Janvier où je t'ai rencontrée ? » (N/AG : de quelle année ? 2004 ou 2010?)

Bizarrement en disant ceci, c'est le mois de janvier 2004 qui me revient en tête et pas celui de cette année. Et, du coup, je suis encore plus certain que c'était déjà Bella il y a 6 ans.

- « J'en avais ma petite idée. Mais je ne voulais pas me tromper donc je préférais que tu me le dises. »

Nous rions franchement maintenant car elle vient encore de me voler ma réplique.

- « Ce qui m'amène à la 3ème chose que je désirais et que j'ai eue. » Ajoute-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux et en baissant la voix. « Toi. »

Ce mot n'est qu'un murmure. Comme si elle avait peur de souffrir en avouant ceci, alors que moi je suis plus heureux que jamais. La boule qui pesait des tonnes dans mon ventre vient d'éclater comme une bulle de savon et je me sens léger. Je prends délicatement son visage en coupe et dépose un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Je veux lui montrer qu'elle n'a rien à craindre avec moi, que la seule chose que je souhaite c'est la rendre heureuse. Je veux qu'elle ressente tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle.

**POV Bella**

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je viens de dire ça à Edward. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi je suis en train d'intensifier notre baiser alors qu'il faudrait que je l'interrompe. Mais ce besoin que j'ai de lui est plus fort que tout, même sachant ce que je vais devoir lui dire après. C'est peut-être ça qui me motive d'ailleurs, quand mes mains s'agrippent fermement à ses cheveux et que je me colle encore plus contre lui. Parce que même si je DOIS le quitter, j'en souffre déjà.

Il m'est indispensable pour être moi. Une de mes mains descend vers son pantalon que je déboutonne et que je baisse en même temps que son boxer.

Il m'est indispensable pour sourire. Je le pousse sur mon lit et l'oblige s'allonger.

Il m'est indispensable pour me sentir belle. Je me positionne sur lui de manière à ce qu'il puisse enfin entrer en moi.

Il m'est indispensable pour être entière. Je me déhanche avec ferveur.

Je lis dans ses yeux l'incompréhension, il aurait souhaité plus de douceur, mais moi j'exprime mon besoin sauvage de lui. Ca me fait penser à une phrase de Shakespeare « Ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes ; Dans leurs excès ils meurent tels la poudre et le feu, que leur baiser consume. »

Parce que oui tout ceci va bientôt finir, mais c'est nécessaire. Il le faut pour que je puisse avoir un avenir serein, même si ça va me détruire, car une part de moi restera à jamais avec lui.

J'accélère mes vas et viens et je sens déjà l'orgasme arriver. Je frissonne de la tête aux pieds, tellement ce que j'éprouve est puissant, pourtant j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Pour cacher ces traitresses je plonge mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Même son odeur si douce et masculine va me manquer. Je n'aurais jamais pensé jouir et pleurer en même temps et pourtant c'est ce qui est en train de m'arriver.

Je m'affale sur son torse et laisse un torrent de larmes se déverser sur sa peau.

Je le sens à peine me soulever pour me reposer sur mon lit à ses côtés. Il me recouvre d'un drap, et s'assied par terre à hauteur de ma tête.

- « Bella, parle, tu m'inquiètes. »

- « Edward…deux minutes… »

Ma décision est prise et je dois lui en faire part. Rosalie a beau dire, je suis absolument incapable de me battre sur deux fronts à la fois. Or la priorité est de régler mon passé. De retrouver ma fille, de savoir ce qu'elle est devenue de façon sûre, et avec un peu de chance de pouvoir lui parler et lui expliquer. Si comme je le crois il s'agit de Mélody ça sera encore plus difficile mais il faut que je le fasse sinon je ne serais jamais en paix avec moi-même. Et alors seulement je pourrais vivre pleinement. J'espère que ce sera avec Edward, qu'il aura assez de bonté pour accepter mes anciennes erreurs quand je les lui avouerai. Car bien sûr, j'ai l'intention de tout lui expliquer un jour, et pas parce que je pense qu'il est le père de cet enfant. C'est parce que je le lui ai promis à maintes reprises, et que je tiendrai parole. Il compte trop pour moi, et je lui dois d'être honnête. Mais avant d'en arriver là j'ai encore un long chemin à parcourir, chemin qui commence par cette rupture.

- « Edward. » mes larmes se sont un peu calmées, mais m'empêchent encore de parler correctement. « J'ai quelque chose à faire de très important …. pour moi…et je ne peux pas le faire tant que je suis avec toi….. » il a déjà compris où je veux en venir car son regard devient froid et vide. Je n'y lis plus la douceur et l'inquiétude, il s'est fermé pour me cacher ses émotions. Ca rend les choses plus faciles pour moi car, faible que je suis, je n'ai pas à supporter sa peine, ou pire sa déception. Du coup je termine d'un trait « notre relation doit s'arrêter là. C'est terminé. »

- « Bien, je vois que ta décision est prise et que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. »

- « Je n'ai pas le choix, Edward, et j'en suis désolée. »

- « On a toujours le choix Bella. » Il est déjà en train de s'habiller et je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes yeux ne pleurent plus alors que mon cœur éclate en mille morceaux, et que je regrette presque ma décision. Pourtant je dois résister.

- « Pas cette fois Edward, crois-moi. J'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement, mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est trop compliqué. »

C'est la phrase de trop, la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, son masque d'indifférence se brise et laisse place à la tristesse.

- « Tu dis n'importe quoi Bella. Tu n'es pas toujours obligée de tout affronter seule. Un couple c'est ça, deux personnes qui s'entraident. »

- « Rosalie est là, et elle m'aidera. »

- « Elle est au courant pour nous ? »

- « Oui. Je lui ai tout dit en début de soirée. »

- « Content de le savoir. »

- « Ne m'en veux pas Edward, s'il te plait. C'est important pour moi. »

- « Oh je ne t'en veux pas du tout d'en avoir parlé à Rosalie. Alice est au courant aussi. »

- « Ah, je savais que tu lui dirais. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Je ne parlais pas de ça, j'étais certaine que tu ne dirais rien pour Rose. Je parlais de nous. Je suis désolée, sincèrement. J'aurais aimé te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Mais il faut que je répare mes erreurs passées pour pouvoir profiter de mon futur. »

- « Bien sûr, mais putain Bella, pourquoi ne pas m'expliquer à moi ? Je veux être là pour toi et je peux t'aider. »

- « Non Edward, tu ne pourrais pas. Mais je te jure que quand tout sera réglé je te raconterai, si ça t'intéresse toujours, bien sûr. »

- « Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? Que je vais attendre que tu reviennes. C'est impossible Bella. Je t'aime.»

Il m'aime ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Il a l'âme la plus belle qui soit et il est amoureux de moi, le monstre sans cœur.

- « Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, tu es trop bien pour moi. »

- « Arrête. Tais toi. » Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour reprendre son calme, mais je sais qu'il est fou de rage maintenant. « Je suis en colère car tu ne nous laisses aucune chance. Un obstacle surgit et toi tu fuis. Je suis en rogne parce que, merde, tu crois quoi ? Qu'il faut attendre que la vie soit facile pour pouvoir en profiter ? Mais c'est des conneries. La vie c'est ce qui se passe maintenant. A l'instant présent. Toutes tes galères, tous tes problèmes sont ta vie. Et je voudrais la partager, je voudrais en faire partie. Parce qu'ensemble on serait plus fort. Mais toi, toi tu t'éloignes toujours au moindre souci. Et même si tu règles ton passé et que tu me reviens, d'autres événements viendront se mettre en travers de notre chemin, et alors tu fuiras à nouveau. Et ce n'ai pas ce dont j'ai envie. Donc la réponse est non, je ne t'attendrai pas Bella. »

C'est comme si les mille morceaux de mon cœur éclaté viennent se planter dans le reste de mon corps. Je souffre, j'ai mal, mes yeux réagissent enfin normalement, et se remettent à pleurer. Comme si cela pouvait évacuer la douleur.

- « Edward, excuse-moi. Mais je dois le faire.»

- « Je ne veux pas avoir à t'excuser. Je veux te protéger, te réconforter et t'aimer. C'est aussi simple. Mais si tu me refuses ça, alors ne me demande rien d'autre. Je ne t'excuserai pas de partir. »

C'est horrible, mais je suis une handicapée des sentiments, et au lieu de lui dire que je désire plus que tout être aimée par lui, je lui donne raison, encore une fois, en quittant la chambre. J'entends tout juste son Adieu au moment où la porte se referme derrière moi. Je cours jusqu'à la salle de bain où je m'approche de la fenêtre et le regarde partir. Sortir définitivement de ma vie. A peine est-il passé de l'autre côté de la clôture, que je m'effondre par terre incapable de supporter le vide qu'il laisse en moi.

Je pleure, je pleure et je pleure encore, je crie aussi et tape des poings sur le sol, mais rien n'y fait. Je l'ai laissé s'en aller et j'en suis malade.

**Ne nous tuez pas ! Pas maintenant, l'histoire n'est pas finie.**

**Robisous à toutes et à bientôt.**


	15. Chapter 15

Salut tout le monde !

Nous savions que ce chapitre allait vous agacer. C'est vrai que Bella a un raisonnement tordu. Mais c'est parce qu'elle ne fait vraiment pas confiance aux gens. Du coup elle a préféré rompre avant qu'Edward ne le fasse. Eh oui elle ne croit pas au pouvoir de l'amour !

Petit rappel surtout pour celles qui lisent aussi la fic d'aurore « Un mensonge merveilleux » que je conseille, soit dit en passant. Bella et Jacob ne notre fic à Caro et moi sont acteurs, et ils interprètent le rôle de Bella et d'Ed dans le film tiré de la fic d'Aurore. Ce n'est pas facile de parler des personnages du film sans donner leurs noms, car Bella qui est Bella et Jacob qui est Ed ça ferait bizarre. De même Rosalie interprète Nina et Michaël joue Tyler. J'espère que vous m'avez comprise.

Rosallia : Je sais que toi non plus tu n'aimes pas trop notre Bella ! Mais ce n'est pas qu'elle est sans cœur c'est qu'elle essaie de se protéger, certes au dépends d'Ed, mais elle a quand même morflé dans le passé. Elle n'a pas envie de rompre avec lui mais elle est absolument convaincue que lui le fera donc elle prend les devants. Merci pour ta review foudroyante, j'adore tu es passionnée ! Gros bisous.

Anne : merci beaucoup. Bella n'a pas voulu parler à Ed car elle n'a pas voulu lire la déception dans les yeux de cet homme à qui elle tient. Et puis elle le dit elle-même elle est handicapé des sentiments.

Anykim : Merci beaucoup. Nous espérons que tu aimeras toujours autant la suite. Biz

Fanny : Oui Bella aurait dû rester avec Ed car il l'aurait soutenu. Mais elle n'ayant confiance en personne elle a préféré prendre les devants, et le quitter en premier pour ne pas plus s'attacher.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous n'avons fait que leur inventer une nouvelle histoire.

Chapitre 15: Assumer

Bella POV

La sonnerie de mon portable me réveille en sursaut et sans vérifier la personne qui m'appelle je décroche.

- Allo.

- Bella, c'est Rosalie. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu as une demi-heure de retard, on t'attend tous sur le plateau.

- Ah. Ben t'as qu'à dire que je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui car j'ai été malade toute la nuit.

- Bella qu'as-tu fait ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas écoutée hier.

- Je t'ai écoutée, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Alors, ben j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

- Oh Bella. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Quoi, pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?

- Ne me prends pas pour une andouille, je sais que t'as fait une connerie. Edward a une mine épouvantable ce matin, et au son de ta voix je devine que tu ne vas pas mieux que lui.

- Et évidemment tu en déduis que J'ai merdé, pas lui.

- Bella tu es mon amie et je t'adore, mais je sais qu'Edward n'est pas responsable de votre état.

- Bien sûr, ça ne peut être que la méchante Bella.

- Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, d'accord ? Repose-toi ce matin et dès qu'on a fini ici je te rejoins pour qu'on commence les recherches. Je ne devrais pas arriver trop tard puisque notre personnage principal n'est pas là !

- Hum, ouais, je ne sais pas.

- Bon, ça suffit. Tu n'as pas quitté Edward pour rien.

- Peux-tu cesser de prononcer son prénom, s'il te plait?

- Certainement pas. Faire comme s'il n'existait pas ne change rien à la situation. Donc je disais, tu as laissé Edward pour remettre de l'ordre dans ton passé. Alors action.

- Rose….

Trop tard, elle a déjà raccroché.

Elle a raison, certes, mais j'ai tellement peur de ce que je vais trouver et des conséquences. Et puis je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

Après une bonne douche je m'installe dans la cuisine pour boire mon café et préparer un plan d'attaque.

Je crois que nous devrions démarrer par l'hôpital où j'ai accouché. Ils pourront sûrement me dire où ma fille a été envoyée après mon départ. En espérant qu'ils aient le droit de dévoiler ce genre de renseignements. Et après ? Tout dépend des réponses qu'on aura obtenues, mais je pense qu'un passage à la DASS sera obligatoire. Ca va être affreux, toutes les bonnes femmes vont me regarder de travers, comme le monstre que je suis. Bien fait pour moi.

Je tourne en rond toute la fin de matinée dans cette maison bien trop grande pour moi seule. En fait je la déteste, elle est froide et sans âme. Ah ça oui, j'ai bien le super frigo de 500 L, le four dernier cri et les plaques à induction assorties. Mais pour rien, aucune utilité, je ne m'en sers jamais. Je ne fais la cuisine pour personne, et vu ce que je mange, trois feuilles de salade et une tranche de jambon, tout ce luxe est franchement superflu. Et pour quelle raison ? Pour créer l'illusion d'une vie sociale heureuse. Tu parles. Je pourrais tout aussi bien habiter un 40 m² avec balcon, même la piscine je n'en profite presque pas, et le jardinier connaît mieux mon jardin que moi.

L'estomac noué, je saute sans m'en rendre compte, le déjeuner de midi.

Quand Rosalie arrive vers 15h30 je suis impatiente de partir. Le premier pas est toujours le plus dur à faire mais ensuite je me sentirai mieux. J'espère.

- Alors ma belle, par où on commence ?

- La maternité peut-être.

- Allons-y. je conduis, tu n'as qu'à me dire où elle se trouve.

Cette femme est extraordinaire, pas une once de reproche dans la voix, ni un seul regard accusateur. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez.

Il nous faut quarante minutes pour traverser la ville et enfin arriver. Quelle misère dans ce quartier. L'hôpital est aussi glauque que dans mes souvenirs, même façade défraichie et fenêtres ternies. L'intérieur est tout aussi austère, tout est à refaire. J'ai toujours eu une sainte horreur des hôpitaux, synonymes de maladies, de piqures et de mort, mais là c'est encore pire. Qui pourrait être à l'aise là-dedans ? La réceptionniste apparemment, qui nous accueille avec le sourire.

- Bonjour, mesdames que puis-je pour vous ?

A part un heuuuu hésitant aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche, je reste statufiée les yeux rivés sur Rosalie.

- Bonjour. Nous avons besoin de renseignements concernant un accouchement sous x il y a quelques années.

J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse, je redoute sa réponse. Qu'elle puisse nous aider ou non, c'est pareil, je suis terrorisée. Rosalie doit s'en douter car elle me jette un coup d'œil compatissent. Geste qui n'échappe pas à la standardiste. Elle m'observe à son tour avec tant d'intensité que j'ai l'impression d'être passée au rayon x, et son sourire sympathique se transforme en un sourire diabolique. Mon Dieu pas une seule seconde j'ai pensé que je pourrais être reconnue, pourtant c'est certain, elle sait qui je suis, et elle va bien s'amuser en disant à tout le monde qu'Isabella Swan fait des recherches sur un accouchement sous x. Putain, si les médias s'emparent de ça je suis finie. Si j'avais peur il y a quelques minutes ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'éprouve maintenant. Heureusement que Rosalie intervient à nouveau.

- Mademoiselle vous pouvez nous renseigner ou pas ? Ma nièce attend notre retour avec impatience, elle aimerait réellement retrouver sa maman.

- Oui bien sûr désolée.

Ben voyons, elle a l'air tout sauf désolée, elle fait la fausse gentille pour mieux me tirer dans le dos.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire moi-même, mais montez au deuxième étage et demandez le Dr. Montgomery c'est la responsable du service de chirurgie obstétrique. C'est elle qui se charge de ce genre de dossiers. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse vous répondre à vous. Il faudrait que votre « nièce » soit là , ainsi que ses parents évidemment. Enfin vous verrez avec elle, je la préviens de votre arrivée.

Je rêve où elle a bien insisté sur le mot nièce, je confirme je déteste cette femme. C'est à cause de ce genre de personne que je n'ai jamais osé entamer des recherches.

- Merci Mademoiselle, au revoir.

Nous tournons les talons direction l'ascenseur de l'autre côté du hall.

- Rose, je suis certaine qu'elle nous a reconnues. T'as vu comme elle nous regardait ?

- Oui, je crois que tu as raison, c'est pour ça que j'ai inventé cette histoire, de toute façon elle est tenue par le secret professionnel.

- Comme si ça allait l'empêcher de parler. Tu sais très bien que dès qu'il s'agit de personnes connues les gens n'ont plus aucun scrupule. Dis-je la voix crispée.

- On gèrera ça plus tard. Allez viens, on monte.

- Rose, j'ai peur.

- Mais non, ça va aller. Viens.

Je joue nerveusement avec la fermeture de ma veste pendant toute la montée, et quand les portes s'ouvrent j'en ai la nausée tellement j'angoisse. Nous allons au hasard vers la droite, mais la première infirmière que nous croisons nous indique que le bureau se trouve à l'autre bout du couloir. A seulement quelques mètres de ce dernier la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur une femme vraiment très belle et visiblement très pressée. Elle s'arrête pourtant devant nous.

- Bonjour, vous êtes Mlle Swan?

- Heu oui.

J'étais certaine que l'autre conne en bas m'avait reconnue.

- La standardiste vient de m'avertir de votre visite, mais malheureusement je suis obligée de descendre au bloc pour une urgence. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps l'intervention va durer, donc il vaudrait mieux que vous preniez rendez-vous auprès de ma secrétaire, Aurore. Désolée, vraiment. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Dès qu'elle est sortie de mon champ de vision je me colle contre le mur et me laisse glisser le long de celui-ci. Je me force à prendre de grandes inspirations et à souffler à fond, pour me calmer. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je réussis tant bien que mal à les contenir.

- Ca va aller Bella. Reste ici, je vais prendre le rendez-vous et je reviens.

J'arrive à peine à chuchoter un merci. J'ai peur de me mettre à hurler si j'ouvre la bouche.

La main réconfortante de Rosalie m'incite à me lever.

- Viens on rentre.

- Hum.

Après un quart d'heure de trajet, Rosalie rompt enfin le silence.

- Bella, nous devons voir le Docteur Montgomery demain à 19 heures. J'ai pris le rendez-vous à mon nom, pour ne pas éveiller encore plus les soupçons. Ca te va ?

- Oui, merci pour tout Rosalie, je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans ton aide. C'est encore plus douloureux que ce que je pensais. Je savais que remuer le passé faisait mal, mais pas à ce point là. Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire si l'autre garce parle de ce qu'elle a entendu. Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire si le docteur ne sait rien, ou pire si elle sait mais qu'elle ne veut rien dire ?

- Bella calme-toi. A chaque jour suffit sa peine. On verra demain, mais je suis certaine que tu as des droits et elle sera obligée de respecter la loi. Allé, respire, les dés sont jetés, verdict, demain. Tu devrais venir à la maison, ce soir.

- Non merci, je vais rentrer chez moi.

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui merci.

- Bella, j'aimerais quand même comprendre pourquoi tu as quitté Edward. Je croyais que tu voulais voir comment évoluent les choses.

- Oui, je sais, mais il y a plusieurs raisons à mon choix. D'abord j'ai beaucoup de mal à aller chez lui et à voir toutes ces photos de Mélody, ou à l'entendre parler d'elle. Cette enfant me fait … comment dire ? Un peu peur. Je ne sais pas comment l'appréhender, comment être naturelle avec elle. Je crains aussi de trop m'attacher pour finalement découvrir qu'elle n'est pas ma fille. Puis c'est pareil avec Edward, je ne veux pas plus m'accrocher pour qu'en fin de compte il me quitte quand il saura la vérité. Ensuite je n'aime pas le voir inquiet pour moi, et je sais qu'il l'est quand je suis avec lui et que je pense à tout ce que j'ai fait. Et puis le jour où je lui parlerai de mon passé je veux que tout soit clair, je veux avoir une réponse à toutes ses questions. Enfin, je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir et s'il me demande ce que j'ai fait ou bien où je vais, que lui dirais-je ?

- Quelle liste.

- Oui tu vois je n'ai pas agit à la légère, je tiens à lui. D'ailleurs sa réaction m'a beaucoup blessée, j'aurais aimé qu'il me comprenne, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Qu'il me pardonnerait tout sauf de le quitter. Je l'ai vraiment perdu Rosalie.

Cette fois ci je n'arrive pas à retenir mes pleurs. Et j'ai mal. Pourvu qu'au moins je retrouve ma fille.

- Bella, je suis désolée, ne pleure pas. Si tu l'aimes et qu'il t'aime vous vous retrouverez.

- Si c'est ça aimer, je ne veux plus jamais que ça m'arrive, c'est trop douloureux.

- Mais non, tu as eu une vie compliquée, mais dès que tu auras défait ce sac de nœud, tout s'arrangera. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et Emmett est d'accord avec moi.

- Quoi, tu lui en as parlé ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais il n'est pas aussi stupide que tu le crois.

- Pardon Rosalie, et encore merci. Pour tout.

Je sens bien qu'elle est soucieuse, elle se demande si je ne vais pas faire une connerie durant la nuit, c'est pourquoi en arrivant chez moi je me force à sourire en lui disant au revoir.

- Rosalie, je me sens mieux grâce à toi.

- La dernière fois que tu as dit cela, hier soir en l'occurrence, tu as fait une connerie juste après. Alors tu comprends que je sois inquiète, non ?

- Je comprends, mais tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, je n'ai jamais été suicidaire, et je ne vois pas quelle autre connerie je pourrais faire ce soir. A part ma vie je n'ai plus rien à perdre, alors dors bien et à demain 8h aux studios.

- Ok à demain Bella tu peux m'appeler si tu as besoin.

- Bye.

Oui demain est un autre jour et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il en adviendra.

**Edward POV**

Le retour à mon appart fût douloureux. J'ai lutté contre les larmes tout le trajet, et ça me fout les boules. C'est dingue, j'ai partagé ma vie pendant des années avec Tanya et je n'ai pas versé une larme quand elle est partie, au contraire. Mais Bella, ça n'a rien à voir. Ca ne fait pas un an que je la connais et je ne suis sorti avec elle qu'un tout petit mois, pourtant j'ai le cœur brisé. Je tourne et retourne dans mon lit depuis plus de deux heures, mais rien n'y fait, j'ai mal. (N/AG : qui veut venir avec moi consoler ce pauvre Edward ?) J'ai tout essayé. L'indifférence, je me suis dit que ma vie allait juste reprendre son cours habituel, puis la colère, je croyais que lui en vouloir allait me permettre de ne plus l'aimer. Mais non, je suis fou de cette femme et je souffre. Une seule chose pourrait me rende heureux: Elle, dans mes bras, dans ce lit, maintenant.

Quand le réveil sonne je suis un peu dévarié, je viens de faire un cauchemar, Bella mourait et je ne la voyais plus jamais. Le pire c'est que c'est presque prémonitoire, car c'est un fait, je ne vais plus la voir après le tournage, et mes illusions, les quelques espoirs que j'avais, sont morts. Dieu soit loué, Bella, elle est vivante, et je l'aime assez pour en remercier le ciel, mais elle ne fait plus partie de ma vie c'est tout. Je regrette de ne pas avoir su la retenir, je regrette de ne pas lui avoir fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi. Peut-être n'ai-je pas été assez clair avec elle, peut-être aurais-je dû lui dire plus tôt que je l'aimais. Ainsi elle se serait peut-être confiée à moi. Mais c'est trop tard, je l'ai perdue, et je n'ai plus qu'à en assumer les conséquences. En tout cas cette fois elle a été on ne peut plus explicite, elle ne veut plus de moi. Donc je vais la laisser vivre, elle pourra faire ce qu'elle a à faire tranquille. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé, je n'interfèrerai plus dans sa vie. Je le lui dois bien après les quelques jours de bonheur qu'elle m'a offert, grâce à elle ma vie a été parfaite pendant un mois.

Je me prépare au ralenti, j'ai sommeil et j'appréhende cette journée. J'ai l'impression d'être replongé quelques mois en arrière quand je redoutais de me trouver face à Bella. Sauf que cette fois c'est pire parce qu'il y a réellement eu quelque chose entre nous, et que c'est fini.

Vivement ce soir que je retrouve ma fille, ça me changera les idées. Dire qu'hier soir elle était censée rester avec moi. Si seulement je n'avais pas été obligé de rester si tard aux studios, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. J'aurais téléphoné à Bella en rentrant, je l'aurais trouvée mal, j'aurais regretté de ne pas pouvoir aller la consoler, mais nous serions toujours ensemble. Pour combien de temps ? Pas beaucoup c'est sûr. Donc mes remords ne servent à rien.

J'arrive chez Summit les yeux cernés et le moral au plus bas. Bien évidemment Emmett ne manque pas de le remarquer.

- Wow , c'est quoi cette tête ?

- La tête de quelqu'un de fatigué.

- A d'autres, s'il te plait, je te connais.

- Y'a des jours avec et des jours sans, c'est tout.

Pire que les questions d'Em, c'est l'inquiétude que je lis sur le visage de Rosalie. Maintenant qu'elle connaît notre histoire, peut-être même mieux que moi, elle se doute de ce qui me met dans cet état. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'elle n'en rajoute pas.

- Emmett, chéri, laisse le tranquille. Les coups de blues ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?

- Ouais , sauf que ce faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça, et que j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon pote.

- Bon, les amoureux, moi je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot. Mais ne vous disputez pas pour moi, je vais bien. Je suis juste crevé.

- Ok, à toute.

Rosalie me jette un dernier regard désolé avant que je ne file me réfugier dans la solitude de mon bureau.

Je me mets directement au travail, et vérifie les scènes à tourner aujourd'hui. Putain, que des scènes d'amour entre Jacob et Bella (N/AG : Beurk!), cette journée va décidemment être pourrie. Il va avoir ses mains posées sur elle pendant des heures alors que moi j'en suis privé. Pourvu qu'on n'ait pas cinquante prises à faire.

A reculons je descends sur le plateau, dégouté d'avance mais prêt à affronter. On travaille dans le numéro 4 aujourd'hui, où nous avons reconstitué la maison de notre héroïne. Au lieu de trouver tout le monde à sa place prêt au tournage, je constate que c'est l'effervescence, ça discute dans tous les coins. Je me dirige vers Emmet pour connaître la raison de ce remue-ménage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Bella n'est toujours pas là et David est en pétard.

- Ah bon, heu… Elle va certainement arriver bientôt.

- J'espère pour elle sinon, elle va se prendre un savon.

- Ca peut arriver, non, d'être en retard.

- Ben c'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.

- Ouais.

Je tente d'afficher un visage détaché, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Je prétexte devoir vérifier le retour son pour aller parler à Rosalie. La seule qui puisse m'aider.

- Rosalie ? Tu voudrais vérifier avec moi le retour son s'il te plaît ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Nous nous dirigeons vers un coin un peu plus tranquille et je fais semblant de régler la perche et le micro.

- Rosalie, tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Bella ?

Ma question n'est qu'un murmure et je ne la regarde même pas, feignant toujours d'être en plein réglage.

- Non, mais à voir ta tête, je suis inquiète. Tu l'as vue hier soir ?

- Oui, j'étais chez elle.

Ma voix déconfite lui permet de saisir l'ampleur de la situation.

- OK, je vois. Bon, on va attendre un peu, après tout elle est peut-être simplement en retard. Si elle n'est pas là dans 30 minutes je l'appelle, d'accord ?

- Hum, ouais, si tu veux mais…

- Edward, vous avez un problème ?

- Non, M. Slade, je contrôle juste le retour son.

- A très bien, parce que je ne voudrais pas perdre encore plus de temps. Déjà que nous sommes obligés d'attendre.

Il repart déjà vers les caméramans. Cet homme est hyper méticuleux. Tout est toujours réglé comme du papier à musique, de ce fait il est très facile de travailler avec lui. Il a une vision bien précise de ce qu'il veut et pense à tout à l'avance. En contre partie il nous demande le même sérieux, et n'aime pas ce genre de situation. Je serais moi aussi très agacé de devoir poiroter pour rien, s'il ne s'agissait pas de Bella et que je n'étais pas si soucieux.

Au bout de 27 minutes, j'ai regardé ma montre toutes les 3 minutes, je fais signe à Rosalie qu'il est temps de téléphoner à Bella. Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête et sort son portable. J'aimerais pouvoir m'approcher et écouter mais ce serait louche. J'en suis donc à l'observer de loin, pour essayer de déchiffrer ses expressions faciales.

Elle compose le numéro, elle aussi craint le pire. Je lis un grand soulagement sur son visage et la vois parler. Ce qui signifie que Bella a décroché. Puis Rosalie fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête de gauche à droite, comme si elle était dépitée. Encore quelques mots et elle met fin à la communication. Ne tenant plus je me dirige vers elle a grandes enjambées.

- Alors? Mes intonations trahissent mon impatience.

- Rien, elle a juste été malade cette nuit et ne sera pas présente aujourd'hui. Par contre elle sera là demain. Il faut que j'aille prévenir David.

Je savais bien, qu'elle ne pourrait pas me dire grand-chose en présence de tout le monde, mais quand même. Bella a-t-elle été réellement malade ? Si oui, qu'a-t-elle eu ? Putain si ce matin je ne m'étais pas promis de la laisser tranquille comme elle me l'a demandé, je l'appellerais sur le champ.

Je n'ai pas le temps de tergiversé plus longtemps car David Slade réclame notre attention.

- S'il vous plaît. Isabella est malade, donc on va devoir faire sans elle. On va tourner deux scènes où elle n'intervient pas pour ne pas perdre totalement la journée. Rosalie, Jacob, scène 495, quand vous discutez ensemble de l'hospitalisation de notre héroïne. Ensuite on fera la scène 670. Michaël, Rosalie, c'est votre grande scène. Ca vous va ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Répond Rosalie.

- Pas de problème. Confirme Michaël.

- Bon, les enfants, on change de plateau, et c'est parti.

Après avoir déménagé le matériel nécessaire, nous commençons à tourner. Seul point positif aujourd'hui, mon self-control, déjà plutôt aléatoire, ne sera pas mis à l'épreuve par la vision de Jacob et Bella en train de coucher ensemble. (N/AG : Re Beurk!)

Par contre Emmett rit jaune en voyant Michaël déshabiller Rosalie. C'est que Nina et Tyler, leurs deux personnages sont très entreprenants.

A 15 heures nous bouclons la journée, et comme à chaque fois que je vais mal je cours voir mon père au dispensaire. Il reste encore deux heures avant que Mélody ne sorte de l'école nous aurons le temps de discuter, s'il n'y a pas trop de monde.

- Edward! Je suis contente de te voir, ça faisait longtemps.

- Bonjour, Jeanine, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Quoi de neuf ?

- Que du vieux mais on a la santé alors on ne se plaint pas.

- Parfait.

- Mais toi, dis-moi. Ton père était ravi de me dire que depuis janvier tu avais trouvé un très bon emploi.

- C'est vrai il a dit ça ?

- Bien sûr, il est très fier de toi tu sais. En fait, ta sœur et toi vous êtes sa fierté. Il parle tout le temps de vous et de Mélody aussi. Tiens quand on parle du loup…

- Edward, mon fils! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- J'avais envie de parler à mon père. Si t'as pas trop de monde.

- Calme plat cet après-midi. J'allais faire l'inventaire. Viens avec moi si tu veux.

- OK. A plus Jeanine.

Malgré mon moral au plus bas, c'est un peu plus heureux que je suis mon père dans la réserve. Ca me fait chaud au cœur de savoir qu'il est fier de moi. Même si je n'en ai jamais vraiment douté, au moins maintenant j'en suis certain. C'est vrai, il m'a toujours soutenu, mais quand j'ai abandonné la musique et que je passais de petits boulots en petits boulots, j'avais peur qu'il ne soit déçu.

- Alors papa, tout va comme tu veux ici ?

- Bof, non pas vraiment. On vient d'embaucher un nouveau docteur, Laurent. Et je suis désolé de le dire mais c'est un vrai con.

- Oula! Venant de toi c'est une horrible insulte. Qu'est-ce qui lui vaut ce titre ? Dis-je en riant.

- Ne rigole pas, c'est grave. Dans un dispensaire, notre rôle va bien plus loin que celui d'un simple médecin. Il faut beaucoup de psychologie et d'altruisme. Or lui, tu vois, je le verrai mieux dans un cabinet privé de chirurgie esthétique. Il se fout des patients, les traite comme des moins que rien, et ne prend jamais le temps de parler avec eux. Tout ce qu'il cherche c'est du fric, et il n'en trouvera jamais ici. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il ne restera pas longtemps. En attendant je prends mon mal en patience et répare les pots cassés.

- Je vois, ça doit te demander beaucoup de temps et d'énergie.

- C'est clair. Evidemment c'est ta mère qui en pâti, mais tu la connais, elle ne laisse rien paraître.

- J'imagine.

- Mais revenons-en à toi. Que me vaut ta visite ? Non que cela me déplaise, mais quand tu viens ici, c'est que ça ne va pas.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher.

- Tu es mon fils. Tu vas m'aider, prends ce listing. Tu me lis chaque ligne et je t'indique la quantité restante que tu notes dans la colonne en face. Et, surtout, tu m'expliques ce qui te chagrine. OK ?

- OK. C'est parti. Aspirine. Je suis amoureux papa.

- Ah c'est donc ça. 26... Aspirine. Tu la connais depuis quand ?

- Je l'ai rencontrée en janvier, mais on n'a réellement été ensemble qu'en septembre. Morphine

- Hum ! Ta mère avait raison, elle n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'elle te trouvait radieux ces temps- ci. Mais où est le problème ? Morphine, 31.

- Ben c'est pas réciproque. Compresses.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, compresses.

- Non, ça c'est bon, il y en a 72, mais que ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Ah ! Oui, elle a rompu hier.

- Oh. Elle t'a dit qu'elle rompait car elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi ?

- Non, elle a besoin de temps pour remettre son passé en ordre.

- Eh bien tu vois, rien n'est perdu.

- Oui, mais papa, c'est pas la vision que j'ai d'un couple. J'aurais pu l'aider et la soutenir.

- Peut-être que justement elle ne veut ni aide ni soutien. Peut-être qu'elle désir prouver à elle-même ou à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle peut le faire seule. Et puis Edward, on a tous un jardin secret.

- Ben voyons, y a-t-il une seule chose de toi que maman ne connaisse pas ?

- Non je te l'accorde, mais cela ne signifie rien. Tu connais un peu sa famille, son histoire ?

- Rien du tout. Elle n'en parle jamais, mais j'ai toujours su qu'elle avait dû en baver car elle est souvent triste et perdue dans ses pensées.

- Je vais te dire une chose, Edward, je côtois tous les jours des gens qui ont beaucoup de difficultés dans la vie. C'est très difficile de gagner leur confiance, et de les faire parler. Ils ne sont pas habitués à cela et croient t'être redevable, ce qui leur est inacceptable.

- Pourtant elle a parlé à Rosalie, tu sais la copine d'Emmett.

- Oui, je l'aime bien. Mais c'est différent, elles ont parlé entre femmes, et elle ne doit pas vouloir lui plaire de la même manière qu'à toi.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certain. Reste disponible et présent et laisse faire les choses.

- Tu me dis d'être là quand elle veut et comme elle veut ? C'est ça ? Mais je ne suis pas son pantin tout de même.

- Edward, si tu l'aimes sincèrement tu dois mettre ton orgueil de côté. Et je ne te dis pas de faire tout et n'importe quoi, juste de l'écouter quand elle en aura besoin.

- Dr Cullen. Désolée mais un homme vient d'arriver et il a l'arcade sourcilière en sang.

- J'arrive Jeanine. Installez-le dans le box n°2.

- D'accord.

- Edward suis mon conseil si tu penses que cela en vaut la peine. Sinon, tu ajouteras de l'eau à son moulin et elle sera convaincue que tu n'es pas digne de confiance.

- Merci papa, et désolé pour ton inventaire.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je le finirai plus tard. A bientôt. Et n'hésite pas à revenir me voir.

- D'accord, au revoir papa.

En sortant je constate que dans la salle d'attente vide quelques minutes plus tôt, il y a maintenant 3 personnes. Mon père n'est pas prêt de rentrer.

Son discours porte à réflexion, mais comme toujours je suis obligé d'admettre qu'il n'a pas tort. J'ai peut-être exigé de Bella une confiance absolue alors que finalement on se connait peu. Demain, j'irai la voir et je lui demanderai pardon de ne pas l'avoir comprise. Et surtout je n'essaierai plus de précipiter les choses.

Pour l'instant je dois fermer le tiroir Bella car je vois mon rayon de soleil arriver en courant.

- Papa chéri d'amour.

- Mon bébé, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de beau aujourd'hui ?

- Prr. J'me rappelle pas. T'as fini ton boulot ?

- Oui ma chérie et j'ai téléphoné à mamie pour lui dire que je venais te chercher. T'es contente ?

- Ouais, trop contente.

- On va prendre tes affaires et on rentre à la maison.

C'est si bon d'être avec ma puce, elle au moins tout l'amour que je lui donne elle me le rend mille fois. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est qu'elle ait une vie heureuse. Si seulement je retrouvais sa mère, elle pourrait m'aider.

En espérant que ce chapitre de transition vous aura plus.

Très gros bisous à toutes et passez de bonnes fêtes.

A l'année prochaine !


	16. Chapter 16

Tout d'abord c'est notre premier chapitre de l'année donc nous voulons en profiter pour vous souhaiter à toute une excellente année.

Que 2011 vous apporte santé, bonheur réussite et tout ce que vous désirez. Moi (gégé) ce que je désire c'est Rob, mais je ne suis pas certaine de l'avoir….

Bref, revenons à nos moutons.

J'espère que la chute du nombre de review est due aux vacances et pas au fait que vous n'aimez plus notre histoire.

En tout cas si vous lisez et que vous n'appréciez pas vous pouvez aussi nous le dire, et merci à toutes celles qui nous laissent de super messages.

Rosalia : Excellente année à toi aussi. Et je comprends que tu veuilles consoler Edward !

Diana : Merci pour ta review. Meilleurs vœux pour la nouvelle année. En espérant que tu aimes ce nouveau chapitre.

En espérant qu'il y aura plus de review et surtout que vous aimerez au moins un peu !

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous leurs avons juste inventé une autre histoire.

**Chapitre 16 : Chercher**

**POV Bella : **

Rosalie vient de me déposer chez moi et je n'ai plus rien à faire jusqu'à demain, la soirée va encore être très longue. N'ayant pas mangé à midi, je décide de me préparer un repas. J'aurais bien envie de lasagnes, mais je n'ai pas du tout ce qu'il faut. Je me fais donc des œufs avec du bacon et du cheddar, le tout accompagné d'une salade. C'est bon, mais pas comparable avec une bonne assiette de lasagnes. Demain après mon rendez-vous j'irai acheter ce qu'il faut pour m'en cuisiner, si je n'ai pas l'estomac trop noué par ce que j'aurais appris.

En attendant qu'il soit une heure raisonnable pour aller au lit, j'ouvre un de mes livres préférés « Orgueil et préjugés ». C'est dingue cette histoire pourrait avoir été écrite hier tellement tout ce qu'il y est dit est encore vrai de nos jours.

A 21h30, je décide de me coucher, c'est tôt, mais j'ai tellement mal dormi hier que je suis certaine de tomber dans les bras de Morphée assez vite. Une fois bien emmitouflée sous ma couette je prends mon portable pour programmer l'alarme. Etonnée, je constate que la petite enveloppe signifiant que j'ai un message clignote. Je n'ai même pas entendu la sonnerie. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent quand je vois que c'est Edward qui m'a envoyé un sms.

Merde, les doigts qui tremblent quand on a un écran tactile c'est pas pratique du tout !

Respire Bella, respire! Fouuuuuhhhhh.

Je presse mon doigt sur l'enveloppe.

Bella.

Pardon, excuse-moi pour mon attitude d'hier. J'ai été très catégorique et je le regrette. Tu as des choses à faire seule. Je ne le comprends pas vraiment mais je le respecte. Je ne t'embêterai pas avec des questions indiscrètes, mais si tu as besoin de parler je serai là.

J'espère que tu vas mieux.

Je t'embrasse.

Edward.

Mon Dieu, réalise-t-il à quel point ce qu'il vient de m'écrire me redonne courage. Je suis tellement soulagée qu'il ne soit plus en colère contre moi.

Edward.

Merci, merci beaucoup pour ton message.

C'est très important pour moi, TU es très important pour moi et je te jure de tout t'expliquer un jour.

Bella.

Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

Bonne nuit ma Bella.

Oh que oui je vais bien dormir. Je me sens libérée d'un poids, un peu plus légère.

Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Et je tombe dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve ni cauchemar, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie me réveille.

A peine arrivée chez Summit, je fonce dans le bureau de David, je dois m'excuser pour mon absence d'hier. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait une mauvaise image de moi, et je vais lui prouver, aujourd'hui, que je suis quelqu'un de sérieux.

En retournant vers le plateau n° 4 je croise Rosalie et Emmett.

- Salut Bella, ça va ? Le ton de Rose marque son inquiétude.

- Bonjour, vous deux ! Ca va très bien merci. Je viens d'aller voir David pour m'excuser et c'est bon, il a compris. Donc ça roule. Et vous, vous êtes en forme ?

- Ouais.

Je me doutais qu'Emmett ne m'appréciait pas trop et j'en ai la preuve.

Rosalie le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, sa manière à elle de lui reprocher son ton antipathique, je suppose. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se fâchent pour moi donc je reprends avec enthousiasme.

- Parfait ! Je sens qu'on va bien avancer aujourd'hui. On y va ?

- C'est parti ! Ajoute Rosalie soulagée.

Elle m'interroge du regard et je lui confirme d'un signe de tête que je suis réellement bien ce matin.

Jacob me saute dessus dès que j'entre.

- Hey Bella, t'es guérie ? Je me suis fais du soucis hier.

- Jake j'peux plus respirer. Tu m'écrases. Dis-je en rigolant.

- Oups. Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi souriante Bella, ça fait plaisir.

- Merci Jake. T'es prêt pour « the » scène ?

- Archi prêt.

J'en reviens pas, presque tout le monde vient me dire bonjour et me demande si je vais mieux. Je ne me doutais pas que tant de personnes s'inquiétaient pour moi. Ou bien est-ce seulement pour le film ? Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous. Edward n'est plus en colère contre moi et c'est tout ce qui compte…

- Bonjour.

Huuuum, je reconnaitrais sa voix entre mille. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et je suis obligée de me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me jeter sur ses lèvres si tentantes.

Son sms m'a fait tellement plaisir que j'en oublierai presque que j'ai rompu pour pouvoir mener mes recherches à terme. Mais je dois me reprendre.

- Bonjour Edward.

- Tu n'es plus malade à ce que je vois. Tant mieux.

- Effectivement. Merci de t'en être inquiété, et merci encore pour le reste.

- Y'a pas de quoi. Je te le répète, je suis là si tu veux, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Bon, à plus tard.

- A plus.

Le reste de la journée se déroule dans une bonne ambiance. Nous sommes très efficaces et nous tournons toutes les scènes d'hier, plus une partie de celles programmées pour aujourd'hui. Avant de partir David nous félicite et nous demande d'arriver à 6 heures demain.

Je rejoins Rosalie qui est entrain de dire au revoir à son amoureux, ça m'embête de lui gâcher sa soirée avec Emmett, mais je ne suis pas capable d'aller à mon rendez-vous toute seule.

- Emmett, je suis désolée de te voler Rosalie ce soir.

- Oh, on se rattrapera demain soir. De toute façon, vu l'heure à laquelle on commence demain matin, on n'aurait pas fait grand-chose.

- Merci de ta compréhension en tout cas.

- Pas de quoi.

- Je t'attends sur le parking Rose.

- J'arrive.

Dix minutes plus tard nous sommes en voiture direction l'hôpital et la pression monte doucement.

- Dis donc Bella je ne m'attendais pas à te voir d'aussi bonne humeur ce matin.

- C'est vrai ? En fait je suis soulagée et fière de moi, car enfin je prends mon destin en main. J'ai peur bien sûr, mais je devais agir. En plus Edward m'a dit qu'il respectait mon choix et qu'il serait présent si besoin. Si tu savais comme ça m'a libérée. Je me sens différente.

- Je savais qu'il changerait d'avis et j'imagine que tu dois moins culpabiliser.

- C'est clair. Tu crois que ce Docteur Montgomery va être sympa ?

- Elle avait l'air.

- J'ai hâte de savoir.

Une fois à l'hôpital nous montons directement au deuxième étage. Je sens mon cœur battre dans mes tempes et résonner dans mes oreilles. Nous avons cinq minutes de retard à cause des embouteillages quand nous frappons à la porte du bureau.

Le Docteur Montgomery nous accueille chaleureusement, et nous propose de nous assoir puis fait de même.

- Bien Mesdemoiselles, expliquez-moi clairement ce qui vous amène ici.

Rosalie prend la parole et commence à exposer son histoire, mais je la coupe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette femme m'inspire confiance et je préfère lui dire la vérité.

- Merci Rose, ça va aller. En fait Docteur c'est moi qui cherche à retrouver ma fille. J'accouché le 17 Octobre 2004 ici même sous x, et je désire reprendre contacte. Si possible.

- Ah d'accord, je vois.

- Par contre, je compte sur votre entière discrétion. Je ne veux pas que les médias soient au courant.

- Je comprends Melle Swan, je ne dirai rien. De toute façon je n'ai pas le droit, secret médical.

- Merci. Alors qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me donner comme renseignements ?

- En fait pas grand-chose.

- Ah.

Je suis terriblement déçue, j'attendais vraiment avec impatience ce moment et tout ça pour rien.

- Attendez, je sais quand-même certaines choses. C'est juste que la personne avant moi ne notait presque rien, du coup je n'ai pas de détails, ni d'archives. Je ne sais pas si vous aviez accepté de prendre des photos ou pas car il n'y en a pas dans votre dossier, alors que moi j'en garde toujours au moins une. En fait, pour faire court je n'ai que l'adresse du bureau de la DDASS qui a pris en charge l'adoption de votre fille. Tenez, ce sont les coordonnées. Là-bas ils pourront tout vous dire.

- Vous en êtes certaine ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Grâce aux nouvelles lois sur la recherche des origines la DDASS pourra vous aider. Par contre il faudra l'accord des parents adoptifs.

- Ah.

- Et oui, eux aussi ont des droits. Le problème c'est que votre fille est encore jeune, et que de ce fait c'est aux parents de décider.

- Hum. Et s'ils refusent que je la vois ?

- Vous devrez attendre qu'elle ait douze ans et qu'elle ait son mot à dire.

- Guère mieux. Elle doit me détester d'avoir fait ça.

- Mais non, souvent ce sentiment est surpassé par le besoin de savoir et de comprendre.

- J'espère.

- Mais oui Bella. Et puis si ça se trouve tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre jusque là, alors inutile de stresser pour rien. Rajoute Rosalie.

- Hum.

- Mesdemoiselles, je suis désolée mais je dois vous laisser. Mademoiselle Swan, votre amie a raison, ça va aller.

- Merci Docteur. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Comme hier je quitte la maternité en retenant mes larmes, mais une fois dans la voiture je me laisse aller.

- Rose, ils ne voudront jamais que je la vois. Et le pire c'est que je les comprends. Ca fait 6 ans qu'ils s'occupent d'elle. 6 ans que je suis inexistante et voilà que j'arrive et que je veux m'immiscer dans leur vie. Tu réagirais comment toi ?

- Franchement j'en sais rien. Mais ils doivent la vérité à leur fille.

- Facile à dire. Ils doivent aussi avoir peur de la perdre.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas la leur voler.

- C'est sûr, mais moi j'aurais peur.

- Viens on va de suite à la DDASS, ce sera peut-être encore ouvert.

- A 19h45 tu crois ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Rose, tu connais la date de naissance de Mélody ?

- Non, mais nous sommes invités à son anniversaire le 17 Octobre.

- Encore une coïncidence, quand même.

- Attends c'est peut-être pas le jour j de son anniversaire, elle est peut-être née un jour dans la semaine et Edward le fête le Dimanche , c'est possible.

- Ouais, c'est possible. Mais je suis certaine depuis le début que Mélody est ma fille alors…

Comme je m'en doutais le bureau est fermé quand nous arrivons devant. Encore une fois je dois attendre. Je suis convaincue que ça va durer des mois. En plus je ne vais pas pouvoir venir demain car la journée de tournage va être longue d'après David. Merde….

Ca fait maintenant une semaine, interminable, que je sais où me rendre pour retrouver ma fille, mais je ne peux y aller qu'aujourd'hui. Encore une fois Rosalie a accepté de m'accompagner. Nous sommes donc à l'accueil attendant la responsable qui ne devrait pas tarder. Enfin ça fait déjà vingt minutes qu'on nous dit cela.

Quand elle vient enfin je la trouve terrifiante, mon avenir ne tient qu'à elle, et vu son air sévère c'est pas gagné. Elle me fait penser à une vieille marâtre avec son tailleur strict et ses cheveux tirés en chignon.

- Bonjour, suivez-moi.

Rosalie et moi nous levons mais elle nous stoppe dans notre élan.

- Non, seulement la principale intéressée. Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester confidentiel.

Je trouve ça débile car il est évident que dès que je sortirai de son bureau, je raconterai tout à ma meilleure amie, mais il vaut mieux que je n'insiste pas. Je ne voudrais pas me la mettre d'entrée à dos.

- Très bien, je vous suis.

Rosalie m'encourage d'un hochement de tête et d'un petit sourire.

La pièce dans laquelle nous entrons et à l'opposé de ce que j'imaginais. En effet les murs sont couverts de photos d'enfants, et de dessins. Cette femme doit être très proches des parents adoptifs et des enfants, mais ne doit pas aimer les personnes comme moi qui abandonnent leur progéniture.

- Bien, je ne vous cache pas qu'il est rare que les mères qui accouchent sous x reviennent chercher leur enfant. Mais vous avez des droits et je dois respecter la loi. Par contre elle n'a pas été trop mal faite puisque vous devez rédiger une lettre qui explique les raisons de vos choix lors de l'accouchement et maintenant. Nous devons comprendre quelles sont vos motivations et quel est votre but final.

- Je ne veux pas du tout voler cette enfant à ses parents. Je voudrais simplement la connaitre.

- Très bien, tant mieux. Voici tous les documents à remplir, vous me les ramènerez avec les pièces demandées et surtout la lettre.

- Et ensuite, comment ça se passe ?

- Ensuite une commission jugera si oui ou non on peut poursuivre la procédure.

- Qui est ?

J'essaye de rester calme et polie, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal. Je savais qu'on allait me juger mais je ne pensais pas à ce point. En plus ça fait une semaine que je prends sur moi pour ne pas péter un câble, donc là c'est très dur.

- On ne vous a pas expliqué ?

- Non désolée.

Zen Bella Zen…

- Et bien je vous expliquerai si la commission est favorable.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Putain, si ce n'était pas pour ma fille je la traiterais de tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connais.

- Parce que je n'ai plus le temps. Remplissez ceci au plus vite si vous ne voulez pas que ça tarde.

- Ca prendra combien de temps ces, heu… délibérations ?

- Je ne peux pas vous dire, je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra du temps qu'il nous faudra pour trouver un créneau horaire qui convienne à tous les membres de la commission. Et comme nous sommes tous très actifs, ça n'est pas toujours facile.

OK, là elle me met réellement des bâtons dans les roues cette garce, si elle croit que ma situation est facile! Eh bien elle se trompe totalement. Mais encore une fois je préfère ravaler ma réplique.

- Très bien, merci beaucoup Madame. Je vous rapporte tout le dossier au plus vite. Au revoir.

Je sors d'un pas décidé, oubliant même que Rosalie est dans la salle d'attente. Elle me rattrape sur le trottoir et me suit en silence jusque dans la voiture.

- Alors ?

- Je déteste cette bonne femme, et c'est réciproque. Je dois remplir ça. Dis-je en lui jetant le dossier sur les genoux. Ensuite il y aura une commission et après je ne sais pas, l'autre peau de vache n'a rien voulu me dire. Tu parles de confidentialité, elle n'a rien lâché.

- Ecoute c'est un bon début non ? Tu es sur la bonne voie, remplir quelques papiers c'est pas dramatique.

- C'est pas tout, il faut que j'écrive une lettre pour expliquer pourquoi j'ai laissé ma fille et pourquoi maintenant je veux la revoir.

- Wouah, c'est pire que la gestapo.

- Ouais. C'est clair. Mais bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ?

- Rien bien sûr, t'as bien fait de te taire. Te connaissant ça n'a pas dû être facile.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Et pour la première fois depuis des jours je rigole, j'éclate de rire plutôt, je n'arrive carrément plus à m'arrêter. Ca fait beaucoup de bien, même si je sais que c'est un rire sans joie, que c'est juste nerveux. Rosalie l'a bien compris car elle tapote l'épaule en chuchotant un « ça va aller. » qui me fait encore plus rire car elle doit me dire ça au moins cinquante fois par jour ces temps-ci. Mais c'est vrai, ça va aller, il n'y a pas de raison, tout est possible quand on le veut vraiment. N'est-ce pas ce que je me rabâche depuis des années ?

**POV Edward :**

Les dix jours qui viennent de passé ont été tristes et monotones. Après les quatre sms échangés avec Bella nous avons fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Bella est polie voir gentille avec tout le monde, y compris moi. Mais c'est tout. Nous n'avons jamais discuté en privé ni de nous ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pourtant je sens que quelque chose a changé en elle. Comme avant elle est souvent perdue dans ses pensées, mais elle est différente, moins aigrie et j'en crève de savoir ce qui a provoqué ce changement.

Mais bon, aujourd'hui nous sommes le 17 Octobre 2010. Ma puce a 6 ans, et à midi nous fêtons son anniversaire avec mes parents, Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie.

Pour l'occasion, j'ai décidé de fermer le tiroir Bella.

Chaque année ce jour me met de bonne humeur. Je sais que Mélody va être heureuse et pour une fois je peux vraiment la gâter, ce qui n'a pas toujours été le cas à cause de mes finances plus que limites. Avec l'aide de ma mère nous allons préparer un bon petit repas et je suis certain que la journée va être sous le signe de la gaieté.

Ca me fait toujours drôle de célébrer le jour de sa naissance alors que je n'y ai pas assisté. Bien sûr j'ai vu des photos d'elle le jour j, mais je n'y étais pas.

Je me souviens qu'il me tardait vraiment que la DDASS nous appelle et nous montre les clichés. Nous avions droit de « refuser » l'enfant, surtout en cas de problèmes de santé, mais je ne m'imaginais pas un seul instant dire « non, je ne veux pas de ce bébé ». Quand nous sommes arrivés à la DDASS avec Tanya, je n'arrêtais pas de souffler et de me passer la main dans les cheveux, signes de nervosité chez moi. Tanya, elle, était complètement indifférente et cela m'agaçait encore plus. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'elle n'avait que faire de cet enfant, mais alors je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait accepté que nous adoptions. Pour me faire plaisir peut-être, mais j'en doute la connaissant, ou plutôt pour me garder. A l'époque, j'avais encore un grand avenir de pianiste à ma portée, j'étais je pense, un bon parti.

Toujours est-il qu'à peine avais-je posé les yeux sur cette toute petite fille , que j'avais craqué. Je la trouvais parfaite, son petit nez rose, sa fossette au menton et son regard pétillant ont eu raison de moi, je la voulais, elle, sans même regarder son dossier médical. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose nous unissait déjà, sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Le feeling était déjà passé, dans mon sens en tout cas, et j'espérais bien que ce serait pareil de son côté. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté de donner une photo de moi qui serait posée à côté du berceau de Mélody, son nom s'est imposé à moi, elle allait être ma mélodie du bonheur. C'est un procédé qui se fait tout le temps maintenant et qui a fait ses preuves, les bébés sont beaucoup moins désorientés quand ils ont déjà vu le visage de leurs nouveaux parents. En tout cas je ne sais pas si c'est à cause, ou plutôt grâce à ça, mais quand j'ai pris ma fille dans mes bras pour la première fois, mise à part la peur que j'avais de ne pas la tenir comme il faut et de la casser, tout s'est très bien passé. Et bizarrement même avec Tanya ça a été, elle aussi avait donné une photo. Alors c'est certainement efficace. Ce 21 Décembre 2004 est le plus beau jour de ma vie, et jamais je ne l'oublierai, Mélody a fait de ma vie un océan de bonheur.

Pouah, il faut que je m'active au lieu de jouer les pleurnicheuses, il est encore tôt et ma fille dort toujours, mais j'ai plein de choses à faire.

Après un bon petit déjeuner et une douche, je commence par ranger le salon, puis je m'attaque à la cuisine. Comme je suis loin d'être un expert ce n'est pas une mince affaire, mais j'ai choisi un repas facile à préparer, gratin de légumes à l'Italienne, avec escalopes à la milanaise, et tagliatelles. Ma mère s'occupe des toasts pour l'apéritif et du tiramisu pour le dessert, Emmett amène le vin et Alice ne devrait pas tarder à venir décorer mon appart.

Quand Mélody se lève je suis dans les épluchures de légumes jusqu'aux coudes, et je galère un peu.

- Bon anniversaire mon bébé.

- Merci papa chéri d'amour, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Mufasa.

- Mélody tu as 6 ans aujourd'hui il serait temps que tu oublies Mufasa.

- Oh non papa, il est trop fort.

- Ouais. Mais dis-moi, tu n'as rien vu dans ta chambre ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Ben vas voir.

Elle part en sautillant et en chantant vers sa chambre , quand elle y arrive je l'entends s'exclamer « WOUAAAAH ». Elle revient en tenant un gros paquet entre ses bras.

- C'est pour moi ?

- Ben c'est l'anniversaire de qui aujourd'hui ?

- De moi! Dit-elle en arrachant déjà l'emballage avec enthousiasme. Mamamia cocacolaaaa ! (N/AG : je sais cette expression est nulle mais dans l'école de ma fille en ce moment ils disent tous ça.) Merci papa, elle est trop belle ! Je peux la mettre ?

- Oui bien sûr, mais déjeune d'abord pour pas la salir.

- D'accord, je peux avoir des céréales au chocolat avec du lait?

- C'est parti.

- Tu crois que tatie va me maquiller ?

- J'en suis certain, surtout si tu lui demande gentiment.

- Supeeeerrrr!

Je dispose mes légumes, enfin épluchés, dans le plat à gratin pendant que Mélody mange tranquillement.

- Si tu as fini ma puce, va te brosser les dents et enlève ton pyjama, moi je déballe ta nouvelle robe de princesse.

- D'accord papa.

Et la voilà repartie en sautillant et en chantant vers la salle de bain. Je m'attelle au carton de la robe.

- Putain ! Ils devraient mettre encore plus d'agrafes.

- Papa, t'as dit un gros mot.

- Je sais, pardon, mais je suis grand alors parfois, j'ai le droit d'en dire. Allez, viens je t'aide à l'enfiler. La tête, les bras… Oh ma chérie tu es magnifique, une vraie petite princesse.

- Papa, tu peux me faire une tresse africaine comme ma copine ?

- Heu, là, ça dépasse mes compétences. Tu demanderas à Tatie d'accord ?

- OK. Je peux regarder un DVD avant qu'ils arrivent ?

- Oui, choisis et je te le mets.

Une fois que j'ai mis en route « Monstres contre Aliens » je retourne à mes fourneaux. J'ajoute une couche de mozza puis une couche de pistou et je recommence, légumes mozza pistou, et pour finir du gruyère. J'enfourne mon plat et commence à préparer les escalopes.

- Salut la compagnie !

- Bonjour Alice.

- Tatie ! Tu peux me maquiller et me coiffer s'il te plait ?

- Oui ma puce. Mais d'abord je vais voir si ton père n'a pas fait de catastrophes dans la cuisine.

- Hahaha, très drôle Alice, merci.

- Oh putain, Edward, mais il y a eut une bombe ici ou quoi ?

- Oh ça va, c'est juste un peu en bazar.

- Un peu tu dis ? Une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses chatons!

- C'est bon, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. J'en suis pas à mon premier repas je te signale, je gère d'accord ? Occupe toi plutôt de Mélody et de la déco si tu veux bien, au lieu de te foutre de moi vilaine.

- C'est comme si c'était fait chef ! Dit-t-elle en se mettant au garde à vous.

- T'es vilaine, mais t'es ma petite sœur préférée, tu le sais ?

- Ce que je sais c'est que je suis ton unique sœur donc t'as pas vraiment le choix!

- Peut-être, mais je pourrais ne pas t'aimer. Au fait où est Jasper ? Il a fini par plus te supporter ?

- Pfff n'importe quoi, il cherche une place et il monte avec le cadeau. Répond-elle en me tirant la langue. Mel, suis-moi avec ta jolie robe, je vais faire de toi une véritable princesse.

Je les entends discuter et rigoler dans la salle de bain. J'adore les voir ensemble, elles sont vraiment complices.

A midi et demi tout est prêt, nous avons bien travaillé. Alice a dressé une belle table et Jasper et moi avons mis les guirlandes « joyeux anniversaire » pendant que Mélody finissait de regarder son dessin-animé.

Une fois que tout le monde est là, la fête peut commencer. Les toasts de ma mère sont supers bons, et le vin est délicieux. D'ailleurs je trouvais qu'Em en avait trop apporté, mais finalement il se boit très bien et quand nous passons à table nous en avons déjà bu deux bouteilles. Sans vouloir me vanter mon repas est réussi, et encore une fois Emmett me traite de « femme bonne à marier ». Ca fait beaucoup rire tout le monde, notamment Jasper qui d'après sa sœur et la mienne est absolument incapable de préparer à manger. Mais moi j'ai l'habitude et j'adore ça.

C'est éreinté que je me mets enfin au lit à 23h. La journée s'est très bien passée, on a beaucoup rigolé, on a eu droit au grand Emmett dans toute sa splendeur. Et d'ailleurs, toujours égal à lui-même, il a bien mis les pieds dans le plat en parlant de Bella.

Flash back

- Je trouve que Bella a changé, pas vous ? Elle est moins hautaine depuis une paire de jours, non ?

Sa phrase sortie de nulle part m'a fait bondir sur ma chaise, j'étais encore en train de rire de sa dernière blague et lui, va savoir pourquoi, il parle de Bella sans prévenir. Instinctivement j'ai imploré Rosalie du regard pour qu'elle me sorte de là.

- Emmett, tu sais qu'elle est mon amie et que je n'aime pas quand tu la critiques.

- Justement, je dis qu'elle est plus sympathique, tu devrais être contente. Bon d'accord je me méfis encore d'elle et de ses changements d'humeurs, hein Edward ?

- Heu, oui, moi aussi.

Et c'est vrai ces humeurs changeantes je les connais. Malheureusement .

- Tu vois Rose, tu es la seule à l'aimer. En rajoute Emmett en me regardant moi .

Là pour le coup j'avale carrément de travers ma gorgée de vin. S'il savait à quel point je l'aime, il me traiterait de fou. Mais il ne connaît pas Bella comme moi, il ne sait pas que sous la carapace se cache un cœur fragile. Et encore une fois je ne peux m'empêcher de la défendre.

- Tu exagères un peu Emmett, elle n'est pas si tyrannique que ça quand-même.

- Edward, mon pauvre Edward, tu es comme Rose, tu t'es laissé prendre au piège.

- N'importe quoi. Et de quoi tu parles ? Je veux dire à part sur le plateau, je ne vois jamais Bella, donc dans quel piège veux-tu que je tombe ?

- A d'autres, mais passons…

Fin du Flash Back

Heureusement nous avons changé de sujet. Ca n'a pas empêché Rosalie et Alice, à qui j'avais tout raconté, de me jeter des coups d'œil inquiets pendant les 10 minutes qui ont suivi ce semblant de conversation. Même mon père a compris que Bella devait être la femme dont je lui avais parlé deux semaines plutôt car il m'a fait son regard compatissant. Ma mère et Jasper les deux seuls censés ne rien savoir, on fait comme si de rien était, mais je suis certain qu'ils connaissent mon histoire. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit si ça n'avait pas été le repas d'anniversaire de Mélody, je crois que pour la première fois je me serais disputé avec Emmett.

Parfois il m'agace à faire celui qui sait tout. Pourtant c'est vrai, il a tout compris, depuis cet été il dit que j'aime Bella, et qu'elle me fait souffrir, et il a raison. C'est peut-être pour ça que sur le moment je lui en ai voulu. Mais j'ai vite réalisé qu'il était mon meilleur ami depuis toujours et qu'il disait ça pour essayer de m'ouvrir les yeux et me protéger. J'ai alors bu mon verre cul sec et proposé d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

C'est ainsi que la bonne ambiance générale est revenue, même si à partir de cet instant je n'ai cessé de penser à Bella alors que ça n'avait pas été le cas de toute la journée. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là, j'aurais aimé qu'elle coiffe Mélody ce matin et surtout j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit à côté de moi maintenant. Je ne cherche pas coûte que coûte une mère pour ma fille, d'ailleurs j'imagine très mal Bella dans ce rôle, je cherche juste une personne pour partager ma vie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à toutes.**

**Voici notre nouveau chapitre, les choses avancent doucement mais sûrement pour Bella.**

**Nous espérons que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

**Rosalia : Effectivement on était encore en transition dans le chapitre précédant, mais les choses avancent.**

**Patiewsnow : Moi aussi j'ai du retard sur les fics que je lis …Ed et Bella sont deux âmes sœurs !**

**Anne : tu es démasquée ! Le chapitre qui arrive devrait répondre à ta question sur les démarche de Bella. Ah Ed et Mélody c'est quelque chose …**

**Bien entendu les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous leur avons juste inventé une nouvelle histoire.**

**Biz à toutes, et cliquez sur le bouton vert… ça nous fait tellement plaisir…**

**Chapitre 17 : Trouver**

**POV Bella :**

Par où commencer une lettre qui va être décisive pour le reste de ma vie ? Telle est la question que je me pose depuis que je suis allée à la DDASS il y a 5 jours. Nous sommes le 17 Octobre et, comme chaque année, je pense beaucoup à ma fille à cette date. C'est certainement pour cette raison que ce matin, ça y est, je sais enfin quoi écrire. Je sors de mon lit et descends à la cuisine pour me préparer un café bien noir et mettre sur papier toute mon histoire. Heureusement que nous sommes dimanche car cela risque de prendre du temps. Au début ça me gênait de devoir parler de ma vie, mais je me rends compte que je le dois. Je vais tout dire, ainsi j'espère que les membres de la commission me comprendront et réaliseront que je ne suis plus la même.

Deux heures plus tard j'ai enfin terminé, je me relis pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de faute d'orthographe et plis soigneusement ma missive pour la mettre dans son enveloppe. Voilà c'est fait il n'y a plus qu'à aller la déposer dès demain matin aux aurores.

Bien décidée à profiter de cette journée sans broyer du noir, je m'habille et téléphone à Jacob. Sa bonne humeur, bien connue pour être communicative, ne me fera pas de mal, pourvu qu'il n'ait rien de prévu.

Je compose le numéro et à la deuxième sonnerie il décroche.

- Wouah, Bella, salut !

- Salut Jake je ne te dérange pas ?

- Du tout, au contraire, je suis super content que t'appelles.

- Moi aussi, je me disais que ça faisait un bail qu'on n'avait pas fait un truc en dehors du travail.

- La faute à qui ?

- A moi je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que j'appelle.

- Cool. Viens à la maison, tout le monde sera là.

- T'es sûr ?

- Ouais, évidemment. Quil et Embry seront ravis.

- Eux seulement ?

- Non. Moi aussi bien sûr. Vers 13 heures ça te va ?

- Parfait. A tout à l'heure.

- A plus.

Bien entendu la journée a été géniale, et j'ai été accueillie à bras ouverts par les amis de Jacob qui ne me voyaient pourtant que pour la deuxième fois.

J'ai eu droit à toutes leurs superbes histoires de jeunesse, les conneries des uns et des autres, dans les moindres détails. Jake en a pris pour son grade, à croire que ses potes avaient décidé de tout m'avouer aujourd'hui. Il était le premier à rire de sa bêtise et était très fier de ses exploits.

Entre deux révélations embarrassantes, Emily a eu le temps de me dire que Jacob parlait beaucoup de moi et qu'il était inquiet, mais je n'ai eu aucun mal à la rassurer sur mon état. Par contre il a été plus difficile de lui expliquer que Jake n'était et ne serait qu'un ami. Que j'aime beaucoup certes, mais un ami seulement.

Je sais que Jacob veut plus, il ne cesse de me le répéter, et c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai beaucoup moins côtoyé ces derniers temps. Il y avait aussi Edward, mais même sans ça, je ne me serais pas permis de lui donner de faux espoirs.

Si, allongée dans mon lit, je repense à ma journée, c'est pour éviter que mon esprit ne se tourne vers le dossier qui pèse des tonnes dans mon sac- avant de me coucher j'ai vérifié cent fois si tout y était- et aussi pour ne pas penser à Edward. Il me manque cruellement. Nous n'avons été ensemble que peu de temps mais les soirées passées chez lui sont inoubliables. J'adorais parler avec lui et être blottie dans ses bras. Je me sentais à ma place. Je rêve d'être contre son torse nu et de sentir ses mains se balader sur mon corps dévêtu. Il me rendait toute chose, rien que son souffle dans mes cheveux me faisait frissonner de la tête aux pieds, et quand il m'embrassait c'était le paradis. Ses lèvres charnues, ses doigts experts…. Sur ses pensées délicieuses je sombre dans le sommeil.

A peine réveillée je suis déjà alerte et angoissée, mes songes si merveilleux soient-ils, sont malheureusement vite oubliés.

En quarante cinq minutes je suis prête à partir. Je sors du garage au volant de ma Porsche et comme presque tous les jours je tombe sur quelques paparazzis. Il y en a nettement moins qu'au début du tournage du film. C'est toujours comme ça, au démarrage c'est la folie et ensuite ça se tasse. Ils ne me suivent plus toute la journée et ils sont nettement moins nombreux.

Ils font chier quand même, ils vont me retarder. Fort heureusement je suis une habituée des missions évasion. Et celle-ci me vient en tête en un quart de demie seconde.

Je roule tout droit vers le Starbuck sur Sunset. Je commande un capuccino et m'assieds tout au fond de la salle pour déplier mon plan du réseau des transports en commun. J'étudie la carte quelques minutes et trouve rapidement où se situe l'arrêt le plus proche, je n'aurais qu'un changement à faire, parfait. J'avale une dernière gorgée de ma boisson et je sors discrètement par une deuxième porte qui donne sur une rue perpendiculaire à Sunset Boulevard. Eh oui cet endroit est bien pratique avec ses deux entrées. Comme toujours j'ai mes lunettes noires sur les yeux et mon écharpe bien remontée sur le menton. Je grimpe dans le bus et me cale aussi confortablement que possible au fond de mon siège puis je me laisse conduire en observant les rues qui défilent devant moi. Au fur et à mesure que l'on approche, les avenues sont moins grandes et moins bien fréquentées. Au moment de changer de ligne je ne suis d'ailleurs pas très rassurée, mais le nouveau bus ne tarde pas à arriver et je remonte vite à l'intérieur.

Arrivée à destination je me hâte d'entrer dans les bureaux, j'enlève mes lunettes et mon écharpe, et me présente à l'accueil. J'espère que je ne vais pas trop attendre car je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

Dieu merci la responsable vient rapidement.

- Mademoiselle Swan.

- Bonjour Madame, je vous ramène mon dossier complet.

- Bien, je vous tiendrai au courant. Au revoir.

- heu… excusez moi j'ai une question.

- Oui mais faites vite je suis pressée, j'ai du travail.

- Moi aussi figurez-vous, et il me semble que mon cas fait partie de votre travail justement.

Non mais, elle va pas me prendre la tête longtemps, celle-là. Je veux bien me retenir mais y'a des limites à pas dépasser.

- Bon, je vous écoute.

Bien elle se radoucit, je préfère ça.

- Je me demandais qui serait présent à cette commission.

- Je ne peux pas vous donner de noms. Avant on les précisait mais nous avons subi des représailles donc maintenant ça reste confidentiel.

- D'accord pour les noms, mais qui sont-ils ?

- Il y a un représentant de chez nous, un psychiatre, un pédopsychiatre et un juge des affaires familiales.

- D'accord. Serai-je informée de la date ou seulement du résultat.

- Si vous y tenez je vous informerai du jour dès que je le connaitrai. Et la réponse vous l'aurez de suite après.

- Oui, merci je veux bien.

- Ca sera tout ?

- Oui. Au revoir.

Quand la vieille rombière quitte la salle d'attente, je prends deux secondes pour me remettre. Ca y est les dès sont jetés, la balle n'est plus dans mon camp, et c'est flippant. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir écrit ce qu'il fallait, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir été assez claire. J'estime que je devrais avoir droit d'assister à cette putain de commission pour pouvoir me défendre. Dans un tribunal, les coupables ont droit de parole que je sache. Là ils vont me juger sur un bout de papier, sans m'avoir jamais vue ni entendue. Malheureusement je suis obligée de me plier à la loi et sans broncher en plus.

Ne voulant pas être en retard aux studios, je repars vers l'arrêt de bus, non sans avoir remis mes lunettes et mon écharpe.

Je rumine tout le trajet, mais je dois bien avouer que toutes ces précautions sont nécessaires. C'est vrai, ces pauvres enfants ont déjà souffert d'avoir été abandonnés une fois, tout doit être mis en œuvre pour que ça n'arrive pas une seconde fois. Je pense que les psy sont là pour s'assurer que je ne changerai pas d'avis et que je suis quelqu'un de stable qui a, certes, commis des erreurs mais qui les assume et ne les reproduira pas.

De retour au Starbuck, je me recommande un cappuccino et sors pour récupérer ma voiture. Il n'y a même plus de paparazzis!

Je râle encore dans ma Porsche, mais c'est plus par principe, au fond de moi je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi légère. Pour une fois je trouve que j'ai agi comme il faut. En adulte responsable et je suis fière de moi. Je n'éprouve plus toute cette colère que je déversais sur les autres, mais qui en fait m'était destinée. Ca fait tellement de bien, pour la première fois de ma vie je me dis qu'un jour moi aussi j'aurai droit au bonheur. Peut-être….

**POV Edward :**

Le film touche à sa fin et ça me donne le cafard. Que vais-je devenir quand je ne verrai plus du tout Bella ? Une loque ? Hors de question. N'empêche que le matin je ne serai plus aussi pressé d'arriver sur le plateau. J'aime mon métier, mais savoir qu'en plus en y allant je voyais Bella était un sacré plus. Quelle sera ma motivation supplémentaire dans deux semaines ? Aucune, et si en plus, dans le prochain film j'ai une Lauren alors là c'est le suicide assuré.

Mais bon, il me reste encore quinze jours donc autant en profiter au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

En chemin vers les studios je téléphone à ma sœur pour lui demander de m'aider à choisir ce que je porterai à la soirée de clôture.

- Salut grand frère, que puis-je pour toi ?

- Salut Alice, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour choisir ce que je vais mettre à la soirée du 26 Novembre.

- Je vois, opération séduction ! Pour une fois que tu écoutes ce que je te dis …

- On peut faire ça samedi matin ? Dis-je sans m'attarder sur sa remarque.

- Nickel, à plus.

- T'es bien pressée.

- Jasper est sous la douche, et je ne voudrais pas le faire attendre pour…

- Ok c'est bon n'en rajoute pas plus, je te laisse.

Sur le plateau ça sent la fin, tout le monde est excité et triste à la fois, c'est l'effervescence pour terminer les dernières scènes, mais dans l'ensemble le rythme est plus calme. J'entre dans le plateau numéro 4, celui où il y a l'appartement de notre héroïne, sans avoir vérifié ce qu'on tourne aujourd'hui. Je me fige sur place en voyant Bella…. enceinte. Merde ma première pensée complètement folle est : qui est le père que je lui pette la gueule. Puis je me ressaisis en me souvenant qu'il ne s'agit que de son personnage, c'est du cinéma Edward!

Mais c'est magnifique, ELLE est magnifique avec un gros ventre, même s'il est faux. Bella dans le rôle de mère ne m'a jamais paru bien plausible, mais finalement ça lui va très bien. En plus elle caresse ses rondeurs du bout des doigts, c'est bizarre mais ça a l'air instinctif, comme si elle le faisait sans s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'elle parle à Jacob son regard croise le mien, nous nous fixons quelques secondes, puis mes yeux descendent vers son ventre et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Elle, en revanche, retire brusquement sa main de son ventre et se reconcentre sur ce que lui dit Black.

Plusieurs fois dans la journée je la surprends à cajoler son petit bedon, et à se tenir exactement comme si elle portait véritablement un bébé. Ca doit être ça, se mettre dans la peau du personnage…

Le samedi matin je passe récupérer Alice chez elle, pour notre séance shopping. Je n'aime pas particulièrement ça et j'espère qu'on tombera vite d'accord sur une tenue. Ma sœur a très bon goût mais parfois, souvent même, elle s'emballe.

Pour que ça ne dure pas des heures je n'ai pas déposé Mélody chez mes parents, mais je l'ai gardée avec moi. Je sais que ça va vite la souler et ainsi j'aurai mon excuse pour qu'on se dépêche. En plus ma fille tenait absolument à être avec moi, elle boude déjà de ne pas pourvoir venir à la fête de mon boulot, alors je ne pouvais quand même pas en rajouter. Alice aussi fait la tête, car elle non plus ne pourra pas venir. Cette fois nous ne pouvons pas être accompagnés.

- Edward tu m'avais promis que tu ferais TOUT pour que je puisse être à la soirée.

- Alice arrête de faire le bébé. Même Mélo a compris que je n'y pouvais rien.

- Peut-être mais c'est pas juste.

- Ca c'est vrai tatie.

- C'est malin Alice d'insister.

- Tu sais quoi ma chérie ? Toi et moi on ira au cinéma et on se fera notre petite soirée privée nous aussi, d'accord ?

- Oh oui tatie c'est génial ! Eh ben moi aussi je vais faire la fêteee nananèreee.

- C'est bien ma puce, tant mieux. Merci Al. Dis on n'y passe pas trois heures hein ?

- On verra.

Son petit air supérieur et son sourire sadique en coin, me prouvent qu'elle a lâché l'affaire pour Mélody en apparences, mais qu'elle va se venger. Putain on va en avoir pour des plombes.

Pourquoi le temps ne s'écoule jamais à la bonne allure. De quinze jours nous sommes passés à une semaine puis au jour j en un éclair. Le dernier « clap » vient de retentir, le film est terminé.

Je file chez mes parents, pour profiter de ma fille avant la petite fête. Je me prépare en jouant avec elle et tout se passe bien jusqu'au moment du départ.

- Papa, reste avec moi.

- Mélody, ne pleure pas. Toi, tu vas t'amuser avec tatie, moi je vais à ma soirée et demain on sera ensemble.

- Non, je veux pas, je veux que tu restes avec moi.

- Ca suffit. Je dois y aller c'est pour mon boulot, c'est important et c'est comme ça. Alors sois sage.

Je m'en veux immédiatement de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'aller à cette fête et de profiter de Bella une dernière fois.

- Allez mon bébé, vient me faire un câlin. Elle sanglote dans mes bras un instant puis se calme et me fait un bisou baveux.

- Amuse toi bien papa. A demain. Dit-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

- A demain ma chérie je viens te chercher à 10 heures. Profite bien toi aussi avec tatie.

- Oui.

Je la dépose dans les bras de ma mère, puis l'embrasse une dernière fois et pars.

Quel égoïste je fais de laisser ma fille comme ça, je m'en veux. Si je ne devais pas passer prendre Emmett et l'amener à la soirée, je ferais demi-tour et retournerais auprès de Mélody et tant pis pour moi. C'est certainement pour ça qu'il a organisé les choses ainsi d'ailleurs. Il me connait.

- Prêt à faire la fête ?

- Bof, Mél pleurait quand je suis parti, alors.

- Rho ça va lui passer, Alice l'amène au ciné non ?

- Ouais, si c'était pas pour…enfin, heu….rien.

- Ben non pas rien, qu'est-ce que t'allais dire ?

- Rien, je te répète.

- Si tu crois que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…C'est pour qui ce petit blouson en cuir ?

- Pour moi, et c'est Alice qui me l'a offert.

Mensonge, mais je préfère couper court à cette conversation.

- Sûr! Bon roule que j'ai hâte de retrouver ma Rose.

- Ca va, ça va ! Tu vas passer le week-end entier seul avec elle, tu devrais être de meilleure humeur.

- Non justement. Je viens de téléphoner au Hyatt pour savoir à quelle heure on pouvait arriver demain et ils n'ont pas trouvé ma réservation. Apparemment il y a eu un bug informatique. J'ai donc voulu réserver par téléphone mais ils n'ont plus de chambre. Et c'est idem pour tous les hôtels de Palm Springs. Tu le crois ça plus une chambre. Je suis dégoûté.

- Pourquoi vous allez pas ailleurs ?

- Parce que ça m'a soulé et surtout je voulais l'emmener au Annenberg Theater, je sais qu'il y a en ce moment un spectacle qu'elle voulait voir. Donc c'est foutu.

- Elle comprendra.

- Je sais, mais ça fait chier.

- Allez viens gros nounours boudeur, ta chérie va te consoler.

Il répond à ma réplique par un beau doigt d'honneur, mais sourit quand-même.

La fête a lieu sur le plateau numéro 4 où nous avons tourné le plus de scènes. Il est comme je l'ai laissé cet après-midi, mais dès lundi le décor sera démonté pour être remplacé par un nouveau.

Rosalie est déjà là et discute avec Bella. Ca m'arrange bien car je n'ai pas à trouver d'excuses pour aller lui parler. Plus on s'approche d'elles plus je suis étonné. Bella semble plus heureuse que jamais, pourtant je la vois s'essuyer une larme au coin de l'œil et prendre Rosalie dans ses bras. En nous voyant elles relâchent leur étreinte et nous font face en souriant.

- Salut les filles!

- Salut Emmett.

- Salut chéri. Pourquoi cet air déçu ?

- Viens, j'ai deux mots à te dire.

Ils se retirent dans un coin et Emmett commence par embrasser passionnément Rosalie avant de lui expliquer ce qui le tracasse. Pour quelqu'un comme moi qui connaît Em depuis longtemps ça fait bizarre de le voir aussi tendre et romantique. Comme quoi l'amour rend meilleur.

- Qu'est qui lui arrive ? Me demande Bella.

- Leur week-end vient de tomber à l'eau.

- Oh dommage Rosalie, s'en faisait une telle joie.

- Emmett aussi. Mais ils auront d'autres occasions. Tu bois quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien.

Ce que c'est bon d'être avec ma Bella et de lui parler. Instinctivement je passe ma main derrière son dos pour la guider vers le bar, ou plutôt la table où se trouvent les boissons. J'aime la sentir contre moi, ce geste anodin me donne envie de plus mais comme c'est impossible je préfère retirer ma main.

- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Un mojito, merci. (N/BC : comme par hasard….mdr) (N/AG : j'étais obligée !)

Je lui tends son verre et commence à boire dans le mien. Un silence gêné s'installe entre nous. Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais lui avouer, mais que je dois garder pour moi, que je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

Elle soupire, ses yeux rivés sur Rosalie et Emmett qui dansent sur la piste improvisée, comme beaucoup. Encore une fois je donnerais cher pour savoir à quoi elle pense.

La chanson se termine et nos amis se rapprochent de nous main dans la main.

- Alors Bella, maintenant que tu es devenue un peu plus sympa, est-ce que tu danserais avec un caméraman ?

Je le fusille du regard et Rosalie fait de même, mais Bella n'a pas l'air offusqué.

- Avec plaisir.

Rose et moi nous regardons scotchés par leur attitude à tous les deux, puis je l'invite à danser.

- Pas trop déçue ?

- Un peu, mais ce n'est pas si grave. On ira l'année prochaine.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit dans la voiture.

Alors que nous tournoyons j'observe Bella et Emmett, ils parlent ensemble, et j'espère que mon ami n'ai pas trop dur avec elle. Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, au contraire, d'un coup lui aussi la prend dans ses bras puissants et la soulève du sol.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir. Moi je rêve de l'enlacer ainsi et je ne peux pas. La vie est injuste vraiment. Il la lâche enfin et lui fait un gros bisou sur la joue. Encore une fois Rosalie et moi nous regardons bêtement.

- Ils sont bizarres ces deux là ce soir, non ? Dis-je.

- C'est clair.

- C'est décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'aime Bella. Claironne Emmett en arrivant à notre hauteur.

- Pardon ?

Emmett a beau être mon meilleur ami, à beau être plus grand que moi, je mets tout mon mécontentement dans ma voix.

- Enfin! Je suis contente que toi et Bella deveniez amis.

Rosalie, plus lucide que moi, a de suite compris qu'Em parlait d'amitié et non d'amour. Cette fille me rend complètement fou, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir normalement.

- Ce revirement est dû à quoi ?

- Eh bien ma chérie nous partons à Palm Springs comme prévu !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui Rosalie j'ai une toute petite maison là-bas et j'ai proposé à Emmett de vous la prêter.

- C'est vrai ? Merci Bella tu es un amour.

- Edward, rends moi ma femme, qu'on commence à fêter ça par une petite danse.

Il m'arrache littéralement Rosalie des bras et y met Bella à la place. Merci mon pote.

Les premiers accords de « Somewhere over the rainbow » de IZ emplissent la pièce. J'adore cette chanson, je la trouve pleine d'espoir et sensuelle.

Je resserre ma prise sur Bella et la colle contre moi. Pour mon plus grand bonheur elle se laisse faire. Elle pose sa tête contre mon torse et descend sa main droite au niveau de mon cœur où elle agrippe ma chemise. Ainsi nous dansons sans mot dire, nous laissant seulement envahir par les émotions que dégage cette musique, et que, j'en suis certain, nous ressentons aussi tous les deux. Dans ma vision périphérique j'aperçois Emmett et Rosalie qui s'embrassent passionnément. Comme je les envie. Au lieu de ça je me contente de baisser la tête pour que mon nez frôle les cheveux de ma Bella et que je puisse m'imprégner de son odeur que j'aime tant. Qui est Elle, douce et sucrée. C'est la première fois que nous dansons ensemble et j'espère que ça ne sera pas la dernière. Pourtant dès la fin de la chanson nous nous écartons maladroitement l'un de l'autre. Ses joues sont rosies et ses yeux pétillants, les miens doivent être noirs du désir que j'ai de la faire mienne. J'amorce un mouvement pour m'approcher de ses lèvres sans rompre le lien intense qui lie nos regards, mais Jacob- Connard Black vient de se ramener.

- Hey Bell's t'as dansé avec tout le monde sauf moi.

Je serre les poings contre les reins de Bella, puis la lâche. Je hais ce type, elle ne me repoussait pas, j'allais l'embrasser. CONNARD. Il l'a fait exprès, il me lance un petit sourire triomphant et emporte la femme que j'aime à l'autre bout de la piste. Merci mon Dieu, la musique qui passe maintenant est beaucoup plus rythmée et ne se danse pas vraiment à deux. Au moins il ne posera pas ses salles pates de cabot sur elle.

La soirée est vraiment réussie, tout le monde en profite à fond. Moi aussi, même si je ne danse plus avec Bella. Après tout elle n'a rien fait pour éconduire Jake alors que si elle avait voulu elle aurait pu, mais elle l'a suivi. Et moi, du coup je me suis réfugié au bar où je déconne avec Michaël tout le reste de la nuit.

Au moment de se dire au revoir toutes les filles ont les larmes aux yeux. C'est vrai que ce film restera un excellent souvenir. Bella salut tout le monde, mais part sans m'avoir adressé une dernière parole. Je la regarde sortir sans comprendre, on a faillit s'embrasser il y a quelques heures et elle part comme ça, sans un mot tête baissée.

Après un week-end au ralenti, j'ai eu du mal à me remettre de tout l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité avec Michaël, c'est une nouvelle semaine qui commence. Il pleut en ce lundi matin, et ça va bien avec mon humeur. Je ne fais que penser à ma conversation avec Alice. Je lui ai expliqué, hier les moindres détails de ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir, et elle non plus ne comprend pas vraiment Bella.

FB

- Je suis désolée Edward, mais je ne la comprends pas plus que toi. Samedi dernier quand on faisait les boutiques avec Rose et Bella… tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir accepté d'y aller, hein ?

- Non Alice, je sais que tu en avais envie et que tu attendais ça avec impatience depuis que Rosalie et Bella te l'ont proposé cet été.

- C'est clair, je suis entré chez Dior, t'imagines ? C'était magique !

Elle saute sur place en se tapant dans les mains, comme une gamine le matin de Noël, mais devant mon air dubitatif - comment un simple magasin peut mettre quelqu'un dans cet état d'euphorie ?- elle s'arrête et reprend son récit.

- Donc samedi dernier, j'ai fait exprès de parler de toi pour voir sa réaction, et tu n'aurais pas été déçu. Elle buvait mes paroles en souriant bêtement, et plus encore, elle m'a posé des questions sur ce que tu faisais en ce moment, et si tu avais une copine. Elle a vraiment était super gentille, je l'aime bien tu sais.

- Moi aussi, mais ça ne change rien.

- Moi j'ai espoir.

- Tant mieux.

FFB

J'ai tout fait pour ne pas penser à Bella aujourd'hui, mais comme je fais le montage du film, je l'ai eue sous les yeux pendant 8 heures d'affilées. C'est pourquoi là maintenant tout de suite je n'aspire qu'à une chose, un peu de tranquillité morale. Je suis chez moi avec ma puce et nous regardons la télé calmement, affalés sur le canapé.

Le téléphone sonne et franchement je n'ai pas envie du tout de me lever, mais on ne sait jamais. Je vais décrocher en soufflant.

- Allô.

…

- Qui ?

…..

- Oh! Oui je me souviens.

…..

- Très bien, merci. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

…..

- Pardon ?

….

Complètement dépité, je m'assieds sur le plan de travail. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai eu peur de cet appel pendant longtemps au début, mais ça fait plusieurs années que je n'y pense plus. Et putain il faut que ça arrive maintenant, quand rien ne va comme je le voudrais.

- Heu …je ne sais pas Mme Brown. Est-ce que je peux avoir un peu de temps pour y réfléchir ?

…..

- Merci, donnez-moi vos coordonnées, je vous rappelle au plus vite.

….

- Au revoir.

Il faut croire qu'une journée qui a mal commencée ne peut pas bien se terminer. Mais pas une seule seconde aujourd'hui je n'aurais cru que mes problèmes de ce matin allaient me sembler si futiles ce soir. Merde! Putain! Je ne sais pas quoi faire du tout, je suis partagé entre ma peur et mes obligations, entre ce que je dois faire et ce que j'ai envie de faire. Tout au fond de moi, je sais quelle doit être ma réponse, mais mon cœur en tremble d'avance, et essaie en vain de trouver un argument plausible pour faire changer d'avis ma conscience. Je crains que ce soit perdu d'avance.

Ma fille….

POV Bella :

Ca fait plus d'un mois que j'attends ce jour et enfin il arrive. Nous sommes le 26 Novembre 2010,c'est aujourd'hui qu'a lieu la commission qui va déterminer si j'ai droit ou pas de voir ma fille. Depuis 5h00 je compte les secondes, pourtant c'est seulement à 14 h00 qu'ils se réunissent. Comme si rien n'était fait au hasard, c'est aussi le dernier jour de tournage.

Je me suis vue et revue des dizaines de fois dire au revoir à Edward, j'ai imaginé tous les scénarios possibles. Je le coince dans un couloir des studios et lui dis « on ne peut pas se quitter comme ça, sans faire l'amour une dernière fois. » extrêmement tentant mais complètement déraisonnable. Je lui serre la main comme à tous les autres et lui dis « salut, et à + », infaisable, je ne Veux pas que ça se passe ainsi. J'ai pensé à bien d'autres manières encore, mais je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne solution. Car je ne veux pas lui dire au revoir, je ne veux pas qu'il sorte de ma vie, et je ne veux pas rester sans le voir pendant des semaines et des mois. C'est dans ses sourires, même ceux qui ne m'étaient pas destinés, que je puisais secrètement la force de tenir bon. C'est dans le vert intense des ses yeux que j'ai compris quel était le chemin à suivre pour accéder au bonheur. Il m'est indispensable. Je le savais déjà mais je m'en rends d'autant plus compte que je ne l'aurais bientôt plus du tout à mes côtés. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que ce soir quand la fête sera terminée, je ne lui dirai tout simplement pas au revoir.

A partir de 15h je regarde mon portable toutes les trente secondes. Combien de temps faut-il à des spécialistes pour juger si je suis apte ou pas à faire partie de la vie de ma fille ? Aucune idée mais à 17 heures je quitte les studios sans réponse. Rosalie me rejoint sur le parking pour me faire jurer de l'appeler dès que j'ai la réponse.

19 heures toujours rien, là c'est panique à bord. Je stresse, je tourne en rond et me rends finalement à cette stupide soirée uniquement pour éviter de tout casser chez moi.

Je dois être à 5 minutes de Summit quand mon portable sonne. Je plante un grand coup de frein, et me gare sur le bas côté, m'attirant au passage les insultes des automobilistes derrière moi. Rien à foutre, c'est ma vie qui se joue.

Je décroche fébrile et arrive tout juste à chuchoter un allô tellement j'ai la gorge nouée.

- Mlle Swan ?

- Oui.

- Mme Brown de la DDASS. La commission a accédé à votre requête. Nous allons pouvoir poursuivre la procédure.

- Oh mon Dieu, merci, merci mille fois. Je ne vous le revaudrai jamais assez.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais j'ai lu votre lettre et j'approuve leur décision, même si je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

- Merci Madame, du fond du cœur.

Je pleure tellement que je n'arrive plus à parler.

- Vous savez que tout n'est pas encore gagné. Dès lundi je contacte la famille adoptive de votre fille et c'est eux qui décideront s'ils acceptent ou pas de vous voir.

- Je sais mais merci d'avance.

- Je leur donnerai vos motivations sans trop en dévoiler, et j'expliquerai que la commission est favorable à cette rencontre, et bien sûr je vous tiens au courant aussi vite que possible.

- Oui… merci…

- Bonne soirée Mademoiselle Swan, au revoir.

- A vous aussi.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je sais que le plus dur reste à faire, mais si déjà ces personnes sont de mon côté, ça va peser dans la balance.

Plutôt que d'annoncer la nouvelle à Rosalie par téléphone je redémarre en trombes. Sa voiture est déjà sur le parking donc je cours vers le plateau où elle papote avec Michaël.

- Rosalie, Rose ! Je lui fais signe de loin pour qu'elle me rejoigne.

- T'as la réponse ?

- Oui, c'est oui ! Oh j'y crois pas, je suis …. heureuse en fait. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Merci Rose.

J'essuie une larme qui s'attarde sur ma joue et prends mon amie dans mes bras. Je ne suis pas très douée pour les discours et j'espère que par cette étreinte elle comprendra toute l'affection que j'ai pour elle.

Edward et Emmett arrivent vers nous, donc je relâche Rosalie. Que ça fait du bien d'être heureuse et d'avoir espoir. Rien ne pourra me gâcher la soirée et j'ai envie de partager ma joie.

Emmett, au contraire, à l'air bougon.

- Salut les filles!

- Salut Emmett.

- Salut chéri. Pourquoi cet air déçu ?

- Viens, j'ai deux mots à te dire.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demande-je à Edward.

- Leur week-end vient de tomber à l'eau. Me répond-il peiné pour ses amis.

- Oh dommage Rosalie, s'en faisait une telle joie.

- Emmett aussi. Mais ils auront d'autres occasions. Tu bois quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien.

Je suis complètement enivrée par son odeur et quand il passe sa main dans mon dos je suis parcourue de la tête aux pieds par un frisson de plaisir. Malheureusement bien trop tôt à mon goût il la retire.

- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Un mojito, merci.

Je déguste ma boisson en observant Emmett et Rosalie. Ils sont beaux ensemble et méritent le bonheur, je sais d'ailleurs comment régler leur problème, il faut que j'en parle à Rose qui revient justement vers nous.

- Alors Bella, maintenant que tu es devenue un peu plus sympa, est-ce que tu danserais avec un caméraman ?

Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir de me dire ça. C'est vrai que j'étais de ce genre de femme il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais c'est du passé, je suis une nouvelle Bella, maintenant et je vais le lui prouver.

- Avec plaisir.

Il me guide avec entrain sur la piste.

- Alors Monsieur le caméraman. J'ai une proposition indécente à vous faire. Mais vous me serez redevable éternellement, à moi une petite actrice hautaine et sans cœur. Etes-vous prêt à l'entendre ?

- Et comment, je n'ai pas peur de vous et de vos caprices Mademoiselle Swan.

- Ok, il se trouve que j'ai une maison à Palm Springs. Elle est minuscule, mais vide en ce moment, et ça me ferait très plaisir de vous la prêter.

- C'est vrai, t'es pas en train de me faire un coup foireux ?

- C'est vrai. Rosalie m'a énormément aidée ces derniers temps, et je veux la remercier. Et toi aussi, si tu n'avais pas accepté qu'elle passe tant de temps avec moi…

- Bella, Bella, Bella, comment je vais faire pour te détester maintenant ?

- Je peux trouver un moyen si tu veux.

- Non, c'est bon. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis de mal sur toi!

D'un coup je ne sens plus le sol sous mes pieds, il vient de me soulever comme si je ne pesais que quelques kilos à peine.

- C'était à ce point ?

- Ouais ! Dit-il en me claquant un bisou sur la joue.

J'apprécie beaucoup ce genre de personne franche et directe.

- Viens il faut le dire de suite à Rose.

- C'est décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'aime Bella.

- Pardon ?

La voix grave et féroce d'Edward me surprend quelque peu, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer.

- Enfin! Je suis contente que toi et Bella deveniez amis. Soupire Rosalie.

- Ce revirement est dû à quoi ?

- Eh bien ma chérie nous partons à Palm Springs comme prévu !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui Rosalie j'ai une toute petite maison là-bas et j'ai proposé à Emmett de vous la prêter.

- C'est vrai ? Merci Bella tu es un amour.

- Edward, rends moi ma femme, qu'on commence à fêter ça par une petite danse.

Sans trop comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je me retrouve à ma place préférée, là où je voudrais rester pour toujours, dans les bras d'Edward. Je n'essaye même pas de me dégager comme je le devrais, au contraire, je savoure. Mon oreille posée contre sont torse je me laisse aller au rythme de la musique. Ma main glisse sur son cœur que je sens battre contre ma paume et mes doigts se replient sur sa chemise que je tiens fermement pour l'empêcher de se dégager de moi si l'envie lui en prenait. Nous sommes dans notre bulle et à cet instant je me fiche que notre position soit plus que révélatrice de ce que j'éprouve pour lui, je voudrais le dire haut et fort. A la fin de la chanson, nous nous écartons légèrement pour mieux nous observer. Tout mon être me crie de l'embrasser, et s'enflamme quand il se baisse vers moi.

- Hey Bell's t'as dansé avec tout le monde sauf moi.

Putain! Il aura suffi d'une seule phrase pour que je sorte de notre bulle. Même si j'en crève d'envie je ne peux pas le faire, je ne peux pas retourner auprès d'Edward maintenant. Je suis, certes, sur la dernière ligne droite, mais il me reste encore de la route à parcourir avant ma rédemption. A regret j'accorde silencieusement sa danse à Jacob, et sur un dernier regard d'excuse je laisse Edward.

Je préfère ne pas retourner vers lui tout le reste de la nuit car j'ai peur de flancher et de revenir sur mes décisions. C'est ainsi que comme je l'avais prévu, je rentre chez moi sans lui avoir dit au revoir. C'est nettement plus facile sur le coup, mais maintenant que je suis seule je trouve ça très bête, et je regrette.

Quand j'ai commencé à faire des recherches sur ma fille j'ai annulé le film dans lequel je devrais être en train de jouer. Je trouvais que ce serait plus pratique en cas de rendez-vous. Mais ça fait une semaine que je passe le temps comme je peux, et que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Mme Robinson. Je ne m'ennuie plus comme avant, car je n'ai plus peur de la solitude, je l'assume comme le reste, mais il me tarde de savoir si les parents adoptifs veulent bien me rencontrer.

Rosalie et Emmett sont venus pour me rendre les clefs de Palm Springs et m'ont remercié cent fois. Ils ont passé un excellent week-end, et j'en suis contente, ils sont restés manger à la maison et on a passé un moment agréable. J'ai aussi vu Jacob et ses amis que j'ai invité chez moi pour une fois. C'était très sympa.

Mais le reste du temps, depuis ces dix derniers jours, j'angoisse. Ils ne me connaissent pas, ne savent pas qui je suis et ce que je veux. Ils vont croire que je désire reprendre ma fille, or c'est faux. Enfin à moitié, car c'est-ce que j'aimerais mais je ne leur ferais jamais ça, ni à eux ni à ma fille. Je ne pourrais pas la priver de ces gens qui l'ont aimée et chérie pendant si longtemps. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'ils accepteront au moins de me parler, pour que je puisse les rassurer.

Pour une fois au lieu de patienter sans rien faire j'appelle Mme Brown.

- Allô, Mme Brown ?

- Oui.

- C'est Isabella Swan, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais…

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, je viens d'avoir le père de votre fille biologique, et j'allais vous appeler.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, ils sont d'accord ?

- Oui, il est d'accord, il veut bien vous rencontrer Vendredi 17 Décembre à 16h30. Ca vous ira ?

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est parfait. Encore une fois je vous remercie pour tout.

- Je ne fais que mon travail. On se voit le 17, alors, ici à la DDASS.

- Oh mon Dieu, oui. Je serai là. Merci.

C'est incroyable. Je ne connais pas encore ces gens mais je leur serai reconnaissante à vie de bien vouloir me rencontrer. Déjà ils ont adopté ma fille, et en plus ils acceptent de me parler, ils ont vraiment bon cœur. Ils doivent être des parents remarquables.

Ni une ni deux je compose le numéro de Rosalie pour lui annoncer la bonne, non l'excellente nouvelle.

- Allô!

- Rosalie, ils acceptent, ils veulent bien me rencontrer. C'est un miracle, j'y crois pas.

- Oh Bella, je suis si heureuse pour toi. Tu les vois quand ?

- Le 17, ça va faire long, mais mon Dieu, je suis sur un petit nuage.

- Ca va passer vite, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu parles. Je stresse à mort, et ça va être de pire en pire. Il faudra vraiment que je fasse bonne impression. Je vais aller prendre des cours de yoga pour décompresser.

- Bonne idée, ça te fera du bien.

- Bon, je te laisse, tu dois être avec Emmett, salue-le pour moi.

- J'y manquerai pas. Bisous.

- Bisous.

Sous l'effet de la joie que j'éprouve, je me mets à danser, toute seule dans mon salon sans musique. Je saute, je tourne, je fais du grand n'importe quoi. J'allume la radio pour avoir une musique à suivre et repars de plus belle dans ma folie passagère, me servant de la télécommande comme d'un micro. Que c'est bon de se sentir bien dans sa peau. Je me prends les pieds dans le tapis et me casse la figure, mais je suis morte de rire, rien ne peut me mettre de mauvaise humeur.

L'euphorie créer par cette réponse tant attendue est bien vite passée. Dès le lendemain comme je m'en doutais une énorme boule s'est formée dans mon estomac. J'ai fait des exercices de yoga tous les jours, j'ai essayé de dormir comme il faut pour afficher un visage serein et détendu. Mais rien n'y fait, à l'intérieur je bouillonne, je suis terrifiée, et l'angoisse me ronge. Ces deux semaines ont été les plus longues de toute ma vie et là, toute seule assise dans cette pièce où mon destin va se jouer, je les attends. Il faut que je les mette à l'aise de suite en leur expliquant que je veux seulement le bonheur de ma fille et que je ne la leur enlèverai pas. Si près du but ce serait affreux s'ils ne voulaient pas me présenter ma fille. C'est un droit qu'ils ont, je le sais, mais je ne m'en remettrais pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le tour du monde en courant et cette dernière ligne droite me tue, dès que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, mon cœur rate un battement. A tout moment ils vont être face à moi, d'un instant à l'autre je vais connaître les personnes qui ont élevées mon bébé, si je tiens le coup jusque là, j'ai tellement de mal à respirer. Je tremble, ma respiration est saccadée, et j'attends…

**Alors ? Lâchez-vous sur les reviews !**

**Biz à dans quinze jours…**


	18. Chapter 18

Salut les filles et encore et toujours merci de nous suivre. A chaque chapitre nous avons de nouvelles mises en alerte et cela fait très plaisir.

Nanou0508 : Nous sommes très heureuses que notre histoires te plaise, et nous espérons que tu aimeras aussi la suite. Biz et merci.

Rosalia : Salut et merci comme à chaque chapitre de nous laisser une trace de ta lecture. Effectivement ça va être le choc dans ce chapitre 18...

Aussidagility : Merci pour ta review. Fais attention il ne faut pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs…

Nous espérons que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre où le mot « CHOC » convient parfaitement.

Bonne lecture…

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapitre 18 : la vie est injuste. Life is unfair.**

**POV Edward **

Je me suis souvent demandé à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les parents de Mélody. Elle est si jolie ! Ressemble-t-elle plus à son père ou à sa mère ? Ces questions qui me trottent dans la tête depuis si longtemps vont enfin avoir une réponse. Je n'ai plus qu'à passer cette porte devant moi, et je saurai.

J'ai les mains moites et l'estomac noué. Je me suis toujours interdit de les juger, mais je me demande ce qui peut pousser des gens à confier leur enfant à la DDASS. Depuis que j'ai accepté de les voir, je ne pense qu'à ça, j'en rêve, ou cauchemarde plutôt, ai-je eu raison, était-ce la bonne décision ?

J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et je serai intransigeant sur certains points, je veux bien qu'ils voient ma fille, mais je serai présent à toutes leurs rencontres, histoire qu'ils ne lui mettent pas n'importe quoi en tête. Et surtout quand j'estimerai qu'ils sont des personnes de confiance, c'est moi qui expliquerai à Mélody qui ils sont vraiment. Je redoute sa réaction, elle ne sait même pas que je l'ai adoptée.

Mon Dieu, j'ai la gorge tellement serrée que j'ai du mal à respirer. Que se passerait-il si Mélody les adorait et décidait d'aller vivre auprès d'eux ? Je perdrais ma raison de vivre. Après Bella ce serait Mélody qui me quitterait et je n'ose même pas imaginer la peine que j'aurais.

Je m'exhorte au courage et appuis sur la poignée mais au moment où je commence à pousser le battant mon portable sonne. Merde, ce n'est pas du tout le moment, qui peut m'appeler maintenant, alors que tout le monde sait que j'ai ce maudit rendez-vous.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour quand je lis « école » sur l'écran. Je décroche en toute hâte.

- Allô

- M. Cullen, c'est Mme Williams la directrice de l'école de Mélody. Je vous appelle car votre fille vient de tomber dans les pommes.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Elle a repris connaissances ?

- Oui, mais elle est extrêmement faible. J'ai d'abord appelé les pompiers et ils seront là dans quelques minutes. Voulez-vous qu'ils vous attendent avant de partir pour l'hôpital ?

- Oui. Non. Je n'sais pas. Ecoutez, je prends ma voiture et je viens. Téléphonez-moi dès que les pompiers seront là et je verrai où j'en suis du trajet.

Je voudrais être avec elle dans l'ambulance, mais je veux aussi qu'elle soit au plus vite entre les mains d'un médecin.

Mon Dieu, ma poupée, ma fille, pas elle ! N'ais pas peur mon bébé, papa arrive.

Je roule le plus vite possible, mais entre la circulation très dense, mes yeux humides et le peu de conscience qu'il me reste de ne pas vouloir mettre quelqu'un en danger, ma vitesse est loin d'être aussi rapide que je ne le voudrais.

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ma fille. Bien sûr elle était fatiguée depuis un moment, mais ça allait mieux. Elle était certes moins speed qu'avant, mais je pensais juste qu'en grandissant elle s'assagissait.

Putain, mon père m'avait quand même conseillé de lui faire faire une prise de sang. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas écouté bordel ? La réponse est toute simple. J'avais la tête ailleurs, avec Bella à dire vrai. Si Mélody est malade et que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

- JAMAIS !

Je donne un coup de poing dans le volant en criant ce dernier mot, mais ça ne change rien, ce qui est fait est fait. Je dois refouler mes pires craintes et afficher un visage serein pour ne pas inquiéter Mélody d'avantage.

Je suis à quelques kilomètres de l'école quand mon portable retentit à nouveau.

- Allô.

- M. Cullen, les pompiers sont là, qu'est-ce que je leur dis ?

- Qu'ils commencent les premiers soins. Et vous me rappelez quand ils sont prêts à partir.

- Bien.

Je klaxonne à tout va, sachant pertinemment que s'est inutile. Personne n'aime être coincé dans les embouteillages et s'ils pouvaient avancer ils le feraient.

Mais putain, mon bébé a besoin de moi et on est au cul à cul et je deviens fou.

Mélody, ma puce, j'arrive, n'est pas peur. Vite, vite…

- VITE !

Je m'engage enfin dans la rue de l'école mais celle-ci se trouve à l'autre bout.

Avant la fin de la première sonnerie je décroche mon téléphone.

- Oui.

- M. Cullen, ils sont prêts à partir.

- Urgh, je suis tout près, mais ça bouchonne. Attendez, il y a une place, je me gare et je finis en courant.

Unique bonne chose de la journée cet emplacement qui se libère le long du trottoir. Je me gare en vrac et pars en courant.

Je fonce littéralement et bouscule tous les gens qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin.

- Poussez-vous ! POUSSEZ-VOUS !

Le vent fouette mon visage, et j'ignore si les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues sont dues au froid et à la vitesse ou à l'angoisse que j'éprouve.

Angoisse qui se multiplie par cent quand j'aperçois le gyrophare de l'ambulance, j'accélère encore et saute directement dans le camion rouge.

- C'est bon, je suis son père, vous pouvez foncer. Dis-je à bout de souffle. Mélody, ma poupée, papa est là, ça va aller maintenant.

- Papa ?

Grand Dieu, sa voix est à peine audible, qu'a-t-elle ?

- Monsieur, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser concernant son dossier médical et ses antécédents familiaux.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Mélody fait-elle des allergies médicamenteuses ?

- Non, du moins pas jusqu'à maintenant. Je réponds sans même regarder l'homme qui me parle, trop occupé à cajoler mon bébé.

Je trouve cette question débile, comment savoir si elle est allergique ou pas à un médicament qu'elle n'a jamais pris ?

- Est-ce la première fois qu'elle perd connaissance ?

- Grand Dieu oui !

- Dans votre famille y a-t-il des maladies graves, des décès prématurés ?

Je me tourne vers l'ambulancier qui me questionne, et ravale la bile qui me monte à la gorge, pour pouvoir articuler correctement.

- Elle va mourir ? Je chuchote ma question de peur que la prophétie ne se réalise si je la dis à voix haute.

- Non, Monsieur, ce sont les questions de routine.

Je reprends mes caresses sur le front de Mélody, elle est si gentille et joyeuse. Seigneur je vous en supplie, faites qu'elle n'ait rien de grave.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu Monsieur. Y a-t-il des maladies graves ou des décès prématurés dans votre famille ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pardon ?

Je stoppe à nouveau mes caresses et réponds tout bas en regardant le pompier dans les yeux.

- Ecoutez, Mélody est ma fille adoptive, alors je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais lu son dossier médical, quand on me l'a confiée on m'a dit qu'elle était en bonne santé et j'ai pas cherché plus loin.

- Ah, c'est embêtant. Il vaut mieux connaître les antécédents.

Je vais le tuer s'il ne la ferme pas ! C'est déjà assez horrible comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Un grand coup de frein me projette contre la carrosserie du camion qui repart déjà en trombe. C'est pas du tout le moment d'avoir un accident, je veux arriver dans ce maudit hôpital qu'on me dise enfin ce qu'a ma fille.

- Papa ? Sanglote Mélody.

- Je suis là mon bébé, ça va aller.

Je touche son front, ses yeux d'un chocolat délicieux, son petit nez, sa bouche d'ordinaire si souriante, et ses cheveux bizarrement de la même couleur que les miens.

- Ca va aller ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mon Dieu faites qu'elle n'ait rien.

- Papa ?

- Je t'aime ma chérie, plus que ma propre vie. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi papa.

Nous arrivons aux urgences et là mon enfer personnel commence, parce qu'à peine les doubles portes franchies, un urgentiste me retient et me demande d'attendre.

Attendre !

C'est ce qu'il y a de pire, rester là sans savoir, et surtout sans pouvoir rien faire. Je suis totalement impuissant, simple spectateur horrifié par le verdict qui va tomber.

Je ne suis pas du genre à m'inquiéter à l'avance, à m'angoisser pour rien, mais cette fois tout est différent, il s'agit de la santé de ma fille.

J'aimerais parler à quelqu'un, ne pas être seul dans cette salle d'attente surpeuplée, mais je ne veux pas inquiéter ma famille sans savoir réellement ce qu'il en est. Pourtant je sors mon portable et cherche « papa » dans mon répertoire, je veux l'avis d'un médecin. Mon doigt n'est qu'à quelques millimètres de la touche « appel » mais je me ravise. Mon père contactera ma mère dès que nous aurons raccroché, et elle sera morte de trouille.

Un seul nom me vient alors à l'esprit : Emmett, mon meilleur ami de toujours, qui aime énormément Mélody mais qui saura mettre sa peur de côté pour me soutenir.

- Salut mon pote, déjà fini ce rendez-vous avec les autres cons ?

- Non Em je ne les ai pas vus. Melody est à l'hôpital.

- Merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Non, attends, je viens.

- Et le film ?

- Cas d'urgence, Vous êtes à quel hosto ?

- Au Ronald Reagan.

- OK, j'arrive.

Je dois en être à mon 3eme café, ce qui est une connerie, car au lieu de m'apaiser la caféine m'énerve encore plus. J'ai envie d'arracher la tête de tous les médecins qui passent devant moi sans rien dire. Putain, ne peuvent-ils pas m'envoyer quelqu'un pour m'expliquer ce qu'ils sont en train de faire à ma fille ?

Je sais très bien ce qu'il me faudrait, mis à part mon bébé en bonne santé, une putain de clope. Ca fait pourtant longtemps que j'ai arrêté, mais je m'en grillerais bien une.

Ne pouvant plus rester cloîtré là-dedans, je sors et me mets à faire les cents pas. Je marche d'un bout à l'autre de la vitre qui donne dans la salle d'attente pour pouvoir voir si quelqu'un vient me donner des nouvelles, je suis au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Excusez-moi Mesdames. Demande-je à deux infirmières en train de discuter.

- Mesdemoiselles! Répondent-elles en chœur.

Je rêve où elles me font du rentre dedans.

Ignorant leur sourire niais je continue.

- Ma fille vient d'être conduite ici, elle s'appelle Mélody Cullen (N/AG : j'adooooore trop trop trop! gégé c'est pas le moment du tout. Ah oui pardon). Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose à son sujet ?

- Non désolée, Monsieur, je ne m'occupe pas d'elle.

- Moi non plus, mais je peux aller voir si vous voulez.

- Oui, merci.

- Je reviens.

Les portes automatiques se referment sur elle et je croise les doigts pour qu'elle revienne avec de bonnes nouvelles.

- Vous auriez une cigarette s'il vous plait ? La question est sortie toute seule; direct de mon subconscient à ma bouche sans passer par mon cerveau.

- Oui, tenez.

- Merci. Vous avez un briquet aussi ?

- Bien sûr.

Ah ! Ca fait du bien, et au moins ça m'occupe les mains, même si je manque de m'étouffer quand la première bouffée passe dans mes poumons.

Mon portable vibre pour la deuxième fois mais je ne prends même pas la peine de vérifier qui essaie de me joindre, je m'en fous royalement.

- Votre femme n'est pas là ? Me demande l'infirmière en me faisant les yeux doux.

Face au regard noir que je lui jette elle se reprend.

- Heu, je veux dire, si vous n'avez pas réussi à la contacter on peut s'en charger.

- Il n'y a pas de mère, mais merci quand-même.

Mon ton cinglant exprime clairement que le sujet est clos.

- Oh pardon, désolée.

- Ouais.

J'allais l'envoyer chier une bonne fois pour toute, mais le vrombissement caractéristique de la moto d'Emmett se fait entendre, et je le vois déjà arriver vers moi au pas de course.

- Alors ? Demande Emmett.

- Elle était à l'école et elle a perdu connaissances. Les pompiers nous ont amenés ici et depuis rien. On ne m'a strictement rien dit depuis notre arrivée.

- Fais chier ! Gronde-t-il.

- Sa copine est allée se renseigner. Dis-je en montrant du doigt celle des deux infirmières qui est restée dehors, et qui se fait toute petite face à la colère d'Emmett.

- Ah.

Même s'il tente de me cacher son inquiétude je sais que lui aussi est impatient de savoir.

- T'as pu quitter les studios sans problème ? Dis-je difficilement à cause de la fumée de cigarette.

- Ouais c'est bon, on est vendredi, la journée était presque terminée.

- M. Cullen ?

- Oui.

- Je viens de parler à Victoria, vous savez ma collègue qui s'occupe…

- Oui oui je sais, alors ?

- Ils sont en train de lui faire les derniers examens pour savoir ce qui a causé son malaise. On lui a déjà fait une prise de sang et un prélèvement d'urine qui sont au labo. Pour l'instant on n'a aucun résultat. Il faut attendre.

- Attendre ? ! Je ne fais que ça depuis 1 heure. Est-ce qu'elle se sent un peu mieux au moins ? Je ne peux toujours pas la voir ?

- Elle est encore très faible, mais ses constantes sont stables. Vous pourrez la voir dès qu'on aura fini de l'examiner.

- Bien.

- Je peux revenir vous voir dès qu'on en sait plus si vous voulez.

- J'aimerais mieux parler directement à la personne qui s'occupe de ma fille.

- D'accord, je lui dis. Tu viens Nancy, il faut qu'on y aille.

- Putain, cette attente est insupportable.

- Comme tu dis. Au fait, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? M'interroge Em.

Je ne comprends pas le ton de reproche qu'il emploie.

- Quoi ? Rien. Si tu crois que je draguais cette Nancy, tu te trompes. Je peux t'assurer que j'ai bien d'autres choses en tête.

- Je te parle pas de ça. Je te parle de ce que tu as à la main.

- Ah, ça ! Dis-je en regardant ma cigarette qui s'est consumée seule.

- Oui ça.

- Ecoute, j'étais en train de flipper et ces infirmières fumaient et j'ai pas pu résister. Mais bon, je ne suis plus un gosse, et j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, alors laisse tomber.

- Je sais bien. Allez, viens on rentre au cas où ladite Victoria arriverait.

- Ouais.

- Ca va tu tiens le coup ?

- Ouais, mais je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour être à sa place.

- Et qui s'occuperait de mon petit Mufasa si c'était toi à sa place ?

- Mes parents le feraient très bien. Tu peux pas comprendre, t'es pas père. Elle est tout pour moi, et la savoir malade, c'est intolérable. Quand on veut des enfants on se dit qu'on les protègera contre tout. Que rien ne pourra leur arriver car on sera là pour veiller sur eux. Et tu vois, ben j'ai rien vu, j'ai pas su la protéger. Si je m'étais occupé d'elle correctement on n'en serait certainement pas là. Je suis un égoïste qui n'a pensé qu'à lui, je suis une merde…

- Tu dis des conneries. Tu l'as élevée seul et tu as toujours été présent pour elle depuis 6 ans. Elle t'aime, elle t'adore, et tu es un très bon père.

- Pft, tu parles. Je ne vaux pas mieux que ses vrais parents. Depuis des mois j'ai la tête ailleurs, depuis des mois je ne suis pas assez attentif. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien, je n'ai pas su garder Bella, et je risque de perdre ma fille.

- Pardon qu'est-ce que tu entends par « garder Bella » ?

- Emmett c'est pas le moment de jouer au plus malin. Je sais que tu sais. Oui j'ai eu une aventure avec Bella, oui je suis dingue d'elle, et oui elle m'a jeté comme la grosse merde que je suis. Mais tu peux me faire confiance, je fais une croix sur elle. A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne m'occupe que de Mélody c'est la seule à en valoir la peine.

- Tu mélanges tout Ed.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Em. (N/BC : outch… il est méchant Ed… il sait pas comme c'est blessant quand on nous dit ça… ben oui, j'ai déjà eu droit à ce genre de réflexion vu que j'ai pas de gosse !) (N/AG : Ed est méchant car il a peur et qu'il culpabilise. Mais avant d'avoir des enfants j'y ai eu droit aussi et c'est vraiment pas cool.)

- Moi certes. Mais les milliards de couples dans le monde qui s'aiment et qui ont aussi des enfants, t'en fais quoi ? On peut aimer sa femme et ses gosses en même temps. C'est deux amours très forts et complètement différents, et je crois qu'on a besoin des deux. C'est ça une famille.

- Tu parles sans savoir, je te le répète.

Le ton monte entre nous deux, il ne comprend rien à rien et ça m'énerve.

- Et toi tu as été seul avec ta fille trop longtemps. Tu t'es oublié, tu as mis ta vie entre parenthèses, et Mélody en est consciente. Alice t'a-t-elle racontée sa conversation avec ta fille à ce sujet ?

- Non, ma sœur ne m'a rien dit.

- Ben elle aurait dû, au moins t'en serais pas à dire ce genre de conneries. Rétorque-t-il plus calmement.

- C'était quand ?

- J'sais pas. Un jour Alice est allée la chercher à l'école et Mel a dit qu'elle était contente car tu étais joyeux. Elle a aussi demandé si elle allait bientôt avoir une gentille maman comme ses copines.

Je suis bouleversé. Je sais que Mélody adore voir les gens qu'elle aime de bonne humeur, mais je trouve aussi qu'à son âge elle ne devrait pas avoir à se soucier de ça. Je m'en veux deux fois plus car pendant que moi je batifolais, ma fille, elle, était tourmentée pour moi.

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière.

- M. Cullen ?

- Oui.

- Je suis Victoria. Nous avons les premiers résultats de votre fille.

**POV Bella**

Des semaines que j'attends ce rendez-vous avec impatience, une heure que je poirote dans cette pièce, et tout ça pour rien.

Merde, si les parents de ma fille - je suis obligée de me forcer à ne pas dire Edward-ne voulaient pas me rencontrer ils n'avaient qu'à le dire clairement plutôt que de me donner de faux espoirs. J'aurais été dépitée mais j'aurais insisté, je me serais battue. Alors que là ils ne m'ont même pas laissé une chance de plaider ma cause. J'aurais voulu pouvoir les rassurer, leur expliquer que je veux simplement voir mon enfant. La connaître et si possible avoir une place dans sa vie même en tant qu'amie de la famille ou cousine éloignée. C'est vrai, je ne sais même pas si elle est au courant que ses parents l'ont adoptée. A six ans une petite fille est-elle en âge de comprendre ? Aucune idée…

Ma patience atteint ses limites et je quitte la salle beaucoup moins joyeuse que lorsque j'y suis entrée.

Mme Brown est assise à son bureau et me regarde l'air attristé. Je crois que mon petit coup de gueule, du jour où j'ai déposé mon dossier, l'a vraiment calmée. Du moins elle me respecte plus maintenant que la première fois que je lui ai parlé.

- Mlle Swan je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe j'ai essayé de téléphoner à Monsieur…. enfin au papa de votre fille et il ne répond pas. Mais je vous promets de faire mon maximum pour vous obtenir un autre rendez-vous.

- Merci c'est gentil. Au revoir.

Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle assiste à ma peine, mais dès que j'ai posé un pied à l'extérieur du bâtiment, je laisse ma tristesse éclater. J'y ai cru, vraiment. J'ai beau me dire que c'est juste un empêchement qui les a retenus, je me sens malgré tout vide de tout espoir.

Je m'essuie le nez d'un revers de manche et attrape mon portable pour appeler Rosalie comme prévu.

- Oui Bella.

- Rosalie, je suis dégoûtée.

- Ca s'est mal passé ?

- Ils ne sont même pas venus.

- Ah ! Ecoute Bella, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire, mais je ne veux pas le faire par téléphone. Tu peux me rejoindre chez moi ?

- Franchement Rose, j'ai pas le moral.

- Je sais mais c'est important.

- J'imagine, mais je ne te serai pas d'un grand réconfort étant donné mon humeur.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas moi. Ca te concerne, enfin peut-être.

- Comment ça ?

- Pas au téléphone, Bella.

- Bon ben viens chez moi quand t'as fini.

- Ok à tout à l'heure.

La maison me paraît encore plus vide que d'habitude quand j'ouvre la porte. Certainement parce que je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon subconscient de faire des plans sur la comète. Je me suis imaginée, bien malgré moi, avoir une petite fille joyeuse attendant impatiemment mon retour du travail et qui me sauterait au cou quand enfin je franchirais le seuil de notre maison. Le plus terrible c'est qu'à chaque fois dans ce rêve, c'est Mélody qui m'apparait avec sa petite voix fluette qui chante un « mamaaaannn » magnifique en me voyant.

Quelle déception. Je pousse un long soupir et repense à une phrase qu'Edward m'a dite un jour: « cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire. » Si c'était à moitié faux le soir où il me l'a sortie, aujourd'hui c'est entièrement vrai. A part le film qui fait déjà beaucoup parler, et Rosalie, je n'ai rien de ce que je voudrais avoir.

Pour faire passer le temps, je me plonge dans un bain brulant agrémenté d'une huile relaxante. Physiquement ça me fait un bien fou, mais psychologiquement c'est bien pire. A part réfléchir il n'y a rien d'autre à faire dans un bain, et ce n'est pas bon pour moi.

Rosalie arrive enfin et je remarque immédiatement qu'elle est très contrariée.

- Rose, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Viens, asseyons-nous.

- C'est à ce point ?

- Je ne sais pas encore vraiment. Ecoute, je ne sais pas si je fais bien de t'en parler, car nous ne sommes sûres de rien. Mais quand même j'estime que tu dois savoir.

- Rose, accouche.

- Voilà, voilà. Quand tu m'as appelée tout à l'heure je venais d'avoir Emmett au téléphone. Il voulait me dire qu'il ne savait pas à quelle heure il allait arriver à la maison car il devait rejoindre Edward à l'hôpital.

- Mon Dieu ! Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- C'est pas lui, c'est Mélody.

- Oh non, pas Mélody, pas Edward non plus mais…. pas elle. Non pas elle.

- C'est pas tout. Emmett a vaguement parlé d'un rendez-vous important avec -je site -« les autres cons » auquel Edward se rendait et où il n'a pas pu aller.

Je suis incapable de dire un mot, je ne sais même pas par où je commencerais, j'ai trop de questions en tête.

- Bella, c'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, j'aurais pas dû t'en parler.

- Non, tu as eu raison. Depuis le début je suis certaine que Mélody est ma fille. Et comme par hasard, le jour où je dois voir ses parents, Edward a un rendez-vous important. L'hospitalisation de Mélody pourrait très bien expliquer pourquoi Edward n'est pas venu.

- C'est-ce que je me suis dit.

- C'est gave ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles.

- Il faut que j'y aille, je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Comment expliquerais-tu ta présence là-bas ?

- Je m'en fous, Rose, je dois savoir, tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr, mais attendons qu'Emmett me rappelle.

- Non, je veux être sur place. C'est ma fille !

- C'est « peut-être » ta fille. Tu n'en n'es pas certaine.

- Si. Je me voile la face depuis longtemps, mais j'en suis certaine, à 100%, alors avec ou sans toi j'y vais.

- Je ne sais même pas à quel hôpital ils sont.

- Putain Rose, tu pouvais pas lui demander.

- J'ai pas pu en placer une, Bella. Il était pressé d'être auprès d'Edward.

- Et moi aussi. Je vais appeler tous les hôpitaux, je vais bien la trouver ? Mais ce serait plus simple si tu demandais à Emmett.

Pour prouver à Rosalie que je suis sérieuse, je me lève et prends les pages jaunes ainsi que mon portable. Ca risque d'être long mais la faim justifie les moyens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je vais téléphoner partout jusqu'à ce que je la trouve.

- T'es folle.

- Oui, parfaitement. Mais imagine que ce soit grave, imagine que sa vie soit en danger. Je suis à deux doigts de la retrouver, ce serait trop injuste.

- Que diras-tu à son père ?

- La vérité. J'en ai assez de toutes ses cachoteries enfantines. Maintenant j'assume mon passé, j'ai fais des conneries, mais je suis en train de tout faire pour les réparer. Je veux qu'Edward sache tout de moi, qu'il m'accepte ou non, n'est plus le problème principal. Ma fille, Mélody est la priorité. Putain pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien.

- Je l'espère aussi de tout cœur.

- Tu vois, toi aussi tu t'inquiètes alors qu'un coup de fil à Emmett et on saurait. Si ça se trouve elle s'est juste cassé la binette et a un bras dans le plâtre, ou une grosse bosse, et nous on s'angoisse pour rien.

- Bon OK t'as gagné, je lui envoie un sms.

- Merci.

Pendant que Rosalie tape son sms, je nous sers un grand verre d'eau fraiche, histoire de nous calmer. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Edward n'aurait certainement pas appelé Emmett si ce n'était pas grave. Pourtant je dois rester positive.

Elle n'a rien. Elle n'a rien. Elle n'a rien….

Inutile d'insister, je le sais, je le sens du plus profond de mes entrailles. Mélody est la chair de ma chair, et elle va mal, très mal.

- Bella ? Ils sont au Ronald Reagan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Il ne me l'a pas dit mais ça semble sérieux. Tiens regarde :

On est au Reagan. On est pas prêt d'en partir, c'est grave. Rejoins moi si tu veux.

Je t'aime.

- Oh non ! Tu viens avec moi ou pas ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Mes clefs déjà en main je cours vers le garage, Rosalie me suit aussi anxieuse que moi. La vie est vraiment injuste. Quelques larmes silencieuses coulent sur mes joues. Loin de me permettre d'évacuer toute ma colère contre les injustices de ce bas monde, elles me soulagent un peu. Au moins j'ai un minimum d'instant maternel, qui ne demande qu'à s'épanouir. Pourvu qu'on m'en donne la possibilité.

- Bella, je comprends ta peur, je la partage même, mais si on arrivait entières ce serait mieux.

- C'est vrai, pardon. Rose, je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Je sais ma Bella, moi non plus.

- J'espère qu'Emmett et Edward ne te reprocheront pas ma présence.

- Edward je ne pense pas, mais Em peut-être. Je me rends compte qu'il m'a caché pas mal de choses concernant son ami, son rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui par exemple.

- Tu penses que c'était volontaire ?

- Possible. Même s'il t'apprécie maintenant, il n'est pas dupe, il sait qu'il y a quelque chose entre Edward et toi, et il veut le protéger en ne dévoilant rien à son sujet que je pourrais te répéter. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est comme ça.

- Je ne lui en veux pas du tout. Il défend les gens qu'il aime, comme tu le fais pour moi. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble.

- Merci Bella.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans un silence quasi religieux. Je prie pour que Mélody ait la force de se battre, quelque soit son problème. Et je jure devant Dieu que, s'il m'en laisse la chance, dorénavant je serai toujours présente pour ma fille.

Une fois garées sur le parking nous nous hâtons vers l'entrée de l'établissement. A quelques mètres de là j'aperçois Emmett et Edward. Ce dernier est recroquevillé sur lui-même, assis par terre la tête posée sur ses genoux remontés contre son torse. La situation doit être catastrophique. Quand Emmett nous voit il tapote l'épaule de son meilleur ami et se dirige vers nous.

- Chéri qu'a-t-elle ? Rosalie m'enlève les mots de la bouche.

- Oh Rose, c'est grave.

Il a un air consterné que je n'aurais jamais cru lire sur son visage.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenue plus tôt.

- D'abord parce que je ne voulais pas te téléphoner devant Ed, puis quand on a su, il a couru au chevet de Mélody, et m'a demandé de contacter ses parents et Alice. Et ensuite…

- J'ai compris, ce n'est pas important. Et Edward ?

- Pour l'instant il tient le coup, mais il va craquer. Je lui ai bien dit de se laisser aller sur moi, mais rien n'y fait. Quand la puce s'est endormie Esmé a conseillé à Edward de sortir prendre l'air. Elle est restée dans la chambre et Carlisle parle au chirurgien.

Durand tout leur échange je suis restée les yeux fixés sur Edward qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil si ce n'est qu'il secoue la tête de gauche à droite comme pour dire non à tout ce qui arrive.

Un flot intarissable de larmes silencieuses coule sur mes joues. C'est donc cela être Mère? Avoir peur, très peur, et se sentir oppressée au point d'étouffer quand ça va mal ? J'ai l'impression qu'une force surhumaine m'écrase les poumons et m'empêche de respirer.

- Bella ? Bella ?

Rosalie agite sa main devant mes yeux pour me sortir de ma torpeur.

- Je peux aller le voir ? Sans attendre la réponse d'Emmett, je m'avance vers Edward.

Quand je suis à ses côtés je m'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur et pose ma main dans ses cheveux dans un geste de réconfort.

- Edward ? Parle-moi.

Pas de réponse, mais son corps entier est secoué de spasmes. Voir l'homme que l'on aime pleurer est quelque chose d'affreux.

- Edward ? Parle-moi.

Au bout de quelques secondes il lève enfin ses yeux rougis par le chagrin et me fixe. En s'appuyant contre le mur il se redresse de toute sa hauteur sans cesser de me regarder. M'attendant à trouver dans son regard tristesse douleur et peine, je suis étonnée d'y voir de la colère. Colère qu'il ne tarde pas à faire explosée sur moi.

- TU VEUX QUE JE TE PARLE ? Hurle-t-il. MAIS POUR TE DIRE QUOI ? QUE MA FILLE EST MALADE, QUE JE N'AI RIEN VU PARCE QUE JE PASSAIS MON TEMPS A PENSER A TOI ? EH BIEN C EST DIT. SON ETAT EST TRES GRAVE ET JE SUIS LA DEHORS A PERDRE MON TEMPS A TE PARLER ENCORE UNE FOIS. MAIS C EST TERMINE, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR, PLUS T ENTENDRE, PLUS JAMAIS. LAISSE-NOUS TRANQUILLE, VA VIVRE TA VIE COMME TU L'ENTENDS SANS ACCORDER TA CONFIANCE A PERSONNE PUISQUE C EST CE QUE TU VEUX.

Sur ce, sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il pousse violemment les portes battantes et entre dans l'hôpital. Emmett le suit de près et Rosalie s'arrête à côté de moi.

- Bella, ça va ?

- Il a raison, Rose. Dis-je toujours en pleurs. Voilà ce qu'on gagne à jouer avec les sentiments des gens, on les perd. La perte d'Edward, je vais être obligée de vivre avec, mais je refuse de perdre aussi Mélody et de la pire des façons qui soit. Viens…

Vous ne nous en voulez pas trop ?

La suite dans une quinzaine de jours.

Robisous à toutes…..


	19. Chapter 19

Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'action et il est un peu dur, donc nous espérons qu'il vous plaira quand-même. N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos ressentis en nous laissant une tite review !

Comme toujours merci beaucoup à Cha qui nous corrige plus vite que son ombre.

Et merci à vous toutes, nos fidèles lectrices.

Rosalia : Bella a mérité 100 fois qu'Ed s'énerve, mais pour une fois elle voulait être vraiment sincère, alors je ne sais pas …. En tout cas Ed est dur surtout parce qu'il a peur pour sa fille. Merci pour ta review, et à bientôt.

Aussidagility : C'est clair, mais il est en colère et surtout il a peur. Merci pour ta review, et à bientôt.

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous leur avons juste inventé une autre histoire.**

Ce chapitre commence le vendredi 17 décembre 2010 vers 19h et se termine le samedi 18 décembre 2010 vers 19h.

**Chapitre 19 : La vie est cruelle**

**POV Edward :**

_- M. Cullen ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je suis Victoria. Nous avons les premiers résultats de votre fille._

Ca fait plus d'une heure et demie qu'il me tarde de savoir ce qu'a Mélody, mais tout d'un coup je ne suis plus très sûr. Je préférais en rester au stade où elle n'a peut-être rien. Malheureusement, à l'air grave de Victoria je peux dire que ce n'est pas le cas. Pourtant je dois affronter, je dois être fort pour ma fille.

- Je vous écoute.

- Venez, allons dans mon bureau.

Nous passons devant la salle d'attente où je ne souhaite plus jamais mettre un pied, puis nous montons deux étages et continuons dans un couloir qui mène aux chambres et à ce fameux bureau.

Victoria entre et nous invite à nous asseoir Em et moi, mais je préfère rester debout, incapable de me tenir tranquille, je recommence à faire les cents pas.

- Dites-moi tout sans chercher à m'épargner.

- Monsieur, à ce stade, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas vous épargner. Mélody a une hépatite fulminante.

J'ai du mal à réaliser les conséquences de ce que je viens d'entendre. Mais le terme « fulminante » me donne l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

- C'est-à-dire ? Réussis-je à chuchoter.

- Son foie n'est plus capable d'exercer ses fonctions, il est trop abîmé.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Comme ça d'un instant à l'autre hop il ne fonctionne plus ?

Je refuse d'y croire, c'est surréaliste et impossible et ...affreux.

- Non, nous pensons que votre fille a d'abord eu une hépatite virale.

- Je m'en serais aperçu quand-même, non ?

- Pas forcement, souvent les symptômes passent inaperçus, car il s'agit seulement de fatigue et perte d'appétit. Certaines personnes souffrent d'hépatite chronique sans s'en rendre compte.

- C'est vrai que depuis la fin du printemps je ne la trouvais pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais son rythme avait beaucoup changé, puis elle n'a jamais beaucoup mangé, elle a un estomac de moineau, et…

- Ne vous en voulez pas Monsieur, comme je vous l'ai dit les symptômes ne sont pas toujours flagrants.

- Peut-être mais je suis son père, j'aurais dû réagir, et lui faire faire des analyses. A la rentrée ça allait un peu mieux, du moins je le croyais, elle était plus calme mais je pensais simplement qu'elle devenait plus tranquille avec l'âge.

- Monsieur, inutile de vous reprocher ce qui ne peut plus être changé. Nous devons nous soucier du futur et faire notre maximum pour la sauver.

- Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut, je refuse de la perdre, ça m'est inconcevable.

- Je sais Monsieur, c'est pourquoi il lui faut une transplantation hépatique de toute urgence. Nous lui avons fait un bilan complet et aucun autre organe n'a été affecté par la maladie. Elle a donc pu passer prioritaire sur la liste des receveurs. Mais il le lui faut au plus vite.

- Combien de temps ?

- Une semaine tout au plus, je suis désolée.

- Est-ce que c'est faisable. Je veux dire, avez-vous déjà trouvé un organe en si peu de temps ?

- Oui, fort heureusement, mais nous ne pouvons pas compter que là-dessus. Vous êtes son père, accepteriez-vous de lui donner une partie de votre foie ?

- Oh, mon Dieu, oui, bien-sûr que je le ferais si je le pouvais. Mais je ne suis pas son père biologique, je l'ai adoptée.

- Oh ! C'est dommage, mais ne désespérons pas, les dons d'organes sont de plus en plus courants, Dieu merci.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre et croiser les doigts ? C'est ça ? Mais c'est impossible, je ne peux pas, je ne VEUX pas. Il n'y a pas de traitement, ou de foie artificiel, ou je ne sais pas moi….

- Non Monsieur. Il faut juste espérer qu'on ait un foie compatible d'ici sept jours. A moins que vous ne connaissiez ses parents biologiques.

- Putain, non ! Je devais les rencontrer tout à l'heure, mais Mélody…

Je suis incapable de finir ma phrase, je suis un homme, mais je n'ai qu'une envie c'est pleurer comme un bébé, et surtout qu'on me dise que tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

- Edward ? Me souffle Emmett. Tu devrais appeler la bonne femme de la DDASS, pour qu'elle prévienne les parents biologiques.

- Votre ami a raison, Monsieur, vous devez tenter. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

Cette minuscule lueur d'espoir me permet de reprendre mes esprits.

- Non, enfin si, j'en ai des milliards, surtout « pourquoi » . Mais je vais d'abord passer ce coup de fil et on verra le reste après.

- Votre fille va être remontée dans la chambre 105, vous pourrez la voir d'ici dix minutes, ainsi que son docteur.

- Merci.

- A plus tard. Je suis de garde cette nuit, donc on se reverra.

Nous sortons du bureau et cherchons avec Emmett la chambre 105. Elle est vide quand nous y entrons. C'est normal, mais l'impression que ça donne est terrifiante. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je sors mon portable et compose le numéro de la DDASS. Ca sonne, je tape du pied d'impatience et prie pour que Mme Brown décroche, malheureusement au lieu de sa voix, c'est celle robotique d'un répondeur que j'entends.

Les bureaux de la DDASS sont ouverts du lundi au vendredi de 8 heures à 12 heures et de 14 heures à 18 heures. Laissez vos coordonnées nous vous recontacterons dans les plus brefs délais.

Putain, putain.

- PUTAIN !

Pourquoi la vie est aussi cruelle ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est fermé. Il est plus de 19 heures, et on est vendredi. Putain de merde, il faut attendre lundi maintenant. Emmett je ne tiendrai jamais jusque là, et Mélody… ?

- Edward ne baisse pas les bras, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Je sais mais cette chambre … vide… c'est insupportable. Si le pire lui arrivait, Emmett, si elle mourait ? Je ne m'en remettrais pas.

- Ca n'arrivera pas Ed. Lundi tu retéléphoneras et tu expliqueras la situation et je suis certain que les parents de Mélody feront ce qu'il faut. S'ils n'avaient pas cherché à la retrouver j'en douterais mais ils l'ont fait. Ca veut dire que leur fille compte pour eux au moins un peu.

- J'aimerai avoir ta foi, mais j'y arrive pas. Emmett je deviens fou.

- Edward, si tu dois craquer fais-le maintenant. Lâche-toi un bon coup puis reprends-toi pour accueillir la puce.

- Merci Em, mais je dois me contenir. Tu veux bien appeler mes parents et Alice, s'il te plait ? J'ai pas la force de tout leur expliquer.

- J'y vais.

- Merci.

Quand Emmett sort, le silence emplit la pièce et l'ambiance morbide est encore plus pesante. Je suffoque, j'étouffe, tout ceci est impossible, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Mon Dieu protégez mon bébé, protégez-la et prenez-moi à sa place. Je peux très bien mourir, je n'ai pas peur, mais pas ma fille. Sans elle de toute façon je ne serai plus rien.

Le coup de grâce m'est porté quand Mélody entre en chambre. Elle a les yeux fermés et sanglote doucement, les traces de ses larmes encore présentent sur ses joues d'une blancheur cadavérique.

- Mon bébé, papa est là, je suis là.

Je suis étonné par ma voix. Malgré toutes mes angoisses, mon ton est clair et confiant. Je puise au plus profond de moi le courage nécessaire pour faire bonne figure et ne pas inquiéter Mélody d'avantage.

- Papa.

- Oui ma princesse, donne-moi ta main, je suis là.

Elle entrouvre les yeux en même temps que sa petite menotte sort du drap, et quand elle me voit un semblant de sourire étire ses lèvres livides.

- M. Cullen, je suis le Docteur Robins, je peux vous parler un instant ?

- Non, je voudrais rester auprès de Mélody, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. De toute façon, Victoria m'a tout expliqué.

- Très bien dans ce cas je vous laisse tranquilles pour le moment, mais il faudra qu'on discute.

- Pas de problème.

Je me retourne vers ma puce et continue mes caresses.

- Tu as sommeil ma poupée ?

- Oui. Répond-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Eh bien repose-toi mon ange.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps, je la sens se calmer, et elle finit par s'endormir profondément. Je pose ma tête sur son lit à hauteur de ses cheveux pour sentir leur odeur merveilleuse, et je pleure. Comme jamais j'ai pleuré, puisque jamais, ô grand jamais, je n'ai eu aussi mal. Si je n'étais pas dans un hôpital, je hurlerais, pour évacuer ma rage et ma colère contre cette vie de merde. Au lieu de cela, je laisse simplement mes larmes silencieuses couler à torrent.

Mes yeux s'assèchent finalement même si je suis bien loin d'être apaisé. J'en veux à la terre entière, et je sais qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour je craque à nouveau. Mélody dort toujours et n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Sans être médecin je constate que son électrocardiogramme est stable, les bip bip sont réguliers, mais tellement lents. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur a battu dix fois alors que le sien n'a fait qu'un battement.

Un raclement de gorge me fait tourner la tête. Emmett est là, debout devant la porte fermée et la tristesse marque ses traits à lui aussi.

- Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- T'es là de puis longtemps ?

- Ca va mieux ?

Façon détournée de me dire qu'il m'a surpris en train de pleurer.

- Même pas.

- Tes parents sont en route, et Alice vient dès que possible.

- Merci Em tu leur as tout dit ?

- Oui. Tu veux sortir un peu ?

- Non, je reste là. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule.

- Je peux prendre ta place si tu as besoin de t'aérer.

- Non c'est bon, merci.

Emmett s'installe sur la deuxième chaise et en silence nous attendons. Quoi au juste ? Un miracle rien de moins. Il faut que quelqu'un perde la vie pour que ma fille soit sauvée. Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser plus loin mes réflexions car la porte s'ouvre sur mes parents.

- Edward, c'est affreux. Je suis désolée, je devrais me contenir mais je n'y arrive pas.

Ma mère renifle et vient se poster à côté de moi pour pouvoir caresser elle aussi les cheveux de sa petite-fille.

Mon père, bien qu'autant bouleversé que ma mère, agit complètement différemment. En bon médecin, il fonce sur le dossier médical de Mélody, qu'il lit en secouant la tête. Arrivé au bout de sa lecture, il me parle enfin.

- Edward, il lui faut absolument un foie. As-tu demandé à faire des tests de compatibilité, même si tu n'es pas biologiquement son père, vous êtes peut-être compatibles ?

- Non, je n'y ai pas pensé et l'infirmière ne me l'a pas proposé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais allé voir le docteur et lui en parler, c'est qui ?

- Heu, le docteur Robins.

- Ah, parfait, elle est excellente, tu peux avoir confiance en elle.

- Carlisle, je veux faire ces tests aussi, si tu penses que ça peut servir. Lance Emmett de sa grosse voix.

- Bien-sûr Emmett, dans la mesure où aucun de nous n'est du même sang on a tous autant de chance d'être compatible. Et je le ferai aussi.

- Moi également, je veux les faire. Rajoute ma mère.

- Bien, je vais en discuter avec Arizona. Edward tu devrais aller te changer un peu les idées. Tu es blanc comme un linge et Mélody aura besoin que tu sois en forme quand elle se réveillera.

- Papa, je préfère rester avec elle, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit seule quand justement elle se réveillera.

- Edward ton père a raison. Je prends ta place à son chevet. Argumente ma mère.

A contre cœur je quitte la chambre, faisant signe à Emmett de venir avec moi, et mon père en profite pour partir à la recherche du Docteur Robins.

- Emmett, deux minutes. En fait je vais avec mon père, le docteur voulait me parler aussi, il faut que j'aille avec lui. Dis-je en m'arrêtant.

- Edward, laisse les médecins parler entre eux. De toute façon tu vas rien comprendre à leur charabia, et ton père t'expliquera.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui, viens je t'offre un café. Me répond-il en reprenant sa marche.

- Em ? Merci mon frère.

- Y'a pas de quoi, allons y.

- Emmett ? Je suis désolé de m'en être pris à toi tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as juste oublié que « je » sais ce que c'est d'avoir des parents qui ne s'occupent pas de leur enfant. Et je peux te dire que tu en es bien loin. Tu m'aurais entendu si tu avais été un mauvais père. Je ne t'aurais pas laisser faire sans rien dire car je sais le mal que ça fait.

- Pardon, vraiment.

- C'est déjà oublié. Tu es inquiet voilà tout.

Il me tire par le bras et nous nous dirigeons vers les machines à café dans le hall d'entrée au rez-de-chaussée.

Ca, c'est Emmett, sous ses airs d'ours surexcité, il a un cœur énorme. Et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé une seconde qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

- Maintenant que mes parents sont là tu peux rentrer voir Rose si tu veux, elle doit te manquer.

- Bien sûr qu'elle me manque, mais vous êtes ma famille, et ma place est ici, avec mon p'tit Mufasa.

En entendant mon meilleur ami parler ainsi, mon cœur se serre tellement que je suis obligé de ma mordre le poing pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer en plein milieu du couloir. Je rejoins la sortie en courant presque. A l'extérieur un homme d'un certain âge est en train de fumer, je lui demande une cigarette, je l'allume et me laisse tomber par terre dos au mur.

Les derniers temps ce surnom « Mufasa », me sortait par les oreilles, je ne supportais plus d'entendre Mélody dire « Je suis pas une princesse, je suis Mufasa. » et maintenant, je rêve qu'elle ait à nouveau l'occasion de me ressortir cette réplique, et je jure que si cela arrive, je ne l'égueulerai pas.

Et Em, que j'ai envoyé chier y'a pas une heure et qui est quand-même là.

Non, décidément je ne mérite aucun des deux.

Non, non.

Perdu dans mes pensées j'entends vaguement Em me dire qu'il revient, et je sens tout juste la pression de sa main sur mon épaule.

Je me déteste d'avoir été odieux avec lui, je me déteste de ne pas avoir vu que ma fille était malade. Je n'en suis peut-être pas au même point que les Mc Carty, mais j'ai fait des erreurs. Je n'ai pas été assez attentif aux autres, j'ai délaissé les personnes les plus importantes de mon entourage et je n'ai pensé qu'à Bella. Ca c'est un fait qui ne se reproduira plus. Je vais redevenir le Edward Cullen d'avant, digne des ses amis et de sa famille. (N/AC : et qui passe encore en dernier et s'en prend à lui alors qu'il n'est pas fautif. Il a le droit lui aussi de vivre et c'est pas pour ça qu'il fera un mauvais père.)

Pourquoi, alors que je suis en train de me faire cette promesse, l'odeur si délicieuse de Bella vient me chatouiller les narines ? Pourquoi la douceur de sa main sur moi déclenche-t-elle un pincement dans mon cœur meurtri ?

- Edward ? Parle-moi.

Et sa voix qui me torture alors que je le suis déjà tellement. La colère monte en moi, n'en a-t-elle jamais assez de me faire souffrir ?

- Edward ? Parle-moi.

Lui parler, maintenant, alors que je ne demandais que ça il y a quelques mois et que c'est elle qui n'a pas voulu le faire. Je n'en reviens pas. Elle ose exiger des choses de moi alors qu'elle ne m'a rien donné, pas un millimètre de sa personne quand je la voulais toute entière. Quand je l'aimais passionnément à en oublier le reste du monde. Mais qu'elle aille au diable. Je me lève et la regarde droit dans les yeux pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée.

- TU VEUX QUE JE TE PARLE ? MAIS POUR TE DIRE QUOI ? QUE MA FILLE EST MALADE, QUE JE N'AI RIEN VU PARCE QUE JE PASSAIS MON TEMPS A PENSER A TOI ? EH BIEN C EST DIT. SON ETAT EST TRES GRAVE ET JE SUIS LA DEHORS A PERDRE MON TEMPS A TE PARLER ENCORE UNE FOIS. MAIS C EST TERMINE, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR, PLUS T ENTENDRE, PLUS JAMAIS. LAISSE-NOUS TRANQUILLE, VA VIVRE TA VIE COMME TU L'ENTENDS SANS ACCORDER TA CONFIANCE A PERSONNE PUISQUE C EST CE QUE TU VEUX.

Et je t'aime comme jamais je n'aimerai plus aucune femme, mais tu ne m'as pas accordé la possibilité de te le prouver, et maintenant c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus m'offrir ce luxe. J'ai bien plus important comme problème à régler.

Au moins cette altercation m'aura sortie de ma léthargie. Je vais me battre et être fort pour ma fille.

Emmett me rattrape au milieu du hall et me suit en silence pendant quelques mètres.

- Ben dis donc, un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques précisément ce qu'elle t'a fait pour mériter ça.

- Un jour, oui. Mais pour l'instant je vais voir si Mel dort encore.

- Ah, mon grand c'est toi. Elle n'a pas bougé. Me confie ma mère à mon arrivée dans la chambre.

- Bien. Et papa est revenu ou pas ?

- Non, pas encore.

- OK. Tu peux rester là encore un peu, le temps que j'aille voir moi aussi le Docteur Robins. Emmett vraiment tu peux y aller maintenant. Va te reposer, on se voit demain.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui. Encore merci pour tout. A demain.

- Je serai là à la première heure, et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, t'as intérêt à m'appeler.

- Promis.

Je ne tarde pas à trouver mon père en grande discussion avec sa consœur.

- C'est incroyable quand-même. Enfin Arizona, tu comprends, toi, sa réponse ? Demande mon père scandalisé.

- Non Carlisle, pas plus que toi, mais tu l'as entendu comme moi, il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ah Edward, c'est bien que tu sois là. J'ai expliqué à Arizona que nous voulions tous faire les tests de compatibilité car nous sommes tous prêts à donner une partie de notre foie à Mélody. Bien évidemment elle a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée, et nous sommes allés faire la demande auprès du chef de chirurgie. Mais ce dernier a refusé, prétextant que ces analyses coûtent extrêmement cher.

- C'est une honte ! Ma fille risque sa vie à chaque minute qui passe, et cet espèce de ….de…connard regarde son portefeuille !

- Je suis désolée M. Cullen. J'ai vraiment insisté. Si en début de semaine nous n'avons toujours pas de donneur, je lui en reparlerai.

- Merci, mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose ce week-end ? On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire quand-même.

- Ecoutez, ses constantes sont stables, elle est jeune et forte, et lundi je vous jure que j'obtiendrai coûte que coûte l'accord du Dr Weber pour ces tests, OK ? J'imagine que vous avez des questions.

J'enrage au fond de moi, mais comme il ne servirait à rien d'aller casser la figure à ce foutu chef, je me concentre sur ces questions qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête.

- Oui. Je ne comprends pas comment Mélody a pu attraper ça. Elle a 6 ans, elle ne boit pas, ne se drogue pas, Dieu soit loué elle n'a pas de rapports sexuels, comment est-ce possible ?

- Nous donnons le terme d'hépatite à toutes les inflammations du foie, et dans le cas de votre fille c'est une hépatite ni A ni B ni C. C'est un virus inconnu, ça arrive, on ne connaît malheureusement pas toutes les maladies. De plus le foie est un organe très complexe et ses fonctions sont multiples, c'est pourquoi il est si important.

- Si nous lui trouvons un nouveau foie quel est le risque qu'elle redéveloppe cette maladie ?

- Quasiment nul. Bien sûr le risque zéro n'existe pas en médecine, mais comme je vous le disais, son foie n'était pas malade et le reste de son organisme fonctionne très bien. Elle a juste attrapé un sale virus, comme on attrape une grippe ou une gastro, sauf que celui-ci est vraiment très rare et dangereux.

- OK quelles seront les séquelles de cette greffe. Aura-t-elle une vie normale par la suite ?

- Oui. Elle aura besoin de beaucoup de repos pendant le premier mois. Nous devrons également la surveiller pour vérifier qu'elle ne fasse pas de rejet, et elle aura un traitement à vie pour cela. Mais d'ici six mois elle sera exactement comme avant, je vous l'assure.

- C'est vrai ?

Je n'arrive pas à envisager un futur heureux alors que pour l'instant je suis en plein milieu des flammes de l'enfer avec ma puce.

- Oui Edward, Arizona a raison. Et je suis certain que nous aurons un foie très vite, nous devons garder espoir.

- Ca pour l'instant ça m'est impossible papa. Mais si tu fais confiance au Dr Robins alors moi aussi.

- Merci M. Cullen. Je dois y aller maintenant mais si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas.

- Merci.

- Viens Edward, allons voir si ma petite-fille est réveillée.

A peine ai-je franchi la porte de la chambre que ma sœur se jette dans mes bras en pleurs.

- Oh Edward, c'est épouvantable. MA nièce, Ma petite poupée…

- Alice, s'il te plait, soit forte. J'ai déjà du mal à l'être moi-même, alors si vous aussi, vous baissez les bras…

- Oui pardon, mais la vie est tellement injuste.

Elle se reprend et s'écarte de moi, pour retourner dans les bras de Jasper qui tente de la consoler en lui frottant le dos.

- Je sais. Figurez-vous que le chef de chirurgie refuse qu'on fasse les tests de compatibilité pour l'instant, il dit que ça coûte trop cher, et que nous avons encore assez de temps pour attendre un greffon.

- C'est horrible ! Comment peut-on tenir un tel raisonnement et être médecin ? Chéri qu'en penses-tu ? Demande ma mère outrée.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, malheureusement de nos jours tout est une question d'argent, et je le regrette. Encore plus aujourd'hui.

Le silence s'installe et nous restons tous sans bouger à attendre. Je reprends ma place prêt de Mélody et la regarde dormir.

Sans trop y réfléchir j'attrape la télécommande et allume la télé que je mets en sourdine sur la chaine des informations.

- Jasper, suis-je un monstre d'espérer qu'il y ait un gros carton sur l'autoroute ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, Edward. Du moment que tu ne vas pas le provoquer exprès.

- Oui mais je souhaite la mort d'une personne, qui pourrait être une mère ou un père de famille, pour sauver Mélody.

- C'est normal Edward. C'est la vie de ton enfant que tu veux sauver, et encore une fois tu n'irais tuer personne de tes propres mains pour cela.

- Hum, peut-être. Dis-je en soupirant.

Les heures s'étirent comme des semaines, j'ai l'impression que cette attente va être interminable. Les visages inquiets autour de moi ne m'aident pas, seul mon père semble confiant. Je ne leur en veux pas, ils ont aussi peur que moi, mais je préfère rester seul.

- Ecoutez, il est minuit, rentrez, allez dormir un peu. Je vous tiens au courant s'il y a du nouveau d'accord ?

- Mon chéri je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

- Maman, je t'assure que je tiens le coup. Revenez en forme demain et ça ira.

- Tu es certain, mon grand ?

- Oui, absolument. Tu pourras m'apporter de quoi me changer, et des affaires pour Mélody, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, tache de te reposer toi aussi.

- D'accord, bonne nuit.

Je suis certain de ne pas fermer l'œil, mais ça ne fait rien.

Chacun m'embrasse avant de quitter la pièce qui retrouve un silence normal, pas un silence empreint d'angoisse, où tout le monde a un truc à dire mais personne ose.

Je m'installe le plus confortablement possible, et je laisse les minutes défiler.

0h45

1h12

2h36

6h00, je fais un bond sur mon fauteuil.

Finalement j'ai du sombrer dans un sommeil très agité à en croire les cauchemars qui me reviennent en mémoire.

J'avais un poignard et je cherchais quelqu'un dans la rue, mais la police m'arrêtait et je finissais en prison.

Des milliers de foies arrivaient à l'hôpital dans des caisses en bois dégoulinantes de sang, mais pas un seul ne convenait à Mélody.

Celui qui m'a réveillé en sursaut dans un état proche de l'hystérie, est celui où Bella entrait dans la chambre de ma fille en tenant son foie dans les mains. Elle me le tendait et au moment où je m'en saisissais elle tombait morte sous mes yeux.

Il me faut plusieurs minutes et de l'eau glacée sur le visage pour m'en remettre.

Mon Dieu faites que ça cesse, faites que Mélody s'en sorte et vite.

- Papa ?

Sa voix est enrouée, et elle parle très faiblement. Mais au moins elle est réveillée.

- Oui ma puce, je suis là.

- J'ai soif.

- Oh ! Je vais appeler une infirmière pour savoir si je peux te donner à boire.

Je m'empare de la télécommande et presse le bouton d'appel. Quelques minutes plus tard, Victoria entre dans la chambre.

- Ah vous êtes réveillés. Vous avez sonné ?

- Oui Mélody a soif, est-ce qu'elle peut boire ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je vais lui chercher un verre avec une paille, ce sera plus pratique.

Une minute plus tard elle revient et tend son eau à ma fille, je me saisis du gobelet pour pouvoir aider Mélody. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle fasse trop d'effort, elle doit rester tranquille et ne pas bouger.

- Viens ma puce, je t'aide. Bois doucement par petites gorgées.

- Oui papa.

Victoria nous interrompt.

- Mélody ta nuit a été bonne, tu n'as pas eu plus de fièvre, au contraire elle est même un peu tombé, ce matin tu as…. Elle lui plante le thermomètre dans l'oreille et au bip elle le ressort. 38.5°, c'est nettement moins qu'hier soir. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, ça va.

- Il est très important que tu nous le dises, tu ne dois pas souffrir, on a des médicaments que tu peux prendre si c'est le cas. Regarde, fais bouger la petite flèche, en bas, tu n'as pas mal du tout, et en haut où c'est rouge tu as très très très mal, d'accord.

Mélody fait monter la flèche et l'arrête à peut-prêt au milieu, 6 sur une échelle de 1 à 10. Victoria reprend.

- Bien je vais rajouter un médicament dans ta perfusion et je reviendrai voir si ça va mieux. Mélody tu demandes bien à ton papa de m'appeler s'il y a quoique ce soit d'accord ?

- Oui madame.

- A toute à l'heure.

- Papa, tu crois qu'il y a des dessins-animés à la télé ?

- Oui certainement, voyons ça.

Comme tous les matins nous avons droit à Dora, puis franklin, Petits-pieds, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Mélody regarde, mais je n'ai pas ses habituels commentaires, et contrairement à d'habitude elle ne chante pas à tous les génériques.

Si seulement il y avait autre chose à faire qu'attendre….

Mes parents arrivent à 8h30, les yeux cernés, ils n'ont pas beaucoup plus dormi que moi. Ma mère me donne mon sac de sport qu'elle a rempli de vêtement pour moi, elle y a aussi mis deux peluches pour Mélody, ses préférées, des livres, et quelques feuilles avec des crayons de couleur.

- Merci maman, tu as pensé à tout.

- De rien mon grand.

Dit-elle en me posant la main sur l'avant bras, pour nous rassurer autant elle que moi, je vois bien qu'elle se retient de pleurer.

- Alors petite princesse, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui papi.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non la dame elle m'a donné des médicaments.

- Parfait.

- Papa, je peux dessiner ?

- Heu… je regarde mon père pour avoir un avis médical, comme il hoche la tête de haut en bas, je réponds oui à ma fille.

Nous lui relevons son lit en position assise, et lui faisons promettre de nous prévenir dès qu'elle commence à fatiguer.

- Edward, mon fils, tu devrais prendre une bonne douche et aller boire un café, ça te ferait du bien. Ta mère et moi restons là, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Oui, peut-être.

Je me sens tellement perdu que même des décisions aussi simples que celle-là me paraissent difficiles à prendre. Finalement j'écoute mon père, la douche me réveille et me fait vraiment du bien, mais j'hésite à sortir de cette chambre et mon père le sait.

- Mélody, ma puce ça ne t'embête pas si papa va boire un café dehors, n'est-ce pas ? Mamie et moi restons avec toi bien-sûr.

- Oui papa tu peux y aller, ça te fera du bien.

- Merci ma puce, tu es gentille. J'y vais et je reviens vite.

Je descends jusqu'aux distributeurs, je sélectionne ma boisson et m'assieds sur une banquette. Je ferme les yeux et tente en vain de m'installer confortablement, pour déguster mon expresso. Bon il est dégueulasse, c'est un fait, mais j'essaie de passer outre, j'ai besoin de me détendre. J'inspire profondément, et l'odeur de Bella m'envahit soudain. J'ouvre les yeux énervé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'en reviens toujours à elle, et ça m'agace. Brusquement je tourne la tête vers ma droite, je suis certain de l'avoir vue passer, elle, dans ma vision périphérique. Je me lève et tend le cou pour voir le plus loin possible, mais je ne la trouve pas, je vais même jusqu'à sortir, mais encore une fois j'ai dû rêver. Bella n'était pas là, elle n'a d'ailleurs rien à faire ici. Je dois réussir à la chasser de mon esprit, mais elle y est incrustée plus profond que je ne le croyais.

Pour ne plus y penser, je remonte dans la chambre croisant les doigts pour que le Docteur Robins soit là avec un foie. Je n'en peux plus t'attendre, et ce n'est que le début. Mes nerfs n'y résisteront pas.

Bien-sûr pas de médecin en vue quand j'entre, à part mon père, et je souffle de frustration, oh oui la journée va être bien longue.

Vers 10 heures Alice arrive, suivie de prêt par Emmett et Rosalie. Ils ont tous repris du poil de la bête, ce qui est très bien car moi c'est le contraire. Je ne le montre pas pour ne pas effrayer Mélody, mais je sais que plus les heures passent plus nous approchons du point de non retour.

Vers 12 heures, Mélody dormant, je ressors prendre l'air, et fumer une clope au passage. Je ne pense même pas à manger tellement j'ai l'estomac noué. Emmett est avec moi, mais nous ne parlons pas. Je n'ai rien à dire de toute façon, à part que j'ai peur, très peur. Malheureusement ça ne sert à rien de le répéter, donc je préfère me taire.

Je ne tiendrai jamais jusqu'à lundi, à chaque minute qui passe je respire un peu plus mal, et mon cœur se serre d'avantage.

Vers 16 h30 je redescends fumer, c'est con, mais j'en ai besoin à nouveau comme avant d'arrêter. La nicotine me soulage quand elle entre dans mes poumons, et c'est tout ce que je demande quelques secondes de soulagement. Mélody est forte, elle ne dit rien ne se plaint pas, mais elle est éteinte, ce n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne piaille pas, ne saute pas partout, ils sont déjà entrain de me l'enlever, je le ressens au plus profond de moi. Je vais perdre mon bébé. Mes yeux picotent à cette pensée ( N/AC : mes yeux ont fait la même chose.), et une larme glisse sur ma joue. Je l'essuie d'un revers de manche car je n'ai pas le droit de perdre espoir. Je redresse la tête d'un coup, certain d'avoir vu Bella encore une fois. Pourtant je ne la trouve nulle part en regardant mieux, et surtout, je ne devrais même pas la chercher, bordel !

- Edward, ça va ? Tu as vu quelqu'un ?

- Non, j'ai cru, mais je me suis trompé. On remonte ?

- Ouais.

C'est long, trop long, je m'interdis de regarder les infos, mais ça m'obsède, un accident, un foie…. Ahhhrrrrrrgggg, je deviens fou. Je serre les poings pour ne pas hurler dans la chambre, mais tout le monde a remarqué que je m'étais levé d'un bond. J'ai le cœur qui bat à 200 à l'heure, et je sens mon sang pulser dans mes veines, tellement je suis tendu.

A 18h30, il faut que je sorte, Mélody vient juste de s'endormir, plus personne ne parle, nous ne voulons pas la réveiller, l'atmosphère est pesante et moi j'étouffe.

- Je vais prendre l'air quelques minutes. Préviens-je ma famille.

J'ouvre la porte assez violemment et le docteur Robins, sur ses patins à roulette, a juste le temps de s'écarter.

- M. Cullen, ne sortez pas je dois vous parler.

Mon Dieu, une bonne nouvelle pitié…

Nous avons fait des recherches concernant les hépatites, donc la plupart des renseignements que nous donnons est vraie. Bien sûr nous avons un peu adapté aux besoins de l'histoire.

Voici ce qui est véridique :

L'**hépatite** (du grec _hépar_: foie) désigne toute inflammation aiguë ou chronique du foie. Les formes les plus connues étant les formes virales (notées de A à G) et alcoolique. Mais l'hépatite peut aussi être due à certains médicaments, un trouble du système immunitaire de l'organisme. L'hépatite est dite aiguë lors du contact de l'organisme avec le virus et chronique lorsqu'elle persiste au-delà de 6 mois après le début de l'infection. L'hépatite peut évoluer ou non vers une forme grave ou fulminante, une cirrhose ou un cancer.

L'hépatite grave peut mener à la destruction du foie et, sauf transplantation hépatique, à la mort.

La grande majorité des hépatites est asymptomatique c'est-à-dire ne présente aucun symptôme. Cependant, il existe des symptômes qui ne sont pas spécifiques tels que la fatigue, les nausées, la fièvre, la perte d'appétit, les maux de tête, les urines foncées, les douleurs ostéoarticulaires. La jaunisse (ictère) est caractéristique de cette maladie mais elle n'est pas spécifique.

L'hépatite chronique active est une hépatite chronique s'accompagnant d'inflammation très intense. La fatigue est le symptôme le plus fréquent de l'hépatite chronique. Les spécialistes parlent le plus souvent d'asthénie. Néanmoins chez certains patients, l'hépatite chronique n'entraîne l'apparition d'aucuns symptômes et passe parfois inaperçus. Le diagnostic de l'hépatite chronique nécessite la mise en évidence d'une augmentation des transaminases à l'intérieur du sang. Cette augmentation va de deux à dix fois la normale.

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.

Surtout laissez-nous pleins de reviews nous adorons les lire.

Biz à dans 15 jours.

Gégé, kro


	20. Chapter 20

_**Salut les filles, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos superbes reviews. Vous avez été touchées par se qui arrive à Mélody, et plus d'une se serait sacrifiée pour aller consoler Edward…**_

_**Rosallia : Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que ce chapitre était triste, la maladie c'est jamais drôle. Et je suis d'accord avec toi Bella a fait souffrir Edward, donc elle méritait cette engueulade depuis longtemps. Mais bon il va falloir qu'ils oublient le passé ces deux là, et qu'ils se tournent vers le futur. Biz**_

_**Aussidagility : Merci pour ton com qui m'a fait rire ! Moi aussi il me tarde que Mélody ne soit plus malade… Biz **_

_**J'ai été très dérangée pendant que je répondais aux reviews donc j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne.**_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre qui devrait répondre à plusieurs de vos questions.**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous n'avons fait que leur inventer une nouvelle histoire.**_

_**Chapitre 20 : Savoir…enfin**_

_**POV Bella**_

_- Bella, ça va ?_

_- Il a raison, Rose. Dis-je toujours en pleurs. Voilà ce qu'on gagne à jouer avec les sentiments des gens, on les perd. La perte d'Edward, je vais être obligée de vivre avec, mais je refuse de perdre aussi Mélody et de la pire des façons qui soit. Viens…_

Edward ne me permettra certainement pas de reprendre contact avec Mélody quand il saura, car j'ai toujours l'intention de tout lui avouer, mais je ne peux pas imaginer ce monde sans ma fille. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle est là, en bonne santé, heureuse et surtout vivante, même si ce n'est pas avec moi. Finalement c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour elle, qu'elle ait une belle vie, c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas gardée.

Donc, entrainant Rosalie avec moi, nous cherchons dans tout l'hôpital où se trouve Mélody. Parce que, putain, avec tout ça nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'elle a.

Je voudrais courir pour gagner du temps, mais comme c'est interdit dans les couloirs, disons que je marche vite.

Je m'apprête à entrer dans la cage d'escalier, mais Rosalie me retient par le coude. 

- Bella. C'est le père d'Edward, en train de parler avec la fille en blouse blanche, là-bas. 

Elle m'indique du doigt l'autre bout du couloir. 

- T'es sûre ? Chuchote-je en nous faisant reculer dans un couloir perpendiculaire pour nous mettre hors de vue.

- Certaine. Ce doit être le docteur de la puce. Viens on va les rejoindre, Carlisle nous dira tout.

- Non, t'es folle, si Edward arrive ?

- Bella je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de non-dits.

- C'est le cas, mais il a été clair, il ne veut plus me parler, et ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour retenter l'expérience.

- Soit. On va rester cachées là comme deux gamines, alors ?

- Moi oui, mais tu n'es pas obligée de rester. Tu en as assez fait pour moi, je peux continuer toute seule. Rentre chez toi avec ton homme et demain je t'appelle.

La sonnerie du portable de Rosalie retentit, et elle l'arrête en décrochant le plus vite possible pour qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer.

- Oui. Répond-elle tout doucement.

C'est Emmett mime-t-elle du bout des lèvres pendant que ce dernier lui parle.

- Heu….

La voyant hésiter, je lui répète dans un murmure qu'elle peut rentrer et que je la tiendrai au courant.

- Ca ne t'embête pas ? Me demande-t-elle toujours de la même manière.

- Non vas-y. 

- En fait nous sommes toujours à l'hôpital. Bella voulait boire un café, après ..enfin tu sais quoi. Répond mon amie.

-…

- Oui, merci mon amour, attends moi à l'entrée principale, j'arrive.

- ….

- Non c'est bon Bella a sa voiture. Elle finit son café et elle part.

Je lui confirme d'un signe de tête que ce qu'elle invente est parfait.

Cette Rosalie est géniale, elle est capable de mentir comme un arracheur de dents et à son compagnon en plus, rien que pour m'aider.

- Je te revaudrai ça Rose, je te le jure. Dis-je quand elle raccroche.

- T'as intérêt, je déteste lui mentir. A demain ma belle, courage.

- Ca va aller, merci.

Elle jette un coup d'œil pour vérifier que Carlisle ne regarde pas vers nous puis s'engouffre dans les escaliers.

Quant-à moi, je reste planquée, et regarde toutes les trente secondes si leur discussion se termine. Mon cœur se serre quand je constate qu'Edward les a rejoints. Comment ai-je pu être aussi odieuse avec cet homme magnifique ? J'observe discrètement ses réactions. Il n'a pas l'air bien du tout, ce qui n'est pas pour me rassurer, et à ses gestes, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'il entend.

Enfin, le docteur les laisse, et par chance elle se dirige vers moi, alors qu'eux partent de l'autre côté. Dès qu'elle est à ma hauteur je l'intercepte.

- Excusez-moi, Docteur.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une conversation en privé avec vous, s'il vous plait ?

- Pas pour l'instant, je dois finir mes visites, et j'ai déjà pris beaucoup de retard.

- Docteur, c'est vraiment très très important. Ca concerne la petite fille dont vous venez de parler avec ces Messieurs. Dis-je en indiquant du doigt l'endroit elle discutait avec Edward et son père.

- Comment ça ?

- S'il vous plait, pourrions-nous aller dans un bureau ou…

- Bien suivez-moi, la chambre juste là est vide.

Je la suis à l'intérieur, et dès qu'elle me fait face, je me lance dans mon récit.

- Eh bien voilà, je suis pratiquement certaine d'être sa mère. C'est une histoire très compliquée que je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer dans les détails, mais je suis sûre que Mélody est ma fille. Elle est malade, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais ça a l'air très grave, et j'ai besoin de savoir. S'il vous plait, dîtes-le moi.

- Mademoiselle, je suis tenue au secret médical, je ne peux rien vous dire, je n'ai pas le droit.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis sa mère.

- Je viens de m'entretenir avec M. Cullen, et il m'a certifié ne pas connaître les parents biologiques de Mélody, alors comment le savez-vous, vous ?

- C'est une très longue histoire comme je vous le disais, mais j'en suis convaincue. Je l'ai mise au monde, et même si j'ai accouché sous x je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier, et le visage de mon bébé, j'y ai pensé jour et nuit depuis 6 ans. C'est elle, croyez-moi.

- Vous me mettez dans une situation très délicate, je risque ma carrière en divulguant des informations sur un patient.

- Je ne dirai rien à personne. J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qu'elle a.

Pourquoi personne ne me comprend ? Je sens qu'elle ne va rien me dire et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je regarde au plafond pour essayer de les ravaler, mais les traitresses coulent sur mes joues.

- S'il vous plait ? L'implore-je en reniflant.

- Bon, le mieux c'est que nous allions voir le chef de clinique, c'est lui qui décidera.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, et sans dire un mot nous marchons dans les couloirs et montons deux étages. Nous arrivons devant un grand bureau aux portes vitrées. A l'intérieur un homme est installé dans un grand fauteuil. Il semble concentré et fatigué. Ce qui n'augure rien de bon pour moi.

La pédiatre toque et nous sommes invitées à entrer.

- Docteur Robins, deux fois dans la même soirée…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

- Chef Weber, c'est toujours au sujet de Mélody Cullen. (N/AG : j'adore toujours autant !)

- Qu'y a-t-il maintenant ?

- Eh bien cette jeune femme est sa mère. Du moins elle le pense. Si nous lui faisions les tests, nous pourrions être fixés, et nous aurions ce qu'il nous faut pour soigner ma patiente.

- Docteur Robins, comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, ces examens coûtent très cher, je ne peux pas me permettre de gaspiller les fonds de l'hôpital.

- Monsieur, j'en suis certaine, ça ne sera pas une perte d'argent, croyez-moi. 

Je serais prête à me mettre à genoux pour qu'il me croie.

- Je suis désolé ma réponse reste inchangée.

- C'est insensé, ma fille est malade, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a alors qu'il semblerait que je puisse aider, et vous, vous nous parlez de fric. 

- J'ai des comptes à rendre Mademoiselle.

- Combien, combien vous voulez pour accepter de me faire ces tests ? 10.000, 100.000 Dollars ? Je fais un don à votre établissement, si vous me les faites.

- Mademoiselle, c'est aussi une perte de temps.

- Certainement pas ! M'exclame-je furieuse. Mélody est ma fille ! J'exige de savoir ce qu'elle a, et tout de suite. Sinon vous entendrez parler de moi. 

Je ne supporte plus d'être dans l'ignorance, et je ne supporte pas le détachement dont fait preuve cet homme. 

- Bon écoutez, on va faire simple et efficace. Docteur Robins, faites une prise de sang à cette Demoiselle, et les vérifications ADN. Si c'est positif, vous pourrez tout lui dire. Sinon, vous aurez intérêt à sortir d'ici en courant avant que je n'appelle la sécurité.

- Ca me va. Dis-je d'un ton ferme, bien décidée à lui prouver ma bonne foi.

Tout va si vite, que j'en ai la tête qui tourne. Je me retrouve avec une aiguille plantée dans le bras en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Enfin je vais savoir, cette fois plus rien ne pourra se mettre en travers de ma route. Et par test ADN qui plus est, donc aucun risque d'erreur.

Je ne me sens pas bien du tout, mon front devient moite, mes oreilles bourdonnent et des petits points blancs commencent à apparaître devant mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais supporté les piqures. 

Bella, inspire expire, pense que c'est pour la bonne cause…

- Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle Swan ?

Merde ! En plus elle m'a reconnue, si elle pouvait garder cela pour elle ça m'arrangerait. Mais bizarrement ça ne me gène pas autant que je l'aurais cru. De toute façon, la vérité éclatera au grand jour tôt ou tard, alors… Seule la santé de Mélody compte pour l'instant.

- J'ai connu mieux.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais déposer ceci au labo, et j'en profite pour vous prendre un jus de fruit, la fraicheur et le sucre vous feront du bien.

- Oui.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle revient avec ma boisson, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien. Si au moins j'avais mangé ça irait peut-être mieux. Quoique j'aurais eu de quoi vomir aussi, et je ne préfère pas.

- Vous êtes blanche comme un linge, vous avez avalé quelque chose ce soir ?

- Non rien, je n'ai pas pris le temps.

- Ok je vais vous chercher de quoi grignoter.

- Merci.

A peine a-t-elle franchi la porte que mon portable sonne, j'ai un nouveau message.

Mon Dieu, Bella, Em vient de tout me raconter! Tu es bien la mère de Mélody. Edward avait effectivement rendez-vous à la DDASS. La puce est dans un état très critique. Le bon côté des choses c'est que tu vas pouvoir l'aider. Où en es-tu de ton côté ?

Biz Rose

Ai-je bien lu, ou est-ce mon cerveau qui me joue des tours à cause de cette maudite prise de sang ?

Je relis trois fois le sms, aucun doute. Mélody est ma fille. 

MELODY EST MA FILLE! 

C'est magnifique, j'ai retrouvé mon enfant. Des larmes de joie coulent sur mon visage et je souris bêtement. Mais la seconde partie du message refait surface dans mon esprit. Elle est malade, très malade et je peux l'aider. Mais qu'a-t-elle ? Je tape ma réponse:

Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse Rosalie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, et comment est-ce que je pe…

Je suis interrompue par le retour de la doctoresse.

- Tenez, mangez, ça vous fera du bien. Quoique vous avez déjà repris des couleurs.

- Docteur, nous perdons du temps à attendre les résultats du test ADN, Mélody est bel et bien ma fille. Je le sais de source sûre maintenant. Dites moi enfin ce qu'elle a et comment je peux l'aider.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine ?

- Eh bien Edward, enfin le papa de Mélody, avait rendez-vous à la DDASS cet après-midi pour rencontrer les parents biologiques de la petite, et moi-même j'y avais rendez-vous pour rencontrer les personnes qui ont adoptées mon bébé.

- Comment savez-vous tout ceci ?

- Pour faire simple, ma meilleure amie est la compagne du meilleur ami d'Edward. Et c'est elle qui vient de m'informer.

- Bon, en admettant que ce soit vrai, jusqu'où iriez-vous pour cette enfant ?

- Je suis prête à tout. Même si elle ne doit jamais savoir que je suis sa mère, même si je ne dois jamais la revoir, je veux qu'elle soit en bonne santé. Dîtes-moi enfin ce qu'elle a, s'il vous plait.

- Ok, je vous fais confiance. Mélody a besoin d'une transplantation hépatique de toute urgence. Elle a attrapé un virus qui s'est attaqué à son foie, et ce dernier est maintenant trop endommagé pour pouvoir fonctionner.

- Au mon Dieu, c'est affreux. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Une partie de votre foie. C'est le seul moyen de la sauver.

- Très bien. J'accepte.

- Attendez, une telle intervention présente des risques.

- Je m'en moque. Je lui ai donné la vie, elle est ma fille, et si je n'acceptais pas ce serait criminel. Je l'ai déjà abandonnée une fois et je ne referai pas cette erreur. Je veux être à la hauteur, je ne fuirai plus.

- Allons voir M. Cullen immédiatement pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- NON. M'exclame-je. Pardon, non. Poursuis-je plus bas. C'est ma seule condition, je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant. 

- Mais enfin il attend ça désespérément, nous devons lui dire.

- Non. Pas maintenant. Je le lui dirai en personne quand tout sera fini. S'il vous plait.

- OK. Nous allons tout de même attendre les résultats, ensuite je vous ferai passer un scanner, puis si tout est bon, vous monterez en chambre, et j'irai voir M. Cullen pour l'informer que nous avons un foie, mais sans révéler sa provenance.

- C'est parfait. Je compte sur vous, en aucun cas il ne doit savoir que je suis la mère de Mélody. En fait personne ne doit le savoir, vous savez ce que c'est les paparazzis et tout ça.

- Vous avez ma parole.

- Merci.

- C'est vous qu'il faut remercier. Grâce à vous cette enfant va pourvoir continuer à vivre. Vous agissez comme une mère digne de ce nom.

- C'est bien la première fois.

- Il y a un début à tout. Je dois absolument reprendre mes visites maintenant. Allez dans la salle d'attente, je viendrai vous chercher quand j'aurai le retour du labo.

Je descends au rez-de-chaussée et m'installe sur une banquette en attendant que le Docteur Robins revienne. Malgré l'heure tardive il y a du mouvement, je regarde passer les gens qui entrent et sortent, certains sont joyeux, d'autres tristes et quelques uns effondrés. Je déteste les hôpitaux, quand on y va c'est toujours signe de problèmes. 

Mon Dieu pourvu que tout se passe bien. Le poids de ma décision me tombe dessus sans crier gare. J'ai peur, très peur, pour Mélody. J'ai été une mauvaise mère pour elle depuis sa naissance, et si mon foie avait été abimé par mes abus d'alcool, et qu'encore une fois je ne puisse pas assumer mon rôle. Ce serait terrible.

Vers minuit j'aperçois la famille d'Edward qui quitte l'hôpital, ils sont si malheureux. Jasper tient fermement Alice, et Carlisle fait de même avec cette très belle femme qui doit être la maman d'Edward. Leur lien semble si fort…

Je suis réveillée en plein milieu d'un rêve affreux, par une main qui me secoue.

- Mlle Swan ? Isabella ? Réveillez-vous.

- Hein, quoi, quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est 6 heures. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, mais je ne m'en souviens plus.

- Vous étiez en train de pleurer et vous répétiez « prends-le, prends-le ».

Ca me revient, j'étais dans la chambre de Mélody et je tendais mon foie vers Edward en le suppliant de le prendre, mais plus je m'approchais de lui plus il s'éloignait. Je ne connaitrai jamais la fin de ce rêve affreux, et c'est certainement mieux ainsi. Je dois rester concentrée sur la réalité.

- Alors ?

- Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, nous avons eu beaucoup d'urgences, mais j'ai récupéré vos analyses et vous êtes bien la maman de Mélody.

Le trop plein d'émotions se déverse sur mes joues, je suis à la fois heureuse et effrayée. La force de ce nouveau sentiment que j'éprouve est impressionnante, si j'avais été debout, j'en serais tombée. Comment ai-je pu un jour débiter toutes ces conneries sur l'amour qui rend faible et qui empêche de réaliser ses rêves ? 

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi forte qu'à cet instant.

Je n'ai jamais autant aimé et je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. 

Le docteur Robins me propose un verre d'eau fraiche que je bois cul-sec.

- Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour faire le don? Me demande-t-elle.

- Plus que jamais. C'est pour quand le scanner.

- Maintenant, allons-y.

C'est une sensation très désagréable d'être enfermée dans ce tube énorme, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Le docteur Robins me demande de ne plus bouger, et le cylindre monte et descend le long de mon corps dans un bruit assourdissant.

- Tout est parfait Mlle Swan, votre scan est excellent. Il n'y a aucune contre-indication à l'hépatectomie. Je vais tacher de regrouper le comité d'experts cet après-midi, et je vais voir avec le docteur Bailey si on peut faire la double opération demain à la première heure. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant.

- Dans ce cas rentrez chez vous, et je vous téléphone pour vous donner l'heure à laquelle vous devrez rencontrer le comité.

- Ah bon, je vais devoir les rencontrer ?

- Oui pour stipuler par écrit votre consentement.

- Et eux, ils peuvent refuser ?

- Non, vous êtes la mère donc ils émettent juste un avis.

- Ouf, tant mieux. Mélody va bien ce matin ?

- Oui, aussi bien que possible. Elle a passé une bonne nuit et ses constantes restent stables.

- Parfait je vais rentrer alors, il n'est que 8h45, je vais avoir le temps de bien me reposer. A toute à l'heure.

De retour chez moi, je me fais couler un bain. Pendant que la baignoire se remplit je mange un morceau, puis je me glisse dans l'eau chaude et appelle Rosalie.

Cette dernière est avec Emmett, donc elle ne peut pas beaucoup parler. Je lui explique dans les grandes lignes ce qui va se passer, et lui refais jurer de ne rien dire à Edward, avant de raccrocher.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir m'étendre d'avantage, lui dire à quel point je suis heureuse, et aussi comme j'ai peur, mais c'était impossible. Je me sens seule tout à coup, si seulement j'avais une famille pour me soutenir moi aussi.

Après m'être lavée, je m'écroule sur mon lit, et tombe dans un sommeil profond. C'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me réveille à 14 h30, j'ai dormi 4h, je n'en reviens pas.

- Mlle Swan, c'est Arizona Robins. Le comité se regroupe à 16 h 30, on fait toutes les démarches administratives puis vous montez en chambre. Le docteur Bailey est d'accord pour qu'on vous opère à 7 heures demain. Préparez-vous une valise pour 15 jours d'hospitalisation, OK ?

- D'accord, à toute à l'heure.

La pression monte encore, alors que je la croyais à son comble. Moi qui ai toujours eu la frousse de passer sur le billard ! Bon sang, si seulement Rosalie était avec moi…

Je fais mon sac, fébrile, en essayant de ne rien oublier. Bien trop vite, l'heure du départ arrive, je suis un vrai danger public au volant de ma voiture tellement j'ai la tête ailleurs.

Une fois sur le parking, je marche tête baissée vers l'hôpital. J'espère qu'on ne me remarquera pas trop, mais surtout j'espère ne pas tomber sur Edward. 

Malheureusement, je l'aperçois déjà, appuyé contre le mur en train de fumer une cigarette. Il a l'air vraiment mal. J'aimerais pourvoir le prendre dans mes bras et le rassurer, comme il le ferait pour moi. Ce serait tellement plus facile pour nous deux d'être ensemble, unis. Je n'ai jamais autant regretté mes erreurs, j'aurais du écouter Rose et tout lui expliquer de suite. Mais l'heure n'est pas aux lamentations, je suis là dans un but bien précis. Je fais un petit crochet entre les voitures pour arriver aux portes vitrées en passant le plus loin possible d'Edward. Il est perdu dans ses pensées et je n'ai aucun mal à passer à quelques mètres de lui sans qu'il ne me voie, puis je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur direction le bureau du chef Weber.

Arizona Robins m'attend devant, impatiente.

- Tout va bien, vous êtes prête ?

- Oui, autant que possible. Mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur.

- Ce que vous allez entendre par le comité risque de vous fait encore plus peur. Ils sont là pour vérifier que vous avez bien conscience des risques. Mais faites moi confiance, tout se passera bien. Le Docteur Bailey est un excellent chirurgien, sinon je ne vous laisserai pas entre ses mains.

- Bien. J'ai beaucoup de mal à dire plus car la panique me gagne.

- Entrons.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et pénètre dans la salle derrière elle.

Comme prévu ils me demandent si j'ai bien réalisé les conséquences de mon geste.

« L'hépatectomie partielle, quelque soit son étendue, est un geste complexe. Il s'agit de l'ablation du lobe gauche, soit 200g de parenchyme, prélevé avec l'artère hépatique gauche, la branche gauche de la veine porte et la veine sus hépatique gauche. L'opération sera conduite par vidéo-endoscopie…. Pour une lobectomie gauche la morbidité est inférieure à 10 %, mais il y a des risques de fuite biliaires, d'infections locales….besoin de transfusion.» 

Plus d'une heure de blablabla inutile car je ne comprends quasiment rien de leur charabia. Je finis par craquer.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais le Docteur Robins m'a déjà expliqué tout ceci. J'ai tout à fait conscience que cette intervention est difficile et risquée, mais je vais le faire. Donc dîtes-moi juste où je dois signer.

- Très bien Mademoiselle, voici les documents, paraphez au bas de chaque page et signez la dernière. 

Ma tache effectuée, je rends les papiers et sors enfin de la pièce, soulagée.

Nous marchons vers ma chambre, j'ai des tas de questions suite à ce que j'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure, mais je préfère les oublier et regarder plus loin.

- Docteur quand pourrai-je reprendre le travail ?

- Chez le donneur, la régénération du foie, débute rapidement, dès le 10ème jour, pour reconstituer progressivement près de 90 % de la masse hépatique initiale. 

Devant mon air dubitatif, elle ajoute :

- Comptez trois mois et vous serez en pleine forme.

- Ok, merci.

Nous atteignons le couloir où je l'ai vue discuter avec Edward et son père, et son comportement devient bizarre, elle longe les murs, et regarde dans tous les sens avant de faire chaque pas.

- Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- C'est pour vous que je fais tout ça.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. J'ai supposé que vous voudriez une chambre individuelle pour qu'on ne vous voie pas trop par ici. Le problème est que la seule disponible est celle à côté de Mélody.

- Ah, je comprends. Merci de faire tout ceci pour moi. Dépêchons-nous je ne voudrais pas tomber sur Edward.

- J'ai quand mal du mal à suivre votre raisonnement.

- Croyez-moi vous n'êtes pas la seule.

- Voilà nous y sommes. Chambre 107, entrez. 

Nous pénétrons à l'intérieur, je dépose mon sac sur le lit, et m'assieds.

- Mélody est dans la 105, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Comment va-t-elle?

- Toujours pareil. Aussi bien que possible, son état n'a pas empiré et c'est très bon signe. Elle se bat avec beaucoup de courage.

- Bien. Comment ça va se passer pour elle demain ?

- Nous allons vous opérer en même temps. Pendant que le Dr. Bailey prélèvera une partie de votre foie, je retirerai complètement celui de Mélody, puis je lui remettrai ce qu'on vous aura enlevé. Ce sera plus long pour elle que pour vous bien entendu, mais ça ira. Elle devra aussi rester quelques jours de plus que vous ici. 

- Vous pourrez me tenir informée, me dire comment elle réagit après l'opération ?

- Evidemment. Le Dr. Bailey va passer vous voir dans un moment. Moi je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à M. Cullen et Mélody. On se revoit demain matin au bloc.

- Merci beaucoup Docteur, à demain.

Quand elle quitte la pièce, je me précipite à ma porte dans l'espoir d'entendre des brides de sa conversation avec Edward.

Je ne suis pas déçue, apparemment ce dernier est dans le couloir. Ouf, il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il ne m'aperçoive.

- M. Cullen, ne sortez pas je dois vous parler.

- Que se passe-t-il Docteur ? Dîtes-moi que c'est une bonne nouvelle ? Mon Dieu sa voix d'habitude si sensuelle, est lasse et désespérée.

J'entends la porte se refermer et puis plus rien. J'ai beau coller mon oreille contre le mur, rien.

J'aurais tellement aimé être avec ma fille à cet instant, lui dire combien je l'aime et que tout ira bien, alors qu'Edward nous enlacerait dans ses bras pour nous réconforter.

Au lieu de ça, je range mes affaires dans le petit placard, et m'installe sur le lit en attendant sagement mon chirurgien. Dès que je l'aurais vu j'enverrai un sms à Rosalie pour lui dire que je suis ici dans la chambre 107, puis il ne me restera plus qu'à espérer que les 24 prochaines heures passent à la vitesse de la lumière.

J'ai écrit ce chapitre en pensant à toutes les personnes qui ont fait un don d'organe de leur vivant ou après leur décès. On ne pense pas toujours à elles, et au courage qu'il faut pour le faire. Pourtant sans leur intervention des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants ne seraient plus de ce monde.

Je pense aussi à toutes les personnes malades qui font preuve d'une force de caractère hors du commun pour affronter la maladie au quotidien.

Gégé

Encore une fois nous avons fait des recherches pour le côté médical, donc tout ce qui est écrit est juste à 99%. Les 1% restants sont quelques adaptations obligatoires pour le rythme de l'histoire. 

Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu, même s'il était un peu technique.

Nous attendons avec impatience vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais.

Et n'oubliez pas une review = un teaser.

Kro et gégé


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou les filles !

Nous arrivons un peu en retard avec le nouveau chapitre. Nous sommes désolées de trainer, mais c'est période creuse niveau inspi. En plus un peu ras le bol de l'hôpital… Mais c'est bientôt fini.

Vos reviews nous font toujours autant plaisir, ainsi que vos mises en alerte et favoris. Donc pour tout cela nous vous disons un grand merci.

Diana : Merci beaucoup, c'est important pour nous de connaitre votre avis.

Rosallia : C'est clair qu'Ed va avoir besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ce qui se passe dans sa vie et va se passer. En tout cas merci de reviewer à chaque chap.

Aussidagility : Contente que le chap t'ait plu, et flattée que tu ais aimé ma dédicace. C'était sincère et je suis certaine que tu dois avoir beaucoup de force morale, car rien n'est fait pour te faciliter la vie.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous leur avons juste inventé une nouvelle histoire.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de nous donner votre avis en cliquant sur le bouton vert….

**Chapitre 21 : Sauvée**

**POV Edward**

Miracle, c'est un miracle !

Je viens enfin d'entendre cette phrase, LA phrase que j'attends désespérément depuis hier soir. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, je suis si surpris que j'ai peur de l'avoir rêvée.

- Docteur, c'est vrai ? Vous êtes certaine ?

- Oui, Monsieur Cullen, sûre et certaine.

- Arizona, tu as tout vérifié ?

- Oui Carlisle tu peux me faire confiance.

- Mais il ne vaudrait pas mieux attendre lundi et voir si les parents biologiques de Mélody acceptent de faire le don ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait moins de risque de rejet, dans ces cas là. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Heu… Oui effectivement, mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille attendre. S'ils refusent et qu'on passe à côté de ce foie, je ne sais pas si nous aurons la chance d'en avoir un autre à temps.

- Oui, c'est vrai vous avez raison, c'est plus sage.

C'est incroyable, je sens une larme de soulagement couler sur ma joue, et l'espoir renaître en moi.

- Mélody, ma poupée, tu as entendu le Docteur ? On va pouvoir te soigner. Tu vas bientôt aller mieux.

- Oui, papa. Un tout petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, mais elle est si faible, qu'il se voit à peine.

- Comment ça va se passer Docteur ?

- A 7 heures demain matin, elle descendra au bloc. Je commencerai par lui retirer son foie. C'est long car je ne dois pas endommager le système vasculaire. Quand ça sera fait, je réimplanterai le foie sain. Il faudra prendre votre mal en patience car, au total, je devrais en avoir pour une dizaine d'heures.

- Tant que ça ?

- Oui.

- C'est une opération risquée ?

- Oui, mais je suis confiante. Mélody est forte et je n'en suis pas à ma première intervention.

- OK. Je me demandais si je pourrais voir la famille du donneur, pour les remercier de leur acte.

- Heu… Non, non, ce n'est pas possible car ce foie vient du Massachussetts.

- Si loin que ça ? Dommage.

- Oui en effet. Heu… Mélody, demain c'est ton grand jour. Il va falloir que tu sois très courageuse. Vers 6h30, je viendrai te donner un médicament qui va un peu t'assommer, puis tu feras un gros bisou à ton papa, et nous descendrons toutes les deux pour que je puisse enlever ce vilain bobo qui te fait du mal. Tu te souviens, je te l'ai expliqué ? Ton foie ne marche plus. Mais, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'en ai trouvé un pour le remplacer. Donc quand on arrivera dans la salle d'opération je te mettrai sur le visage un masque comme celui-ci, tiens, regarde. Il faudra que tu comptes. Tu sais compter jusqu'à combien toi ?

- Cent.

- Wouah, t'es super forte ! Mais jusqu'à dix ça suffira, et hop, tu dormiras. Pendant ce temps, moi, j'échangerai, le mauvais foie contre le bon. Ca te va ?

- Oui.

- Bien, fais de beaux rêves maintenant ma jolie. Ah, j'oubliais, si tu veux tu pourras prendre cette belle peluche, elle te tiendra compagnie. Comment il s'appelle cet éléphant ?

- Horton.

- Tu voudras qu'il vienne avec toi ?

- D'accord.

- Parfait, on lui mettra un beau bracelet comme à toi. Bonne nuit Mélody, bonne nuit Horton. M. Cullen, vous aussi reposez-vous. La journée sera longue.

- Merci Docteur, merci pour tout.

- Vous me remercierez le jour où vous quitterez l'hôpital. Au revoir tout le monde.

- Au revoir Docteur Robins.

Dès que la porte est refermée, je me tourne vers mon père.

- Papa, je suis tellement content. Tu penses que ça ira ?

- Oui Edward, je le pense.

- Parfait.

Oh je suis si soulagé que…. Pfoua…. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Ma mère, qui s'est levée, vient me prendre dans ses bras, et je me remets à pleurer. J'ai beau être un homme, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. J'ai eu vraiment, vraiment peur pour ma fille. Comme toute ma famille, et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, ces dernières 24 heures, sans elle.

- Toute cette histoire est presque finie mon grand.

- Oui maman, merci.

Je me redresse et sèche mes yeux pour aller prendre Mélody dans mes bras, ce n'est pas très pratique avec tous ces tuyaux, mais je la serre contre moi autant que possible. Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter de la perdre.

- Oh putain ! Mon p'tit Mufasa tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur !

- Tonton, t'as dit un gros mot. Même très malade, rien n'échappe à ma fille.

- Oups pardon ! Mais c'est vrai !

- Mélody ma puce avec ton tonton, c'est peine perdue tu sais. Ne te fatigue pas à essayer de le corriger, il est incorrigible. Dit Rosalie en souriant tendrement et à ma fille et à mon ami, ce qui fait rire tout le monde.

Comme c'est bon, j'ai bien cru que jamais plus je ne rigolerais. Je sais qu'il reste encore l'étape cruciale de l'opération, mais pour l'instant je profite du moment présent.

Alors qu'il y a trente minutes on se serait cru à un enterrement, maintenant nous discutons et plaisantons même. Bien sûr, Emmett nous fait son show, c'est son moyen pour évacuer la pression, et je crois que ça fonctionne sur tout le monde. Sauf, peut-être, sur Rosalie qui ne cesse de regarder son portable. Mais, tout à ma joie de savoir que Mélody sera bientôt guérie, je ne cherche pas à savoir ce qui la chagrine.

Ma curiosité est, quand-même, mise à rude épreuve quand elle reçoit un sms, et que, quelques minutes après, Rosalie quitte la chambre sous prétexte d'aller nous chercher à boire. S'il s'agissait de Bella ? J'avoue que j'aimerais savoir. Je ne veux plus la voir, je ne veux plus l'aimer, mais ce n'est pas si facile à faire.

**POV Rosalie**

Revoir un sourire sur tous ces visages que j'apprécie tant, est vraiment merveilleux. Je suis, moi aussi, soulagée de savoir que ce cauchemar est bientôt terminé. Mélody ne méritait pas ça, aucun enfant ni aucune personne, d'ailleurs, ne mérite d'être malade. Mais ça fait partie des choses qui nous tombent dessus sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut savourer la vie au maximum. On ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Du bon ? Du mauvais ? Aucune idée. Ce qui est primordial, pour moi, c'est d'être en paix avec soi-même, de ne pas avoir de regret. Ce n'est pas toujours facile à faire, il y a des décisions difficiles à prendre, mais si on écoute son cœur, en général, on fait les bons choix.

Cette année restera à jamais gravée dans mon esprit, j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur, j'ai trouvé une seconde famille, et j'ai trouvé ma meilleure amie. Bella.

J'aimerais être à ses côtés en ce moment. Car si, ici, tout le monde est joyeux c'est grâce à elle, et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir le dire. C'est uniquement par respect pour elle que je me tais. Mais j'espère que, bientôt, la vérité éclatera au grand jour. Bella mérite, elle aussi, d'être heureuse et de partager son bonheur.

Une promesse étant une promesse je tiens ma langue, mais j'ai du mal. Elle doit être quelque part dans cet hôpital, seule et inquiète, et ce n'est pas juste.

Alors que je m'apprête à sortir une excuse bidon pour pouvoir quitter la chambre et rechercher Bella, mon portable sonne m'indiquant que j'ai un nouveau message. Je m'empresse de lire.

Rose

Tu auras compris que tout est OK pour que je fasse le don dès demain. Je suis dans la chambre 107 - oui celle juste à côté de la 105 !- et tout va bien.

Bisous.

Bella

Si je ne la connaissais pas autant je pourrais croire que tout va bien.

- Heu… tout ça m'a donné soif. Je vais nous chercher à boire, je reviens.

Sitôt la porte 105 fermée, j'ouvre la 107.

- Oh Rosalie… dis-moi qu'ils sont heureux. Dis-moi que… Mélody est contente et qu'elle va être forte et …. que tout va bien se passer.

- Bella, pourquoi tu me dis que tout va bien, alors que je te trouve en pleurs.

- Parce que….parce que…. je suis …. heureuse. J'ai retrouvé ma fille….tu te rends compte…..et je vais vraiment ….. Agir comme une mère …. pour une fois….. faire ce qu'il faut.

- Je sais Bella, c'est merveilleux. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, elle est tellement sensible sous ses grands airs. Respire un bon coup, ça va aller.

- Oui. Comment elle est ? Dis-moi comment elle va.

- Elle est faible pour l'instant, mais demain tout sera terminé. Et elle a quand même trouvé la force de réprimander Emmett car il a dit un gros mot.

- C'est vrai ? J'ignore tout d'elle, son caractère, ce qu'elle aime ou n'aime pas.

- Tu sauras bientôt.

- Oui tu me raconteras.

- Non, TU verras.

- J'en doute.

- Bella, on n'est pas d'accord la dessus donc ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler maintenant. Veux-tu que je reste avec toi cette nuit ?

- Non merci. Que dirais-tu à Emmett.

- Je pourrais lui dire la vérité par exemple. Il comprendrait tu sais, et ce serait beaucoup plus pratique.

- Certainement pas. Il le dirait à Edward dans la seconde qui suit et je ne veux pas. Je lui parlerai moi-même, en personne, quand il sera prêt.

- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

- Rosalie, je ne te demande rien. Tu en as assez fait pour moi, et je te remercie d'ailleurs, mais maintenant, c'est bon, tu n'es pas obligée de t'occuper de moi.

- Quand comprendras-tu que je ne prends pas ça pour une obligation. Tu es mon amie, c'est normal que je sois à tes côtés. Je vais inventer un bobard, et je reviendrai plus tard. A tout à l'heure.

- Merci Rose.

- Tais-toi !

Je ferme la porte 107 et à deux millimètres de la poignée de la porte 105 je réalise que je suis partie acheter à boire et que j'ai les mains vides. Demi tour direction la cafétéria.

De retour dans la chambre de Mélody, Emmett me débarrasse des boissons.

- Il t'en a bien fallu du temps.

- Oui, je me suis un peu perdue en allant à la cafet. Dis-je légèrement essoufflée.

- A ta santé Mélody ! S'exclame Alice.

- Trinquer avec un café ça l'fait pas. Se moque gentiment mon frère.

- Oui, je sais bien, mais on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a.

- Je vous jure que, dès que nous sommes à la maison, je vous invite à boire le champagne. Hein ma puce, dès que tu sors d'ici on fait la fête. T'es d'accord ?

- Oui papa, c'est génial.

- Mais pour l'instant ma petite fille a grand besoin de dormir. Donc il est temps pour nous tous de partir. Allez, les enfants, on y va, hop hop. Bonne nuit petite princesse.

- Bonne nuit papi.

Nous disons tous au revoir à Mélody et Edward, puis nous sortons de l'hôpital. Comparé à hier soir où personne n'a dit un mot, ce soir, nous discutons jusqu'au parking. Nous sommes tous très optimiste et ça se sent. C'est pourquoi quand Esmé se met à pleurer, nous sommes surpris.

- Mon amour que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Rien, c'est juste que je me suis retenue toute la journée, et que maintenant j'ai les nerfs qui lâchent. J'ai eu si peur.

- Je sais ma chérie, moi aussi. Et puis tu n'as pas fermé l'œil la nuit dernière, quelques bonnes heures de sommeil te feront le plus grand bien.

- C'est vrai. Au revoir les enfants, et rentrez prudemment, surtout toi Emmett avec ta moto. Répond-elle en reniflant et en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Mais oui Esmé, tu me connais !

- Justement.

Elle nous serre dans ses bras chacun notre tour puis monte en voiture en nous faisant signe de la main.

Alice et Jasper nous embrassent également et partent aussi.

- Tiens ma Rosie, enfile ton casque, on y va.

Je grimpe en selle et m'agrippe fermement à mon homme. Bon sang je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais lui dire pour expliquer que je ne passe pas la nuit avec lui.

Dans le garage, au sous-sol de sa résidence, alors qu'il est en train d'attacher sa moto, je me lance.

- Emmett, mon cœur, je voudrais te demander un truc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma Rosie ? Tu n'as pas eu l'air bien toute la journée. Demande-t-il en me caressant la joue tendrement.

- Moi, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est Bella, elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. En fait elle a très mal vécu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward, hier.

- Ouais, il n'y a pas été de main morte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu entre eux exactement ?

- Trop de non-dits à mon avis. Bella est très pudique, et maladroite aussi, quand il s'agit de sentiments. Mais elle est ma meilleure amie et elle a besoin de moi. Est-ce que ça te gène, si je passe la nuit chez elle ? Je serais à l'hôpital demain bien-sûr.

- Ben j'aurais préféré te garder prêt de moi, mais je comprends que tu veuilles aider Bella. C'est-ce qui fait ton charme, tu es adorable.

- Merci Emmett, tu es un amour toi aussi. Tu vas me manquer. Dis-je en l'embrassant passionnément pour lui prouver mes dires.

- Arrête ça, Rosie, sinon je vais changer d'avis. Regarde l'effet que tu me fais.

Effectivement une belle bosse déforme déjà son pantalon. Je m'écarte donc et attrape simplement sa main. Ensemble nous montons les escaliers qui nous ramènent à l'air libre. Il me raccompagne à ma voiture, m'embrasse et sur un dernier « je t'aime », je le laisse pour retourner à l'hôpital aux côtés de ma meilleure amie.

- Oh Bella, tu pleures encore ?

- C'est rien, je sais même pas pourquoi. Je dois être un peu cinglée.

- Mais non.

- Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. La joie, la peur, tout.

- Je comprends.

Nous parlons jusque très tard dans la nuit. Elle revient sur le sujet de ses parents qui lui manquent, même si elle leur en veut beaucoup. Mais principalement c'est Mélody qui occupe la plus grande place dans notre conversation. Je lui dis ce que je sais d'elle, pourquoi je l'aime beaucoup. Je lui raconte quelques anecdotes marrantes la concernant. Vers une heure du matin, après avoir menacé Bella d'appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle lui donne un somnifère en intraveineuse, nous nous endormons.

A 6 heures le réveil est difficile. Le Docteur Robins et le Docteur Bailey entrent dans la chambre, et demandent à Bella de se laver à la Bétadine, puis de se tenir prête. J'en profite pour demander à être informée dès que Bella remontera en chambre, mais sans que les autres ne s'en rendent compte. Le docteur Bailey, qui semble froide aux premiers abords, accepte pourtant sans problème.

- Je viendrai dans la chambre 105, et ferai semblant de m'être trompée. Si vous n'y êtes pas, je vous chercherai et passerai simplement devant vous. OK ? Du moment que vous me voyez ça signifiera que Mlle Swan est ici.

- C'est parfait merci beaucoup.

- De rien, à tout à l'heure. Et vous Mlle Swan à dans quelques minutes au bloc.

- D'accord. Docteur Robins, est-ce que Mélody a bien dormi ?

- Oui, je sors tout juste de sa chambre. La nuit a été bonne, et elle est prête à descendre. Votre fille est courageuse, vous pouvez être fière.

- Tout le mérite revient à son père.

- Mais non, elle tient ça de vous. Je viendrai aux nouvelles ce soir.

- Docteur, prenez soin d'elle.

- Comptez sur moi.

Quand les brancardiers viennent chercher Bella j'ai le cœur serré. Les médecins ont beau dire que tout va aller, c'est quand même risqué comme intervention.

- A dans quelques heures Bella.

- Si je me réveille !

- C'est malin de dire des trucs pareils. T'as intérêt, sinon je te tue.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Ciao.

Je n'aurais jamais cru Bella capable de faire de l'humour comme ça, cinq minutes avant son opération. Elle est bien dans sa peau, ça se voit, et je suis heureuse pour elle.

J'entrouvre discrètement la porte de la chambre pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne dans le couloir et je sors à mon tour pour toquer à la porte d'à côté.

- Entrez.

- Coucou c'est moi. Bonjour tout le monde.

- Salut Rosalie, tu n'étais pas obligée de venir. Il est super tôt.

La voix tremblante d'Edward, m'indique qu'il est anxieux, et je compatis, car je le suis aussi.

- Je sais, mais je voulais faire un bisou à Mélody. Tu es prête ?

- Oui, et Horton aussi. Il a un peu peur mais je lui ai dis que tout allait bien se passer.

- Tu as bien raison. Allez Horton courage.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Mélody je rejoins les bras réconfortants d'Emmett.

- Tu m'as manqué cette nuit, ma chérie. Me chuchote-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Toi aussi, mon amour. Mais je crois que je vais devoir découcher encore une fois ce soir.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, on en reparle plus tard.

Emmett n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'on frappe à la porte. Le Docteur Robins entre dans la chambre suivie des mêmes brancardiers que pour Bella.

- C'est parti ma jolie, on y va. Fais un bisou à ton papa. Quand tu le reverras tu seras toute neuve.

- Papa, tu seras là quand je me réveillerai ?

- Evidemment mon bébé, je ne bouge pas.

- A toute à l'heure.

- Je t'aime ma poupée. Je t'attends.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Allez, à bientôt tout le monde.

Edward suit des yeux le brancard jusqu'à ce qu'il passe l'angle du couloir. Il agrippe la porte de toutes ses forces de la main droite, et son autre poing est tellement serré que ses phalanges sont blanchies. Il ne dit rien, ne respire pas, comme s'il voulait rester figé ainsi jusqu'au retour de sa fille.

- Edward, viens boire un café. Propose Emmett.

- Non, je reste là.

- Viens, il y en a pour longtemps, et tu dois avaler quelque chose. Rajoute Carlisle.

- Je ne peux pas papa. Je lui ai promis de rester ici.

- Je ne te dis pas de quitter l'hôpital, bien que cela te ferait du bien.

- Hors de question. S'il se passe quelque chose je dois être ici.

- Je sais, on va seulement à la cafétéria, pour déjeuner.

- Vous pouvez y aller sans moi. Je ne bouge pas.

- Ed tu ne feras rien de plus seul dans cette chambre. Allez mon pote, juste un café.

- Cinq minutes pas plus OK ?

- C'est juré, mon chéri. Moi non plus je ne préfère pas m'éloigner de cette chambre.

Bien sûr, Esmé, en tant que « parent » , doit être celle qui comprend le mieux Edward. Elle passe son bras autour de la taille de son fils et ensemble ils quittent la pièce. Nous suivons tous silencieusement. La tension est palpable. La joie d'hier a relaissé sa place à l'inquiétude. Tout peut arriver sur une table d'opération. Le meilleur comme le pire.

Les minutes passent, certes, mais avec une telle lenteur que c'en est insupportable. 5 heures que nous attendons. Edward est finalement ressorti plusieurs fois pour fumer. On l'a tous senti, mais personne n'a rien dit. Ce n'est pas le moment. Alice est soit disant en train de lire un magasine, mais ses yeux sont immobiles, et sa main droite est crispée dans celle de mon frère. Carlisle et Esmé conversent silencieusement, alors qu'Edward regarde par la fenêtre. Ses dernières paroles m'ont fait plaisir quant-à l'avenir.

- Rosalie, tu as passé une bonne soirée, tout le monde va bien ?

Heureusement, ce matin Emmett m'a dit qu'il avait parlé de ma soirée chez Bella à Edward. Sans cela, je n'aurais pas vraiment compris qu'indirectement c'est des nouvelles de ma meilleure amie qu'il souhaitait obtenir. Je suis heureuse, ça prouve qu'il pense à elle, et que, comme j'en suis convaincue, il l'aime malgré tout. Ces deux là vont me donner le tournis à force de tourner autour du pot.

- Oui, je pense que tout le monde va bien. J'ai vraiment de plus en plus de mal à mentir.

- Tant mieux.

A 12h30, nous nous retrouvons, encore, assis sur ces maudites banquettes près des machines, où les hommes viennent d'acheter leurs sandwichs. Esmé Alice et moi ne pouvons rien avaler, tout comme Edward qui tourne en rond tête baissée. Je commence à me dire que Bella ne devrait pas tarder à revenir en chambre quand j'aperçois le Docteur Bailey. Elle marche sans même me regarder et se dirige vers les escaliers qu'elle monte sans se retourner. Je me lève d'un bond.

- J'ai oublié mon portable dans la chambre. Je reviens.

Sans écouter ce que me répond Emmett je tente de rattraper le Docteur Bailey. J'y parviens avant qu'elle n'entre dans le couloir du 1er étage.

- Tout s'est passé comme prévu Docteur ?

- Oui, l'opération s'est déroulée à merveille. Il n'y a eu aucune complication. Votre amie se remettra très vite à mon avis.

- Ouf. Merci beaucoup. Pour la petite Mélody vous savez ce qu'il en est ?

- Oui, le Docteur Robins a terminé un peu avant moi l'ablation, et il n'y a pas eu non plus de problème. Elle est en train de réimplanter le foie sain.

- Génial. Quelqu'un va avertir la famille Cullen ou pas ?

- Oui Arizona a demandé à une infirmière de le faire.

- Parfait. Je peux voir Mlle Swan ?

- Elle est en salle de réveil, mais je voulais vous dire le plus vite possible que c'était fini et qu'elle allait bien.

- Ah, d'accord. Merci Docteur.

- De rien, on se verra certainement plus tard.

- Certainement.

Je redescends avec un souci de moins. Bella va bien, c'est déjà ça, maintenant il ne reste plus que Mélody. Vivement que cette journée s'achève, je suis épuisée.

Au rez-de-chaussée Emmett m'accueille avec le sourire.

- Ma chérie, une infirmière vient de nous informer que la première partie de l'opération s'était faite comme sur des roulettes. Ils sont en train de lui mettre le nouveau foie.

- Oh, c'est super ! Ouf !

Je crois qu'on en avait tous assez d'être dans la chambre car personne ne propose de remonter. Ici il y a de l'animation et de la vie, alors que là-haut, sans le lit et sans un bruit, c'est morbide. Impossible d'avoir une pensée positive.

A 14h30 je m'éclipse à nouveau. Emmett va finir par me prendre pour une folle mais ce n'est pas grave. Le principal intéressé, à savoir Edward, n'a même pas remarqué que je m'étais absentée une première fois, et là c'est pareil. De toute façon, je dois vérifier si Bella est en chambre. Je suis grandement soulagée de constater que c'est le cas.

- Bella, ahhh tu es là. Ca va ?

- Hum… j'ai mal….

- Tu l'as dit aux infirmières ?

- Hum. Dit-elle en me montrant un petit bouton sur lequel elle appuie. Morphine. Réussit-elle à souffler.

- Ok. Tu devrais essayer de dormir. Je reste pas loin.

- Mélody ? Articule-t-elle difficilement.

- La dernière fois qu'on a eu des nouvelles c'était il y a deux heures. Tout se passait bien. L'ablation était réussie, et le Docteur Robins débutait la réimplantation.

- Hum.

Voyant que mon amie s'est assoupie je décide de redescendre. 15 jours à jongler entre les uns et les autres, je vais devenir chèvre. Mais bon, c'est ainsi. J'ouvre la porte sans prendre gare, et je tombe nez-à-nez avec …. Alice.

- Ben qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette chambre ?

- Heu… je me suis trompée de porte.

- Ben voyons !

- Si je t'assure !

- Rosalie, j'ai un sixième sens très développé, tu devrais être au courant maintenant. Je vois bien que tu nous caches quelque chose. Tu es bizarre depuis hier.

- Mais non Alice, qu'est-ce que tu vas inventer ?

- Tu ne veux rien me dire ? Tant pis. Je finirai par savoir.

- Certainement puisqu'il n'y a rien à savoir. On peut y aller, c'est bon ?

- Je te suis.

Nous entrons en même temps dans la chambre de Mélody, je fais mine de chercher quelque chose dans mon manteau, puis nous retournons auprès des autres.

Bordel, je n'avais pas besoin qu'Alice vienne mettre son nez dans mes affaires. Je l'adore, c'est clair, mais il est impossible de lui résister. Elle réussirait à faire parler n'importe qui. Je vais devoir être encore plus prudente.

15h

16h

17h Nous retournons dans la chambre.

Jusque là, bien que très longue, l'attente était normale. Nous savions qu'il faudrait au moins 10 heures. Mais ce délai passé, plus aucun d'entre nous ne tient en place. Edward est pire qu'un lion en cage. Emmett commence à râler qu'on ne soit au courant rien, et Alice souffle toutes les trente secondes. Sans compter qu'elle ne m'a pas lâché des yeux de l'après-midi.

18h

- Papa, ça fait 11 heures maintenant. Tu penses qu'il y a un souci ?

- Mais non, Edward. Arizona a dit « au moins 10 heures ». C'était le minimum. Tu sais il vaut mieux qu'elle prenne son temps et que tout soit parfait.

- Ouais.

- Calme-toi mon fils, ais confiance.

- J'en peux plus moi ! Je veux qu'on me rende ma fille et surtout je veux me casser d'ici.

- Edward, retourne prendre l'air. Je viens te chercher si Arizona arrive.

- Ouais. Il vaut mieux.

Pauvre Edward, il me fait vraiment mal au cœur. Ce n'est déjà pas facile d'élever un enfant seul, et en plus il a fallu que cette maladie vienne en rajouter. Après toute cette histoire il mériterait de partir se reposer au soleil avec sa fille, et Bella. Je refuse de penser que tout est fini entre eux.

Profitant du départ d'Edward, je tente moi aussi de quitter la pièce. Mais c'est sans compter sur Alice.

- Je vais me chercher un soda. Je vous prends quelque chose ? Propose-je.

- Ah oui, bonne idée, je viens avec toi ! Répond Alice en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- OK.

Au final, même Jasper et Emmett viennent avec nous, et je préfère ça. Au moins Alice ne me pose pas de questions.

A peine posons-nous un pied dans le couloir de la chambre 105, que nous voyons Carlisle en grande conversation avec le Docteur Robins. Inconsciemment nous accélérons le pas, pour enfin savoir.

- Tout s'est très bien passé les enfants. Mélody est en salle de réveil et Edward est allé la rejoindre.

- Mon Dieu, merci ! S'exclame Alice.

- Oh, putain! C'est trop fort ! En rajoute Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras et en me faisant tourner.

- Emmett ! J'ai la tête qui tourne. Tu sais que si Mélody était là, elle te gronderait, tu viens encore de dire un gros mot.

- C'est vrai. Je compte sur toi pour le lui dire dès qu'on la verra, rien que pour l'entendre m'engueuler. J'adore ça en fait !

- J'étais certaine que tu le faisais exprès. Se moque gentiment ma belle-sœur. Ahhh, que ça fait du bien que tout ça soit fini. J'ai l'impression de peser vingt kilos de moins.

- Les enfants calmez-vous. Mélody va être sous étroite surveillance pendant encore quelque temps.

- Ce que dit Carlisle est vrai. Enchaine le Docteur Robins. Mais vous avez raison d'être optimiste, et je le suis aussi. J'ai confiance en l'avenir.

- Moi également ! Clame-je. 2011 va être l'année du bonheur pour tout le monde.

Secrètement j'espère que Bella entend se qu'il se passe dans ce couloir, car ça la rendrait plus heureuse que jamais.


	22. Chapter 22

Salut les filles !

Désolées nous sommes un peu en retard pour ce chapitre ! Nous espérons qu'il vous plaira. C'est le dernier à l'hôpital, enfin, nous direz-vous !

Les choses avancent grâce à …. Ahah !

Qui découvre le pot aux roses ?

Diana : Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que Rose court dans tous les sens et risque d'en perdre la tête.

Tali : Merci mille fois pour ta review. Ta confiance nous fait très plaisir.

Rosalia : merci pour ta review. C'est clair que Rose est mal barrée avec Alice sur les talons.

Aussidagility: Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je ME fais de la pub. J'ai écris un OS pour le concours « I love you for…a long time ». Voici le lien pour le lire : .net/s/6827129/1/Regrets

et le lien pour voter : _**http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/**_ _**I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/ »**_

Ne perdons plus de temps en bavardages, place à la lecture.

**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que jouer avec eux.**

**Chapitre 22 : Un bon début.**

**POV Rosalie**

Lundi 20 Décembre 2010

- BOUH !

- AHHH ! Merde, Rosalie tu es folle, j'ai failli avoir une attaque.

- Je savais que tu allais me suivre, petite maline. Et j'ai pas pu résister à la tentation.

Aujourd'hui j'ai passé la journée avec Bella. Elle ne m'a pas beaucoup vu car elle a dormi presque tout le temps, mais j'étais là, c'est l'essentiel. Alice vient juste d'arriver à l'hôpital, au moment des fêtes elle n'a pas pu avoir de congés, et me regarde bizarrement. Je sais qu'elle guette tous mes va et vient car elle me soupçonne de quelque chose. Etant de très bonne humeur, car nos deux malades vont bien, j'ai décidé de lui jouer un petit tour. J'ai proposé d'aller chercher à boire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait sortir de suite après moi pour vérifier ma véritable destination, et je l'ai attendue de l'autre côté de la porte. Je ne regrette pas, car sa tête à cet instant est absolument hilarante.

- Rosalie Hale ! Tu es la sœur de l'homme de ma vie, je t'aime aussi beaucoup, mais ne t'avise jamais de me refaire un coup pareil !

- Je ne sais pas… tu verrais ta tête ! M'esclaffe-je.

- Très drôle ! Mais je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. J'ai téléphoné chez Bella hier soir, et devine quoi ? Il n'y avait personne.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas répondu qu'on n'était pas là.

- Rosalie, fini la plaisanterie. Si tu prends Emmett pour un con, je ne te laisserai pas faire.

- C'est donc ça qui t'inquiètes ?

- Et comment ! Il est le meilleur ami de mon frère, et le mien aussi. Il a déjà une famille de merde, je ne te laisserai pas lui faire encore plus de mal.

- Alice. Crois-moi, j'aime Emmett plus que tout au monde, je ne joue pas avec lui. Je te jure que Bella a vraiment besoin de moi en ce moment, et ça s'arrête là.

- Vraiment ? Y'a rien d'autre ?

- Rien d'autre.

- Bien. Je garde quand même un œil sur toi au cas ou.

- C'est une menace ?

- Non, je te préviens c'est tout.

- Ahhhh. Alice je t'adore, mais on ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais une psychopathe, paranoïaque, surexcitée ?

- Surexcitée, ton frère me le dit souvent, mais il ne semble pas s'en plaindre. Paranoïaque, je le sais, dès qu'on touche à quelqu'un que j'aime, je m'inquiète. Et psychopathe, ben … en fait t'es la première à me la sortir celle-là !

Nous éclatons de rire toutes les deux, mais je garde en tête sa mise en garde.

- Allez viens. On va chercher de quoi désaltérer tout le monde. Il fait une chaleur à mourir là-dedans.

Sur le trajet de la cafétéria, je sens bien qu'Alice hésite à me demander quelque chose, elle ouvre la bouche, me regarde, puis la referme. Au retour elle se jette à l'eau.

- Rose ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a au juste, Bella ?

- Elle essaye de reprendre sa vie en main, et ce n'est pas facile.

- Ouais. Elle est sympa, on a passé une super journée la fois où on a fait les boutiques, mais quand-même, elle n'a pas du tout assuré avec mon frère. Du coup je ne sais plus trop quoi penser d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois avoir cette conversation, mais avec elle. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la Bella que j'ai connue il y a un an. Elle a changé du tout au tout. Enfin, non pas vraiment. Disons, qu'elle laisse enfin sortir le meilleur d'elle-même. Elle ne se cache plus derrière son masque de froideur et d'indifférence.

- Pourquoi ne va-t-elle pas voir Edward pour lui parler dans ce cas ?

- Je te rappelle que vendredi elle a essayé.

- C'est vrai. Mais bon, elle n'a pas choisi le meilleur jour pour le faire.

- Certes. Mais je ne tiens pas à en dire d'avantage.

A peine le temps d'avaler nos rafraichissements que l'infirmière en chef nous demande partir. Mélody doit vraiment se reposer. Comme Bella m'a littéralement ordonné de ne pas dormir avec elle, je vais pouvoir rester avec Emmett cette nuit. J'ai l'impression que la dernière fois que nous avons dormi ensemble remonte à des mois en arrière. Il s'est passé tellement de choses en trois jours. Je compte sur cette soirée pour le rassurer sur mes sentiments. Je me dis que si Alice a des craintes, peut-être qu'Emmett aussi.

Lorsque j'arrive devant mon garage, Emmett est dos à moi, en train de retirer son casque. Je le regarde finir son geste sans bouger. Il est tellement sexy quand il fait ça, avec son jean qui moule parfaitement ses fesses, et son blouson en cuir qui épouse admirablement son torse. Comment Alice peut-elle croire que j'en aime un autre ?

Perdue dans mon rêve éveillé, je n'ai même pas vu mon homme approcher, et je sursaute quand il ouvre ma portière.

- Eh ben tu sors pas ?

- Si, si, mais laisse-moi me remettre. Devant son air interrogateur , je poursuis. Je viens de voir le mec le plus séduisant que je connaisse descendre de moto, et….

Ses lèvres contre le miennes, m'empêchent de terminer ma phrase, mais je m'en moque. Je vais lui prouver mon amour pour lui.

Beaucoup plus tard, dans la nuit, je prends le temps de lui demander s'il a confiance en moi comme j'ai confiance en lui, et surtout s'il sait à quel point je l'aime. Soulagée par ses réponses je m'endors paisiblement dans ses bras.

Mardi 21 Décembre 2010 

J'ouvre un œil en baillant, je me sens reposée et en pleine forme ce matin. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je suis seule dans le lit. Je tâtonne à l'endroit où devrait se trouver Emmett, et découvre à sa place une feuille de papier. J'allume ma lampe de chevet et lis :

Suis parti au boulot- je te rappelle que tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être en vacances- n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller tu dormais trop profondément. Je passerai à l'hôpital ce soir, mais je rentrerai tôt, c'est promis.

Je t'aime, ma Rosie.

Em

C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi comme un bébé, le radio réveil me confirme que c'est le cas, il est 10 heures. Bon sang ça remonte à quand la dernière fois où j'ai dormi 10 heures d'affilées ?

Je me prépare tranquillement et arrive dans la chambre de Bella vers 11h30. Elle souffre encore beaucoup et ne peut pas bouger, mais elle est bien réveillée, et nous discutons calmement toute la journée de Mélody. Elle me demande de lui raconter dans les moindres détails chaque fois où je l'ai vue. Plus question d'être approximative, il faudrait que je me souvienne de tous ses faits et gestes. Je lui parle aussi de la conversation que j'ai eue avec Alice, mais Bella ne s'en soucie guère et revient sur sa fille et Edward.

- Comment va-t-il ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Bof, hier je l'ai trouvé éteint. Je suis restée deux heures avec eux, et il n'a pas lâché la main de Mélody. Il souriait ou acquiesçait de temps en temps, mais n'a rien dit de plus.

- Ah bon.

A 17 heures je passe discrètement dans la chambre d'à côté, pour en partir comme la veille à 19 heures.

Mercredi 22 Décembre 2010

Mauvaise journée pour Bella aujourd'hui. Pourtant, ce matin, elle a réussi à faire quelques pas dans sa chambre avec l'aide de deux infirmières. Mais dès qu'il a fallu qu'elle s'alimente normalement, pour la première fois depuis quatre jours, rien n'est passé. Le Docteur Bailey nous a expliqué que son foie n'avait pas encore atteint sa taille initiale et ne pouvait donc pas tout filtrer, ce qui provoquait ses vomissements.

Le plus incroyable dans cette histoire, c'est qu'Edward est en train de me décrire exactement la même journée pour Mélody. Est-ce pareils pour tous les malades, ou bien est-ce ce lien mère-fille si puissant qui œuvre ? A l'occasion il faudra que je demande au Docteur Robins ou Bailey.

Jeudi 23 Décembre 2010

Bella m'accueille ravie. Elle a tout gardé de son petit déjeuner et a enfin pris une vraie douche ce matin. Comme les jours précédents nous papotons entre filles. Rien ne vient nous troubler jusqu'à ce que la porte se rouvre vers 17 heures alors que l'infirmière vient à peine de nous laisser.

- Bella ?

**POV Alice**

Jeudi 23 Décembre 2010

Bien, je sais qu'il se trame quelque chose. Ca ne concerne peut-être pas Emmett, mais Rosalie a un secret, j'en mettrais ma tête à couper. Le problème est que je travaille, donc, je n'ai pas trop le temps de mener mon enquête. Mais aujourd'hui, personne n'est au courant que j'ai pu prendre quelques heures de récupération, et je vais en profiter pour découvrir ce mystère.

J'arrive à l'hôpital vers 17 heures en espérant que Mélody sera en meilleure forme qu'hier. Je passe devant la porte 107 au moment où une infirmière en sort, et je reste scotchée sur place. Je suis certaine d'avoir entendu la voix de Rosalie dans la chambre. Comme par hasard, il s'agit justement de la chambre où elle était soi-disant entrée par erreur il y a quelques jours. Je veux en avoir le cœur net, donc sans hésiter j'entre à mon tour dans la pièce.

Alors là ! Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce que j'ai sous les yeux. J'en oublie même la réplique cinglante que je réservais à ma belle-sœur.

- Bella ? M'exclame-je.

- Alice ? Me répond-elle en m'imitant pour se moquer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- De toute évidence, j'ai été malade.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

- Oui, je vais mieux merci.

- Pardon, désolée. C'est vrai, tu vas bien maintenant ?

- Oui, comme je te le disais.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question …

- Alice, je ne suis pas certaine que cela te concerne. Me coupe Rosalie.

- Pourquoi ? Nous sommes copines, non ? Bella, tu m'inquiètes. Tu es vraiment pâle.

- Ca va, Alice, je t'assure.

- Rose, si c'était ça ton secret tu aurais pu me le dire. Je serais venue te voir plus tôt Bella.

- N'en veux pas à Rosalie, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien dire. Je ne voulais pas que ton frère soit au courant. Il a assez de problèmes à régler en ce moment.

- J'aurais tenu ma langue. Mais peu importe. Tu es entrée quand, et tu sors quel jour ?

- Samedi et en fin de semaine prochaine normalement. Mais tu es bien curieuse.

- Ben dis donc c'est pas rien alors ce qui t'est arrivé. Je comprends mieux le comportement de Rosalie.

- Effectivement, mais c'est fini. N'en parlons plus.

- Tu…

Je suis à nouveau coupée, mais cette fois c'est par l'entrée d'une doctoresse que j'ai déjà croisée dans les couloirs.

- L'infirmière vient de me dire que vous aviez la nausée Mlle Swan. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal, et c'est déjà mieux qu'hier, vous ne vomissez pas. Quand la partie de votre foie qu'on a coupée aura « repoussé » vous n'aurez plus cette impression de mal au cœur.

En entendant les mots « foie » et « coupé », et je ne peux m'empêcher de plaquer mes deux mains sur ma bouche. C'était ça ou crier de stupéfaction…

- Bien, heu … d'accord, ça va déjà mieux de toute façon.

- Je vous donne quand-même ce comprimé. Prenez-le de suite avec un verre d'eau, ça vous soulagera.

- Merci Docteur.

- De rien. Je repasserai vous voir demain.

- Au revoir.

Quand la porte se referme, Bella me regarde en souriant un peu gênée. Ce qui ne fait que confirmer ce à quoi je pensais.

- Bella ? Tu as fait ce que je crois que tu as fait ?

- Je ne sais pas. A quoi penses-tu ?

- Tout concorde. Tu es hospitalisée quand on nous annonce que Mélody va avoir un foie. Tu sors en même temps qu'elle, et … oh bon sang ! Tu l'as fait ! TU as donné ton Foie à Mélody ! Bella c'est ça ?

- Alice, jure-moi que tu ne vas rien dire à Edward. Jure-le moi.

- Non, Bella, non ! C'est injuste ! Il doit savoir que TU as sauvé sa fille, que c'est grâce à TOI qu'elle est en vie aujourd'hui.

- Alice écoute-moi. C'est trop compliqué entre lui et moi, laisse-le se remettre et je le lui dirai moi-même.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Si. Je lui dois la vérité, je la lui ai promise il y a longtemps de toute façon. Donc je le ferai.

- Pourquoi, as-tu fais ça ? Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante, mais pour quelle raison as-tu risqué ta vie pour Mélody. Et comment as-tu fais ? Je veux dire, on était tous volontaire pour le don, mais on n'a pas pu. Et toi, toi…comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Alice, arrête d'harceler Bella. Elle est fatiguée, et elle n'a pas à répondre à toutes tes questions.

- Si Rosalie. Il s'agit de MA nièce, de la fille de MON frère ! J'ai le droit de savoir et lui aussi. NOUS sommes sa famille.

- Alice ! Stop ! Là tu exagères. Nous aussi nous tenons à cette petite.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais vous savez tout, alors que nous, nous ignorons tout. Ce n'est pas normal.

- Alice a raison, Rose. Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire, car je le ressens aussi à chaque fois que je réalise que tu sais plus de choses sur Mélody que moi.

- C'est toi qui décides Bella.

Elles se regardent toutes les deux comme pour jauger la situation. Moi j'ai le sentiment que je vais apprendre quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui va bouleverser toutes nos vies.

- Bella tu peux me faire confiance. Dis-je pour l'inciter à parler.

- Très bien. Alice assieds-toi et ne me coupe pas. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

Rosalie se lève et je prends place sur son siège au chevet de Bella. Cette dernière inspire un grand coup et se lance.

- Alice, je suis la mère de Mélody. Je l'ai mise au monde le 17 Octobre 2004 en accouchant sous x. Ma vie à l'époque ne me permettait pas de la garder auprès de moi, même si je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. J'ai fait ça pour elle, pour qu'elle ait une vraie famille, aimante et à ses petits soins. J'ai fait ça par amour, pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Il me faut quelques minutes pour assimiler ce que je viens d'entendre, et réussir à parler.

- Tu … es …. La mère de Mélody ? Sa mère biologique ? Mais comment peux-tu en être sûre?

- Je l'ai su dès la première fois où je suis allée chez ton frère. Quand je l'ai vue en photo. Crois-moi, même après tant d'année, son visage est resté gravé dans ma mémoire, et je l'ai reconnue. Mais j'avais un doute, Edward ne m'avait jamais parlé de son adoption. Puis un jour il me l'a avouée, j'étais encore plus certaine. Quand je l'ai vue en vrai, aux studios, c'est devenu une évidence. Et puis samedi ça a été prouvé par test ADN. C'est pour ça que j'étais bizarre avec ton frère, que je ne savais pas comment agir en sa présence. Je voulais la vérité, la preuve noir sur blanc, avant de lui expliquer les faits. Et en même temps j'avais, J'AI, très peur de sa réaction. J'ai donc préféré rompre avant qu'il ne le fasse. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher d'avantage et être encore plus anéantie quand lui me quitterait.

- Mais Bella, il t'aime, il ne t'aurait pas laissée.

- Rien n'est moins sûr Alice. Tu ne l'as pas entendu vendredi.

- Il était inquiet. Mais je le connais, il est fou amoureux de toi.

- Je ne demande qu'à te croire. Parce que je l'aime aussi, j'ai malheureusement tardé à m'en rendre compte et je regrette de ne jamais le lui avoir dit.

- Wouaouh. Va dans la chambre à côté et avoue-lui tes sentiments tu verras que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

- Non Alice, pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas assez forte. Mais quand on aura quitté ce putain d'hôpital il saura tout. Tu me promets de te taire.

- Dans ces conditions oui. Effectivement c'est à toi de lui expliquer et à personne d'autre. Mais ne tarde pas, c'est dommage vous perdez du temps.

- Merci. De tout cœur. Je peux te demander un service ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- J'aimerais voir Mélody. Tu penses pouvoir m'aider.

- Sans problème. Un jeu d'enfant. Mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu es la mère de ma petite Mel. C'est dingue ! Et merveilleux aussi, elle mérite d'avoir sa maman. Tu vas assurer hein, Bella ?

- Oui Alice. Je ferais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle.

- J'espère car je refuse de la voir souffrir. Mon Dieu, c'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'on pouvait me faire. Merci Bella. Bon je file maintenant, et je mets en place mon plan pour que tu puisses la voir demain. A plus. Ouhhh, c'est incroyable….

J'entre dans la chambre voisine toute guillerette. La maman de Mélody est la femme dont Edward est amoureux. Quelles étaient les chances pour que ça arrive ? En tout cas le hasard a extrêmement bien fait les choses.

- Salut tout le monde ! Ca va ? Ma jolie Mélody tu te sens comment aujourd'hui ?

- Bien tatie. J'ai même pas vomi. Mais j'ai un peu mal au ventre.

- Oh ma poupée, c'est normal tu sais, il faut le temps que tout se remette en place là-dedans. Dis-je en montrant son petit ventre.

- Oui Arizona me l'a dit ce matin.

- Oh ben alors si elle l'a dit c'est que c'est vrai. Et toi grand-frère ?

- Nickel.

- Vraiment ? C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. Hein Mel, que papa a l'air crevé ?

- Oui, papa, tu es comme moi le soir. Tu as les yeux tous petits.

- Mais non, ma chérie, ça va, je t'assure.

- Moi je crois que demain, dès que j'arrive papa devrait rentrer à la maison, se reposer un peu. En plus je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas eu le temps d'envoyer ta liste au Père-Noël. Je me trompe ou pas Edward ?

- Pour la deuxième partie tu as raison Alice, mais il est hors de question que je sorte de cet hôpital. Il y a une boite aux lettres dans le hall d'entrée, pour envoyer ta liste ma chérie.

- Ah bon, tu as la belle lettre que Mélody a écrite, sur toi ?

- Non Alice, mais Mélody peut en refaire une.

Ok, j'ai compris j'ai besoin de l'aide de ma nièce. Je la regarde donc en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle comprend immédiatement où je veux en venir, car nous faisons toujours ça, quand mon frère ne veut pas me la laisser. Nous nous y mettons à deux, et nous gagnons à tous les coups.

- Oh non papa ! J'ai fait un trop beau dessin, et j'ai découpé tous les jouets dans le catalogue, j'ai pas le temps de tout recommencer, et puis je suis un peu fatiguée.

Rholàlà, cette gamine est encore meilleure que moi quand il s'agit d'embobiner son père….j'adore ça.

- C'est vrai tu es fatiguée, tu veux que j'appelle Arizona ou une infirmière ?

- Non papa ça ira, mais je ne vais pas pourvoir refaire ma lettre.

- Bien, j'ai compris demain j'irai la chercher, et je l'enverrai.

- Merci papa chéri d'amour.

- De rien mon bébé. Repose-toi maintenant. Toi, Alice tu vas m'entendre.

- Mais oui, mais oui.

Bientôt la chambre est pleine à craquer, car mes parents, Em, Rose et Jaz nous ont rejoint.

Comme tous les soirs, à peine entré, mon père vérifie le dossier de sa petite-fille, et aujourd'hui il semble très satisfait de ce qu'il lit.

- Eh bien, Mélody tu es en pleine forme, dis-moi !

- Oui papi. Mais c'est papa qui est fatigué.

- C'est vrai Edward ?

- Non papa, ça va. C'est Alice, qui veut me foutre à la porte de la chambre de ma fille, qui lui a mis ça en tête.

- Mais elle n'a pas tort, mon chéri, tu sembles épuisé.

- Ah! Merci maman ! Tu vois Edward je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. D'ailleurs, il me vient une idée. Tu devrais dormir chez toi cette nuit. Je reste avec Mélody. Il suffit que tu arrives à 8h00 demain matin pour que je sois à l'heure au travail.

- Certainement pas, je dors ici.

- Mélody, ça t'embête si c'est moi qui reste avec toi cette nuit ?

- Arrête de prendre Mélody à partie. Elle a 6 ans, elle est malade et c'est moi qui décide.

- J'suis plus malade papa, Arizona l'a dit.

- Je sais, mais tu es fatiguée.

- Non, ça va mieux.

- Il faut savoir, soit tu n'es pas fatiguée et tu peux refaire la lettre au Père-Noël, soit tu es fatiguée, et dans ce cas tatie ne peut pas rester.

- Ben en fait, j'suis trop fatiguée pour dessiner c'est tout. Mais tatie elle va pas m'empêcher de me reposer si elle me garde.

- Bien sûr ma chérie. Edward, je ne vais pas l'emmener faire du shopping, ou lui faire faire la fête toute la nuit. Je prends juste ta place de « papa poule » une nuit pour que tu décompresses.

- Non, je ne sais pas.

- Edward, mon chéri, ta sœur a raison. Quelques bonnes heures de sommeil te feraient le plus grand bien.

- Pfff, quand vous avez une idée en tête, rien ne vous arrête. Papa, je peux te parler une minute ?

- Bien sûr mon fils.

Dès qu'ils sont dans le couloir, je m'approche de ma nièce.

- Yes, Mélody t'es trop forte, on a réussi. Par contre, pas de bêtise, ton papa a raison, tu ne dois pas t'exciter.

- Promis tatie.

Edward revient dans la chambre et se dirige vers sa fille. Je comprends qu'il ait du mal à la laisser, il a failli la perdre, et ça ne doit pas être facile à digérer.

- Mon bébé, tu es sûre que tu te sens bien et que ça va aller si je pars ?

- Oui papa, sûre et certaine.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Alice s'il y a le moindre truc tu m'appelles, c'est juré.

- Evidemment Edward. Va dormir et reviens nous en forme demain matin. Emmett, Jasper, vous devriez aller avec lui pour l'empêcher de broyer du noir et l'obliger à se coucher tôt. Ca ne t'embête pas Rose ?

- Bien sûr que non, Alice. Me répond-elle en souriant ayant saisi la manœuvre.

- En route Edychouchou.

- Emmett si tu commences comme ça, ça va pas le faire.

- Mais si, viens. Rose, tu fais quoi ?

- Je pars aussi dans quelques minutes.

- Bonne soirée tout le monde. Nous saluent Emmett et Jasper après nous avoir embrassées Rosalie et moi.

- A demain mon bébé, dors bien, et …. t'es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ? Demande désespérément Edward à sa fille.

- Papaaa…

- Bon d'accord. A demain.

- Nous allons rentrer également, tu es prête Esmé ?

- Oui. Bonne nuit ma petite douceur, bonne nuit les filles.

- Bonne nuit mamie. Bonne nuit papi.

- Bye.

- Au revoir.

J'attends bien de ne plus entendre de pas dans le couloir, puis je fais signe à ma belle-sœur d'aller chercher Bella.

- Mélody, tu vas bientôt avoir ton repas, donc je vais nous acheter de quoi grignoter à Alice et moi comme ça nous mangerons toutes ensembles.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Rosalie revient chargée de deux salades, deux bouteilles d'eau, et surtout accompagnée de Bella.

- Regardez les filles qui j'ai rencontré en chemin. Mélody tu te souviens de Bella, tu l'as vue au travail de ton papa, il y a quelques mois.

- Oui, je me rappelle. Ton métier c'est de jouer dans des films.

- C'est ça. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, contente que tu te souviennes de moi, car moi non-plus je ne t'ai pas oubliée.

C'est un moment magique, Bella est émue, ses yeux brillent, et elle sourit tendrement à sa fille. Elle est gênée et ne sait pas trop comment se comporter, mais son bonheur se lit sur son visage. Je regrette presque d'avoir accepté qu'elles se voient sans la présence d'Edward. Car s'il avait été là, il aurait pu constater par lui-même cet amour qu'éprouve Bella pour Mélody, et je sais qu'il aurait adoré ça.

A deux reprises, Bella lève sa main pour caresser les cheveux de Mélody puis se rétracte. Mais la troisième fois est la bonne. Quand ses doigts atteignent leur cible, Bella se met à pleurer silencieusement. Elle continue sa conversation avec sa fille, mais des larmes de joie coulent sur ses joues, et timidement elle se baisse pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Mélody. Dire que c'est la première fois, en 6 ans, que Bella peut voir et toucher son propre enfant. C'est incroyable et magnifique.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demande ma nièce toujours aussi perspicace.

- Parce que je suis heureuse.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Parfois quand on est trop heureux, le seul moyen de l'exprimer c'est de pleurer. Eh bien là, c'est ça. J'éprouve un tel bonheur, que je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer avec des mots, donc je pleure.

- Tatie, vous aussi vous êtes heureuses, Rosalie et toi ? Parce que vous pleurez.

- Oui ma chérie.

Pendant toute l'heure où Bella est restée dans la chambre de Mélody, elle ne lui a plus lâché la main. Au moment du départ, j'ai bien vu qu'elle partait à contre cœur.

- Mélody, je pourrai revenir te voir demain ?

- Oh oui. Tu pourras me raconter comment c'est ton métier ?

- Avec plaisir. Fait de beaux rêves.

- Toi aussi.

- Allé, Mélody ma chérie, il faut dormir maintenant, sinon papa va nous gronder demain. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il ne faut pas lui dire que Bella est venue te voir. Il penserait que ça t'a fatiguée, et il s'inquièterait.

- Oui, tatie, c'est vrai.

- Bien. Au dodo, zou! Bisou à tatie. Bonne nuit ma puce.

- Bonne nuit.

Quelle horreur de dormir à l'hôpital ! Il y a du bruit tout le temps, et dans un lit de camp, en plus, c'est la misère. J'ai mal partout. Heureusement que c'était pour la bonne cause.

- Coucou ma poupée, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui Tatie.

- Tu as mal quelque part ce matin ?

- Non. Mais j'ai un peu faim.

- Ben c'est une bonne nouvelle ça. Ca veut dire que tu guéris ma chérie. Tu n'as pas oublié qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire à ton père au sujet de la visite de Bella ?

- Je sais, il se ferait du souci.

- Voilà, c'est ça. Tout à l'heure, entre midi et deux, je repasserai te voir avec elle d'accord ?

- Super !

Vendredi 24 Décembre 2010

A 7h30, soit une demie heure plus tôt que prévu, mon frère entre dans la chambre, sans un mot à mon égard. Il fonce sur Mélody, lui fait un bisou, lui touche le front, regarde sa perfusion.

- Ca va ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Tu…

- Ed, elle va bien.

- T'es docteur ?

- Non, et toi ?

- C'est malin. J'ai pas fermé l'œil, j'étais trop inquiet.

- Ben c'est dommage. Nous, on s'est bien reposées en tout cas.

- C'est vrai ma poupée, tu es en forme.

- Oui papa chéri d'amour. J'ai même faim.

- Parfait. Ton petit déjeuner arrive, j'ai vu les dames qui te le portent dans le couloir.

- Chouette !

- Alice, tu dois partir de suite, ou je peux te parler une minute.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps Mélody, je reviens.

- OK.

Curieuse, je suis mon frère hors de la chambre.

- Alice, c'est vrai ? Sa nuit a été bonne ? Pas de cauchemars, pas de fièvre, rien ?

- Edward, franchement, je te l'aurais dit. Elle est en forme, cesse de te faire du souci.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir. J'ai cru la perdre, Alice. Je ne sais pas si je réussirai un jour à agir à nouveau normalement. Dès que je la laisse j'ai peur. Peur de passer une nouvelle fois à côté de quelque chose de grave, peur de tout. C'est horrible. Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre ça.

- Bien sûr que je le peux. Tu crois quoi ? J'aime Mélody de tout mon cœur, moi aussi, et c'est pareil pour papa et maman. Elle est un peu notre fille à tous étant donné les circonstances. Parfois je me demande si mes propres enfants je les aimerai autant qu'elle.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, je te jure. As-tu parlé à Jasper hier ? Il pourrait t'aider.

- Oui on a beaucoup discuté. Il dit que mes craintes vont s'atténuer, mais ne disparaitront jamais. Il a aussi insisté sur le fait que je devais me comporter normalement devant Mel, et que la surprotéger n'empêcherait aucun accident de se produire.

- Il a raison, je pense.

- Oui mais c'est terrifiant. Je ne préfère même pas penser au jour où elle va devoir retourner à l'école.

- Ca ira, Edward, on est tous là pour t'aider.

- Ouais. Bon, je te laisse partir au travail.

- Attends. Tu as acheté ses cadeaux de Noël ?

- Non. J'ai pas eu le temps.

- Dans ce cas, je viens entre midi et deux pour que tu le fasses.

- Tu voudrais pas y aller pour moi, plutôt ?

- Non, moi j'ai déjà fait tous mes achats. Je garde ma nièce, et toi tu fais les magasins.

- Sympa.

- Il le faut Edward. Tu dois reprendre confiance et te comporter normalement.

- Super.

En soufflant il rentre dans la chambre. Je comprends ses angoisses, mais si Jasper a conseillé de tout faire pour vivre comme avant nous devons l'écouter.

Au lieu de m'en aller, je toque à la porte de Bella.

- Salut Bella. Bien dormi.

- Comme un bébé, et je t'assure que ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. C'est grâce à toi. Tu m'as permis de réaliser mon vœu le plus cher.

- Et je viens de m'arranger pour que tu puisses revoir Mélody à midi.

- Merci Alice tu es géniale.

- Je sais ! Bon maintenant je file au boulot. Ciao !

- Alice ! Un moment. Tu pourrais me rendre encore un service ?

- Je vais finir par faire payer à force ! Non, je plaisante, vas-y.

- Tu peux acheter un truc de ma part à Mélody ?

- Tu n'es pas obligée. Elle s'en fout tu sais.

- Je sais, mais j'y tiens. Je veux que tu lui trouves une peluche en forme de lion, la plus grosse possible, peu importe le prix. Tu peux ?

- Sans problème. Bon cette fois j'y vais.

- OK.

La matinée passe à vitesse grand V. Il y a un monde fou à la boutique. Putain, pourquoi les gens attendent-ils toujours le dernier jour pour faire leurs courses de Noël ? Moi je commence petit à petit à partir de septembre (N/AG : c'est-ce que je dis chaque année, et je ne le fais jamais !). C'est bien plus cool ainsi, autant pour moi que pour mon portefeuille, mais passons. Vers onze heures, je trouve quand même une minute pour appeler le magasin de jouer de l'autre côté de la rue. Je connais bien une de leurs vendeuses qui s'habille souvent ici. Je lui explique ce que je veux, et par chance elle a la perle rare. Bien volontiers, elle accepte de me le mettre de côté. Je n'aurais qu'à passer le prendre en sortant. Il me tarde de voir la tête de Mélody quand elle verra son cadeau.

Quand j'arrive dans sa chambre, Bella est prête. Coiffée, un peu maquillée, et bien habillée. C'est dingue de voir tous les efforts qu'elle fait pour plaire à sa fille. Comme si elle se préparait pour aller à un rancard.

- Salut ! Regarde, ce que j'ai trouvé.

- Wouah, il est super ce lion. Tu crois qu'elle va aimer ?

- C'est certain. Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux choisir. Par contre ça a quand-même couté 180 dollars.

- Je m'en fiche. Passe-moi mon sac. Je m'exécute en me demandant si un jour je pourrais moi aussi faire des cadeaux à ce prix là. Tiens voilà 180 dollars. Dit-elle en me tendant les billets. Si on rapporte au nombre de cadeau que j'aurais déjà dû lui offrir, je suis encore loin du compte.

- Bella, je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas comme ça du tout.

- Ca me fait plaisir je te dis. Tu reviens me chercher dès qu'Edward est parti ?

- T'as la voix qui tremble, t'as le trac ou c'est de prononcer le nom de mon frère?

- Très drôle ! Ne te moque pas, mais oui, j'ai le trac. Je voudrais tellement qu'elle m'aime.

- Je pense qu'elle t'apprécie déjà beaucoup. Et le reste se fera naturellement.

- J'espère.

- Hey Bella, je viens de penser à un truc. Merde comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire à mon frère ?

- Moi j'y ai réfléchi. Je voudrais que tu lui dises la vérité. Enfin, juste que je suis venue voir Mélody et que je lui ai offert son lion.

- Il va me tuer !

- Non, tu diras que tu n'étais au courant de rien et qu'une fois que j'étais entrée dans la chambre le mal était fait.

- Bon, d'accord, j'y vais. Il devrait y en avoir pour quelques minutes seulement.

Comme je m'en doutais, les yeux de ma nièce brillent de mille feux quand elle découvre son lion. Elle est aux anges, et, bien sûr, le prénomme Mufasa. Bella m'impressionne, en expliquant que le Père Noël est passé chez elle en premier car il savait qu'elles ne se verraient pas le 25.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'y avais jamais fait attention, mais il est vrai qu'elles se ressemblent. Bella et Mélody ont les mêmes yeux, et la même forme de visage. Je serais curieuse de voir des photos de Bella enfant.

Bien que perdue dans mes pensées, je les entends rigoler. Elles s'entendent déjà très bien, c'est merveilleux, elles le méritent toute les deux. Une mère et sa fille ne devraient jamais être séparées. Même adulte, j'ai du mal à imaginer ma vie sans mes parents.

Mes parents qui, merde, viennent d'entrer dans la chambre de Mélody. Oouups!

Bella est rouge comme une tomate, moi je cherche quelque chose à dire, mais c'est Mélody avec la magnifique naïveté des enfants de son âge qui s'exclame :

- Papi, Mamie ! Regardez qui c'est qui est là ! C'est Bella Swan, elle est actrice. Elle travaille avec papa.

- Enchanté Mlle Swan. Dit mon père en lui tendant la main.

- Ravie de vous connaître ! Ma mère toujours égale à elle-même lui fait la bise comme si de rien n'était.

- Bonjour. Heuuuu… je vais vous laisser en famille.

- Oh non, Bella tu peux rester encore un peu et me raconter d'autres histoires ? Implore ma nièce.

- Une autre fois peut-être ma belle. Monsieur, Madame, Alice au revoir.

Bella, hyper gênée, quitte la pièce sans se retourner, et mes parents, sourcils froncés, la regardent s'en aller. Comme s'ils réfléchissaient. Encore une fois c'est Mélody qui nous ramène sur terre.

- Pffoouuu. Moi je voulais qu'elle reste, Bella.

- Elle devait avoir des choses à faire, mais elle reviendra certainement ma puce. Allé fais moi un bisou.

- Oui mamie. Tu sais ben Bella…

Pendant près de trente minutes Mel ne cesse de parler de Bella, elle a fait ceci, elle a fait cela…Comme le faisait Edward il y a plusieurs mois. Mes parents l'écoute religieusement et moi je me dis que Bella n'a vraiment aucun souci à se faire concernant sa future relation avec elle.

- Coucou ma poupée, papa est de retour ! Qu'est-ce que c'est cet énorme lion ?

- Papaaa ! C'est Bella qui me l'a offert ! T'as vu comme il est gros ?

Je ne pense pas qu'Edward ait entendu la fin de la phrase, il a stoppé net en plein milieu de la pièce et me fusille du regard.

- Isabella était là ? Me crache-t-il à la figure.

- Heu, oui. Dis-je tout bas.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi et comment ? Rajoute-t-il toujours aussi hargneux.

- Pourquoi : ben pour voir Mélody, et comment, ben certainement en voiture.

- Ne me prends pas pour un con, s'il te plait Alice.

- Edward ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de parler comme ça à ta sœur ? Merci papa ! Pense-je. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si une de tes amies vient prendre des nouvelles de ta fille.

- Vraiment ? Alice, tu n'as donc rien fait pour qu'Isabella puisse venir ici sans que je le sache ?

- Absolument pas. Sinon je m'y serais mieux prise, et je n'aurais pas laissé de preuves.

- Ecoute Alice, c'est trop compliqué pour toi de comprendre que je ne veux plus avoir affaire à elle ?

- Non, je le comprends. Je ne suis pas totalement débile, merci, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. C'est tout.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je ne veux plus lui parler, plus la voir et plus qu'elle vienne ici.

- Oh papa ! Moi j'aime bien quand Bella vient me voir. Pourquoi tu veux pas ?

- Parce que. Ceux sont des histoires de grands Mélody.

- Mais papa ! Elle est gentille avec moi.

- Ca, c'est-ce que tu penses ma chérie, mais crois-moi, ça ne va pas durer.

- Edward, je ne peux pas te laisser dire des choses pareils. Si tu l'écoutais tu verrais que tu te trompes.

- Tu es de son côté maintenant. Je suis ton frère, et tu préfères donner raison à une inconnue !

- Une inconnue ?

- Parfaitement. Tu ne la connais pas. Si…

- Les enfants ça suffit. Vous êtes dans une chambre d'hôpital. Vous finirez cette conversation plus tard et dans un endroit plus approprié.

- Non, papa. Cette conversation est terminée. JE ne veux pas que Bella se mêle de ma vie. Point final.

- On en reparlera, grand frère. Je mets toute ma colère dans cette dernière phrase. Pourquoi est-il aussi buté. C'est pas possible ! Il suffirait qu'il parle avec Bella cinq minutes pour réaliser qu'il a tort. En plus je suis certaine que ça le rendrait vraiment heureux de savoir tout ce que Bella a à lui dire. Mais quelle tête de mule, franchement.

- Laisse tomber Alice. OK ?

- OK.

Pour le moment. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot…

Samedi 1er Janvier 2011

Enfin, Mélody est de retour chez elle !

La pauvre a passé les fêtes de fin d'année dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Heureusement, et c'est encore grâce à Bella, cette année les choses ont été faites en grand. Elle a déboursé une somme astronomique pour que le Père-Noël distribue un cadeau à tous les enfants hospitalisés. Je n'en revenais pas quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait tout organisé en un après-midi. Elle a vraiment du cœur. Je regrette que mon frère soit toujours aussi borné. Il n'a pas quitté Mélody une seule seconde depuis qu' il a appris que Bella était passée la voir. Du coup, elles ne se sont pas revues depuis le 24 décembre.

Moi en revanche j'ai rendu visite à Bella chaque jour. Quand elle m'a expliqué ce qu'était sa vie au moment de la naissance de Mélody, j'ai mieux compris son geste. La pauvre, elle n'a pas été gâtée. Mais c'est une battante, elle sait ce qu'elle veut et elle fait toujours tout pour l'obtenir.

Quelle andouille cet Edward ! Les choses pourraient être si simples. Bella les aime sincèrement tous les deux, je le sais. Elle ne demande qu'à le prouver. Elle me l'a dit et je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand elle a ouvert le cadeau que je lui ai offert. L'idée m'ait venue parce que Bella n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur sa fille, comme elle le faisait avec Rosalie avant que je ne sache la vérité. J'ai donc pensé à lui faire un album photo « détaillé » de chaque étape importante de la vie de Mélody. J'ai glissé au passage quelques photos de mon frère bien sûr. J'espère que cet âne me remerciera un jour, car c'est aussi pour lui que j'agis ainsi. C'est con de s'empêcher d'être avec la personne qu'on aime. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il fait, car je serais incapable de faire la même chose avec Jasper.

Bref, Bella a tourné et retourné toutes les pages de l'album une centaine de fois, et pour chaque photo j'ai eu droit à mille questions. Elle était partagée entre la joie de voir tous ces instants de la vie de sa fille et le regret de ne pas les avoir vécus.

La vie est difficile par moments. J'ai toujours cru qu'il suffisait d'écouter son cœur pour faire les bons choix, or Bella a justement agit avec son cœur, par amour, et elle s'est retrouvée séparée de sa fille.

Plus pour très longtemps. Foi d'Alice Cullen, mon frère va devoir l'écouter….

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas de laisser une tite review en cliquant sur le bouton BLUE (n'est-ce pas Cha!), si vous voulez un teaser .

Enormes bisous et, à dans une quinzaine.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à toutes !

Premièrement je vous présente mes excuses pour cet énorme retard. Pardon, mais j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je suis montée à Paris voir Rob pour l'avp de Water for éléphants et ça m'a beaucoup troublée, je n'ai pensé qu'à ça pendant des jours !….

Bref j'ai à nouveau les pieds sur terre, donc voici le chapitre tant attendu.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car j'ai réfléchi très très longtemps à sa fin….

Deuxièmement, un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos mises en alerte et favoris. Ca nous fait extrêmement plaisir. Et c'est toujours très important pour nous de connaitre votre avis, même s'il est négatif.

J'ai eu un bug, à je ne sais quel niveau, qui a fait que je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews, pourtant comme à chaque fois je voulais le faire. Donc, troisièmement, je vous présente mes excuses pour ce problème.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous leur avons seulement inventé de nouvelles histoires.

Place à la lecture.

**Chapitre 23 : Oscars**

**POV Edward**

Janvier …

26 Février 2011

6h30 Mon radio réveil sonne.

Je me lève encore à moitié dans les vapes et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Je n'arrive pas à passer au dessus de tout ce qui est arrivé. Chaque nuit je me réveille en sueur après avoir vu ma fille mourir. Mes cauchemars sont affreux, et la réalité est bien pire. Tout me fait peur, même de la voir marcher dans la rue. Elle risquerait de tomber et de se faire mal à sa cicatrice ou je ne sais quoi encore. Avant je savais qu'il y avait des dangers, mais maintenant j'en ai pleinement conscience, et en plus je m'en invente.

Je sors de la douche et m'habille machinalement, puis avale un café rapidement.

Jasper m'aide comme il peut. Mine de rien il me fait ma psychothérapie gratuite à domicile ! Il continue de dire que ça va s'atténuer, mais franchement en deux mois je n'ai pas vu de changement. Enfin, si quand-même. La première semaine où nous avons quitté l'hôpital, j'ai dormi parterre au pied du lit de ma fille. Dès qu'elle bougeait, je bondissais pour lui toucher le front et vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Heureusement j'ai passé ce cap, et réintégré ma chambre … chez mes parents. Oui j'ai élu domicile là-bas pour le bien être de Mel. J'ai du reprendre le travail dès le 3 janvier, et pour que Mélody, interdite d'école, n'ait pas à se lever trop tôt, ma mère a proposé de la garder la journée et à dormir. Dans la mesure où il m'était impossible de ne pas être avec elle la nuit, je dors aussi chez eux.

Cette situation me va très bien, j'ai mon père, médecin, sous le coude en cas de problème, et Mélody se repose autant que possible sous bonne surveillance. D'ailleurs, elle est en pleine forme. Pour elle ce mauvais rêve touche à sa fin.

Je ne remercierai jamais assez ma famille et mes amis pour leur soutien infaillible. Ils sont tous exceptionnels. La seule qui me casse les pieds, pour rester poli, en ce moment, c'est ma sœur. Sous prétexte que Bella est venue voir Mélody à l'hôpital, je devrais lui pardonner tout ce qu'elle m'a fait.

Une fois prêt je monte en voiture direction les studios.

BELLA …

Je pense sans cesse à elle. Tous les matins quand j'arrive au travail j'espère inconsciemment la voir. Je mens à tout le monde, y compris à moi-même, en faisant comme si elle n'existait plus.

Au fond de moi je voudrais oublier. Je l'aime, rien n'a changé de ce côté-là, mais pour le moment elle reste impardonnable à mes yeux. De plus je n'ai pas envie de recommencer son petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Je veux une relation stable et sans toutes ces cachoteries qu'elle faisait constamment. Je ne suis plus un ado, je suis père, j'ai des responsabilités qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre. J'avoue avoir exagéré en reportant toute la faute sur elle lors de l'hospitalisation de Mélody, mais je persiste à dire que c'est la complexité de notre histoire qui m'a empêché de voir que ma fille était malade. Et ça, j'en fais le serment, ça n'arrivera plus. J'en souffre, c'est un fait, car Bella me manque plus que je l'aurais pensé, mais je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs. En ce moment je suis comme un drogué en manque de sa dose. Mais j'ai du caractère, je tiendrai bon. C'est pourquoi les centaines de fois où elle m'a téléphoné je n'ai pas décroché. Sur tous les messages elle me promettait la vérité, me jurait être différente et que ce qu'elle avait à me dire était extrêmement important. Mais que peut-il y avoir de plus important que Mélody ? Rien. Donc je souffre en silence, lutte comme un force-nez pour ne pas aller la retrouver, prie pour que le temps fasse son oeuvre et que j'oublie enfin cette fin d'année 2010.

La journée se déroule normalement, comme toutes les autres. RAS dirai-je.

Oui, Mélody n'est plus à l'hôpital depuis presque deux mois, mais je suis loin de me sentir bien. A l'inverse d'elle qui me saute dans les bras dès que je franchis le seuil de la porte.

- Papaaaa ! T'as bien travaillé ?

- Oui ma poupée, mais ne saute pas comme ça, tu vas te faire mal.

- Mais non, je suis Mufasa, j'ai même pas mal.

- Oh non chérie ne recommence pas avec ça, s'il te plait. Tu ne peux pas être Mufasa, puisqu'il est sur ton lit dans ta chambre.

Je voulais jeter cette peluche, mais face aux larmes de ma fille je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Je sais, mais il m'a donné tous ces pouvoirs de super roi.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Où est mamie ?

- Je suis là mon chéri, dans la cuisine.

Laissant Mélody retourner à son dessin-animé, je me dirige vers ma mère pour son rapport quotidien.

- Salut maman ! Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, elle est en pleine forme, on a même fait une bonne promenade.

- Pas trop longue j'espère.

- Edward, ne t'inquiète pas, on a marché tranquillement et pas trop longtemps.

- Ah, ça va. Tout le quartier mange à la maison ou quoi ce soir ?

- Mais non, idiot ! Juste Alice et Jasper.

- En quel honneur ? Dis-je un peu durement.

- Edward ! C'est ta sœur quand-même.

- Je le sais sinon, je l'aurais envoyé chier depuis un bon moment. Elle croit toujours tout savoir, et mieux que les autres.

- Peut-être qu'effectivement elle est au courant de choses que tu ignores. Comme la fois où tu as appris par les journaux que Bella avait été hospitalisée alors qu'Alice le savait déjà.

**Flash Back**

Pas la peine de me remémorer ce jour. J'avais pris par « hasard » un magasine oublié par ma sœur, et sur la couverture le gros titre disait :

_Isabella Swan sort du Ronald Reagan après 15 jours d'hospitalisation dont nous ignorons toujours la cause. _

Pour accompagner les mots, une photo montrait Bella, pas au meilleur de sa forme et soutenue par Jacob, en train de monter dans une voiture.

J'étais écœuré, fou de rage et d'inquiétude. Bella, ma Bella, malade, et en plus avec ce ….ce…débile. Uurrgghh. J'avais dû me raisonner et me répéter cinquante fois que si elle était sortie c'est qu'elle était guérie, et que de toute façon ce n'était pas mes affaires. Mais quand Alice était arrivée je n'avais pas pu retenir ma colère.

- Tu le savais bien sûr ? Avais-je hurlé en lui secouant le magasine sous le nez.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le dire.

- Non.

- Et pourquoi ?

- J'avais promis.

- Tu vois, tu recommences. Tu es plus loyale envers elle qu'envers moi. Tu m'as menti.

- C'est faux. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé si Bella était à l'hôpital. Sinon je t'aurais répondu que oui. Edward, j'essaye juste d'être impartiale et objective.

- N'importe quoi. Mais encore une fois j'avais raison. Bella est toujours en train de mentir et oblige les autres à le faire pour elle.

J'étais resté plusieurs jours sans parler à ma sœur.

**Fin du flash back**

-Pourquoi toutes nos conversations finissent toujours sur le sujet Bella ?

- Parce que nous ne sommes pas nés de la dernière pluie, nous savons tous ce qu'elle représente pour toi, même si tu fais tout pour essayer de le cacher.

- Pfff. Passons. Alors ils viennent pour une raison précise ou juste comme ça ?

- En fait ce soir c'est la remise des oscars, et nous voulions la regarder ensemble pour voir Emmett fouler le tapis rouge avec Rosalie.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il m'en a parlé au travail, mais j'y pensais plus.

- Oh làlà, il devait avoir le trac, non ?

- Oh ! Tu connais Em, rien ne lui fait peur. Il a fait le malin tout l'après-midi avec ça.

- J'imagine.

- Papa, papa ? Je pourrais regarder moi aussi ?

- Eh ! Tu n'étais pas en train de regarder ton dvd toi ?

- Si, mais c'est fini. Alors ?

- Tu pourras regarder un peu, mais dès qu'on aura vu Emmett et Rosalie, tu iras au lit.

- Fouuu, c'est toujours pareil.

- Mélody, ne souffle pas. C'est comme ça. Les petites filles de 6 ans ne doivent pas se coucher trop tard.

- Bon d'accord. Mamie, je peux remettre mon dvd ?

- Oui ma chérie.

- Coool. J'adore les Totaly Spies. Moi je suis Clover.

En se cachant derrière tous les meubles pour jouer aux espionnes, ma fille retourne dans le salon puis nous entendons le générique de son dessin-animé recommencer.

- Ca fait tellement plaisir de la voir comme ça. Soupire ma mère.

- C'est vrai. Elle a retrouvé sa joie de vivre… et son caractère.

- Eh bien je la préfère comme ça. Rigole-t-elle affectueusement.

- Moi aussi, trop calme et sage comme une image ce n'était pas vraiment MA fille.

- Tu vois Jasper avait raison. Les enfants reprennent très vite du poil de la bête.

Oui, pour ça, Jaz a dit vrai. Nous en avions parlé le jour de la sortie d'hôpital. Mélody s'était endormie à 19 heures sur le canapé de mes parents.

**Flash Back**

- Jaz tu crois que Mel va bien se remettre, psychologiquement j'entends ?

- Oh, oui. Tu peux me croire. Les enfants sont impressionnants, et bien plus forts que leurs parents, souvent.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Ils n'ont pas la même notion des choses que les adultes. Et la mort pour eux est un concept très flou, surtout s'ils n'ont pas vécu l'expérience avec le décès d'un proche. Toi, tu sais ce que c'est le manque de quelqu'un, ne plus jamais voir la personne et y penser constamment.

Malheureusement oui. La mort de ma grand-mère a été si subite que j'ai encore du mal à y croire 6 ans plus tard. Je lui ai dit au revoir le 25 décembre à 18h30 en lui promettant de passer chez elle le lendemain, mais 2 heures plus tard un coup de fils de mon père m'apprenait qu'elle venait de succomber à une crise cardiaque. Pas un adieu, pas une dernière étreinte à cette femme si tendre et forte à la fois. A chaque fête de famille je m'attends à la trouver derrière les fourneaux, préparant à manger pour un régiment et clamant haut et fort qu'il vaut mieux trop que pas assez. Quand c'est arrivé, Dieu soit loué je venais d'avoir Mélody, ça m'a aidé à supporter sa perte. Et je suis heureux qu'elle ait pu la connaître même si ce n'est que peu de temps. Les enfants d'Alice n'auront pas cette chance, et je sais que ma sœur le déplore.

On a beau être des hommes, la mort de personnes qu'on aime est toujours terriblement douloureuse.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. Avoir trop conscience des choses n'aide pas.

- Et puis, les gamins ont comme on dit « une âme d'enfant », ils pensent à s'amuser et à rigoler.

- Tant mieux pour eux. Ahhh avoir 6 ans à nouveau…

**Fin du flash back**

- Bon, tu veux un coup de main ? Propose-je en piquant une olive dans le ramequin.

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai terminé. Va profiter de ta poupée, et te détendre.

- OK.

Tu parles, impossible de me détendre sachant que je vais passer la soirée à être obligé de regarder Bella devant mon poste de télé. En plus je mets ma tête à couper qu'elle va être avec JAAAKE !

Putain ! Personne dans cette maison, n'est de mon côté et va m'épargner ça.

Après ma douche, je m'installe dans le salon aux côtés de Mélody. Elle pose sa tête sur mes jambes et me demande de lui gratouiller les cheveux. J'accepte, bien volontiers content d'avoir quelques instants de tranquillité avec mon bébé, avant que la tornade Alice arrive.

- Salut tout le monde ! Braille ma sœur la porte à peine franchie.

Bien. J'aurais eu quoi ? 10 minutes de calme, c'est déjà mieux que rien.

- Rho làlà, comme je suis excitée! Et pourtant c'est même pas moi qui vais bientôt avancer sur le fameux tapis rouge. Continue-t-elle dans sa lancée, sans laissé à personne le temps de répondre. Le truc c'est que cette année on connait personnellement des actrices et puis Em aussi. Rhooo quelle chance il a !

- Alice, tu peux pas arrêter de crier on regarde la télé nous. Dis-je déjà agacé.

- C'est vrai que c'est tellement captivant les totaly Spies.

- Tout à fait. Salut Jaz.

- Salut Ed.

- Je vais voir maman, puisqu'ici tout le monde tire la tronche.

- C'est ça. Vous vous êtes disputés. Demande-je à Jasper qui vient s'assoir près de moi.

- Pas vraiment.

- Papa, je peux aller parler entre filles moi aussi ?

- Oui ma puce. Alors Jaz explique-moi.

J'éteins le dvd et me tourne vers mon courageux beau-frère.

- J'ai simplement dit à ta sœur qu'elle n'était pas cool de t'obliger à regarder les oscars.

- Ouïe, elle a pas dû apprécier.

- Non. Elle m'a répondu que je n'avais rien compris à la situation, et que, pour un psy, ça craignait.

- Mon pauvre. Je dis toujours que si je ne l'aimais pas autant, je la détesterais. Tu ne t'es pas laissé faire au moins ?

- Non. J'ai rétorqué que j'avais très bien saisi la situation, mais qu'il ne fallait jamais brusquer les choses. Je te le dis de suite, elle n'a pas eu l'air convaincue.

- Merci d'avoir essayé.

- Pas de quoi.

Sur ce « les filles » pour reprendre les mots de Mel, reviennent au salon, chargées de tout ce qu'il faut pour un apéro dinatoire digne de ce nom. Mon père arrive du travail dans la foulée et la soirée peut commencer.

Nous trinquons à la santé d'Emmett qui entre dans le monde des stars, et bien sûr à celle de Rosalie, qui nous l'espérons tous, gagnera son oscar de « meilleur second rôle féminin ».

- Oh, et à Bella, qui va gagner, elle aussi, c'est certain. Clame Alice très fière de son toast, en me défiant du regard de dire l'inverse.

Je la fixe à mon tour en secouant la tête. Comme si j'allais la contredire. Bien sûr que Bella aura son oscar. Elle le mérite, elle s'est beaucoup investie dans le film et a fait un travail remarquable. Et puis, elle est magnifique et drôle, et …

Mon Dieu ! Pense-je en laissant échapper un soupir. Je fais semblant de bouder, mais à l'intérieur, je suis aussi impatient qu'Alice. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue, je vais être incapable de détacher mes yeux de l'écran.

J'essaie de me joindre à la conversation, mais n'y parviens pas vraiment. Alice a mis la bonne chaine, mais a coupé le son car c'est encore les pubs. Elle parle avec ma mère de tenues de soirée, alors que mon père et Jasper discute médecine. Mélody joue sagement avec son copain invisible : Simba. Quant-à moi, des flashs incessants de l'avant-première de « ma vie après l'enfer » me reviennent en mémoire.

Bella arrivant dans sa superbe robe.

Bella me poussant dans la piscine.

Bella devant chez moi.

Et huuummm Bella dans mes bras.

A nouveau je soupire de frustration.

Merde, j'en ai marre d'être dans cet état. Partagé entre l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle et l'envie que j'ai d'être en colère contre elle. Oui, j'ai le droit de lui en vouloir. Elle a tout fait pour. Mais bon sang ! Je suis incapable de ne pas l'aimer. Ces deux sentiments, absolument incompatibles, livrent une bataille féroce en moi.

La voix du présentateur me tire de mes pensées, les premières vedettes arrivent.

- Wouah, c'est une robe Dior qu'elle porte ! Tu te rends compte ? Elle est sublime ! S'extasie ma sœur. Rholàlà, il me tarde de voir Rosalie et Bella. Dis Ed, tu sais si Emmett va tenir son pari ?

- Aucune idée, mais le connaissant je pense que oui.

- Quel est-il ? Demande mon père qui n'était pas à la maison le soir où on a tous parié contre Em.

- Un soir où tu étais de garde, on était tous ici. Commence-je. Rose disait qu'elle trouvait le mec de la pub Calvin Klein, canon. Emmett a entendu ça, et tu sais comment il est. Il est monté sur ses grands chevaux et nous a débité tout un chapelet, comme quoi il était aussi bien fait que le type, et qu'à lui aussi les boxers lui allaient très bien.

- Tu oublies de préciser, mon cher frère, que Rosalie avait aussi dit qu'Em et le mannequin se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs Em a ajouté qu'il était bien plus beau que l'autre « con ». Bref pour finir il a juré que dorénavant il ne porterait que des boxer avec un C et un K brodés dessus, s'il n'y avait que ça pour plaire à sa « Rosie chérie ».

- Et moi j'ai demandé des preuves. J'ai exigé qu'il nous montre l'élastique avec la marque quand lui et Rose seraient interviewés sur le tapis rouge. Continue Jasper mort de rire. Bien sûr il a relevé le défi.

- Cet Emmett, alors ! Il ne changera jamais….

Les mots de mon père se perdent je ne sais où. La caméra vient de passer sur Bella. Juste un dixième de seconde. Elle est encore dans la limousine qui va bientôt s'arrêter devant l'allée.

- Mélody, Mélody ! Le cri d'Alice me fait sursauter. Viens vite y'a Bella.

Je ne suis même pas en colère que ma sœur fasse tout pour que ma fille apprécie Bella. Je suis trop concentré sur la télé.

Mon Dieu, elle est sublime, je le savais déjà, mais après plus de deux mois sans la voir, ça me percute de plein fouet.

Putain ! Bien sûr Jacob sort de la même voiture et la rejoint. Quand il passe son bras dans le dos de Bella, je me lève brusquement du canapé. Je ne tiens plus en place. La jalousie me bouffe.

Je me rassieds, en remerciant intérieurement les personnes qui m'entourent d'avoir fait comme si de rien n'était. Même Alice n'a pas dit un mot pour se moquer de moi ou me narguer en voyant ma réaction.

Comme souvent, ceux sont les mots de ma fille qui m'étonnent le plus.

- Papa, elle est trop belle Bella, hein ?

- Oui ma chérie.

- Papa ? Elle me manque. J'ai vraiment envie de la voir.

- C'est vrai ma puce ?

- Oui. Elle me raconte plein d'histoires de ces films, et elle est gentille. Et avant quand tu parlais d'elle tu souriais.

- Heuuu.

- Si ton papa veut bien, je t'emmènerai la voir. Tu es d'accord Edward ?

- Oh oui papa, s'teuplait, s'teuplait ? Tu veux ?

- Heuuu … peut-être, on verra.

Je ne peux rien refuser à ma fille. Et puis je comprends tout à fait qu'elle veuille voir Bella puisque moi aussi. Alice me sourit, satisfaite de ma réponse, puis, comme moi, retourne son attention sur l'écran.

Pendant son interview j'observe Bella, qui a laissé son « toutou » derrière elle, de la tête aux pieds. Elle a l'air si sûre d'elle, si déterminée. Elle semble animée d'une force nouvelle, je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi forte, aussi Femme.

Je n'écoute pas un mot de ce qu'elle raconte. Je l'admire c'est tout. Elle est belle, et je l'aime.

Les questions du journaliste terminées, elle continue son avancée jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est mon meilleur ami et sa compagne qui descendent de voiture. Emmet en premier pour tenir la portière et aider Rosalie à sortir du véhicule.

Elle aussi est superbe, c'est indiscutable, et Emmett est l'élégance incarnée.

C'est l'effervescence dans le salon. Alice tape des mains et commente de manière très flatteuse le smoking et la robe de nos amis.

- Regarde, regarde, papa, c'est tonton et Rose. Wouahhh, ils sont beaux. On croirait une princesse et son prince.

- C'est vrai mon bébé.

Le même journaliste que pour Bella les interpelle.

- Rosalie ! Rosalie !

Cette dernière s'avance vers lui, radieuse.

- Bonsoir. Vous êtes somptueuse.

- Bonsoir. Merci beaucoup. C'est grâce à ma robe, elle est magnifique.

- C'est vrai. Quel est le créateur ?

- C'est une Chanel.

- Effectivement elle est magnifique, mais il n'y a pas que la robe je vous assure.

Si ce mec ne s'est jamais pris un coup de poing dans les dents, il ferait bien de se taire. Car, même sous les projecteurs, Em est capable de lui en mettre un. Comme s'il m'avait entendu, il se tourne vers Emmett pour s'adresser directement à lui.

- Monsieur, je crois savoir que c'est la première fois que vous assistez à la remise des Oscars. Quel effet ça fait ?

- C'est vraiment très appréciable. Je pourrais y prendre goût et demander à passer de l'autre côté de la caméra pour changer un peu. Mais vous ne commentez pas ma tenue à moi ? Non, parce que je tiens à préciser que je suis habillé de pied en cape par Calvin Klein.

- Oh non, j'y crois pas il va le faire ! S'écrie Alice.

Le présentateur reste sans voix quelques secondes et reprend en plaisantant.

- C'est vrai que je ne pose pas ce genre de questions aux hommes habituellement, mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Dit-il hilare. Donc vous êtes en CK des pieds à la tête, c'est bien cela ?

- Tout à fait. Tenez, regardez, même mon boxer. Emmett tire sur sa chemise, descend légèrement son pantalon, et sous nos yeux ébahis, gagne son pari haut la main. A côté de lui le journaliste éclate de rire. Rose tente de se retenir mais avec beaucoup de difficultés. Et mon ami, lui, ajuste sa tenue en carrant les épaules. Il est fier de lui, ça se sent. Je suis sûr qu'il doit se mordre la langue pour ne pas crier « vous voyez les mecs je l'ai fait ! »

C'est bon de constater que rien ne changera jamais mon meilleur ami.

- Allez, au dodo, ma p'tite Mel ! C'est l'heure !

- Oh papa, encore un peuuu, s'il te plaiiiit.

- Non, non, au lit. Viens je te lis ton histoire.

Mélody fait un bisou à tout le monde en râlant, et me suit dans sa chambre. Elle fait la ploum pour choisir le livre que nous allons lire et nous nous allongeons.

- Papa, est-ce qu'un jour j'aurai un oscar, moi aussi ?

- Certainement si tu le veux vraiment et que tu travailles pour.

- Tu crois que Bella me dira comment elle a fait ?

- Peut-être ma puce, peut-être…

Une fois Mélody endormie, je retourne au salon et reprends ma contemplation de l'écran de télévision en sursautant à chaque apparition de Bella.

**POV Bella**

26 Février 2011

Enfin ce jour dont je rêve depuis si longtemps est là. J'ai été nominée aux oscars, et tout le monde me donne gagnante. J'ai mes chances c'est vrai, mais je ne préfère pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs.

Bizarrement, ça n'a plus autant d'importance qu'autrefois. Certainement parce que j'ai vécu quelque chose d'un milliard de fois plus puissant quand j'ai embrassé ma fille pour la première fois depuis 6 ans. Lui avoir parlé ces quelques heures n'a fait que renforcer le manque. Je pense à elle chaque seconde que Dieu fait et je me contente de tourner les pages de l'album photo qu'Alice m'a offert, pour combler ce vide en moi. Elle est si jolie, si marrante. Rose et Al avaient raison, elle est géniale, et c'est pas parce qu'elle est ma fille. Du bout des doigts je caresse son visage sur le cliché. C'est mon préféré. On y voit Mélody dans les bras d'Edward. Ils sont tête contre tête, un sourire immense aux lèvres et font le V de victoire de leur main libre. Selon Alice ils venaient de gagner aux « Grands Jeux Parents/Enfants » qui sont organisés sur la plage chaque été.

J'ai tenté d'appeler Edward une bonne centaine de fois, pour lui parler, lui expliquer enfin la vérité, mais en vain. Il n'a jamais décroché son téléphone. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait écouté mes messages. S'il l'a fait, ce que je lui disais ne l'a pas touché car il ne m'a pas rappelé. Alice m'a confirmé qu'il était très en colère, contre moi, et contre elle aussi. Je m'en veux beaucoup d'avoir semé la discorde entre eux deux car je sais qu'ils ont toujours été très proches. C'est pourquoi je ne lui ai pas demandé de m'aider à nouveau. Je dois me débrouiller par moi-même.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour qu'il m'écoute, pour qu'il entende ce que j'ai à dire. Le mieux serait d'aller le voir, bien-sûr, mais il habite chez ses parents et j'ai bien trop honte de moi pour les affronter.

Pourtant, il faudra bien que j'ai une idée, ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas vu Mélody. Elle et son père me manquent plus que de raison.

En soufflant de désespoir, je m'installe sur ce fauteuil que je ne vais pas quitter pendant au moins 4 bonnes heures. Oscars obligent, j'ai droit au ravalement de façade complet. Gommage par ci, masque hydratant par là, épilation, maquillage, coiffure, la totale.

Alice n'a cessé de me répéter que je ne devrais pas me plaindre, qu'elle-même adorerait être choyée ainsi pendant des heures. Mais moi ça me saoule. C'est le côté de mon métier que je n'ai jamais aimé et que je n'aimerai jamais.

Si seulement Rosalie était là, nous pourrions discuter. Mais non. Elle est à quelques kilomètres de moi en train de subir le même sort. Etant plutôt comme sa belle-sœur, ça ne la dérange pas trop. Et puis la situation est différente dans son cas. Elle sera accompagnée par l'homme qu'elle aime, et elle sait que ses parents vont la regarder.

Moi je serais avec Jacob, que j'adore mais qui n'est pas l'homme de ma vie, et mes parents ne doivent pas savoir que je suis nominée.

Eh oui, aujourd'hui, le jour dont je rêve depuis des années est arrivé, mais il est loin d'être aussi parfait que je l'imaginais.

Comme prévu ma séance de torture aura durée 4 heures. Quatre longues heures durant lesquelles j'ai cherché une solution à mon problème. Je n'ai aucun argument de secours à sortir pour obliger Edward à m'écouter. Je lui ai déjà tout dit dans mes messages.

Comment faire pour qu'il m'écoute ?

Comment faire pour qu'il entende la vérité ?

Ces deux questions, qui ne font qu'une, tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Mais alors que je suis en train de passer ma robe, de chez Dior, s'il vous plait ! la réponse devient évidente. Je sais ! Enfin !

C'est donc, déterminée et sûre de moi que je monte dans la limousine aux côtés de Jake pour me rendre à la soirée.

- Bella tu es superbe !

- Merci Jake toi aussi. Dis-je enjouée.

- Ben dis donc ! T'as la forme ce soir. Tu as enfin réalisé que tu allais gagner ?

- Oui, ça doit être ça.

- Il était temps. Au fait j'organise un genre d'after après la cérémonie. Tu en es ?

- On verra !

- On verra quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. On verra !

- Tu es bien mystérieuse. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de ta personnalité.

- Eh non, mon petit Jake ! Tu ne connais pas tout de moi.

- Et je le regrette.

- Faut pas. Alors, il y aura qui à ta fête ?

Je n'écoute qu'à moitié ce que répond mon ami, car le célèbre tapis rouge est en vue, avec tous les photographes, les journalistes et le public.

Soudain, je suis excitée par ces oscars.

Soudain, je ressens à nouveau l'envie de gagner.

Ca me rend heureuse car j'aurais certainement regretté, un jour, de ne pas avoir profité à fond de cette soirée.

La limousine s'arrête, c'est l'heure d'entrer dans l'arène. J'ouvre ma portière et descends de voiture. Très vite Jake me rejoint et ensemble nous faisons les premiers pas sur le tapis. La foule nous acclame, il y a des cris, des applaudissements, et nous sommes mitraillés par les flashes. Bien que beaucoup de choses dépendent du verdict de ce soir, je continue d'avancer tête droite le sourire aux lèvres.

J'ai besoin de cette victoire, plus que jamais, ça pourrait m'inquiéter, mais non. J'ai confiance en moi, j'ai toujours voulu gagner, j'ai tout fait pour, donc il n'y a pas de raison. Et puis si ce n'est pas ce soir, ce sera la prochaine fois. Je saurai rebondir, j'ai toujours su.

Un journaliste me hèle, je réponds à ses questions puis passe à un autre jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'entrée de la salle. Jacob me rejoint et nous allons prendre place. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rosalie arrive accompagnée par Emmett. Ils sont vraiment très beaux tous les deux et ils respirent le bonheur.

- Pourquoi vous riez comme ça ? Demande-je.

- Tu te souviens du pari d'Emmett ? Répond Rose.

- Ouais. Tu l'as gagné ?

- Bien sûr. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement. Je suis le meilleur ! Confirme-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

J'explique à Jake et à Michaël, qui vient d'arriver, de quoi il en retourne, et leurs rires s'ajoutent aux nôtres.

- Chapeau. Fallait oser. Dit Jacob

- Félicitations mec. Tu sais que tu ferais vraiment un bon acteur ? Demande Michaël.

- Je sais, je sais.

On nous demande le silence, et la cérémonie commence.

Au fur et à mesure la pression monte, même si, en soi, gagner n'est pas si important que ça. Je stress aussi pour ma meilleure amie, et quand l'oscar du meilleur second rôle est annoncé, je croise les doigts. Pour rien, bien sûr. C'est Rosalie qui l'emporte mais pas grâce à la chance. Grâce à son talent.

Emmett la fait carrément décoller dans les airs lorsque qu'il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse pour la féliciter. J'ai moi-même les larmes aux yeux, tellement je suis fière de ma meilleure amie.

Sur scène avec son oscar entre les mains, elle est rayonnante. Rosalie nous remercie tous et plus particulièrement Emmett. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, ce dernier rougit. Edward avait raison, sous ses grands airs c'est un vrai romantique au cœur tendre.

Haaa Edward ! Si seulement tu m'avais écouté. Je ne serais pas obligée de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Jacob me donne un coup de coude pour me faire revenir dans le présent.

- Hey ho Bella, c'est ton tour Bella.

Effectivement le présentateur s'exclame :

« L'oscar de la meilleure actrice est attribué à…. »

J'ai toujours détesté quand ils mettent trois plombes à annoncer le gagnant, et ce soir encore plus.

« La meilleure actrice est…. »

Roulement de tambour.

« Isabella Swan ! »

Le public applaudit, se lève, et les caméras se tournent vers moi.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, j'ai gagné, J'AI GAGNE ! Je reste assise sans bouger, à sourire bêtement. Mon Dieu, j'ai gagné, c'est incroyable.

Jacob me tend la main, pour m'inciter à bouger, il m'aide à me mettre debout et je me dirige vers la scène. Le présentateur me remet ma statuette, en me faisant la bise puis se décale pour me laisser faire mon discours.

- Bonsoir tout le monde….Heuu…

Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'étais déterminée tout à l'heure, mais je le suis de moins en moins. J'ai peur des conséquences que vont avoir mes paroles.

- Heuu … Je ne vais pas être très originale, mais je tiens à vous remercier tous. Je suis très émue d'avoir gagné ce soir, surtout face à de telles concurrentes. Du fond du cœur merci. J'ai adoré tourner ce film qui est émouvant, drôle et montre clairement quelles devraient être nos priorités à tous. Je remercie David Slade notre réalisateur et les autres acteurs. Rosalie, Jacob, Michaël, sans vous, le film ne serait pas ce qu'il est. Je pense aussi beaucoup à toute l'équipe technique qui a fait un travail remarquable. Et enfin…

Ma voix tremble dans le micro et j'ai les mains moites. Mais je dois le faire, c'est le seul moyen…

- Et enfin, je dédie ce film aux deux personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie : ma fille et son père. Merci.

**POV Edward**

_- Et enfin, je dédie ce film aux deux personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie : ma fille et son père. Merci._

Ma fille et son père ! MA FILLE ET SON PÈRE !

C'était donc ça ! Son grand secret ! Une famille !

Comment a-t-elle pu me cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ? Elle est mariée et a un enfant. Comment a-t-elle pu les mettre ainsi de côté pour pouvoir mener sa petite vie tranquille d'actrice capricieuse, sans avoir à se soucier d'eux ?

Je n'en reviens pas. Je suis choqué et dégoûté.

- Edward ? Ca va ?

- Non Alice, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ? Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie.

- Edward, calme-toi. Tu dois en parler avec elle.

- Ca aussi tu le savais ? Comment peux-tu encore la soutenir ?

- Il faut que tu lui parles, il est temps que tu la laisses s'expliquer. Tu devrais aller la voir demain pour…

- Oh non ! Pas demain. J'y vais de ce pas.

Ma colère est telle que je ne reconnais plus ma propre voix.

- Maman je peux te laisser Mel ?

- Bien sûr mon chéri. Elle dort de toute façon. Mais tu es sûr que c'est le bon moment ? Tu sembles tellement énervé ?

- Oui Maman. Je veux régler ça une bonne fois pour toute.

- Soit prudent alors.

- T'inquiète.

J'attrape mes clés à la volée, sous les regards inquiets de ma famille, et cours jusqu'à ma voiture. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre.

Elle voulait s'expliquer, eh bien elle va devoir le faire. Je ne tolèrerai plus aucun mensonge, plus aucun non-dit. Toute cette mascarade est finie, TERMINEE !

Qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi pour être gentil et tolérant car ma patience a atteint ses limites. Cette fois elle est impardonnable, ce qu'elle a fait est monstrueux, et je ne parle pas que de moi, je pense surtout à sa fille et à son mari.

Je me gare devant chez elle sans chercher à éviter d'éventuels paparazzis. De toute façon il n'y en a pas un. Je réalise que la cérémonie ne doit pas être encore clôturée car Bella n'est pas là non-plus.

Je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Putain, je lui en veux tellement. Elle a tout gâché, ce qu'elle a fait est honteux. J'aurais pu tout lui pardonner mais pas ça, la famille est trop importante à mes yeux.

Plus j'attends plus je suis énervé, la rage monte en moi et je taperai bien sur tout ce qui me passe sous la main. Je revois nos étreintes, nos baisers, j'entends nos longues discussions… Pas une seule fois elle n'a mentionné une famille potentielle, rien. Toute notre histoire n'est qu'une imposture.

PUTAIN !

Ma main s'écrase sur la porte en bois déclenchant une douleur affreuse dans tout mon avant-bras.

Quel con ! En plus d'être en colère je me suis pété la main, c'est vraiment une soirée de merde. Maudite soit Alice de m'avoir forcé à regarder la télé et maudite soit Bella d'être entrée dans ma vie.

Deux heures plus tard, des phares pointent au coin de la rue. Je ne reconnais pas la Porsche de Bella, puisque c'est une Mercedes qui arrive.

Une Mercedes noire flambant neuve, numérotée 4, avec des vitres tellement teintées que je ne vois rien de l'intérieur.

Alors que plusieurs autres véhicules approchent, la Mercedes s'arrête devant moi, et Bella en sort.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je me lance.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché CA, Bella ?

Je voulais crier, hurler ma question, mais je l'ai simplement chuchotée. Etre si prêt d'elle me gène. Même si deux mètres, au moins, nous sépare, je ressens ce courant électrique qui nous a toujours lié. L'alchimie entre nous deux est puissante, et ma colère ne peut la détruire.

- Edward, je suis désolée.

- Ne prononce pas mon prénom, tu n'as plus le droit. Tu l'as perdu à cause de ta sournoiserie.

- Edward, je t'en prie, écoute-moi.

- ARRETE, ARRETE ! Tu es une menteuse, une manipulatrice et….

Un flash en plein dans les yeux me fait comprendre que nous sommes entourés de paparazzis qui nous tirent le portrait dans tous les sens.

- C'est une conversation PRIVEE. CASSEZ-VOUS. CA NE VOUS REGARDE PAS ! Hurle-je, me libérant ainsi d'une toute petite part de mon indignation.

- Edward, stop, ça va te retomber dessus si tu t'en prends à eux. Rentre.

- SI TU CONTINUES A ME PRENDRE EN PHOTO JE TE CASSE LA GUEULE CONNARD !

Au lieu d'arrêter, ce sale type ricane, et continue de nous mitrailler.

Oh putain, j'vais le tuer, je me jette sur lui, mais Bella me retient de toutes ses forces.

- Edward, rentre, suis-moi, viens.

Je la sens me tirer vers l'intérieur, sous les flashes incessants. Et puis plus rien. Nous sommes plongés dans le noir total. L'attraction que j'éprouve pour Bella est plus forte que jamais. Nous devons être à quelques centimètres seulement car je sens son souffle dans mon cou, et son parfum, que j'adore, me chatouille les narines.

L'embrasser, voilà ce qu'il faudrait pour me calmer. Je me baisse pour atteindre ses lèvres mais elle fait un pas en arrière et allume la lumière.

Bien sûr, suis-je bête, elle est mariée !

- Edward ! Vas-tu enfin m'écouter ?

- Je suis là pour ça, mais ne compte pas sur ma clémence, ce que tu as fais est intolérable.

- Je sais. Mais je voudrais t'expliquer, ensuite tu seras libre de partir… ou de rester. Murmure-t-elle.

- Que je reste ? Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais cohabiter avec ton mari ? Mais tu rêves.

- De quoi tu parles ? Je ne suis PAS mariée. Ou as-tu été chercher ça ?

- Et le père de ta fille? Tu l'oublies ?

- Non. J'aurais du mal… puisqu'il se tient devant moi.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien compris. Le père de ma fille se tient devant moi. C'est toi. TU es le père de ma fille.

Mon cerveau fonctionne à toute vitesse. Je fais et refais tous les calculs dans ma tête. Nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois le 24 Juin, en septembre elle n'était pas du tout enceinte, et si c'est arrivé à ce moment là, je l'aurais vu en Décembre, ou je le verrai maintenant…. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Impossible. Je l'aurais remarqué si tu attendais un bébé, et tu crois que… Commence-je à toute vitesse.

- STOP ! Non de Dieu tu vas m'écouter pour une fois ! Merde ! Laisse-moi parler, j'en ai marre à la fin !

- Ben vas-y, si tu penses pouvoir justifier ton comportement.

- Comme tu l'as si bien constaté, je n'attends pas d'enfant. Je suis tombée enceinte en 2004, le 25 Janvier plus précisément. Ca te parle cette date ?

Oh que oui! Cette date est inoubliable et… Bon sang, je savais que c'était elle.

- Bel…

- Non, ne réponds pas c'était une question purement rhétorique. Donc cette nuit-là, toi et moi, dans cette ruelle, nous avons fait l'amour. C'était magique, extraordinaire, et environ neufs mois après j'ai accouché sous x, d'une petite fille sublime…. Je suis désolée je m'étais jurée de ne pas pleurer en te l'annonçant…. C'était le 17 Octobre….. Cette date aussi doit te parler.

17 …Octobre…2004.…cette date…et Bella qui me fixe avec ce regard chocolat, baigné de larmes, que j'ai vu des dizaines de fois sur ma fille….

J'en ai la tête qui tourne. Bouche bée et sourcils froncés je continue d'observer Bella. Elle pleure et sourit en même temps. Qu'essaye-t-elle de me dire ? Et pourquoi ai-je les yeux qui piquent ?

- Edward. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. Je n'étais pas certaine, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit avant, mais …

- Mais quoi Bella ? Soit claire, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

- Edward ! Pleure-t-elle. Mélody est notre fille … à tous les deux, nous l'avons conçue dans cette ruelle … et c'est un don de Dieu. Je L'aime de tout mon cœur… je T'aime de tout mon cœur…

Le choc est trop violent, je suis incapable de dire un mot. Mes jambes tremblent et je dois m'assoir pour ne pas tomber.

Je suis le « vrai » père de Mélody et Bella est sa mère !

Depuis que je l'ai adoptée, j'aime ma fille plus que tout, je ne pourrais l'aimer d'avantage. Mais quand-même ! Elle est la chaire de ma chaire, mon sang coule dans ses veines. Mon sang et celui de Bella. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une chose pareille.

- Edward, dis quelque chose.

- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? Dis-je tout bas.

- Quand j'ai vu les photos à ton appart, j'ai compris. Puis j'ai contacté la DASS pour être certaine, mais il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé. Donc je suis venue à l'hôpital pour t'en parler. Finalement j'ai fait les tests ADN là-bas, qui ont confirmé que j'avais raison. Et j'ai pu, pour la première fois de ma vie, agir en véritable maman. Je lui ai permis de rester en vie.

- Le foie c'était toi ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, je te l'ai dit, je l'aime. Je regrette tellement de l'avoir abandonnée… Pardonne-moi… Edward… je t'en supplie. Pleure-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas Bella, je ne sais plus…. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Sur ces derniers mots je quitte la pièce et sort de la maison. Les paparazzis sont toujours là mais je m'en balance.

Mon dieu, Mélody est ma fille, et Bella est sa mère...

En espérant que vous avez aimé.

La réaction d'Edward m'a posé beaucoup de souci, car je savais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience. J'ai beau y réfléchir, je pense que face à de telles révélations, n'importe qui aurait besoin de temps. Et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ensuite la manière dont Bella l'annonce à Edward, vous avez trouvé que c'était bien ou pas ?

Bref nous attendons vos remarques avec impatience.

Reviewez !

A bientôt (je me dépêche!)


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à toutes ( et à tous peut-être !)

Tout d'abord je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour avoir mis si longtemps à écrire ce chapitre.

Je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai au moins dix bonnes raisons personnelles qui expliquent ce délai. Pour résumer, je n'avais pas du tout la tête à l'écriture. Et, comme c'est un chapitre important, je ne voulais pas le bâcler.

Je vous préviens aussi d'avance que, pour cause de vacances scolaires et d'aménagement dans ma nouvelle maison, le chapitre 25 ne sera pas en ligne avant mi-Septembre.

Et enfin, je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews, et ça m'agace car j'ai voulu le faire mais ff doit délirer. Quand je clique sur review reply et bien je tombe sur la page des mp. Donc pardon, mais pour le coup ce n'est pas de ma faute.

En tout cas, je vous remercie sincèrement pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alerte et favoris. Vous êtes adorables, et j'adore lire vos com. MERCI

Merci de votre patience et bises.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 24 : It's my life

POV Edward

Moi souffrir de troubles de la personnalité ?

Il y a deux mois, j'aurais dit « non », mais aujourd'hui, je répondrais « peut-être ». Je passe du bonheur extrême à la colère en deux secondes. Et pareil dans l'autre sens, je suis énervé au possible, et d'un coup j'ai un flash de Bella, Mélody et moi en train de marcher sur la plage, et je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Je suis perdu.

J'aime ma fille, j'aime Bella, mais…. Tout est si compliqué.

J'ai peur pour Mélody, surtout. Je ne sais pas si Bella est capable d'assumer son rôle de mère. Elle semblait sincère quand elle a dit l'aimer, mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'est la vie de tous les jours avec un enfant. Et ma petite puce n'a déjà été que trop abandonnée. Je refuse que ça lui arrive encore.

Pourtant ça pourrait être merveilleux…

Et ce refrain de Bon Jovi, qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que je suis réveillé

« It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live for ever

I just wonna live

While I'm alive

It's my life… »

Je vais devenir fou.

Je voudrais que quelqu'un me vienne en aide et me dise quelle est la bonne décision. Celle qui fera souffrir le moins de monde.

Encore une fois, tête baissée et le regard dans le vide, je pense à ma vie.

« It's my life

It's now or never »

Je sais que c'est maintenant ou jamais, sauf que je ne suis pas le seul impliqué, ce serait bien trop facile. J'ai aimé cette femme à la minute où nos regards se sont croisés. Mais ma fille ?

Certes, elle a le droit de connaître sa mère, et elle l'adore déjà, même sans savoir la vérité. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet.

C'est comme si un train passait devant moi à toute vitesse. J'ai le choix de le prendre ou pas. Et j'ai le sentiment qu'il va tout droit vers un monde merveilleux. Mais c'est tellement risqué. Je pourrais tomber en essayant de sauter dedans, et entraîner du monde dans ma chute. Pourtant, rien qu'à l'idée de le laisser passer sans rien tenter, j'en ai la nausée.

Oui,

« It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live for ever

I just wonna live

While I'm alive

It's my life… »

Mais c'est beaucoup plus facile à chanter, qu'à appliquer.

Alice est obligée de claquer des doigts devant moi pour me faire reprendre pied dans la réalité. Visiblement elle m'a posé une question et attend une réponse.

- Heu pardon, Alice, tu disais ?

- Edward, tu sais quoi ? Tu m'emmerdes.

- Je suis désolé. C'est vrai, je ne t'écoutais pas. Mais vas-y je suis à toi, maintenant.

- C'est pas ça. Mais tu m'agaces. T'es là, depuis deux mois, à tourner en rond, alors que c'est évident. Tu aimes Bella, Bella t'aime. Merde, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Une garantie à vie ? C'est impossible. Personne ne l'a ça. Ca fait partie du jeu, c'est ainsi.

- Tatie, Tatie ? T'as dit Bella ? On va aller la voir, c'est ça ?

- Heuuu

- Non pas aujourd'hui.

- Mais papaaa, tu m'avais dit…

- Pas aujourd'hui. Point final.

Mélody part dans sa chambre en pleurant, et ma sœur me lance un regard assassin.

- T'es vraiment insupportable. Je rentre chez moi. Ciao.

Oui,

« It's my life »

Mais c'est la misère….

Je vais voir ma fille pour la réconforter, je n'aime pas la faire pleurer. Voici encore le parfait exemple de mes sautes d'humeur. Même moi je ne me supporte plus.

« It's my life »

- Ne pleure plus, ma chérie, c'est fini. Tu veux venir avec moi chez Tonton Em ?

- Oh oui !

- Bien. Sèche tes larmes, alors. Voilà, c'est mieux. Je t'aime ma puce.

- Moi aussi papa chéri d'amour.

- Allé, viens on va écrire un mot à papi et mamie pour les prévenir.

Je suis chez Emmet avec Mélody.

A toute à l'heure, ou à demain matin.

Edward

Je préfère prévoir large car la dernière fois qu'il m'a demandé aussi formellement de passer c'était pour m'annoncer qu'il avait demandé Rose en mariage.

Flash Back

Je suis en voiture, pour rentrer chez mes parents, mon portable sonne. J'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de toujours répondre à mon téléphone, peu importe l'endroit où je me trouve. On ne sait jamais, me dis-je, c'est peut-être grave.

- Allô ?

- Oh, heu, salut Edward, c'est Em.

- Ben dis donc je te manque déjà ?

- Non, je voudrais juste te dire un truc.

- On était ensemble, au travail, toute la journée. Pourquoi tu m'as pas parlé là-bas ?

- Heu ben, je sais pas. Tu peux passer à la maison ? Enfin, chez Rose ?

- Oui, bien sûr, à quelle heure ?

- Ben … viens de suite après manger, avec tes parents et Mel, d'accord ?

- Ok, à toute à l'heure.

C'est vrai que mon meilleur ami m'a paru bizarre aujourd'hui. Mais étant, moi aussi, légèrement à l'ouest, je n'ai pas fait plus attention que cela.

A peine arrivé, je préviens ma mère, et cinq minutes plus tard Alice débarque en nous disant qu'Em l'a aussi conviée avec Jazz.

Si, moi, je suis un peu perplexe, ma sœur avec son sixième sens, est déjà en train de réfléchir à la date du mariage, ou au prénom du bébé.

- J'en suis certaine, je vous dis. Je connais Em par cœur, et il était vraiment pas comme d'habitude au téléphone…. Soit ils vont se marier, soit Rose est enceinte….

Dés que mon père rentre du travail, nous mangeons en quatrième vitesse, pressés de savoir ce qu'Emmett a à nous dire. Et effectivement quand il nous ouvre la porte, habillé en costume, avec son sourire gêné aux lèvres, nous savons tous que ma sœur avait raison.

- Oh salut tout le monde. Entrez.

- Tu es malade mon pote ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire en riant.

- C'est malin, Ed, merci !

Nous nous installons au salon où Rosalie nous rejoint chargée d'un plateau qu'elle dépose sur la table basse.

Ma sœur me donne un coup de coude lorsqu'elle aperçoit la bouteille de Champagne, et me glisse à l'oreille

« j'te l'avais dit ! J'te l'avais dis ! »

Nos deux amis ont, semblerait-il, décidé de nous faire languir. Sans un mot, alors que nous sommes pendus à leurs lèvres, ils servent les coupes et les distribuent. C'est bien évidemment Alice qui rompt le silence, ne tenant plus.

- Bon Em, tu vas nous dire ou quoi ! Je tiens plus moi !

- T'es pressée ma petite Alice ? Bon, je vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps alors. Donc heu …. Ben voilà, Rose et moi allons nous marier.

- Je le savais, je suis trop forte ! Félicitations ! Oh, c'est génial ! Bravo. S'exclame ma sœur.

A tour de rôle nous embrassons les futurs mariés, puis nous trinquons à leur bonheur. Mélody est aux anges car Rose lui a demandé si elle pourrait tenir son voile le jour j.

Comme à chaque fois les femmes se mettent à parler chiffons, alors qu'Em nous explique ce qui l'a décidé.

- Quand je l'ai vue sur cette scène en train de recevoir son oscar, j'ai eu un déclic. Je savais déjà qu'elle était la femme de ma vie, mais là j'ai réalisé que je voulais qu'elle le soit vraiment. Ma femme ! Merde je m'étonne moi-même ! De toute façon nous nous aimons, donc ça ne sert à rien d'attendre plus longtemps…..

Fin du flash back

« It's my life

It's now or never

I ain't gonna live for ever

I just wonna live

While I'm alive

It's my life… »

Ras le bol de cette chanson !

Ras le bol d'être toujours en train de réfléchir !

J'embarque ma fille en voiture, et nous voilà parti chez mon meilleur pote.

Je suis étonné de constater qu'il est seul quand on arrive. Peut-être pas de grande nouvelle cette fois.

-Ben Em, c'est quoi cette tête ?

- Oh, c'est toi ?

- Oui, tu m'as bien demandé de passer, non ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ou quoi ?

- Oui, oui ! Mélody ma puce, tu veux que je t'allume la télé ?

- Oui tonton. Tu crois qu'il y a des dessins-animés ?

- Oui on va bien trouver ça. Viens.

Je suis Emmet et ma fille dans le salon, en me demandant ce qu'il peut bien avoir à me raconter. Il semble mal, à en juger par son attitude. En tout cas il a la tête ailleurs. Il se prend les pieds dans la tapis, fait tomber la télécommande et essaye de changer les chaînes alors qu'il n'a même pas allumé le téléviseur.

Je choisis d'attendre sans rien dire mais ma patience est mise à rude épreuve.

Quand, finalement, il trouve quelque chose qui plaît à ma fille, Emmett me fait signe de le suivre dans la cuisine.

En soufflant je l'y rejoins, et pas plus tôt la porte fermée, il s'exclame

- Oh putain Ed, j'ai peur !

- Toi ? Mais de quoi ?

- J'te jure, j'suis vraiment en panique !

- Mais enfin, tu vas lâcher le morceau, oui ?

- Oui, oui. Rose est enceinte. Oh putain, je flippe.

- Mais c'est génial ! Félicitations, tu vas être papa !

- Et si je suis nul ? Si j'arrive pas à le porter, à le bercer, à l'endormir, lui donner à manger ?…. Et si il ne m'aime pas ?

Il me semble entendre un sanglot dans sa voix au moment de la dernière phrase. Et même si j'avais envie de rire il y a trente secondes, là ce n'est plus du tout le cas. Il est sérieux. Toutes ces questions lui posent réellement un gros problème.

- Emmett. Stop. Tu vas commencer par te calmer, et ça ira mieux.

- J'aimerais t'y voir. Tu crois que c'est facile ?

- Non, je sais que ça ne l'est pas. Etre père, c'est vraiment très difficile. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. MAIS ! Dis-je un peu plus fort pour l'empêcher de me couper la parole. Tu y arriveras très bien. J'en suis sûr.

- Comment peux-tu l'être ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont tu te comportes avec Mel. Tu es super avec elle, et elle t'adore.

- Oui, moi aussi je l'adore, mais elle n'est pas ma fille.

- Et alors, ça ne change rien.

- Si. C'est être Père qui m'inquiète. Le mien est un sale con. Et si j'étais exactement comme lui ?

- Rien que le fait de te poser la question prouve que ça ne sera pas le cas. Et puis, je suis certain que tu seras parfait. Peut-être même trop. Je plains Rose.

- Merci de ton soutien.

- Mais justement, je te soutiens ! Je n'ai aucun doute à ton sujet en tant que papa. Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas, déjà, ce bébé plus que tout ?

- Oh putain si ! Il me tarde de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'emmener en promenade et … oh la vache ! J'ai envie de pleurer.

- Tu vois ! Tu es angoissé, c'est tout. Parce que tu veux bien faire, et que bien sûr pour le moment tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre. Mais ça viendra au fur et à mesure. On apprend à être père. Tu vas faire des conneries, mais c'est normal. L'essentiel, c'est l'amour que tu lui porteras.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis absolument certain. Et Rosalie ?

- Elle est ravie, bien sûr. Même si c'est plutôt inattendu. Mon Dieu, j'espère que ma réaction ne l'a pas trop déçue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Rien. Je suis resté sur le cul et j'ai rien pu dire. Elle était là « Emmett, Emmett, dis quelque chose, tu es là ? » et j'ai pas lâché un mot. Quel con ! On était au téléphone, alors je sais pas comment elle a réagi. Elle a juste dit « Ok on voit ça ce soir ». Il me tarde qu'elle arrive maintenant.

- Je vais te laisser alors.

- Non, c'est bon. Attends-la. Toi au moins tu sauras la féliciter comme il se doit.

- OK.

- On boit un coup ?

- Ouais à la santé de ta future femme et de ton bébé. C'est parti !

Alors qu'Emmett nous sert une bière à chacun, Rosalie arrive. Elle est rayonnante.

- Ah, Edward, tu es venu botter le cul d'Emmett ? Parce que c'est un parfait imbécile quand il s'y met !

- Oh ma Rosie chérie, je suis désolé, vraiment. Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux ! Mais j'ai….

- Tu as paniqué. Je sais. Sinon, crois-moi, tu m'aurais entendue.

- Oh mon amour, t'es la meilleure ! Je te jure que plus jamais je ne paniquerai.

Sur ce Em pose sa canette et embrasse la femme de sa vie en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

Tout semble si simple pour eux. Je les envie.

« It's my life »

- Puisque j'en suis à dire leurs 4 vérités aux imbéciles, Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec Bella ? Me demande Rosalie en pointant un index menaçant sur ma poitrine.

- Heuuu…

- Quoi heuuuu ? J'avais décidé de ne pas m'en mêler, mais ce soir, on va mettre ça sur le compte des hormones, j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne te comprends pas.

- La situation est trop compliquée Rose, et je ne sais plus quoi penser.

- C'est tout sauf compliqué. Bella t'a tout expliqué. Soit tu veux donner une chance à votre histoire, soit tu ne veux pas.

- Mais je pense à ma fille. Si elle l'abandonne encore ?

- Edward ! Tu sais bien pourquoi elle a agi ainsi. Tout est différent maintenant.

- Non je ne le sais pas justement.

- Quoi ? Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? C'était pourtant le plus important !

- Je ne lui ai peut-être pas laissé le temps de le faire.

- Vous êtes incorrigibles tous les deux. Ecoute-moi bien, à l'époque, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

J'écoute avec beaucoup d'attention le récit de Rosalie, et plus elle me parle, plus je réalise que ce qu'elle me dit est primordial. Je me doutais depuis le début que Bella avait un passé chargé. Le connaître m'aide à comprendre son geste. Effectivement la situation n'a plus rien de comparable.

Je dois en avoir le cœur net, et le meilleur moyen est encore d'en parler directement avec la principale intéressée.

- Rosalie, Rosalie ! Ok c'est bon j'ai compris, je vais voir Bella. Juste le temps de déposer Mel et j'y vais.

- Laisse-la nous si tu veux.

- Non, vous avez certainement d'autres choses à faire ce soir.

- Rhoo, Edward ! Arrête de te poser des questions et fonce !

Juste le temps d'embrasser ma fille et de lui expliquer qu'elle reste dormir chez son tonton Em, ce qui la réjouit, soit dit en passant, et je pars.

Oui,

« It's my life »

et je vais la gérer, plus la subir.

POV Bella

« Je tourne en rond » Bonnie Tyler et Kareen Antonn

« Je tourne en rond  
Tu sais que quelques fois je me sens seule et perdue  
Est ce que tu me reviendras  
Je tourne en rond  
Tu sais que quelque fois je me sens loin de toi  
Dis est ce que tu te souviendras de moi  
turn around  
Sur la terre entière je me sens abandonnée  
Dis est ce que tout ça va changer  
je tourne en rond  
Pour habiter ma solitude de mon mieux  
Moi qui ne sais qu'être deux  
je tourne en rond sans toi  
Tu sais que quelque fois j'ai peur de toi  
je tourne en rond sans toi  
Tu sais que quelque fois j'ai peur de moi

Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turn around  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes

turn around sans toi  
Tu sais que quelques fois j'ai peur de toi  
turn around sans toi  
Tu sais que quelques fois j'ai peur de moi

Et j'ai tant besoin de toi  
Et j'ai tant besoin de ta voix  
Je veux tomber dans tes bras  
Je voudrais marcher dans tes pas  
On invente les règles du jeu  
Quand on est tous les deux  
Ensemble nous irons jusqu'au bout du chemin  
Je tiendrai dans ton ombre  
Si tu me prends la main  
Retiens moi si je sombre je suis ta prisonnière  
Si loin de notre monde j'ai la tête à l'envers  
J'ai vraiment besoin de toi  
Si demain commençait ce soir  
Si demain commençait ce soir

Il était une fois une femme amoureuse  
Peut-être un p'tit peu trop rêveuse  
Tant pis si j'en pleure tu as tous les droits sur mon coeur  
Si demain commençait ce soir

Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart

Et j'ai tant besoin de toi  
Et j'ai tant besoin de ta voix  
Et je veux tomber dans tes bras  
Je voudrais marcher dans tes pas  
On invente les règles du jeu  
Quand on est tous les deux

Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)

Retiens moi si je sombre je suis ta prisonnière  
Si loin de notre monde j'ai la tête à l'envers

I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Si demain commençait ce soir

Il était une fois une femme amoureuse  
Peut être un p'tit peu trop rêveuse  
Tant pis si j'en pleure tu as tous les droits sur mon cœur

Total eclipse of the heart  
Si demain commençait ce soir  
Regarde moi droit dans le cœur »

Mélody me manque. Elle me manque tellement que j'ai du mal à le supporter. Je pense à elle tout le temps, et égoïstement j'espère qu'elle pense aussi à moi.

Edward me manque. Il me manque cruellement. Quand je ferme les yeux c'est son sourire que je vois. Le soir, à mi-chemin entre le rêve et la réalité, je me rappelle nos étreintes. La façon dont ses bras me réchauffent. De quelle manière, du bout des doigts, il peut me faire frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Et surtout, l'effet magique de ses baisers. Je voudrais qu'il me revienne, je voudrais être à ses côtés. Je comprends ses doutes, et j'ai les miens aussi, mais la vie m'a appris au moins une chose : on ne peut jamais être sûr de rien. Pour autant, je suis convaincue que le bonheur est accessible à tous, pour peu qu'on s'en donne les moyens. Cela implique souvent de prendre des décisions difficiles, mais la vie est trop courte pour passer son temps à se poser des questions. Parfois, il faut agir et advienne que pourra. Et puis comme on dit « le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore », donc autant suivre son instinct pour éviter d'être bouffé par les regrets.

Mélody et Edward me manquent, et ça ne peut plus durer. J'ai besoin de savoir si nous aurons notre chance.

C'est pourquoi, ce soir, au lieu de me morfondre dans mon lit, je pars affronter mon destin. Je crains un peu de croiser les parents d'Edward, mais ce n'est pas grave. La vie sans ma fille et son père est vraiment trop triste.

Armée de mon parapluie, je sors de chez moi le plus discrètement possible. Je déteste la pluie, en temps normal, mais au moins, ces jours là, les paparazzis sont nettement moins nombreux. J'assume ce que j'ai dit et ce que j'ai fait, mais je laisse à Edward le choix de divulguer, ou non, son nom et celui de Mélody.

Je tremble, je suis nerveuse, mon corps tout entier réagit au fait que, dans quelques minutes seulement, je serrai face à Edward.

Je voudrais qu'il me serre contre lui, qu'il caresse mes cheveux et qu'il m'embrasse tendrement. Je désire tellement qu'il nous donne la possibilité de devenir une famille. Pourtant, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je sens qu'il ne reviendra pas et c'est terrible. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux, comme à chaque fois que je pense à ça. IL est l'homme qui m'a donné la force de prendre les bonnes décisions. Celui qui m'a redonné goût à la vie et foi en l'amour, alors que je ne croyais plus ni en l'un, ni en l'autre. Il m'a montré que même si j'avais été rabaissée et abandonnée par certaines personnes, je pouvais être aimée et chérie.

Il représente tout pour moi, et ce, depuis le jour où il m'a donné notre fille.

Sur mes joues, mes larmes se mêlent à la pluie. Le ciel est aussi maussade que moi. Mais à l'horizon, quelques rayons de soleil percent à travers les nuages gris, et moi j'ai toujours cet espoir fou qu'Edward voudra bien de moi, à nouveau.

Quand Alice m'a donné l'adresse de ses parents je l'ai traité de folle et lui ai assuré que jamais je n'oserais y aller. Mais il est temps que les choses soient claires. Je prends une grande inspiration et sonne à la porte des Cullens, le cœur battant.

Après cinq minutes sans réponse, je suis bien obligée d'admettre qu'il n'y a personne. En désespoir de cause je rappuis deux petits coups sur la sonnette, mais la porte devant moi reste fermée. Je suis littéralement atterrée, lasse de toute cette histoire. J'en ai marre de ne pas savoir.

Le trajet du retour me paraît encore plus long, je ne supporte pas de voir les amoureux s'embrasser et les mamans câliner leurs enfants. Je les envie tellement.

Je descends du bus au moins quatre arrêts plus tôt que prévu, et je marche tête baissée vers chez moi. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir mon parapluie, je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux c'est me glisser dans un bain brûlant et oublier que j'ai failli LUI parler. Je suis d'une humeur massacrante, la colère est en train de prendre le dessus sur la peine, et finalement je préfère ça. C'est plus facile à gérer. J'entends vaguement une voiture ralentir à ma hauteur et, persuadée qu'il s'agit encore d'un photographe, je me retourne en criant.

- Putain, oui j'ai une fille ! Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? Je…

La fin de ma phrase se perd dans les méandres de mon cerveau embrouillé, quand je réalise que la voiture en question est une Volvo gris métallisé et que je reconnaîtrais son chauffeur entre mille.

Edward me regarde moitié amusé, moitié choqué, avant de reprendre un air impassible et de me dire :

- Monte, tu es trempée.

J'ai presque envie de lui balancer qu'il peut aller se faire voir, que je fais ce que je veux, et que ce n'est pas à lui de décider ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire, tellement je suis agacée.

Pourtant je grimpe. Parce que mon envie d'être avec lui est bien plus forte que mon agacement. Et je suis même obligée de me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, et le supplier de m'aimer.

Nous roulons en silence. Je ne veux pas parler la première, il sait ce que j'ai sur le cœur, la balle est dans son camp.

- Bella, ça va ? Me demande-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Oui.

Que puis-je lui répondre d'autre ? Que je péris à petit feu en attendant de savoir s'il veut de moi dans sa vie ? Non. Certainement pas. Il penserait que je suis dépressive et fuirait à toutes jambes.

- Tu en es certaine ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que d'un, tu es toute mouillée alors que tu as ton parapluie, de deux tu m'as hurlé dessus comme une furie, et de trois… tu pleures.

Merde, je n'avais même pas remarqué, mais effectivement je pleure. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter, c'est même de pire en pire maintenant que j'en ai conscience. Mes sanglots m'empêchent de parler.

- Bella, calme-toi. Je suis là, regarde-moi. Je suis là, ça va aller.

Oui, il est là, mais pour combien de temps ?

Je sens la voiture ralentir et je n'aime pas ça. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me dépose chez moi et parte comme si de rien était.

- Ne ….t'arrête …..pas….. Roule. Bégaye-je entre deux spasmes.

La Volvo reprend de la vitesse, et je me sens un peu moins oppressée. Je ne sais pas où nous allons, mais nous y allons ensemble, c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Finalement Edward se gare et coupe le moteur. A travers mes larmes je constate que nous sommes au belvédère. D'ici nous dominons tout Los Angeles, la nuit est tombée et je ne l'avais pas remarqué non plus. Si je n'étais pas si désespérée, j'aurais pu apprécier la vue imprenable. Le tonnerre gronde, les éclairs illuminent le ciel et moi je n'en peux plus. Ces deux derniers mois ont été affreux entre l'attente et le manque. Je ne résiste plus, je tourne la tête vers lui, et le regard plein d'amour qu'il me porte, me donne le courage de m'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser….enfin.

Mon Dieu, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je respire normalement. Cette impression d'étouffer a disparu.

Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre, il m'enlace et me serre contre lui.

C'est si bon que j'en veux plus.

- J'ai envie de toi. Chuchote-je à son oreille.

- Bella, je crois que ça va être compliqué.

- Pourquoi ? Explique-moi pourquoi.

- Parce que, notre situation est compliquée.

- Edward. Dis-je seulement en l'embrassant encore plus fougueusement.

Ses mains se font plus fermes sur mon corps, notre baiser est passionné. J'agrippe ses cheveux à la base de son crâne pour l'empêcher de m'écarter de lui, même si je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit dans ses projets. C'est plus comme si un duel infernal se livrait entre son esprit et sa raison. Le premier voulant se laisser aller alors que la deuxième fait son maximum pour rester dans notre cruelle réalité.

- Si tu savais comme ça m'énerve d'avoir un cerveau et de toujours trop réfléchir, quand tu fais ça.

- Alors ne pense plus à rien et laisse toi aller. L'implore-je.

Sur ce, j'enjambe le frein à main pour venir m'installer sur ses cuisses. Il ne me rejette pas, bien au contraire. Sa langue cherche la mienne, ses doigts glissent sous mon t-shirt et tracent des lignes incandescentes dans mon dos. Quand sa bouche vient jouer avec le lobe de mon oreille, je suis déjà presque au paradis.

Je n'ai jamais autant désiré un homme. Jamais.

Je suis certaine que j'en deviendrais folle s'il arrêtait tout là, mais Dieu soit loué, il continue sa douce torture.

A bout de souffle, je l'incite à me suivre sur le siège arrière. C'est vrai qu'il y a plus romantique et plus pratique qu'une voiture pour faire l'amour. Mais l'urgence est telle, que de toute façon je ne cherche pas plus loin.

J'ai besoin de le sentir en moi. Plus de larme, plus de tristesse. Il est là, il ne me repousse pas, plus rien d'autre ne compte à cet instant précis. C'est juste lui et moi.

Même si j'essaie de chasser cette pensée négative de mon esprit, je sais très bien que c'est peut-être notre dernière fois, et qu'il faut que je savoure au maximum ce moment tant attendu. Retrouver sa chaleur, sa douceur, c'était pratiquement inespéré. Pourtant, c'est bien ses lèvres, son cou, son torse que mes lèvres sillonnent, pendant qu'il me cajole.

C'est merveilleux, magnifique, magique…

Il est le seul à faire naître en moi toutes ces sensations divines. Il est mon Edward. Chacune de ses caresses provoque des décharges électriques qui se propagent de mon cœur à mon bas-ventre. Ou l'inverse, je ne sais plus très bien tellement c'est fort.

Et quand, enfin, lui et moi ne faisons qu'un, c'est tout simplement l'extase.

Si je n'avais pas voulu faire durer le plus longtemps possible ce corps à corps parfait, au cas où ce soit le dernier, j'aurais atteint le septième ciel à la seconde même où je l'ai senti au plus profond de moi.

Mon Dieu, faites que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Pourtant nos vas et viens ont raison de nous, et l'orgasme nous frappe avec la puissance d'un boulet de canon.

Nous sommes en sueur, complètement déshydratés, mais nous sommes heureux. Du moins je le suis, et je prie pour que lui aussi.

Sans nous détacher l'un de l'autre, mon front posé sur son épaule, nous reprenons notre respiration sans un mot. Avec beaucoup de tendresse, Edward me caresse le dos, et m'embrasse dans les cheveux.

A travers les vitres embuées, je vois que l'orage a cessé. Le ciel est clair, la nuit est étoilée. « Après la pluie le beau temps. » J'espère de tout cœur que cette expression va finir par s'appliquer à ma vie. Mais j'ai peur du verdict qui va tomber.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime.

Ce chapitre est pour TOI. J'espère que tu le liras, que tu te reconnaîtras, et que tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui est très très important pour moi. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur.

J'espère aussi être pardonnée pour mon énorme retard.

Très grosses bises à toutes, on se retrouve courant Septembre. Bonnes vacances.

Gégé


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour à toutes.

Tout d'abord, encore une fois, je vous remercie pour vos reviews vraiment super et vos mises en alerte. Je suis vraiment très heureuse de voir que mes chapitres vous plaisent. Je vous remercie d'autant plus que ça fait déjà deux fois que je ne vous réponds pas. J'en suis sincèrement désolée. Promis cette fois je n'y manquerai pas. Je commence aussi le chapitre 26 au plus vite et vous promets que l'attente sera moins longue.

Merci beaucoup à Cha qui corrige plus vite que son ombre, et merci à Manu qui me supporte quand je ne suis pas inspirée !

Je fais un peu de pub au passage pour un OS que ma coupine Anna-maria34000 et moi avons écrit. Bon toutes les idées sont de Anna en fait ! J'ai juste mis en forme !

Voici le lien, je vous la conseille : .net/s/7344423/1/Father_and_daughter

Chapitre 25 : Discussion 1ere partie

_- Bella ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- Je t'aime._

POV Bella

- Oh Edward, moi aussi je t'aime et je suis désolée, vraiment, pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

Enfin nous allons avoir cette discussion que je redoute tant, mais qui est absolument nécessaire.

- Ah tu es désolée ? Eh bien ça ne sert à rien, ce qui est fait est fait, Bella. Oui je t'aime, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai passer au dessus de tout ça.

Le ton monte déjà, et je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend notre conversation.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Dis-je en essayant de rester calme.

- Et comment voulais-tu que je prenne tous tes mensonges ? …

- Ah ça non, Edward, je ne t'ai jamais menti ! M'exclame-je de plus en plus sur la défensive.

- Ah bon. Et comment appelles-tu le fait de ne rien m'avoir dit au sujet de tes doutes ? Tu m'as caché la vérité, un point c'est tout. Crie-t-il.

- Mais je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit la vérité ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fermé ma gueule ! Et j'ai préféré te quitter au lieu de passer mon temps à te raconter des bobards quand j'allais de bureaux en bureaux pour tout savoir ! Ca n'a pas été facile, crois-moi. Je pensais à toi chaque jour en espérant que tu comprendrais.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais je suis bien décidée à ne pas les laisser couler.

- Non, je ne comprends pas, car ce n'est pas ainsi que j'imagine un couple. Pour moi c'est aucun secret et les problèmes on les résout à deux.

- Je sais, et je suis d'accord. Sauf que là il s'agissait de MON passé …

- Et du mien aussi, je te rappelle.

- Oui mais, je te le répète, je n'en n'étais pas sûre à 100 %. Et puis, il fallait que je règle ça toute seule. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, mais même si tu es effectivement le père de Mélody, c'est Moi qui l'ai abandonnée, moi et moi seule qui ai pris cette décision affreuse, et je devais être celle qui répare le mal fait.

- Ce qui me gène, c'est que tu ne m'ais pas fait confiance. Et comment veux-tu que notre couple en soit réellement un, et qu'il dure, si tu ne me crois pas capable de tout entendre. Soupire-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, signe qu'il retient sa colère.

Même s'il essaie de se contenir, je sens dans sa voix qu'il est déçu, et je me déteste pour ça. Sauf qu'il se méprend, c'est surtout en moi que je n'avais pas confiance.

- Tu te trompes complètement! Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais pourquoi j'ai accouché sous x ?

- Oui Rosalie me l'a expliqué en partie.

- Alors t'as rien compris du tout ! Crie-je agacée. C'est sur moi que j'avais des doutes. Sur ma capacité à aimer et être aimée ! Toutes les personnes qui ont compté dans ma vie, ont fini par m'abandonner ou me traiter comme une moins que rien. Mes parents et Mike en premiers, mais pas seulement ! J'ai donc fini par croire que, JE ne méritais pas d'être vraiment aimée, par un homme comme toi. Honnête et fort et qui ne renonce jamais. Dis-je franchement énervée par son manque de discernement.

- C'est ridicule, je ne suis ni particulièrement honnête, j'ai déjà trompé je te rappelle, ni particulièrement fort. Et si je ne renonce pas, c'est pour ma fille. Et puis, on a ce qu'on se donne les moyens d'avoir. Si tu mets fin toi-même à toutes les bonnes choses qui t'arrivent, il est clair que tu ne pourras jamais rien fonder.

- Je le sais tout ça maintenant ! C'est-ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis des mois. Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas. J'ai voulu te dire pour Mélody dès que j'ai su, à l'hôpital, mais tu m'as envoyée chier. Et tous les messages que je t'ai laissés et auxquels tu n'as même pas daigné répondre ! Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir, tu crois que j'étais heureuse ! Oh non, j'étais malheureuse comme les pierres. Tu parles de moi, mais ton comportement n'a pas été mieux. Après tous ces moments merveilleux passés ensemble, après mes aveux, tu as agi comme si je n'existais plus. Je t'ai supplié de venir me voir, ou au moins de m'appeler pour qu'on parle ! Mais non, NO NEWS ! Pas un message, rien. Je me disais que finalement je n'étais qu'une parmi tant d'autres, que j'étais plus attachée à toi, que tu ne l'étais à moi. Je me suis même inquiétée, mais je me rassurais en me disant que ta sœur m'aurait prévenue s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose à Mel ou à toi. Je me suis posée des milliers de questions, j'ai pensé et repensé sans cesse à toute ma vie, à tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé…. j'ai tiré un trait sur mon passé Edward. J'ai enfin réglé leur compte à mes démons, et je devais le faire seule, pour pouvoir partir sur de bonnes bases avec toi. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis allée chez tes parents ce soir. Je voulais tout t'expliquer, te dire à quel point je t'aime et tu me manques. Même si tu m'ignores complètement depuis des semaines.

- Je t'aurais soutenue Bella, c'est tout ce que je voulais. Je reconnais que je t'ai fui ces derniers temps et que c'était lâche et puéril. Mais je réfléchissais, et j'étais en colère, et je pensais que je prendrais plus facilement la « sage » décision si je ne t'avais pas en face de moi.

- Et tu oses me parler de dialogue dans un couple…

- Tu as du avoir peur, et te sentir seule. Surtout quand tu étais à l'hôpital. Je te demande pardon, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez… Me coupe-t-il vraiment consterné.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je l'ai fait pour ma fille.

Et c'est vrai, je l'aurais fait même s'il c'était avéré que mon enfant ne soit pas celui d'Edward. Je n'ai pas agit pour récupérer l'homme que j'aime mais pour sauver la chaire de ma chaire.

- Je sais, mais merci. Bon sang si j'avais su…

- Tu aurais été deux fois plus inquiet, c'est tout. Et c'était inutile.

- Tu vois, quand tu parles ainsi, ça m'énerve. Enfin, merde, Bella, si tu deviens ma femme, et que par malheur, un jour tu tombes malade, tu vas te barrer ? Pour pas que je m'inquiète, c'est ça ? C'est nul ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'envisage ma vie de famille. On est heureux et on souffre ensemble, voilà ce que je veux. Rage-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, c'est aussi comme ça que je vois les choses. Et je ne vous abandonnerai plus jamais, Mélody et toi, si tu me laisses ma chance. Sauf qu'en Décembre je n'étais pas ta petite amie, encore moins ta femme, tu ne savais rien de la vérité, et j'étais persuadée que tu la trouverais tellement moche, cette vérité, que plus jamais tu voudrais me parler. Alors, oui, dans ces conditions, je ne voulais pas en rajouter à tes inquiétudes. Tu n'aimais pas la vraie Bella, car tu ne connaissais pas tout d'elle. Aujourd'hui c'est différent.

- Bella… Ce n'est pas mon amour pour toi qui est remis en cause. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi il y a des années, déjà, et c'est encore plus fort maintenant. Ce que je crains c'est notre capacité à vivre ensemble. Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, c'est pour Mélody que je m'inquiète. Tu as l'air prête à partir à la première difficulté. Dit-il en redescendant d'un cran mais toujours aussi désolé.

- NON ! Je suis restée en décembre, je n'ai pas fuis, que je sache. Edward, comment puis-je te prouver que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais juste que l'on puisse repartir à zéro.

- Ca c'est impossible. Mais ça me fait penser à une citation « ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort » eh bien si toutes ces conneries n'ont pas tué notre amour, alors elles l'ont rendu plus fort. J'ai envie d'y croire en tout cas. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi ma Bella. Moi aussi… viens. Chuchote-t-il en m'attirant vers lui.

L'urgence que j'éprouvais un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, n'a plus lieu d'être. Le baiser que nous échangeons est doux et plein d'espoir. Et j'adore ça, je ne pourrai plus m'en passer. Peut-être que je l'apprécie d'autant plus que j'ai cru ne plus jamais y avoir droit.

Je le sens se détendre alors qu'il m'embrasse, comme si la tempête était passée, et que le soleil repointait son nez à l'horizon.

Sa langue danse tendrement avec la mienne et j'ai envie de beaucoup plus, mais nous avons encore des choses à nous dire.

- Edward, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué. Tous les soirs je me couchais en pensant à toi, et chaque matin c'est ton visage que je voyais avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Tu étais dans tous mes songes, je croyais t'avoir perdu. Tu sais quelle image me revenait à l'esprit à chaque fois ?

- Non. Dit-il amusé.

- Un jour, nous faisions l'amour, j'avais les yeux fermés et quand je les ai ouverts, tu me regardais. Je suis curieuse de savoir la tête que je faisais, d'ailleurs, avant de réaliser que tu m'observais. Bref ce regard là, si intense et aimant, m'a hanté ces derniers mois. Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé ainsi. Quand ça n'allait vraiment pas, je me le remémorais, et me disais que tu me reviendrais un jour, que ce n'était pas possible autrement. Je me disais qu'on ne pouvait pas regarder quelqu'un de cette façon sans éprouver des sentiments très fort à son égard. Après je me demandais si d'autres femmes y avaient eu droit, et je devenais folle… mais passons. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lire dans tes pensées pour connaitre ce que tu avais en tête à cet instant.

- Je peux te le dire si tu veux toujours le savoir, je m'en souviens très bien.

- Et comment !

- Je venais de me rendre compte que tu étais la femme avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie, et je te trouvais magnifique. Tu es encore plus belle que d'habitude quand tu prends du plaisir. Et non personne d'autre que toi n'y a eu droit.

- Arrête, où on ne va pas pouvoir finir notre conversation.

- Vrai !

- Cette nuit là j'aurais du comprendre que je devais avoir confiance en moi, que tu ne m'aurais pas laissée. Mais tu méritais une femme épanouie et sans problème. Or j'étais aigrie par la vie et en colère, même si ça se voyait moins quand j'étais avec toi. La situation était compliquée. C'est pour cela que ma priorité a alors été de tout faire pour être en paix avec moi-même. Maintenant je le suis, et je peux te donner le meilleur de ma personne. Je ne me sens plus coupable de la façon affreuse dont on m'a traitée avant. Et surtout, j'ai retrouvé ma fille et j'ai enfin agi comme une vraie mère avec elle. Je ne demande que ça. Reprendre mon rôle de maman auprès de Mélody, et que tous les trois nous devenions une vraie famille. Donne-nous cette chance, Edward. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne faut pas renoncer à la moindre difficulté. Et toi et moi ça en vaut la peine.

- Bella, ma Bella. Chuchote-t-il en m'écrasant littéralement contre son torse. Tu as raison, toi et moi c'est une évidence. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que, dorénavant, il n'y aura plus aucun secret entre nous. Plus jamais.

- Plus jamais, Edward, c'est promis.

Enfin, je respire comme il faut ! J'ai retrouvé mon amour, et nous allons pouvoir nous aimer sans que rien ne vienne se mettre en travers de notre route. Je suis heureuse, et j'ai envie de le dire à la terre entière. La seule ombre au tableau c'est la réaction de Mélody que je redoute.

- Edward ? Tu crois que Mélody va réagir comment ?

- Elle t'adore, ça c'est sur. Donc il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle le prenne mal.

- J'ai peur.

- Je serai là.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Je crois que nous devrions dormir maintenant, si nous voulons affronter l'ouragan Mélody dans de bonnes conditions.

- Arrête, tu ne m'aides pas là. Dis-je réellement inquiète.

- Ca ira, Bella. Crois-moi.

Sur ce, il démarre la voiture et part en direction de chez moi. Sa main quitte le levier de vitesse pour venir prendre la mienne, et mon cœur fait des bons de vingt mètres dans ma poitrine. J'ai retrouvé Mon Edward. Merci mon Dieu !

Je ne veux plus passer une seule nuit, ni une seule journée sans lui. Nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps.

- Tu restes avec moi, hein, cette nuit ?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser. On ne sait jamais, des fois que tu changes d'avis.

- T'es bête !

- Oui, très con je sais.

Cette complicité est tellement agréable. J'adore quand il fait de l'humour comme ça.

- Allez, viens, idiot, je t'ouvre le garage.

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je gare ma petite Volvo à côté de ta Porsche ? Elle va complexer..

Au-delà de la comparaison entre nos deux véhicules, il fait référence à nous, et à notre, soi-disant, différence de classe sociale. Sauf que moi j'en ai strictement rien à faire, je viens d'ailleurs de bien plus bas que lui, et je préfère le rassurer de suite à ce sujet.

- Ma Porsche se fout des apparences et du prestige. Elle sait que les Volvos sont des voitures très fiables et très confortables. Elles vont s'entendre à merveille, j'en suis certaine !

- Parfait, alors entrons !

Il réussit une superbe manœuvre pour passer entre le mur et ma voiture. C'est la première fois, depuis que j'habite ici, qu'une deuxième voiture doit entrer dans mon garage; du coup comme habituellement ma Porsche est « posée » en plein milieu. Voilà une habitude que je vais changer au plus vite. J'ai bien l'intention que la Volvo se sente à l'aise et comme chez elle ici.

Je ris toute seule de rependre la même métaphore qu'Edward, et ce dernier ne manque pas de le voir.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Je me disais qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à me garer correctement pour que ta Volvo se sente bien dans cette maison.

- Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Volvo n'est pas difficile à satisfaire, et sait qu'il n'est pas facile de faire un créneau convenablement quand on est une femme.

- Heeeyyy ! Macho !

- Non réaliste.

- Hhho ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre, c'est dingue ! Rigole-je en fermant la portière.

Je me dirige vers la porte donnant sur la cuisine, Edward me suit non sans avoir passé son bras autour de ma taille. Huuuummm que c'est bon.

Je lui fais rapidement visiter le rez-de-chaussée, me demandant intérieurement, comment j'ai pu être aussi dure avec lui, en le tenant à l'écart de chez moi sous prétexte que les paparazzis auraient pu le voir. Aujourd'hui tout est différent. Je convoquerais presque la presse pour annoncer officiellement que je suis avec Edward, tellement je suis heureuse.

Nous montons à l'étage, où je ne prends même pas la peine d'entrer dans chaque pièce. Ceux ne sont que des chambres, il y en a 3, quasiment vides et une salle de bain que je n'utilise jamais puisque j'en ai une attenante à ma chambre. Cette dernière se trouve tout au fond du couloir, d'ailleurs c'est la seule porte ouverte.

- Tu as vraiment une maison superbe.

- Merci. Mais elle était froide et sans âme jusqu'à présent. J'espère que ça va changer. Soupire-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

Edward m'y rejoint, et nous parlons ainsi pendant des heures. Nous rattrapons le temps perdu.

Il était presque certain que j'étais son inconnue de janvier 2004, m'avoue-t-il. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cet écart de conduite aurait pu lui donner Mélody. Je lui raconte, moi-même, mon passé, chez mes parents, avec Mike, et après que je l'ai quitté. Du bout des doigts il essuie les larmes sur mes joues quand je décris mon accouchement.

- Chut... Mon amour. Ne pleure plus. Tout s'est arrangé, nous sommes là maintenant.

- C'est vrai. Renifle-je. Mais même si j'ai « accepté » mon geste, ça reste douloureux.

- C'est normal, ça va passer, chut… murmure-t-il à mon oreille, en me caressant les cheveux tendrement. Bella, je voudrais te demander pardon. J'ai été dure avec toi et je m'en excuse. Tu ne méritais pas que je t'ignore comme je l'ai fait. Et aussi, je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit de suite. Vraiment. Je t'ai comprise.

- Merci Edward. Je suis soulagée. C'était important pour moi que tu comprennes. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, mon amour, je t'aime.

Il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux que de s'endormir dans les bras de l'homme qu'on aime, surtout après de tels mots.

Si, il y a peut-être mieux. Se réveiller toujours blottie contre lui.

Malgré le manque de sommeil, je suis en pleine forme. Je dois avouer que, de bon matin, voir Edward paisiblement endormi tout contre moi, c'est un cadeau du ciel. Ca ne peut mettre que de bonne humeur. (NA: tu m'étonnes !)

Délicatement, je trace des arabesques sur ses joues, son front, ses lèvres. Avant même de voir ses émeraudes sublimes, il m'offre son plus beau sourire.

- Je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de ce sourire dès le réveil !

- Et moi de tes caresses pour me réveiller.

- Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé. Répond-il en baillant et en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

- P'tit dej ? Demande-je en sautant hors du lit.

- Déjà ? J'ai pas droit à un câlin d'abord ?

Inconsciemment mon regard se porte sur l'horloge, il est déjà 9 heures.

- J'ai compris. Tu es pressée d'aller voir Mélody.

- Désolée. Mais si je reviens dans ce lit on n'en sortira plus de la journée.

- OK, mais tu as intérêt à te rattraper ce soir.

- Promis.

Pendant qu'il se prépare, je fais couler le café et mets des toasts à griller. Même si j'appréhende de parler avec Mélody, je suis confiante. Cette journée a commencé à la perfection et va continuer ainsi. Je le sens.

Dans la voiture, pourtant, alors que nous approchons, la pression monte.

- Bella, détends-toi.

- J'essaie.

- Allez, c'est pas un monstre, c'est une petite fille que nous allons voir.

- Je sais.

Sa main rejoint la mienne et la serre doucement en guise de réconfort.

- Je ne la laisserai pas te manger. Ca, je me le réserve.

- C'est pas drôle Edward.

- Si ça l'est !

- Hahaha. Fais-je semblant de rire, même si au fond, oui, je trouve sa réplique marrante, et surtout très excitante.

- Tu es prête ? Demande-t-il en coupant le contact.

- Autant que possible.

- Alors c'est parti.

Edward me tend sa main et nous guide jusque chez Emmett. Il sonne à l'interphone et la douce voix de Mélody raisonne dans l'appareil.

- Qui c'eeessstt ?

- Hey ma puce, c'est papa !

- Papaaaa ! Je t'ouvre.

- OK

Avant qu'elle ne repose le combiné nous l'entendons crier.

« Tontoooonnn, c'est papa! »

Mélody semble en pleine forme et très joyeuse, ce qui me rassure un peu. Dans l'ascenseur, je n'arrive pas à décrocher un mot. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Edward dessine de petits ronds sur le dessus de ma main avec son pouce, et m'embrasse les cheveux. Il ne parle pas non plus, et je suis certaine que, quoi qu'il en dise, il est inquiet aussi. Je tente un petit sourire, mais ça doit plus ressembler à une grimace. Le « ding » signifiant que nous avons atteint notre étage me fait faire un bond. Mon Dieu il faut que je me calme, ce serait bête de faire une crise cardiaque maintenant.

Edward me devance et toque à la porte. Comme je m'y attendais c'est ma fille qui ouvre. Visiblement elle aime bien faire ce genre de choses.

- Pap… Bellaaaaaa. Crie-t-elle en me sautant au cou.

- Oh ben merci, ça fait toujours plaisir. Boude faussement Edward.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, et aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je me contente de respirer son odeur et de la serrer fort contre moi. Mon bébé, ma fille…

Edward se joint à notre câlin, très ému lui aussi.

- Papa t'es trop gentil d'avoir amené Bella avec toi !

Comme d'habitude dîtes-moi tout.

Si vous avez aimé ou pas.

Si d'après vous Mélody réagira bien…..

Bises à toutes et à bientôt


End file.
